8 New Beginnings
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This story is a direct sequel to the Masquerade. The family has been through some tough times and is trying to adjust. Paradise has become a much more successful mining town now. This success leads to more changes ahead for the new sheriff and his family. Moving into the early 20th century makes life different for the residents of Paradise. Story #8
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings ch. 1**

**_Characters :_** Ethan Cord Sheriff of Paradise, Colorado, a mining town. His children by adoption and nieces and nephews by birth Claire age 15, Joseph 13, Ben 9, George 8 and his nephew by default Rob Jordan age 16. Ethan accepted guardianship over Rob whose father and uncle have died in the past year. Mitch Williams deputy of Paradise, honorary uncle to Ethan's children.

This story is a sequel to The Masquerade. If you haven't read the last two chapters of that story you may wish to do so. This will make more sense knowing what happened at the end of The Masquerade.

* * *

**March 1900**

Ethan calls the boys together in the front room while Claire is taking her afternoon rest. "Boys, Wednesday is the day I take Claire back to Colorado Springs for her appointment on Thursday. We'll be staying over Wednesday and Thursday nights and come home early Friday morning. Dr. Carpenter wants to check her arms to see how well the burns are healing. Since it is spring vacation from school, I thought I'd see if Ben and George would come along. Would you like to go boys? We'll be taking the train."

"Yes Papa, I want to go to help Claire. I'm her helper you know." George answers, smiling.

"Yes George, I know you help out with anything Claire needs. I'm proud of you for being such a big help to your sister. The fire at the Academy did more to her than just burn her hair and arms, it left her feeling different. That's why she acts different at times. Dr. Amy and Dr. Carpenter both said going through something frightening like that is often hard for people to get over."

Looking at Ben, Ethan sees the boy looking upset. "What's the problem Ben? Do you want to stay here with Rob and Joseph?"

"No Pa, I want to go but maybe you'll think I shouldn't be allowed to go."

"Why is that Ben? What is it that you think you have done that is so wrong you would not be allowed to go? You need to explain yourself son or I'm going to think you need a trip to the barn. Do you?"

"_**No Sir**_! I haven't done something to earn a whipping! I swear it! " Ben says quickly holding up his hand in the swearing in pose he's seen others do."

"Then what is the problem here Ben?" Ethan asks quietly.

"I'd like to help Claire too but every time I try she tells me to leave her alone. I'm not doing anything to hurt her Pa. I promise I'm not. Can I go on the trip too even though I'm not really helping Claire?"

"Of course you can Ben. I know you aren't doing anything to hurt Claire. As I said, she's having a hard time right now. Just keep being patient with her. I'm sure we'll see her back to herself soon. "

"I hope it's really soon. I don't like to see her so quiet and sad all the time. I don't think I've seen her smile since you brought her home right before Valentine's Day. She never laughs either. I've told her all my jokes and she just sits there. Even Rob thinks my jokes are funny and he's hard to make laugh." Ben answers.

"Ben, you just have to give her time to heal son. She is hurting both in her arms and in her feelings. I imagine nothing seems funny or happy right now. Remember how much she loved her school and her friends? " At Ben's nod, Ethan says "Well she doesn't have them anymore and she knows they won't come back. It makes her feel very depressed. Can you understand what I'm telling you?" He looks at both of the younger boys for an answer.

"Yes Pa. I think we both know how she feels. We felt just like that when Mama died." Ben says as George nods agreeing. "I didn't think I could ever be happy again. I didn't for a long, long time. It wasn't until you came to get us that I felt a little bit happy. I felt scared then too." George says as Ben nods this time, agreeing with him.

"What were you scared of?" Rob asks before Ethan can.

"I was scared the rest of my family would be going away from me too. I wouldn't let them go anywhere without me in case they didn't come back." George tells him.

"I was scared because there was no one to take care of me other than Claire and Joseph. They had taken care of me but they were children too. I was also scared my other Papa would come back and make us live with him. He probably would have beaten us every day for nothing if he had." Ben answers shuddering.

"Well boys, lucky for all of us, that never happened. I hope both of you know now how much I love you and will do everything I can to keep you protected." Turning to the older boys Ethan says "Rob, Joseph, I need the two of you to look after the ranch. Mitch will come out if you want him too."

"Uncle Ethan, we can handle the ranch by ourselves for the short time you'll be gone. Isn't that right Joseph?" Rob asks.

"Sure we can. We've looked after the boys and the ranch by ourselves before. We'll take care of everything Uncle Ethan." Joseph assures him.

* * *

**Colorado Springs, Thursday morning**

"Ben, George, Claire has to be at the doctor's office by ten this morning. I'm trusting you two to stay here at the hotel by yourselves. Now I want to hear what the rules we discussed are. What do you remember me telling you about today?"

Ben speaks up first "You told us to stay in the hotel room until you are back. We can play with our toys or read but we're not allowed to leave the room for any reason."

George tells him "We can't open the door for anyone unless it's you telling us the password and we're not to let anyone else know we are in the room alone. We have to stay in and play or read until you and Claire get back."

"Those are exactly the things we talked about. I'm really proud of you boys for listening and remembering so well. Now before we leave, I want you to make your trips to the water closet. I've ordered your lunch to be delivered outside the door at eleven thirty. Now if it happens that Claire and I are back early we'll have lunch together but don't wait on us. I don't believe we'll be back before one o'clock. Ben, I'm leaving my extra pocket watch on my night table in my room. You may go in to check the time but don't move the watch."

"Yes Pa, I won't move it. I don't want to break it." Ben answers quietly.

"It's not that I think you'll break it Ben. I just think it would be better not to move it in case it accidentally got lost. The new one you all gave me is the one I'm taking with me. See boys, I have it on the watch fob you also gave me." Ethan says as he pulls the chain and pocket watch out of the watch pocket. The watch has an etching of a train on the front and has the names of the children inscribed on the inside front cover.

George asks "Papa, if we need to use the necessary what are we supposed to do if we can't leave the room?"

Frowning just a bit at his eight year old, Ethan replies, "The same thing you do at home at night George. You know the answer to that question so why ask me?"

"I know, but Papa I hate having to use a chamber pot. It's disgusting! When are we going to get a water closet in our house? Mr. Axelrod has one and so do the Andersons. My new friend Sam has one in his new house. A lot of the new houses in town have one, he says. We could put one in too couldn't we? I wouldn't have to almost have accidents if we had one."

"That is something we will have to discuss at a later time, George. You wouldn't be almost having accidents if you didn't wait so long. For now go use the water closet down the hall and come back here. Both of you, Claire is about ready to leave."

"All right boys, now behave yourselves or next time you'll have to stay home. I'm counting on you both to obey our rules for being by yourselves. I want to be able to know you are capable of staying by yourselves safely."

"We'll be good Pa. I swear it!" Ben tells him.

"Yes Papa we'll be good. I won't let Ben be bad!"

"Me! What about you?" Ben says glaring at George.

"I'm not going to be bad either, Ben." George answers, showing his angelic smile.

"Bye boys, we'll be back by one o'clock if not before. Enjoy yourselves but please don't cause any trouble." Ethan says smiling as he and Claire leave the room.

After playing with the puzzle they brought, reading aloud from a book, playing three games of checkers and checking the time every ten minutes the boys are tired of being cooped up in the room.

"Hey George, you know what I think?"

"What, Ben?"

"Judge Henry needs to know about Claire. He'd want to know don't you think? He really seemed to like her since he sent us the money for her to go to the Academy in Denver. "

"Well yeah, I guess he'd want to know but I don't know how to get to his office. Besides we aren't allowed to leave the room so we can't go off to find him!" George answers.

"We don't have to go find him. We can just call him on the telephone and tell him about it. I saw the telephone just down the hall. I bet I could work it if I tried to. Will you go down there with me? " Ben asks.

"Well okay since it's helping Claire. I'll go with you but I don't know how to talk on that thing so you'll have to do it. We'll put the book in the door so it won't close us out."

Walking up to the box telephone, Ben finds he is too short to reach the mouthpiece.  
"I'm going to need a chair, George. I'm not tall enough to reach the talk into part. I can hold the listen to part but I have to reach the talking part."

"I'll bring out the chair from our room. You just wait here and I'll be back in a minute." George tells him.

As he lifts the small chair out of the room he accidentally kicks the book and the door closes. Not thinking about anything but carrying the chair George just walks back to Ben.

"Here's the chair Ben. I think it will be big enough for you to reach now."

Climbing up on the chair, Ben says "It's just perfect George, thanks for the help."

Reaching up he yells into the mouthpiece "_Hello_?"

When a voice answers thru the earpiece "front desk" he drops it in surprise. He had forgotten Claire told him he would hear an answer right away. Picking up the earpiece he listens again. Hearing a voice saying " Hello? Anyone there?" Ben answers quickly.

"_I need to talk to Judge Henry in his office here in Colorado Springs. Please find him for me_." Ben tells the person on the phone.

"Young man, first of all please don't shout into the phone and second you need to talk to the operator outside the hotel not me. Hold on and I'll connect you to the outside line._" _The voice tells him_._

Ben turns around on the chair and says to George "The telephone said it would connect me to the outside line and then find Judge Henry. Oh and it said to hold on. Take my hand will you? Okay we're both holding on now so maybe that will help it find Judge Henry."

Just then Ben hears a different voice come thru the listening end. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am. My name is Ben Cord and I need to talk to Judge Henry here in Colorado Springs. He works in a big building with really shiny and slippery wooden floors. Can you find him for me?"

"Yes young man, hold on and I'll get you connected to Judge Henry's office."

Ben whispers to George. " Hold on to me again. The telephone is connecting us to Judge Henry."

"Judge Henry's office, Mrs. Adams speaking." Ben hears.

"I need to talk to Judge Henry please. Tell him it's Ben Cord and Ethan Cord is my Pa."

"Young man, Judge Henry is very busy. He doesn't have time to talk to small boys. Does your Father know you are calling?"

Avoiding the question Ben says "Ma'am please, it is very important. It's about my sister. She got burned and Judge Henry would want to know since he helped get us adopted. Please try to get him to call the Colorado Springs Hotel and ask for room 210 or Ben Carroll Cord. We need to talk to him today. We're going back to Paradise tomorrow."

"I'll pass on the message young man. Now you go back to your Father and stay off the telephone." Mrs. Adams tells him.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am." Ben says. He puts the listening end back on its shelf and climbs off the chair. Lifting the chair he carries it back to their room with George following. When the boys get to the door they see it's closed. Reaching over Ben's arm George tries to open the door.

"It's locked Ben! What do we do now? We can't get in the room! If Papa comes back and finds us out here we'll be in loads of trouble!"

"Oh George! Why did you lock the door? Why didn't you leave it cracked or something? We are going to be stuck out here for a long time!'

Deciding it would be best to just sit beside the door and wait, Ben whispers to George "We need to come up with something to say to explain this to Pa. If we don't, he's going to be mad!"

Just then they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Both boys swap a worried look, hoping it isn't Ethan and Claire. A boy about Rob's age appears at the top of the stairs carrying a tray loaded with covered plates, a pitcher and two glasses. Surprised to see two young boys just sitting outside the door, he walks closer.

"Hello boys, I'm Nate and I'm to deliver this to room 210. Would you two happen to be the residents of that room?"

"Hi Nate, I'm Ben and this is my brother George. I don't know if we are residents or not but we're staying in this room with our family. We accidentally closed ourselves out and no one is answering the door. Can you open it for us?"

"Of course I can. Here you two hold the tray while I unlock the door. " Opening the door he says "Here you go boys, all open. Now next time you leave, take the key with you just in case you get locked out again. When you finish with the tray just lay it outside the door and I'll come back and pick it up."

"Okay and thank you Nate for opening the door for us." George answers.

"Anytime young fellas. Oh and fellas?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you use the telephone, do me a favor and don't yell into it. You nearly busted my ear off!" Nate says grinning at Ben.

"Sorry Nate, I've never used the telephone before." Ben answers, turning a little red in the face.

"Yes, I kind of realized that when you shouted into it! Don't worry most people do the same thing when they talk on a telephone for the first time. Now you know how to use it. Well, I've got work to do so I'll be off. Have a good rest of the day fellas."

* * *

**Paradise**

Rob is pacing back and forth across the front room. Every few minutes he alternates glancing out the front window and back at the clock sitting on the fireplace mantel.

"Where is he?! He knows to be home by five! It's six ten already! It's already dark outside!" Rob mutters to himself.

At six twenty the front door opens and Joseph strolls in looking very happy.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! You've had me walking the floor for an hour! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible, Joseph! Did you not care that I might be worried? " Rob says, his voice just below shouting level.

"What has your pants in a wad, Rob? You told me I could go visit Jason and Jeff. What were you so worried about? You knew I was with them. So what if I'm a little late. Uncle Ethan's not here so what difference does it make? I came in a little late, big wow! Just calm yourself why don't you?"

"CALM MYSELF! Answer me this Joseph, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rob says shouting now.

"Don't yell at** me**, Rob. I only went to Sutter's Pond with the twins. We've been fishing all afternoon. I caught us a good mess of fish for supper too. I got several big guys, come on out and I'll show you." Joseph says walking towards the door.

"JOSEPH!" Rob says sternly, watching the boy stop and slowly turn to him.

"Come over here to me."

"What Rob? You want an apology? Okay, I'm sorry for not coming in on time. I just was catching so many I didn't stop. I'm sorry for worrying you. There! Are you happy now? I apologized!" Joseph says glaring at Rob.

"No Joseph, I'm not happy. Let me show you exactly how unhappy I am." With that he grabs the younger boy by the arm, throws him over the back of the bench and proceeds to apply his hand to the boy's britches.

"HEY! WHAT''RE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME!" Joseph yells struggling to free himself from Rob's arm holding him face down across the bench. "OW! That hurt! OW! **_Rob_**! OW! ROB STOP IT! You're my brother not my Pa! OW! Come on Rob, STOP! OUCH! ROB, YOU'RE HAND HURTS! _**What do you think you are doing?"**_

"I think I'm giving you a well earned walloping Joseph! I was left in charge here so that gives me the right to punish you when you misbehave. You know very well you are not allowed up at Sutter's Pond and you also know you are to come in by five o'clock before it gets dark. You broke both of those rules so you earned yourself a hard spanking tonight. While you lay here complaining think about it this way. If you don't like my punishment, think about what Uncle Ethan will have to say when I tell him about this. I will be telling him also unless you stop the squirming and yelling! Understand?"

"I'm _sorry_ Rob! I'm sorry I went off and didn't tell you and stayed too late and went somewhere I shouldn't have. **Please stop** Rob. _I'm sorry!_" Joseph sobs out after the eighth hard whack on his pants.

"I'm sorry you disobeyed too, Joseph. You deserve this and you well know it." Rob says laying down four more whacks. Delivering one final spank which was harder than the rest, he continues "Since you apologized again and meant it this time, I won't tell Uncle Ethan about this. But, if you cause me anymore trouble, I will take back what I just said and report everything to Uncle Ethan. If I do what will happen then Joseph?"

Standing now and wiping the tears off his face, Joseph says quietly "He'll take the strap to my backside if he hears about me going to Sutter's Pond and coming in after dark. Ever since that boy was attacked by something three years ago, all children are forbidden to go there and I'm never allowed out of the yard after dark. _Please _Rob, you punished me already and it hurts so _please_ don't tell. I don't want to get a thrashing on top of the blistering you just gave me. I also don't ever want you to punish me again. You really hit hard Rob! No wonder Ben and George cry so hard when you spank them. You really must have metal in your hand!"

"Maybe so, Joseph. I've never spanked Ben or George as hard as I did you. You're older and can take more than them. I gave you my word, I wouldn't tell Uncle Ethan and I won't unless you break your promise to me and cause more trouble. Agreed?" Rob asks holding out his hand.

Taking it, Joseph shakes his brother's hand "Agreed, metal hand."

"Good, now how about getting those fish you just paid so dearly for so we can cook them for supper. I'm famished from all the pacing and worrying you made me do so you get to do the cooking. I want fried fish not blackened and burned fish, you hear? You burn up my fish and I'll use my metal hand on you again! Got me?"

"Yes Sir, Rob. I won't burn the fish, I swear it!" Joseph replies wide eyed.

Watching Joseph scurry out to get the fish, Rob smiles to himself. _This big brother business does have a few advantages. I can now sit here and make him fix all the meal while I just watch!_

**Colorado Springs : Twelve thirty Thursday afternoon**

Having finished their lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches with soup, crackers, pie and milk, the boys are discussing some very important business.

"But Ben, Papa said _Not to leave the room." _George reminds his brother.

"I know that but we've already broken that rule so why not take a quick trip to the necessary? You said you had to go bad. I know you don't want to use the chamber pots so come on! We'll take the key this time." Ben answers.

"Okay but we have to hurry! Papa and Claire could come back anytime and I don't want to get caught! He'd spank us if he caught us out of the room and you know it!" George says frowning at the thought.

"I know so come on and we'll hurry." Ben says tucking the door key into his pocket.

Coming around the corner from the necessary Ben sees someone standing outside their room. Holding out his hand, he stops George from walking further.

"Who is it?" George whispers not getting a good look at the person.

"I'm not quite sure from here. It's not Pa though so we're okay. Come on let's go see who it is." Ben whispers to his brother before walking towards the room.

When he gets closer the person at the door turns to look at them. "Well, Well! You two sure have grown a lot in the last year! Just look how big you are! My secretary delivered your message and so I decided to come see for myself how you were. What's this about Claire being burned?"

"Judge Henry?" Ben asks. "Is it really you? You look different."

"_**BEN!"**_ George hisses at his brother. "That's not polite!"

Chuckling a little, Judge Henry says "Yes, I've grown a beard and my hair is more gray than it was when we last met. Now will you let me in to your hotel room or do we just stand here and talk?"

"Oh! Yes I'll let you in. I'm sorry I just can't believe you really came. Let me get the door open." Ben says pulling the key from his pocket.

"So you two are old enough now to stay in the hotel by yourselves! My goodness you have grown up. You don't need your brother or sister to watch you any longer. That's very good boys."

"We have a new older brother now." George finally speaks up as he feels more comfortable with the Judge.

"Ah yes, Rob Jordan is his name. Correct?" Then seeing the boy's shocked looks he explains. "Ethan wrote me about how he became guardian to the young man. So tell me do you all get along with Rob?"

"Yes sir. He's like another big brother. I like having him around because he does fun things with us. He does get into trouble sometimes though." George answers.

"Oh really, and what does your Papa say about that?"

"The same thing he says to any of the children who misbehave including the two you are now talking too!" says a voice from the doorway.

"Pa!"

"Papa, you're back!"

"Yes I'm back. Now just _what_ is going on here? Good to see you again Judge! Now Ben and George, as much as I enjoy talking to Judge Henry, care to explain what he's doing in our hotel room? Just what _exactly_made him decide to come visit especially since I did not tell him we were in town? I just don't believe the Judge would happen to be walking in the area and decide to come up to room 210! I thought you were told not to leave the room! I want an explanation boys!" Ethan says giving both boys a very stern look.

* * *

**Paradise:** Thursday night

After having a supper of fried fish with boiled potatoes and bread, Rob and Joseph share clean up chores.

"Thanks for supper Joseph. You are turning into a good cook. The fish was cooked just right and the potatoes were perfect. How did you know how long to cook the potatoes? Every time I try they come out rock hard or raw!"

Snickering at that, Joseph answers "Claire taught me how to cook them. It's a special trick we use to tell when they are cooked enough. You have to watch them as they cook so you can see the potatoes change color. "

"Joseph, you're just trying to fool me aren't you. I'm not Ben or George. I'm not falling for one of your tall tales."

"It's not a tall tale and I'm not making this up. The potatoes are a darker white color when they have cooked long enough. Next time we have potatoes I'll show you. Once you learn what to look for then making potatoes is easy. I kind of enjoy cooking. Uncle Ethan doesn't need to know this though. He'd have me cooking all the time. I like it when we take turns doing it."

"Well on my nights to cook, we wind up having breakfast for supper! I can cook eggs and toast and pancakes but not much else. When did you learn how to cook?"

"When we moved in with Uncle Ethan. Claire taught me everything she knew, which wasn't a lot at the time. She knew a little more than you do but not much. Uncle Ethan knew about cooking so he taught her and then she showed me. I've been doing most of the cooking ever since she went to boarding school. When Uncle Ethan was home he cooked one meal and I did the other. For lunch we'd just have sandwiches. We're in school most days at that time you know." Joseph explains.

Later that night Joseph is awakened by the sounds of horses whinnying in the barn. Looking out his window he doesn't see anything around the barn. Deciding he'd better get Rob and check the animals he goes into Rob's new bedroom.

"Rob! Wake up! Come on, _WAKE UP_! " He says shaking his older brother.

"Joseph, I swear if you are not dying you are going to be feeling my metal hand again! You are not to come in here without my permission and since I was asleep I know you don't have my permission!"

"Oh come off it! You are not so high and mighty Rob! I woke you because there's something going on in the barn. I heard the horses whinnying and they only do that when they're upset. Come on! We've got to go check it out!"

"You go. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if there's something I need to know otherwise just leave me be so I can sleep. While you were off gallivanting around forbidden areas, I was here doing all the chores including the laundry and I'm beat!"

"_Rob,_ what do you think Uncle Ethan would have to say if I told him you didn't care enough to go out to see if the horses were safe? Aren't you the guy who is "in charge"? Doesn't that mean you are also in charge of the ranch or is it just me you are in charge of? I don't think Uncle Ethan would be very pleased if you don't help me check the barn! Have a nice sleep Rob!"

"How did you learn to be so annoyingly right at such a young age, Joseph? Come on brat, you woke me and threatened me so now you get to come to the barn with me. I hope for your sake it's not just a raccoon out there. Because if it is, I'm going to murder you!"

"Gee thanks, I'm really worried here. Get the shotgun and let's go!" Joseph replies.

As the boys walk out the front door they see smoke coming from underneath the barn doors.

"FIRE!" Joseph shouts as he leaps off the porch running to the barn. Rob is just behind him. Reaching the doors first Joseph is just about to pull them open when Rob shoves him away.

"WAIT Joseph! You can't just pull the doors open like that. You have to feel them first!" He says touching the doors in several places. "Alright they're cool so let's go in."

Pulling the doors open the boys see one stall towards the back or the barn is on fire and the wall behind it is beginning to burn. "Quickly Joseph, grab the team and take them out! I'll get Dobbin and Lightning! _Hurry!_"

Just as Joseph gets the team to the door, they hear a 'whoosh'. Looking back over his shoulder, Joseph sees the back wall on fire now and the hay in the haylofts is smoldering! Quickly he slaps both horses on their flanks and yells "Out! Go! GEE!" The horses run from the barn as Joseph turns back to grab Dobbin from Rob who is trying to pull two horses.

Pulling Dobbin out, Joseph turns to run back into the barn. "NO! It's too dangerous! The barn could go up any minute!" Rob yells but Joseph ignores him.

Minutes later, Joseph is running out with his horse Brown Betsy pulling the pony cart. "Rob, come help! We've got to get the wagon out too! "

Turning to run back into the barn, Joseph is surprised when something hard lands on his back forcing him to the ground. Realizing it's Rob, he shouts "GET OFF ME! I HAVE TO SAVE PA'S WAGON!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! **Joseph**, the barn is going any minute! The roof is on fire! GET UP, WE'VE GOT TO GET BACK!" Rob shouts over the sound of burning and creaking wood. Standing up but keeping a tight hold on Joseph, he pulls the younger boy back towards the house. As the boys get to the porch the barn walls begin to sway and a few minutes later the barn collapses burning.

Standing there watching the barn burn, Joseph has tears running down his face. "Why didn't you let me get the wagon? What are we going to do without a wagon? Oh, Uncle Ethan's going to be so angry at me!"

"Joseph, did you start this fire? Did you have anything to do with this at all?" Rob asks suspiciously. "If you were smoking in there you'd better tell me now. I can help you but you've got to tell me the truth. _Were you smoking in there today?" _ Rob asks holding Joseph by both arms and forcing him to look him straight in the face.

"No Rob, I wasn't smoking in there. I didn't start the fire. Rob? We've got to round up the horses and tether them somewhere."

"We'll put them in the corral, Joseph. Then we need to start putting buckets of water on the fire so it doesn't spread. Come on let's get busy."

Two hours later the boys have a smoldering, black, wet mound of wood where the barn used to be. Looking at it, Rob sighs quietly and says "One of us needs to go to town and get Mitch. He needs to come out here and check this. Do you want to stay here and watch the pile or go to town?"

"I would rather go get Mitch than stay and look at that mess any longer! Let me go, please Rob? I'll go straight there and straight back, I promise. "

"That's good Joseph. Mitch will want to come back here so just come straight home with him. I can't leave to go find you so do as I say please."

"I will, I swear it. You can trust me Rob. Rob?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Uncle Ethan will say when he finds out we let the barn burn up? Do you think he'll whip us for this?"

"We didn't _'let the barn burn up_' Joseph! We tried to stop it but we couldn't. I think he'll be very happy we are safe and the animals are too. Why would you think he would punish us? We didn't start the fire."

"I still think he's going to be mad! I just hope not mad at us! Hey Rob?"

"What?"

"I just thought of something good about the barn burning!"

"What could be good about that, Joseph?!"

"The razor strap burned up too! It's all gone, Rob! He can't whip us with it because it burned up!" Joseph answers smiling happily.

"There's still the one in the woodshed and all he has to do is go to Mr. Axelrod's and buy another one!"

"Couldn't you have let me be happy about that for a little longer? You just had to go and ruin it didn't you! Thanks a lot for nothing Rob!"

"Go get Mitch, Joseph. This is a crime and he's got to investigate it before people start coming around to get into things. Hurry up!" Rob says as Joseph continues to stand leaning against the porch.

"I'm going but I need to go somewhere else first. "

"Joseph! Either go on and get Mitch now or I will. We've waited long enough tonight. It's going to be morning before you get back now. GO ON!"

"Fine, but you've got to tell me where I can find a saddle because all the ones we had burned up!"

"Ride bareback, Joseph. I've seen you do it before so I know you can." Rob answers.

"Alright." Walking into the corral, Joseph catches his horse by her mane and swings up on to her back. "How am I supposed to guide her without a harness or a bit?"

"You'll just have to use her ears and your knees, I guess. Good luck, Joseph." Rob says watching the boy guide his horse from the corral.

Riding out of sight of the house, Joseph stops the horse by saying "Whoa Betsy." When she stops he slides off the side. "Stay Betsy, I'll be right back." He tells his horse as he rushes to the bushes beside the road. Coming back to his horse and mounting he tells her "Thanks for waiting Betsy, I had to go throw up! Rob doesn't need to know about that or he'd start being nosy again. Oh wait, I have to get off again. I forgot to do something! "

Sitting back on the horse a third time, Joseph tells her "Thanks again for waiting for me. I had to go bad and all this bouncing wasn't helping at all! The twins had a bottle of whiskey today. It sure goes through you fast. I don't want to do like George does. If Uncle Ethan knew how often he wets his pants he'd be in a lot of trouble. He only does it because he doesn't like to go into the outhouse. I caught him using the outhouse in the barn last week, remember? I should have walloped him but I didn't. He said he couldn't wait and was going to have an accident so he had to go. Well Betsy, he won't be doing that for awhile since we don't have a barn anymore!"

Reaching Mitch's house just on the edge of town, Joseph slides off his mare. "Stay Betsy. I need you to wait for me again." Walking up to the door, he knocks and waits to hear any movement. Not hearing anything he knocks again this time calling "Mitch? It's Joseph, please let me in!"

The door is opened so suddenly, Joseph stumbles into the house. "Joseph Cord! What in all that's holy are you doing in town at this time of the morning?!" Mitch scolds as he is lighting a lamp. As he takes in the boy's blackened clothes and his soot covered face. "_Joseph!_ Are you alright? The house? Rob? What's happened! Tell me!"

"I _will_ tell you Mitch but _you keep talking_! I'm not allowed to interrupt when someone's talking."  
Then seeing the glare directed at him he hurries with his explanation. He talks fast before Mitch starts whacking him for being insolent.

"We woke up and the animals were making noise so we went to the barn to check on them. When we got there the back wall and the stall under it were on fire. Rob and I got all the horses and the boy's cart out but we couldn't stop the fire." Stopping he realizes his face is wet with tears.

"I couldn't get the wagon out Mitch! We've lost the wagon and all the saddles and tack too! There wasn't enough time to get the tack out. I tried to go back in but Rob wouldn't let me. He tackled me and made me stay down just as the barn collapsed. Oh Mitch, it was awful! " Tears are running freely down his face by the time he finishes his explanation.

"Come here son." Mitch says reaching out to pull the boy into his arms. Holding him tightly he pats Joseph's back while the boy sobs into his chest. "It's all right son. Nothing matters except the two of you are safe! You two did very well to get all the horses and the boy's cart out safely. You didn't panic and that's how you were able to save the horses."

"Uncle Ethan's coming home today and he's going to whip me for letting the barn burn! I tried to stop it but I couldn't do it." Joseph sobs out into the man's nightshirt.

"**Joseph! **Ethan is not going to punish you for this. It wasn't you're fault. I'll get dressed and we'll go see if I can find out what happened. While you wait, please heat some water for me to have a cup of coffee. I can't function without my coffee and you know it!"

"Yes sir, I'll do it right away."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings ch.2: Thanks to all who let me know what they thought of chapter one. I hope you like this one as well.**

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

"Ethan, I came when I heard about the fire at the Academy. Ben left me a message at my office and I just had to come see Claire for myself. Where is she?"

"She's still at the Doctor's office Judge. They needed to put her under to treat the burns this time. She's asleep and we will be going to get her in a few hours. I felt I needed to come back to check on the boys. Apparently that was a good idea since they haven't been following the safety rules we set down." Ethan replies with a look at the boys that causes them both to squirm in their seats.

"Ethan, I'd like to hear what you can tell me about Claire. How badly is she hurt?" Judge Henry asks.

"She was burned on her upper arms by pieces of the burning roof that were falling. Her hair caught on fire and burned her scalp also. Someone, she doesn't know who, put a towel over her hair and face and that smothered the fire there. I think that happened before her sleeves on her gown caught on fire. She doesn't remember how she got out of the school. She says she woke up outside and her gown was wet down the front. Her teachers perished and so did three of the students. Two that night and one later, from burns. One of the students was Claire's best friend, Amelia. Claire doesn't know about Amelia yet."

"I am so sorry to hear this Ethan. I feel I'm responsible. If I hadn't suggested you send her there, this wouldn't have happened."

"No Judge Henry, you are not to feel that way. Claire absolutely loved the Academy. She was enjoying the classes and was extremely happy there. It was just perfect for her. I only wish I had known about it earlier so she could have enjoyed it longer."

"She could go to another boarding school. There are plenty to choose from." Judge Henry replies.  
Hearing this causes George to let out a wail and throw himself at Ethan.

"NO! Papa, you mustn't let Claire go off to some school away from us! SHE CAN"T GO! I Won't Let Her Go Off Again!" He sobs into Ethan's shirtfront.

"**George**! _STOP THIS RIGHT NOW_!" Ethan says firmly as he pulls the boy to stand in front of him giving him a little shake as he does so.

"**First** of all, YOU are not in charge and don't make the decisions here. **Second**, if Claire wanted to go away then we would be happy for her and help her do so. **Third**, if you don't sit down in that chair and be quiet, I'm going to take you into your room. You know what that means don't you?" Ethan says looking firmly into the boy's eyes.

"Yes Papa." George whispers ducking his head for a minute. Looking up before Ethan can scold him further, he says " I'm sorry for my behavior Judge Henry and Papa. I'll behave better now. You don't need to take me into our room Papa." George finishes watching Ethan's expression.

Just pointing to the boy's chair is enough to get George to scramble back up on it. Looking over at George, Ben thinks: _Watch yourself, George. You know he's already mad at us so it wouldn't take much to make him mad enough to whip us! You just about made him take you in for a whipping!_

George nods his agreement as Ethan says "Judge, I haven't had lunch yet. Would you like to have some with us? I was planning to ask for a tray to be brought up."

"That sounds nice. I usually don't have a lunch break where I can leave the office. I just have coffee and sometimes a sandwich if I'm smart enough to bring one from home. How about it boys? Would you like some lunch?" Judge Henry asks turning to the young boys.

"We already ate sir. I guess we'd probably not need another lunch." Ben answers.

"In that case boys, both of you can go wait in your room while I finish visiting with Judge Henry. I'll come in to talk to you two later." Ethan says.

"Yes sir." Ben answers sliding off his chair and taking George by the hand. "Let's go George, we have to pick up our toys in there."

"What did George take it to mean when you said you would take him to their room?" Judge Henry asks later as the two men sip coffee.

"He knows that if I take him to his room, he's in trouble. In this case, he would have been in for a spanking. He thinks I meant I would give him a whipping though. I could tell because of the look in his eyes."

"The boys seem so much older than they did the last time I saw them. It doesn't seem that long ago to me. Those two sure were cute that day, running and sliding on the floor the way they did. Then you had to go spoil their fun and wallop them. I know you have to set boundaries but they were just so cute, I don't think I could have spanked them."

"It's been over a year since you last saw them. They have grown up quite a bit since then. I'm sorry to tell you this since you disliked my disciplining of them then but both of those boys have since earned quite a few spankings and even whippings. Yes even George." He adds before the judge can ask.

"My you took on the Papa role quite well didn't you? I knew you would. I already knew you were in love with those children and they belonged to you. The adoption was for legal reasons only. You were already their father as far as the children were concerned. You know this, am I right?"

"Yes, I fell in love with them after they were with me a month. I think I knew I was going to raise them by the end of the first month. It took another few months before I had the courage to step in and stop some of the bad behavior though. Joseph was very thorough at testing his limits back then. Come to think of it he still tests the limits even now! Anyway the time came where I had to take control. He and I had a private discussion involving my hand to his backside and he came off of the testing for a time."

"How is Joseph? Has he put his Father's mistreatment of him away? It was really bothering him when we met. He resents his Father quite a bit which I certainly understand. Having to become the man of the family to protect his Mother, sister and brothers at the age of nine must have been difficult. I'm very ashamed to say this but I was joyful when we learned Robert Carroll had been killed in a fight over gambling."

Ethan smiles at that. "You and I had the same reaction. If I had caught up to the man before he died, I might have killed him myself. The children have told me stories of their life with their Father. It's a good thing he was killed before I ever knew about his treatment of his family. If I had known before the children came, how their life was, I would have done my best to help out. My sister Lucy didn't write very often and when she did, she led me to believe all was well."

"That's often the way it is Ethan. Women don't report the mistreatment by their husbands. I'm sure Lucy didn't want you to worry. Everything worked out for the children so that's all that really matters now. I need to be getting back to the office. How long are you planning to stay in Colorado Springs? Can you stay a few days? I'd like to be able to see Claire."

"We are leaving tomorrow morning around eleven. The train leaves at 11:30. I told Rob and Joseph to meet us at three o'clock at the station in Paradise. They would be worried if we weren't on the train. You could come in the morning and visit with Claire. We get up pretty early so we'd be ready."

"That would be good. I can come about ten and then you all ride with me to the train station at eleven. I'll see you get there on time and get a good car to ride in too! I'm not having my adopted grandchildren just ride in any old car. No sirree! They're going home in style! I'll see you in the morning Ethan."

Walking into the boy's room, Ethan finds the two of them cuddled together asleep. Noticing the traces of tears on their faces, he gently shakes them awake. "Ben? George? Wake up boys."

When he has them sitting up he asks "What has upset you two? I can see you've been crying so tell me what it is. I need to know."

"We were upset because we know you're going to spank us." George whispers. As Ben adds "We don't want a spanking and then you're not going to trust us anymore either."

"Scoot over Ben and let me sit in the middle." When he is sitting in between the boys he says "Boys, neither of you is right in what you are thinking. I'm not angry nor do I feel I need to stop trusting you. I'm a little disappointed you didn't wait and let me contact Judge Henry but otherwise I'm fine. You did a very nice thing here. Claire is special to the judge. He told me he thinks of all of you as his adopted grandchildren. He really enjoyed seeing the two of you today."

"You aren't going to punish us for going out of the room and letting someone know we were here alone?" George asks astonished.

"I'm not going to spank you if that's what you are asking. You will be housebound for a week when we get home to remind you to obey my instructions. That will be the punishment for this. Do you think this is a fair punishment?"

"Yes Pa. I'm sorry I disobeyed you by calling Judge Henry. I just knew he loved Claire and would like to know about the fire. I didn't ask for him to come here at all. He just showed up." Ben explains.

"Well Ben, you had good intentions and meant well so that is why you aren't in more trouble than you are. However,both of you will be in major trouble if you ever disobey me like this again. The next time I say stay in the hotel room, you had _better _stay put. If you don't, you will be riding home with a very sore backside. Understand me?"

Both boys answer quickly "Yes Sir!"

"Good to know. Now we need to go pick up Claire at the Doctor's office. Make your trips to the necessary and do it quickly please. I'd like to get there and back here before dark."

Riding back to the hotel Claire suddenly says "Ben! Stop touching me, It hurts. _Pa,_ make Ben stop touching me on my arms! He needs a spanking. You've told them not to touch my arms."

Looking at Ethan, Ben says with tears in his eyes "Pa, please believe me. I _didn't_ touch her at all. I promise you I _didn't_!"

Hearing Claire tell their Papa he had been touching her arms, has caused Ben to panic. Ever since Claire came back home after the fire at the Academy, the boys have been told to NEVER touch her arms. Ethan explained the burns were painful and would be even more so if touched. Both boys promised to never touch her on her upper arms where the burns were.

Ben felt after his earlier misbehavior, if his Pa believed Claire, he would probably be in for a hard spanking. Again he quickly denied touching her. "I'm telling you the truth, Uncle Ethan! I didn't put my hands anywhere near her arms! I couldn't have touched her."

Sniffing loudly, Claire speaks up "You _did_ touch me Ben. Your arm touched mine. It hurt too. When are you going to grow up and be more careful? You don't have to be so clumsy! Sometimes I just hate you for that. That's inexcusable behavior to do something you have been warned not to do and something that hurts someone else! Pa should give you a whipping!"

Tears falling now, Ben whispers "I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I was clumsy and I'm trying to grow up and be careful. I really am. Don't hate me, please?" Not getting any answer from his sister, he puts his head down on his arms and knees sobbing.

Even with his sobbing he hears his Pa say "Ben, come over here and sit with George. I'll take your seat." Ben feels himself pulled up and then sat down gently in the opposite seat. He can't seem to stop the tears that are still falling. His chest hurts and he's having some trouble breathing.

When the carriage finally pulls up to the hotel doorway, Ben jumps down and runs inside. He's all the way up the stairs, has the room unlocked and is inside their rooms before Ethan can call him back. Flinging himself face down on his bed he lets the hurt feelings out. In between sobs, he mutters "Claire hates me now. I'm clumsy and she hates me. I hate me too! A ll I do is cause trouble! I ought to just leave!""

Walking into the room in time to hear this, Ethan sits down on the bed and begins to rub the boy's back. As Ben begins to calm down, Ethan tries to reassure the young boy. Talking softly he says "Son, Claire doesn't hate you. Yes, she said she did hate you but you must believe she didn't mean it. She's in pain son. Ben, the doctor peeled some of the dead skin off her arms and then put a medicine on that is burning her. She would not talk this way if she was not in pain. Claire loves you. We all do and you are not leaving us. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes Sir. Are you going to whip me Uncle Ethan?"

Wondering how he suddenly became "Uncle Ethan" again instead of "Pa" as he'd been for the last year, Ethan asks "Why would you think I was going to whip you? Is there something I should know about? Are you hiding one of George's Telephant's in here?" Ethan asks in a teasing voice, trying to get a smile out of the child.

"No Sir, I'm not hiding anything. I must have touched Claire on her arm in the carriage. When we went over the rut in the road, I guess I touched her then. I remember almost falling into her and grabbing the side of the carriage. I didn't think I touched her but I guess I did. I didn't mean to and I tried not to fall. I didn't mean to lie to you about it either. I just didn't think I touched her. Should I take down my pants, sir?"

"_No_ Ben. I am **not** going to be punishing you in _any_ way. Even if you did touch Claire, I'm not sure you even did from what you told me, but even if you had, I wouldn't punish you. Ben, anyone sitting next to her would have fallen into her when the carriage hit that rut in the road. George fell into my lap and if I had not grabbed him, would have fallen on the floorboard of the carriage."

"Thank you sir, for not punishing me. What should I do to keep from being clumsy? I don't want Claire to hate me. I love her even if she has been being very mean to me."

"Ben, has she said things like this to you before today?" Ethan asks. Something about what Ben just said makes him wonder.

"Well, ever since the fire and she came back home, she's been snapping at me and sometimes George. Mostly just me though. If I get near her she'll tell me to move away and leave her be. When I walk by she tells me to go away before I cause her to have dirt in her burns. She tells me I make her arms hurt. I'm not dirty when I come inside. I always wash first just as you said we were to do. I've tried to do everything you told us to keep her from getting the burns dirty or sore. I'd help her wrap the burns but she won't let me. When I tried once, she yelled at me to get away from her."

Seeing Ethan's frown he whispers "See? She really does hate me, Uncle Ethan. I wasn't making it up." His eyes brimming with tears again.

"Come here Ben and sit on my lap." When Ben starts to protest, Ethan says "I know, you're too old but just to humor me, do it." Ethan says pulling the boy onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around him he holds him snugly. Then resting his chin on the top of Ben's head he says "Ben, I am sorry Claire has been cruel to you. All of the things she said were hurtful. I have seen how well you follow our new safety rules of washing before coming inside, being careful not to do something to cause Claire's arms to hurt and being quiet when she is resting. You have been helpful and careful and I am **very** proud of you for it. You haven't done one thing to be treated like this. I plan to have a talk with your sister and she will treat you better from now on. There is just no reason to be hurtful. Do you feel any better now?"

"Maybe a little. I might feel a lot better if George and I could go downstairs and have a bowl of ice cream and some of that chocolate pie they make here. Can we? Please? We'll behave." Ben says leaning into his Uncle's chest.

Chuckling at the boy's answer Ethan gives him a squeeze. "Alright Scamp. You two may go but, you must stay together and come straight back to the room. You go to the dining room and right back here. Agreed?"

"Yes Pa, I agree. Thank you Pa for making me feel better and for trusting me to go downstairs with just George."

"You two are getting old enough to be able to do a few things without having someone with you. I let Joseph and Claire do things alone when they were just a couple of years older than you two are now. It's really hard for me to realize you are turning nine and ten years old in a few weeks! You two are my _little_ boys. "

After the boys left to go have their treat, Ethan calls Claire in to the sitting area for a much needed discussion. Thinking to himself, Ethan realizes something _"This attitude Claire has is partly my fault. I let her behave badly out of sympathy for what she has been through. That's going to end now."_

"Claire, come sit here on the couch beside me. Let's talk about what has been going on with Ben. I don't know if you realize this, but you have really hurt his feelings. He was crying when we came up tonight. He thinks you hate him. Claire, he's tried so hard to look after you and I've seen how you push him away. You let George do things but when Ben wants to you make him leave. Why?"

"Ben is clumsy and he'll hurt me. He's not gentle the way George is or as quiet either. Ben's too boisterous to help me. I just want to be left alone and not bothered by such a clumsy, dirty boy. When he tries to help I tell him to go away."

Closing his eyes at hearing the truth just about as Ben told him, Ethan takes a few deep breaths before saying sternly "I am ashamed of you Claire. I never thought I'd see a time when you were deliberately cruel to one of your brothers. You are the one who didn't want me to ever spank them because you thought it would hurt their feelings and they wouldn't love me. Now I find out you have treated Ben this way." He stops to see how she is reacting. Seeing the angry look on her face he continues.

"Well, young lady this is going to stop right now. You will NOT treat anyone this hatefully again. I do not want to hear of you pushing Ben away with your hateful words. He thinks he is to blame for why you are hurting. We are all trying to help you get well but I will not allow you to take your pain out on everyone else. With that said, let me tell you one more thing, If I ever even think you have said something to make Ben feel as bad as he did tonight, I will put you over my knee. It's been a long time since I last had to do that but if you don't straighten your attitude up and stop being so cruel, I _will_ do it again! This time I will be using your hairbrush on your backside instead of my hand! "

At Claire's gasp of "I'm fifteen!" Ethan replies, "I know exactly how old each of my children are. If you are thinking you are too old for this punishment you are mistaken. I will NOT allow you to behave this way any longer. You know how to deal with the pain without being deliberately cruel. If you feel you can't be polite, then tell the boys, both of them, not just Ben, you need to be left alone and go to your room. If they don't respect your feelings then I will speak to them. Do you understand what I am telling you, young lady?"

"Yes Sir, Uncle Ethan. May I go to bed now, sir? I'm tired."

"Yes, go ahead. We need to be up by seven thirty to get ready to leave. Judge Henry is going to come about ten to visit and then take us to the train station. We'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, Claire."

In her bedroom, Claire sits brushing her short hair, thinking, as tears fall on her dressing gown. _Uncle Ethan just doesn't love me anymore. If he did he would be more understanding of my feelings. He should know I speak the truth about Ben. After all we have lived with him three years now. I can't believe he threatened me like that. I'm a young lady now not some little girl who needs to be spanked. Some girls my age are getting married and he threatens to take a hairbrush to me! Joseph would understand how I feel. I wish he was here so I could talk to him. I wonder where Amelia wound up. Did she get home? I wish I could talk to her about this too. She would know what to say to Uncle Ethan to get him to see the truth.  
_

The next morning, Claire awakens with puffy eyes from crying herself to sleep. As she watches her Uncle put clean dressings on her burns, she can't help but remember his threat from the night before. She's just about to ask about it when Ethan says "Now, you are all treated and bandaged for the day. We won't need to do this again until we get home this afternoon. Ben and George will be happy to help you then. Claire, remember what I told you last night. **You** **will treat Ben respectfully and remember his feelings.** No hurtful comments or pushing him away when he tries to help. Do you remember our talk last night and my promise to you?" His voice is very stern as he asks the question."

"Yes I remember it. I don't like it either, I think you are being extremely unfair. You must love Ben more than me now. Is he your favorite now? I always thought George was!"

Then seeing Ethan looking at her intently, she holds her breath. _OH Gee! I didn't say any of that where he could hear me, did I? No, must not have as he's not flipping me over his lap for impertinence. It's lucky for me and the boys that he doesn't have the connection to hear what we're thinking the way the boys and I all do with each other._

"_**Claire Lucille? I asked you a question and it would be very beneficial for you if you answered me NOW!"**_ Ethan growls quietly.

"I remember Uncle Ethan."

"And you will treat your brothers equally and with respect?"

"Yes, I'll try too." Claire says indifferently.

At Ethan's intake of breath and fierce glare, Claire quickly changes her answer to "Yes Sir. I will treat them respectfully sir."

"Very Good, now let's collect the boys and go have breakfast. Judge Henry is stopping by for a visit soon and we need to be back up here by then.

Later that morning as she is looking out the train window as they ride home, Claire thinks back on what Judge Henry asked her.

* * *

_**Flashback: earlier in the day:**_

"_Would you like to go to a different boarding school my dear_?" _he asked. "Your Father left a sizable amount of money which I placed in an account for all of you children to use. I sent some of it to Ethan for Christmas this past year. Did you all have an enjoyable time?"_

"_Yes sir, it was the best Christmas we've ever had except for the fact we didn't have our Mama. If you don't mind me asking, sir, Where did Uncle Ethan get the money for setting up an account? I never knew he had much money."_

"_When I said your Father, I was referring to Robert Carroll not your current Father." The judge answered smiling at the fact the children thought of Ethan as their father. "He apparently had money tucked away for quite some time. When word went out on his death and then when the bank heard of you children being sent to your Uncle, they contacted me. I contacted Ethan and we set up the account. He insists it be used only for your education. I am a trustee however so I was able to withdraw some for you children to have a wonderful Christmas. I knew about George's kidnapping and wanted to make this year special. I'm happy to know I succeeded!"_

Remembering this conversation as she sits on the train, Claire realizes she never answered the question Judge Henry asked about boarding school. Did she want to go to another school? Right at the moment she feels the answer would be no. As she sits thinking, she decides the best thing to do would be to go to another school after her arms healed. Especially since her Uncle was angry with her at this time_. I'll send the judge a letter when we get to Paradise so he'll know I am thinking of it. I didn't mean to be rude by not answering him when he asked. _

_How can Uncle Ethan be so mean to me right now? All that scolding about Ben. He doesn't care I'm always in pain and I could have died! Nobody else understands how I feel. I should have the right to be angry and snap at my little brothers when they are annoying, which is all the time. I lost my hair and now my arms are going to be scarred from these horrible burn treatments. My life is over now. No man will ever want me for his wife. I'll have to spend the rest of my life taking care of my brothers. I've already spent most of my girlhood taking care of my brothers! Don't I deserve to have a time for just me?_

_I sure thought by going away to school, I could break away from the boys. I thought Joseph would have to step in and take over as the second parent. He did some but as soon as I get back home, the boys start looking to me to be their Mama. I'm fifteen and I don't want to spend my whole life being their stand in Mama. I want to do something just for me sometime. I really don't think that is too much to ask! _

_I wish I had someone to talk to that could understand and listen. Uncle Ethan wouldn't understand at all. It's at times like this that I wish I still had Mama to talk to. If I did still have Mama, I wouldn't need to talk about this because I wouldn't have these problems! I wonder if I could talk to Dr. Americus? She's a lady maybe she would understand how I feel. I'll think about that some tonight or tomorrow._

With these thoughts, she drifts off to sleep with the rocking motion of the train.

* * *

**Paradise, Colorado**

"Joseph! Hurry up will you? What is taking you so long to get dressed? We have to be in town by three o'clock to meet the train. Don't you want to see the family?" Rob asks standing in Joseph's bedroom doorway.

"I'm worried Rob. I just can't stop thinking Uncle Ethan is going to be mad at me for what happened with the barn."

"For the last time, he isn't! You were not responsible for the barn burning. How many times do I have to say it? If you feel this bad about it, maybe you should just tell Uncle Ethan you set fire to the barn to watch it burn to the ground. Then when he takes you to the woodshed and blisters you with the strap you can stop feeling so guilty. You'd be feeling something else then!" Rob teases.

"Yeah I sure would. No thanks Rob! I **won't** be telling him that. I do like to have the ability to have skin on my backside and to sit on it too. I sure don't want to be receiving a thrashing with the strap. I'm feeling worried but I'm not crazy! If you like, you tell him YOU set fire to the barn. How do you like that idea?"

"I am not crazy either, Joseph! I've already had him try to remove the skin from my backside for what happened in Denver, I sure don't want to give him a reason to try to do it again. I think he actually was successful the first time. It sure felt like I had some skin missing when he finished that day."

Joseph grins at that, as he finally pulls on his boots and stands up. "Okay I'm ready. What are we going to say to explain why we are picking them up with the Anderson's freight wagon?" Joseph asks as he climbs into the wagon seat.

"We'll tell him the truth. The barn caught fire and the wagon burned. There's no reason not to tell him since he will see it himself the minute we get close enough coming home. Besides that reason, if we didn't tell him right away, Mitch would. We would be in for a long scolding then! You know, sometimes his long, drawn out scoldings make me feel almost as bad as I do when he whips me." Rob answers as they head toward town.

"Yes, I hate them. I wind up feeling as low as a snake under a log when he says he is "so disappointed in how I've been acting." Sometimes, I just wish he'd go ahead and whip me and skip the scolding altogether. At least then I would have a reason to feel bad. My Papa never scolded me, he just grabbed me told me what I'd done and then beat the fire out of me."

"How old were you again, when your Papa left?" Rob asks looking over at the younger boy.

"I was nine. Mama died and we moved here with Uncle Ethan just before I turned eleven. I wasn't very good for Uncle Ethan at first. I behaved badly and I wish I could go back and change that now. He was trying his best to take care of all of us even when he'd not been around children. I was surly and hateful to everyone back then. I did what Uncle Ethan said but not very well. I was angry and hurting but I didn't know it. I just knew I didn't need some man I didn't even know coming and taking me off away from my home. Then telling me what to do like some parent. Uncle Ethan was really patient with me. There were times when I pushed him to the point where I could tell he really had to hold back to keep from punishing me. He'd get 'the look' in his eyes but he'd not do anything to me. Instead he would go outside and chop wood."

"Do you suppose that's why he makes us go chop wood when we get angry with each other or the boys? It helps work off the angry feelings with all that swinging of the axe. I can take my anger out on the wood instead of you." Rob says with a smirk at Joseph.

"I guess. I'd never thought about it like that before. You're right, it does help get rid of the angry feelings but then I have sore arms afterwards." Joseph answers.

"How long was it before Uncle Ethan lost his patience with you? What was it you did to finally make him break down and punish you?"

"Well, the first time he ever paddled me was about two months after we came. He took me to town with him and we were stocking up on supplies. He told me to stay outside the mercantile and not touch anything. I started throwing apples in the air and playing catch, he made me come inside. Then inside I kept on touching things after he told me several times to stop. When I touched some perfume bottles and one fell off the counter and broke right after he told me to keep my hands in my pockets, he got mad. Uncle Ethan took me out back of the store to the woodpile. Then he paddled my backside with a piece of wood. I only got four licks but they really stung."

Rob nods in agreement having had that experience from his Uncle Vernon. "Did that make you behave better?"

"For a little while. Then I got myself in trouble again and he spanked me with his hand. I was still being surly to everyone. We'd been here almost six months by then and Uncle Ethan had just gotten a new stallion and some mares from the army. He was telling us about the chores we would be doing to keep the horses. I got mad at Ben for saying something about me not helping around the ranch and really lit into him. I called him a whiny baby and said I was sick of him or something like that. Anyway, Uncle Ethan told me to apologize. I answered back to him and said something like: I didn't have to listen to him he wasn't my father."

"Joseph! You didn't! Did he take his belt to you then? That was so disrespectful!"

"He took me by the arm and pulled me into his room. He didn't whip me but he did put me over his knee and walloped me really hard. He made me go back out and apologize to Claire and the boys for acting so hatefully to them since we had moved to Paradise. I slept on my stomach that night. I was good for a long time after that. It was months before I got in trouble and had to sleep on my stomach again. The next time, Ben got me in trouble!"

"You'll have to tell me that story later. We're coming into town now, Joseph." Rob tells him.

Looking around, Joseph is aware of how much has changed in town in the last six months. Paradise now has a boarding house, a church, many new houses, the school has two classrooms now and there are three times as many families living or working in town. The increase in production at the Silver Mine has increased the town as well.

Since Christmas break, Joseph has met six new boys close to his age from town. Several are new friends and a few are ones he plans to watch out for as they seem to want to be enemies. The school has hired two new teachers as Mr. McConnell left just after Claire was hurt in the fire. Joseph didn't find out about this until after he returned to school.

It seems Mr. McConnell's brother in law was killed and he needed to go home to be with his sister. The new teacher for grades one through four is Miss. Elise Carmichael and for grades fifth thru ninth is Mr. Paul Davis. The town council members have been discussing building another school room for the grades tenth, eleventh and twelfth if there seemed to be a need for one. At this time all students who attended the three highest grades are attending school elsewhere. Most being boarded by the school but a few stay with family members. In Paradise, it is common for the boys to stop school by the tenth grade to work.

Mr. Davis's brother, Randall is the new minister. Thinking about all this, Joseph realizes he has not met the minister as they have not attended any services. Ethan hasn't insisted they attend church and Joseph appreciates this although he knows how much Claire used to enjoy it. He has met both teachers and liked them. His own teacher Mr. Davis seems kind and friendly as well as good at explaining the lessons. Joseph was very excited to learn they no longer had to attempt algebra.

Feeling the wagon come to a stop, Joseph looks to see where they are. Finding they are at the new train station that replaced the old one room depot, he looks around to see if the train has arrived. Not seeing it, he climbs down and waits while Rob drives the wagon around to the back of the station. Horses are easily spooked so they always tied the horses behind the depot or now the station.

Hearing the train whistle and the sound of the train on the tracks, Joseph looks around for Rob. Rob is talking to the stationmaster but comes to stand beside Joseph as the train pulls in and stops. The conductor for each passenger car climbs down and begins assisting the passengers off the train. Each train car has a step stool, which the passengers use to step down off the car. Watching Rob and Joseph see Claire being helped down a few cars up from where they are waiting. Hurrying the boys reach her just as she steps onto the station platform.

"Claire! We're glad you are back. How was the train ride?" Rob asks.

"Very long today, Rob. My arms are sore from yesterday. The doctor was mean to me this time. I don't like him anymore. I want you two to come with me next time so you can beat him up for me." she tells Rob and Joseph just as Ethan and the boys come up.

Smiling, Ethan says "Now Claire, you can't be asking the boys to beat up the doctor. We need him around and you would get your brothers in big trouble if they did fight. We don't allow fighting in this family. Good to see you Rob and Joseph. Let me collect our bags and we'll be ready to leave."

Joseph looks at Ben and George wondering why they are so quiet. George seems to be thinking about something as his forehead is wrinkled and he's frowning. Ben is just standing there and he also seems lost in thought. Looking over at Rob and catching his eye, Joseph cocks his head toward the boys. Rob nods back that he too has noticed how different they seem.

Coming back with their bags, Ethan says "Let's get home children. I'm ready to see the ranch and have some home cooking. It's been a long three days and we have some news to tell you two."

Rob leading the way to the freight wagon says "We have news too. There was a fire out at the Ranch on Thursday night. I'm sorry but we lost the barn and the wagon. That's why we are using the Anderson's freight wagon today."

"A fire? What happened Rob? Was there a lightning storm?"

"No Sir, there wasn't a storm. Mitch thinks someone either deliberately or accidentally caused the fire. We were sound asleep when Joseph woke up because he heard the horses whinnying. He woke me and we were both able to save all the horses and the pony cart. I'm sorry but we couldn't save the tack or the wagon either."

Inhaling quickly Ethan says his voice coming out sounding stern in his worry "Joseph come here where I can see you! Stand here in the light not the shadows of the station!"

When Joseph is standing beside Rob, Ethan looks them over as well as he can when they are fully clothed. "Are either of you hurt? Did you get burned in any way? Are your lungs alright? Did you breathe in too much smoke? Are you having trouble breathing at all? Do you need a doctor? Tell me NOW!" He snaps when neither boy has answered quick enough to suit him.

"**No Sir**, I didn't do any of those things you asked." Joseph answers thinking how he couldn't answer before or even really know what was asked, because his uncle was still firing questions at him.

Rob answers calmly "We are both fine Uncle Ethan. We were fast and we didn't go back in after it really started to smoke and burn. When we were in there, it was mostly one wall and the back stall on fire but then by the time we got the second set of things out the barn roof was collapsing. Joseph tried to go back for the wagon but I wouldn't let him."

"Yeah, he tackled me and held me down on the ground so I couldn't go back in. I'm sorry I couldn't save the wagon or the tack Uncle Ethan. I wanted to try but Rob wouldn't get off me until it was too late." Joseph says when Ethan looks over at him.

Reaching for the boys, Ethan pulls them into his arms and lowers his face into Joseph's hair. "Boys, I am just thankful to God that neither of you was hurt. Joseph, do not apologize for having been unable to get the wagon or tack. You could have been killed if Rob had not stopped you from going back into the barn. _Thank you Rob_ for looking after your brother so well. All that matters to me is you are both safe and unharmed. Things can be replaced in time but you two can not! Please remember that and keep yourselves safe. All of you! " he adds looking at Claire, Ben and George.

"Yes Pa." Ben says as George answers "Yes Papa" and the three oldest say "Yes Uncle Ethan."

"Let's go home children. I need to see the damage and hold all of you close. I don't want to embarrass all of you here so I'll just do that when we are home again. Rob will you drive please? I think I'm too upset to do that."

"Yes sir, I'll be glad to. Climb in everybody. This wagon ride is not as smooth as you're used to so hold on tight."

"Claire, you probably need to ride on the seat with Rob. It's not as jarring as the back of the wagon. There are many rough places along the route home." Ethan tells her. As he helps her up into the seat he looks over at Rob. Rob nods his understanding of the silent message to take it slow and go easy on the drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings ch. 3

The next morning after Ethan, Claire and the boys arrived home from Colorado Springs. Ethan is in town talking with Mitch.

"Mitch, Rob told me you came out early the morning of the fire. Can you tell me what you found when you checked the rubble?"

"I couldn't find a clear cause if that is what you are asking. The boys said the fire seemed to start in the back left side in the last stall. From what they told me the wall was on fire and that spread to the second hayloft and it just went up after that. Those two boys of yours were level headed enough to save the horses. It amazed me how a thirteen and sixteen year old could be that calm in such a disaster. Rob was very calm even afterwards. I don't know if the shock did it or if he's always that way in a crisis. Joseph fell apart when he came to get me that morning. He seemed to think it was all his fault. I told him it wasn't."

Hearing this makes Ethan ask "Did you find anything at all in the rubble? Even if the item seems unimportant."

"Well, yes there was the pipe. I found a pipe under some of the boards. When did you take up smoking Ethan?"

"I haven't and won't be taking up smoking. I never use tobacco. I've seen too many man lose their teeth because the tobacco rotted their gums. Those same men had so much trouble with their lungs I made up my mind then I wouldn't use tobacco. Even if I did smoke, I'm smart enough to do it away from combustible hay!"

"Do you think someone else was at the ranch that day? Could someone else have been smoking in that back stall? How long would it take for a pipe left burning to start a fire?" Mitch asks guessing what Ethan is thinking.

"In answer to questions one and two, it's possible. To answer the last question, I believe a pipe left smoldering on either a railing or on the floor could take several hours to start a fire. I feel it would most likely have been on the floor and the hay would have caught on fire then it went from there. I'm going home to talk to the boys. I'll try to let you know what they say, later today."

"Sure thing Ethan. I'll be here. I'm going to go ask around town to see if anyone has seen a stranger around." Mitch answers.

**The Ranch**

Riding into the ranch yard, Ethan sees Ben and George walking through the mound of blackened boards.

"Ben! George! Come HERE!" he calls out trying to keep his temper in check.

When both young boys are standing in front of him he asks "What did I tell you this morning before I left for town?"

"To stay away from the burned up barn." George whispers.

When he doesn't get an answer from Ben, Ethan reaches out and tips the boy's face up so he has to look at him instead of the ground. "Well Ben?"

"You told us to stay away from the burned wood. I'm sorry Pa. I guess I wasn't thinking right today. I just wanted to look at it up close."

"We're sorry Papa. We won't do it again. It makes me sad to see our barn all burned like that." George tells him.

Looking at the two sorrowful boys Ethan has to control himself not to smile at the long faces. "Ben, George, you both seem to be having trouble remembering to mind me lately. First, you leave the hotel room after I told you to stay inside it, now you go walking in a place I distinctly told the two of you to stay away from. That makes me think you need a strong reminder to do what you are told. So boys the question is; Do you need me to tan your backsides today?"

Seeing his Uncle's hands resting on his belt, Ben quickly answers "I don't need a reminder Pa. Really I don't."

George answers shaking his head "I'm fine Papa. Honest! I don't need you to do anything."

Both boys hold their breath waiting for Ethan's response. "Well Ben and George, can you remember to do as I say from now on?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then listen to me right now. STAY AWAY FROM THAT WOOD! It could still burn you. There is heat inside those timbers. Let me hear of you going near it again and you _will _ feel my belt on your bottom! That will also happen the next time you disobey me! Understand?"

"Yes Papa." George whispers as Ben says "Yes Sir, I understand."

"Papa, why did our barn burn up? We need a barn. The horses don't have a place to stay. What are we going to do without a wagon and tack? We can't buy supplies if we can't get them home. We can't even ride our cart to town because we can't hook up Dobbin."

"I don't know yet, why the barn burned, George. We will have a new barn soon. I'm borrowing some saddles and bridles so we can use the horses. The Andersons have also loaned us their wagon until we get one of our own. Being in town, they don't need it right now. You two go inside and help Claire. Are Rob and Joseph inside?"

"No Pa. They left this morning just after you and I don't know where they were going. Rob said we were to mind Claire and they would be back in time for lunch." Ben replies.

Then seeing the frown his answer caused, he decides to follow George inside before his Pa decides he needs a whipping after all.

Two hours later Ethan hears the boys riding into the yard. They are loud enough to be heard inside. As they turn their horses into the corral, Ethan goes outside to meet them.

"Well boys, you have some explaining to do. Just Where Have You Been?! " He asks angrily.

"We went fishing Uncle Ethan. We caught enough for us to cook for lunch. " Rob tells his Uncle showing him the fish.

"Take the fish inside Rob and then come back out. All three of us are going to have a private talk in the woodshed."

Joseph gasps as Rob says "Yes Sir, I'll be right back."

Feeling the tears threatening, Joseph swallows to try to keep them back. His eyes are watering and his nose is beginning to run. He has to sniff every now and then.

Coming back to the corral, Rob sees how upset Joseph is and puts his arm around his younger brother. "_Calm down, I'm sure it's alright."_ he whispers to him.

"Come with me Rob and Joseph. As I said, we need to have a private talk." Ethan leads the boys over to the woodshed and motions for them to go in. Once inside he says "I have a few things to say and then ask so pull over a stump and sit down."

When both boys are seated he begins "First, you both broke one of our family rules today. You never leave the ranch without permission and you tell someone where you are going! When I asked Ben, he didn't know where you went. Neither one of you has my permission to wander off whenever you feel like it. I know you have been through a hard time recently but that doesn't excuse you from disobeying now does it?"

"I am sorry. It's my fault Uncle Ethan. I didn't even think about asking you if we could go fishing because I didn't think of going until after you left. Joseph cooked some fish while you were in Colorado Springs and they were so good I wanted some more. All I could think about was how good the fish would be with Claire's biscuits and beans. I talked Joseph into going with me. Again, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking clearly I guess. Being in charge for two days made me forget I wasn't in charge anymore."

"Thank you for explaining Rob. Joseph? Do you have anything to say?"

Just seeing his uncle look at him makes Joseph break down completely. Putting his head down on his knees he starts sobbing. Ethan can make out a few words in the sobs "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"What is it Son? It can't be this fishing trip that has you so upset can it? You've been upset like this since Friday morning according to Mitch and Rob. Sit up and talk to me Joseph. "

Hearing the command in Ethan's voice, Joseph sits up trying to get control of himself. "Now boys, I don't know if you have been told this but Mitch found a pipe in the ruins of the barn. What I want to hear now is the truth. Were either of you smoking a pipe either in the barn or out behind it on Thursday? Look at me when you answer."

Rob speaks first "No Sir! I haven't smoked anything since Uncle Vernon blistered my butt with a buggy whip two years ago. That was a thrashing I'll never ever forget! Not that I forget any of them! You both have a way to make me remember!" He finishes grinning at Ethan.

"Joseph?" Ethan asks looking at the younger boy.

"I wasn't smoking that day, Uncle Ethan. I went fishing that day with the twins so I was gone from right about lunch until almost suppertime. When I came in, I didn't put Brown Betsy up in her stall the way I always do. I turned her out into the corral. I went back after Rob, uh, that is I went back later and put her in her stall for the night. There was not any smoke in the barn then."

"Not any at all? You didn't smell anything?" Ethan asks.

"No sir, I didn't see anything or smell anything strange. Just the same as always."

"Joseph, you said something about you went to the barn after Rob… After Rob what? Explain please."

Rob jumps in to the conversation then. "He was going to say after I punished him. You see Uncle Ethan, Joseph got himself a spanking that day and he doesn't want to let you know because it's embarrassing. I spanked him for not coming back when I told him too. He came in an hour later so I walloped him with my hand. I think it embarrassed him to be spanked by me!" Rob grins at Ethan again at this statement.

"Is this true Joseph? You disobeyed Rob and he punished you for it?"

"Yessir, I did and he walloped me really hard too! Uncle Ethan? I'm sorry I misbehaved while you were away and didn't stay to take care of the ranch as you said. It's all my fault the barn burned that night. If I had stayed home and not followed the twins fishing then it wouldn't have happened. I didn't watch the ranch like I promised I would. I broke a promise. That's like telling a lie. I'm so sorry! I deserve the thrashing you are going to give me."

Sobbing loudly after he manages to get this out, he doesn't hear Ethan say "Joseph, I'm not mad at you!" Then turning to look at Rob, he says "Will you please leave us, Rob? I need to talk to him alone for awhile. We'll talk together some more later, alright?"

"Sure, I understand. He's been like this since the fire. I can not convince him it wasn't his fault. I asked him that day and afterwards if he'd been smoking in the barn because he kept saying it was his fault. He keeps insisting he wasn't. I believe him, Uncle Ethan!"

"I believe him too, Rob. I'm not keeping him here to punish him. I just need to talk to him alone."

"Joseph! _Sit __UP_ and _Listen_ to me **right now**! " Ethan commands harshly after Rob leaves.

When Joseph sits up, Ethan says "I want you to **stop** blaming yourself for the barn burning. YOU are not at fault any more than Rob or myself. I wasn't here when the barn burned so that would mean in your way of thinking, that I made the barn burn too. You and Rob were here. You took care of the house, the animals and each other! If you had not acted as quickly as you did we would have lost all the animals too."

Ethan stops talking to get his own emotions under control. Then he says "Joseph, I am very proud of you! I couldn't ask for you to do any better during that time! Will you please stop blaming yourself now? If you need to blame someone, blame me. After all, I left two boys alone and they had to deal with this catastrophe."

Seeing Joseph wipe his face and begin to calm down. Ethan says "Come Here Joseph!"

Standing up and walking the four steps to his Uncle, Joseph looks at him questioningly.

Ethan taking him by the arm, spinning the boy around, gives him two firm smacks on his backside. "There that should take care of any more guilt you might have. One for having the audacity to go off and have fun or to sleep when you should have stayed and baby sat the ranch all day and night. The other smack was for thinking for one second that you were responsible for this after many people told you it wasn't true."

"Are you still feeling guilty or responsible Joseph? If you are, I can add a few more smacks!" Ethan asks looking into the boy's shocked eyes with a smile.

Smiling back now, Joseph falls into his Uncle's arms to be hugged close. "I'm good now, I don't need any more smacks. I know I didn't have anything to do with the fire. I love you Uncle Ethan!" Joseph whispers into his Uncle's shoulder.

"I love you too, Joseph. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I spanked you. I just couldn't think of any other way to get you to let go of those guilty feelings. You wanted punishment so I punished you."

"You didn't hurt me. Those smacks were so light they barely stung! Are you losing your touch?"

"_What_? Why you just wait, young man. I'll show you whose losing their touch. " Flipping the boy over his knee he hears "WAIT, I'm kidding! I didn't mean it!"

Standing him back up Ethan says "I'm not losing my touch, so you best watch it young man. You might not get so lucky next time. I might not just be pretending!"

At Joseph's goofy look, he pulls him back into his arms for another hug. "I was kidding too, son. Just relax. Let's go inside so Rob can see I didn't do any damage to you. He really didn't believe me when I told him I wasn't going to punish you! Rob loves you a lot, I hope you know that son."

"I know. If he didn't care about me he wouldn't treat me the way you do and punish me when I mess up. He was right to spank me that day. I was an hour late."

"Why didn't you come in on time? Were you testing him?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir. I didn't really think he'd punish me or tell you either. I thought he would yell or lecture me but that would be all. He's never spanked me before and he's known of many times I deserved it."

"I believe the difference would be that this time HE was in charge of you and wanted to keep you safe. I'm sure he was very worried when you didn't come in on time. The other times, he knew I would take care of any problems that came up. It's different when you are responsible. Haven't you ever felt that way when you were in charge of the boys?"

"Yes sir, I have. Actually I feel that way with them most of the time. I just don't trust them to do as they know they are supposed to do. Maybe now that they are turning nine and ten they will be better behaved. Did you buy the special present you wanted to get for them in Colorado Springs?"

"Yes I did. It should arrive by train next Tuesday. I couldn't bring it with me because there would be no way to keep the boys from seeing."

"Okay son, you've stalled around long enough, we need to go in and talk with Rob so he can tell me about what went on during the time I was away. He may have something to tell me that helps us figure out what happened that night. Joseph, you've already been punished for missing curfew and I don't plan to be punishing you for it again. I believe Rob handled it. So you can relax now."

"You knew about that before I told you didn't you?" Joseph asks.

"Yes, Rob told me all about what he did and why earlier this morning. I let you tell me again because you needed to get rid of the guilt. There isn't much that goes on that I don't know about, Joseph. It might be a good idea for you to keep that in mind."

"Yes Sir." _Rob must not have told him __**where **__I went fishing. If he had, my backside would be burning like the barn by now! _ _If he finds out we both went back there today, well I don't even want to think about that! _Joseph thinks as he follows his uncle inside.

Alright boys, let's go back over what happened that afternoon and night. Joseph you were with the twins fishing. Rob did you happen to see or hear anything while he was gone that seemed unusual?"

"One time about an hour before Joseph came in, I thought I heard the barn door open and close. It squeaks when you open it slowly. I mean it used too. Anyway it was time for Joseph to come home so I didn't look out. Not then anyway. I did look out when he never came in. I even went to the barn but he wasn't there. I didn't see any fire or smell smoke then. That was around five thirty I guess."

"Joseph you said you came in late that night so would that make you getting home around six?" Ethan asks.

When Joseph hesitates, Ethan says "Remember, I told you I wasn't going to punish you. Rob has taken care of that. You need to tell me the truth."

"Yes sir, I think it was around six. I put Brown Betsy in the corral and went inside because I knew Rob would be worried. I wanted to let him know I was home before I took Betsy to the barn and settled her."

"When you came back out, about what time do you think that might have been?" Ethan asks.

"I'm not sure, I guess about six thirty or a little later. It was really dark by then and I had to take a lantern out to the barn to be able to see well enough to brush Betsy and feed her. After I finished I brought the lantern back and put it back on the porch. It's still sitting next to the door where I put it."

"Yes, I've seen it. Then what did the two of you do?"

"Rob made me cook the supper and we ate. He said he was tired and wanted to go to bed so we both went to bed. I stayed awake and read for a little bit then went to sleep. I woke up later when the horses started whinnying. I went in and woke up Rob then."

"It was about midnight then. I looked at my watch because I was ready to spank Joseph again for waking me up."

Having sat quietly listening all this time, Ben and George burst into giggles at the idea of Rob spanking Joseph.

"Boys HUSH and listen. Go ahead Rob." Ethan says frowning at the younger two boys.

"It was around midnight when he came in. I threatened to spank him if this was some kind of trick. He kept insisting there was something wrong in the barn so I got up. We both went outside and then we saw smoke coming from underneath the barn doors. We both ran in and grabbed horses and took them out. Joseph ran back in again and brought out Betsy with the pony cart. He tried to go in a third time for the wagon or a saddle but I tackled him and pinned him down."

"Yeah he lay on top of me and wouldn't get up. He's heavy too. Then when he finally let me up we had to run back to the house because the barn was about to fall. Rob pulled me all the way and wouldn't let go of me. You didn't have to treat me like a little kid, Rob!" Joseph says angrily.

"_Joseph!_ That is enough of that kind of talk! Rob saved your life! If you had run back into the barn to try to get anything else you wouldn't have made it back out! Apologize to him and don't let me hear of you snapping at him like this again!"

"Yes, Uncle Ethan. I'm sorry Rob. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Sometimes I just want you to treat me more grown up."

"Well Joseph, I do when you act it. That night you were not behaving much like a grown up. I couldn't trust you to do what I needed you to do so I pulled you and made you do what I said."

"Thank you again Rob for keeping a clear head and taking care of Joseph the way you did. I'm sorry he doesn't see it that way. It **will** come to him though one way or another." Ethan says giving Joseph a firm look.

"That's all we know Uncle Ethan. After the barn collapsed we threw buckets of water over it for about an hour. Then Joseph volunteered to go get Mitch and I stayed with the barn. Mitch came out and walked around some, had us put even more water on the mess and then went back to town. A little while later Mr. Anderson and Mr. Axelrod came out with their wagons and barrels of water. They poured water all around the pile and on it. They left Mr. Anderson's wagon for us to use and went back to town. No one else has been out here since."

"Thank you Rob and Joseph for such a detailed report. You knowing the times helps quite a bit. Mitch and I will get together and write all this down. He is good at solving mysteries so I'm turning this over to him. We will find out what happened. "

"Pa?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Do you think there was someone bad in the barn that night and they set our barn on fire by accident? Maybe someone was sleeping in there and caused the fire."

"That's certainly one thing that could have happened. When I find out anything, I'll let all of you know. For now I'm going back to town to talk with Mitch. Until I come back, I want all of you to stay inside except for trips to the outhouse. You must not go anywhere else."

* * *

**In town- Sheriff's Office**

"Ethan I've asked around but so far, no one has seemed to have seen any strangers hanging about. It doesn't look as if we'll be able to find out what happened to your barn that night. I will keep checking and listening though. If anything comes up I will be sure to tell you."

"Thank you Mitch. I didn't think it was going to be easy but I was hoping for some kind of news. I just don't believe the boys had anything to do with the fire. I know young boys often try their hands at smoking but at this time I believe both Rob and Joseph when they deny doing that. Both tell the truth most of the time even when they know they will be punished. I just don't see them covering this up."

"You know them best Ethan. If you believe they were not involved then that is good enough for me. Joseph just seemed so distraught over it, I couldn't help but wonder if he was involved somehow."

"I think nearly seeing his beloved pet be burned and the shock of the barn being destroyed despite his attempts to save it have caused him to act the way he is. He seems to think he should have been able to stop the fire. "

* * *

A week after the living nightmare of waking to find the barn on fire, Joseph and Rob find themselves dealing with the burned wood again. The family is working to clear the debris from the yard. Mr. Anderson has organized the townspeople to hold a barn raising at the Cord Ranch on Saturday.

"Alright boys, I want Rob and Joseph to pick up the larger pieces while Ben and George get the smaller ones. I'll start lifting the heaviest timbers. As soon as we have a wagon load, which means the wagon bed is completely covered, we'll take them over to the dry gulch and toss them. All of you keep the gloves on and watch for any nails that could be in the wood. Let's get to work."

After two hours of loading crumbling burned wood into the wagon, Ben is ready to stop. "Pa? Can't I please go inside and get a cool drink? I'm so hot and thirsty."

"Ben, Claire will bring us something to drink soon. I don't want to have anyone go inside right now as you are covered in soot. Try to wait a little longer. If she doesn't come soon, I'll go remind her."

"Yes Pa." Ben answers but looking over at George he's thinking; _George, I'm tired of doing this! I don't want to pick up burned wood anymore! My throat is hurting and I feel hot! I want to go inside! _George just nods his head at Ben in agreement.

Joseph is also feeling tired of loading wood into the wagon. Getting closer to Rob he whispers "My back is damn sore! So are my knees from lifting this damn wood over and over! We almost have a load and we're not even to the middle of the pile! We'll be having to do this again tomorrow!"

"Probably so, Joseph and if I were you, I'd be keeping a close watch on what my mouth says. If you get caught swearing you'll have sore knees, sore back and your butt will match them! Surely you haven't forgotten what Uncle Ethan told you just yesterday!"

"I know he said he's going to whip me if he hears of me swearing again. Why do you think I'm whispering?! I am watching what I'm doing, Rob." Joseph reassures his friend and brother.

"Good, because I don't want to see you in trouble again so soon. It was just last week when I had to use my "metal hand" on your backside. I know you don't want to feel _his_ hand or worse his belt!"

Ethan having been watching the two boys whispering calls out "Robert! Joseph! Do you plan to stand there talking and be punished ? Or are you going to skip the punishment and get to work?"

"Work Sir!" both boys answer in unison as they begin loading the wagon again.

Later that afternoon, they are all at the site where the Big Gulch is located. The area is used mostly as a dumping ground. The deep canyon is littered with broken wagon wheels, wagons, even a few pieces of broken furniture. Ethan plans to back the wagon to the side and have the older two boys help pitch the wood over the cliff.

"Ben! George! Both of you come over here and listen to me carefully. You two are to stay far away from the edge. Do you see the little cactus?" He asks. Getting an affirmative answer, he continues. "That is your boundary line and you are forbidden to cross it. You stay on this side of the cactus or I promise you, you will be wishing you had!"

Joseph, Rob and Ethan began throwing the debris into the canyon. Claire and the younger boys were watching and letting the horse graze. A little later, George whispers his need to Claire. "Alright, I'll take you into the woods over there. Ben, you stay with the horse."

"NO Claire! You're a girl, you can't take me! I want Papa to take me. Can you get him for me and hurry please!"

"George! I used to change your diapers! I've seen everything so what is the problem?"

"_Claire! PLEASE just get Papa now!"_

"Yeah Claire, if you don't you're going to be changing his wet pants again!" Ben giggles at his joke.

Giving Ben a stern look, Claire walks close to the wagon. "Uncle Ethan, George needs to go to the woods and he won't let me take him. He's in a hurry and wants you to go with him." She says in a huff.

"Alright. Boys, I'll be right back. Neither of you toss anything without me here. I don't want you to slip. Hear Me?"

"Yes Sir." Rob and Joseph both answer.

As soon as Ethan disappears into the woods with George, Ben eases up behind the wagon. Crouching down he creeps up to the edge and looks over. Surprised at how deep the canyon is he starts to scoot back and slips. Joseph having seen something out of the corner of his eye turns just as Ben begins to creep towards the edge. Knowing not to call out and startle the boy, he nudges Rob to look and then walks behind Ben. Just as he reaches the boy, Ben starts to fall over the side. Joseph throws himself down on the ground and grabs the boy's legs.

As Joseph tries to keep himself from sliding over the side, Ethan and George come out of the woods. Rob's shout of "Uncle Ethan HELP!" brings Ethan at a dead run. Seeing Rob desperately trying to hold Joseph and keep him from sliding, he grabs hold of Joseph and pulls quickly. Pulling Joseph back brings Ben up from over the edge. Startled, Ethan says "BEN! Are you hurt? What in God's name were you doing boy?"

"I was …. Um …. Well I wanted to see how deep the canyon was and I slipped. Thank you Joseph for saving me!" Ben says to his brother who is still sitting on the ground with his head down on his knees.

"Are you alright Joseph?" Ethan asks the quivering boy.

Nodding his head and looking up at his Uncle, Joseph gives him a shaky smile. "I'll be okay when I stop shaking Uncle Ethan. When I do, I request permission to paddle his butt! " he says pointing to Ben.

"I'll take care of that myself, Joseph! **Let's go,** Ben!" Ethan tells the young boy beside him.

Taking a firm hold of Ben's arm he takes him into the woods. Once far enough inside to be hidden from sight, he stops. "Ben, tell me what you have done wrong today."

"I deliberately did what you said not to do." Ben answers sorrowfully, bottom lip trembling.

"Yes you did disobey. What else did you do?"

"I put myself and Joseph in danger. I'm really sorry Pa, I didn't mean to fall off."

"Of course you didn't. But,you wouldn't have fallen if you had obeyed me now would you?"

Tears threatening and choking him up, Ben manages to say "No sir."

"Ben, this is the third time in a week you have deliberately disobeyed me. I told you to stay in the room at the hotel but you did not. I told you to stay away from the burned wood and you walked through it and now I told you to stay far back from the edge and you didn't do that either. I told you then I would be giving you a whipping if you disobeyed me once more."

"What was the boundary line and what did I tell you about it Ben?"

"It was the cactus and you said not to go past it. _I'm sorry!_ I just wanted to see where the wood was going! I won't disobey you again. I'll be good!" Ben says turning pleading tear filled eyes on his Pa.

"I'm sure you believe your promise Ben. However, putting yourself and someone else in danger, plus deliberately doing what I told you not to do has earned you severe punishment. You have a choice to make. Either you have a bare bottomed spanking right here and then we handle the rest in the woodshed at home or you choose to have a pants down whipping right here. Which do you choose Ben?"

Knowing from what Joseph has told him, a trip to the woodshed means a razor strap whipping, Ben says "I choose to do it all here."

Well then, drop your pants and lean over with your hands on the tree trunk, Ben. Keep your hands on the tree trunk until I say move them."

When Ben has obeyed his instructions, Ethan unfastens his belt and pulls it free of the loops. Then after wrapping the buckle end around his hand with the buckle inside his fist, he raises the belt a few inches and brings it down quickly across the young backside. Raising it again he lets the belt fall sharply in the same spot as before. Feeling the streaks of fire across his bottom, Ben sobs into the tree trunk. This is the worst whipping he's ever felt from Ethan.

After six more licks Ethan stops and rethreads his belt through the loops. As he buckles it, he tells Ben "Alriight Ben, You may turn around and come here in front of me." When Ben reaches him he pulls the boy into his chest holding him tight. Ethan remains quiet letting Ben cry out his hurt feelings. Several minutes later he feels Ben beginning to calm down.

Feeling Ben is calm enough to listen to him now, Ethan begins to talk. "Ben, what you did today was extremely dangerous and foolish. Because of your actions, you put not only yourself but Joseph in danger. The whipping you just received was harsh compared to what you have received before. This time you nearly killed yourself and Joseph also! When you put yourself or someone else in danger you will receive harsh punishment. If you** ever** act so foolishly again to put yourself in danger, I will take the razor strap to your backside! That will be a thrashing! You are old enough to think before acting and I want you to do just that. No more of these life threatening escapades! **Do you hear me young man? ** Ben, if Joseph had not grabbed you the way he did…" Ethan can't finish because of the lump in his throat.

Looking up to see why his Pa didn't finish the talk, Ben sees tears rolling down Ethan's face. Shocked to see his Pa crying and feeling awful for being the one to cause it, he wraps his arms around Ethan.

"I'm really really sorry! Please Pa, don't cry anymore. I won't ever be stupid like that again. If I do I want you to thrash me until I can't sit for a whole week and take away all my clothes and take away all my toys and anything else you want to do."

"Ben, I'd never thrash you like that or take away all your things either. I punish you to teach you to make better decisions not to make you miserable." Ethan says hugging the child close.

"We better get back and let them know you are not too badly hurt. Claire is probably upset with me for punishing you so harshly. You just remember to do as I tell you and it won't have to happen again."

"Yes Pa, I will. I'll be the best boy ever from now on. You'll see. I'll be even better than George used to be before he turned bad too."

"Ben, you are _not_ bad and neither is George. You just make bad decisions that cause you to get in trouble."

The next morning Rob asks Ethan "Will you come outside with me? I have something I want to show you."

Once outside, Rob shows Ethan the wooden crate he has fixed. "I've been thinking of a way to be able to lift the wagon bed off the wheels so we could tilt it up. If we could back the wagon up to the side of the canyon and lift the bed up, all of the burned pieces would slide out. We wouldn't have to lift it out one or two pieces at a time. I put hinges on the crate and it lifts up easily."

"This is a good idea, son, but where would we get hinges big enough to lift a wagon bed? The other thing to think about is this; the wagon doesn't belong to us so we can't alter it."

"I thought about that. We wouldn't need big hinges if we used many small ones. I gathered up all of the hinges from the barn doors plus a few we had in the old corral gate. If you let me, I can fix the wagon where it will do what the crate does. I can also take the hinges back off, once we finish with the job of hauling the burned wood away. May I have your permission to try? Please? " Rob asks.

"How long would it take you to fix the wagon like this? We really need to be hauling at least one load if not two today. With the near accident yesterday, I just didn't feel up to hauling a second load. As it is, I'm not going to allow the two younger boys to go along anymore. It's just too risky because we can't keep watch over them and empty the wagon at the same time." Ethan answers.

"I could have it ready by lunchtime today if you let me work on it instead of helping clean the house."

"Alright then, you have my permission to try. But, don't get discouraged if it doesn't work out the way you have planned. Many great plans have been thought of but didn't turn out the way the person wanted."

"Yes sir, I hear you. I promise not to get mad or upset if it doesn't work." Rob reassures him.

Later that morning, Joseph asks "Uncle Ethan? Where is Rob? I thought you told him he was to help me wash the bedding this morning. I've been waiting for him to help me haul the washtub out to the yard."

"Rob has my permission to work on an outside project this morning. He'll help with the cleaning tomorrow. Besides, you don't need help to haul the washtub out. It's not that heavy."

"It isn't heavy unless it's full of water and bedding." Joseph answers smiling.

"Why did you put the water and bedding in before moving the tub, Joseph?" Ethan asks curiously.

"I didn't. My two young and not thinking straight assistants were the ones who did that. Now I can't lift it to take it out in the yard where the wringer is. I don't look forward to carrying wet, soapy bedding one at a time to the wringer. If I drop part of it, I'll have to wash it again. Claire's already fussed at me for not washing the sheets separate from the blankets. I tried telling her it wasn't me who did that but she wouldn't listen. If she sees me having to wash one of the sheets or blankets over again, she'll whack me with the spoon. She already got George!"

"What did George do?"

"She told him to wipe the windows out before washing them but he went right ahead and started washing first. She found the dirt streaked window and smacked him three times with the spoon for not minding! If she'll whack George, she'll really get me! George is her special buddy."

"I understand Joseph. Well, let me help you move the tub. I sure don't want to see you get spanked by your sister. I hear she has a mean snap to her wrist when applying a spoon!" Ethan grins at the boy as they walk to the washtub.

After an hour and a half of hard scrubbing, rinsing and wringing sheets and blankets, Joseph has them hanging on the clothesline. He's just hung the very last of the three sets of bedding when he hears Ben whoop. Looking up he sees Ben and George playing Cowboys and Indians. Ben is chasing George with a stick in his hand, pretending it's a gun. Both are heading straight for the clothes hanging on the line. Before Joseph can even call out the boys run into one of the blankets causing it to come unclipped and drop into the dirt."

"BEN! GEORGE! **Damn it**, why don't the two of you **ever** think before you do something? Couldn't you even see the blanket? Are you both blind as well as stupid? Just look what you did! Now I have to wash the damn thing all over again!" Joseph yells at his younger brothers. He's so caught up in his fury, he doesn't notice Ethan standing on the porch. He's just about to light into his brothers again when he hears "_**Joseph**_**.** Come inside right _now_."

"Go to your room. I'll be there in just a minute to talk to you." Ethan says as Joseph reaches the porch.

Nodding but not answering, Joseph walks glumly to his room. He doesn't have to think very hard to figure out why he is being sent to his room.

Ethan walks down to talk to Ben and George. "Boys, you need to be a little more careful about where you are running. You could get hurt if you don't. Joseph didn't really mean the things he said to you. He was just angry because the two of you ruined what he worked hard to get finished. I'm going to put this blanket back in the washtub. I want the two of you to take turns pushing it with the paddle until you get all the dirt out. I'll come back and help you rinse it and put it through the wringer. Then we'll all hang it on the clothesline together. Alright?"

"Yes sir." The boys answer.

Walking into Joseph's bedroom, Ethan sees the boy face down on his bed. "Sit up Joseph. We're going to talk about what I heard outside." Once the boy was sitting up, Ethan continues "I am surprised at you Joseph. I've known you to get angry at your brothers but I've never heard you be cruel. Calling them blind and stupid was cruel and unnecessary. That kind of talk is unacceptable in this family and you know it. Then there is the swearing. I imagine Claire could hear you, you were so loud. What did I tell you about swearing?"

"You said it was a poor man's way of communicating. Those kinds of words were used by people who were unsophisticated."

"Correct. What did I tell you boys would happen if I heard you using that kind of language? I reminded you of this just the other day."

"You said you would whip me if I kept swearing. I'm sorry it just slipped out! I didn't really mean to say it." Watching Ethan unfasten his belt and pull it from his pants, Joseph tries one more time "PLEASE don't. I'll watch what I say from now on."

"You've had several warnings since we first talked about this. In fact one of them was just yesterday. You knew what would happen if you used swear words, even before you lost your temper with the boys. Now, stand up and bend over the bed, Joseph. You are getting ten. You were warned but you chose to disobey the warning. Now you have to pay the consequences! You will watch your mouth or you will be sleeping on your stomach again another night!"

He then follows through with his promise. When he's finished, Joseph is face down on the bed again but this time it's because it hurts too much to be on the bed any other way. _He didn't have to whip me so hard. I said I was sorry and I wouldn't do it again. This just proves he loves the other boys more than me! He let Rob go do stuff other than all this stupid cleaning that I had to do! If things don't get better I may just leave and let Rob be his other son. _Joseph thinks as the tears roll down his face.

A few minutes later he hears a soft knock on the door. After calling "Come In." Joseph hears Rob's voice. "Joseph? What is it? Uncle Ethan just said to come get you so we can load more debris in the wagon. He didn't say you were upset. What's going on?"

"I got mad at Ben and George for running into the wet blanket on the clothesline and I yelled at them. Uncle Ethan heard me and he whipped me.

"There must be more to the story because I know he wouldn't whip you just because you yelled at them. What else did you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything! I just yelled at them. Uncle Ethan's just being mean to me."

"What exactly did you say?" Rob asks knowing Ethan wouldn't punish Joseph for nothing.

"I said something like '_**Damn it**__, don't you __**ever**__ think? Couldn't you see? Are you blind and stupid? Just look what you did! Now I have to wash the damn thing over again!_ ' I didn't know Uncle Ethan was on the porch and could hear me. He gave me a hard whipping! It hurts to sit down!"

"Joseph! I tried to warn you this morning and you were bound and determined to do it anyway. I knew you would wind up like you are right now! You are just as hard headed as you say Ben is! You deserved that whipping and you know it too! Now come on before Uncle Ethan has to come get us. Somehow I don't think we would be very happy if he did. He wants us outside and ready to load the wagon so let's move!"

Standing on the other side of the door after having come in to find his older boys, Ethan smiles at Rob's last comments. He agrees with Rob. No, he isn't happy about having to come get the two boys. Having heard Rob scolding Joseph though makes him decide to go back outside to wait for the boys.

When the two boys come up to him at the debris pile, he's busy loading the wagon. "Okay boys, let's load this quickly so we can go to the canyon and back before the sun sets. Joseph, Rob has been working all morning on a way to make this job easier for us. We are going to see if it works once we get up there. For now, grab some wood and throw it in! This is one time when I give you permission to throw things. Let's have a race. You two against me. You start on this side of the pile and start tossing the wood into the wagon bed. I'll start on the other end and we'll see which team clears the most wood."

Both boys grab pieces of wood and start throwing. Joseph is running back and forth in his hurry to beat his Uncle! "Hurry Rob, he's stronger and can lift more at one time than we can!" he urges his brother.

"I'm hurrying Mr. Bossy Britches! Maybe you need to slow down a little before you wear yourself out. It's just a game." Rob answers.

"Yes it is and I want to win so hurry up! "

"Okay okay, I'm hurrying. I bet your teacher at school would like to see you try as hard at his lessons as you are right now with this game. You really ought to try more at school. You're a smart kid." Rob tells Joseph as he rushes by with another piece of burned wood.

"Rob, I'm not a kid! So don't call me one. Stop talking about me and school and get BUSY! Why am I the only one who wants to do anything today?"

"HEY! I'll have you know I spent all morning fixing up the new wagon bed! You'll see when we get up to the canyon. You'll eat your words then my brother!"

"Okay boys the wagon bed is full. Climb on and we'll go see how well Rob's idea works. I'm anxious to see it Rob. Joseph, Rob really did spend the morning working. Also you are still a kid, I'm sorry to have to spoil it for you but you both are still kids. The legal adult age is twenty one so since one of you is thirteen and the other is sixteen, I'd say you are both still kids."

Seeing Joseph's frown, Ethan says "One other thing, you two kids just went out and beat me in filling the wagon bed! Good way to work boys!"

"Thanks Uncle Ethan." Rob says meaning it for more than just the game. He recognized Ethan's plan to get Joseph out of his bad temper. It worked as Joseph is now smiling.

Reaching the canyon, Ethan tells the boys to get off so they can help him back the wagon. They guide the wagon to the edge of the canyon before Ethan stops the horse. Walking back to the back of the wagon, Ethan lowers the tail. With the tail now swinging on the chains, Rob and Joseph lift the sides of the wagon bed right behind the driver's seat. Rob smiles as the wagon lifts easily off the frame. As they tilt it up the wood begins to slide down and eventually off the end.

"It's working Uncle Ethan! I can't believe I got it to work! Look Joseph, this is my invention. A wagon bed which will lift up to dump something out. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah Rob, it's a _wonderful_, great, fabulous, _terrific_ thing." Joseph says snidely.

Suddenly feeling a presence behind him, Joseph spins around to face his displeased uncle. "Try speaking more kindly to Rob this time Joseph. Let him know how you really like what he worked so hard at to make this task easier. Do it RIGHT NOW, **PLEASE." **Ethan's voice is low but very sincere in Joseph's ear. Sincere enough for Joseph to understand he had better do as he is told or he may feel the consequences on his backside.

"Rob, I think this really is a wonderful, fabulous, great and terrific idea. I'm sorry I didn't sound that way before but I really do like it. It sure would help other people on ranches and farms! I'm proud to be your brother since you have such good ideas. Let's sell these so we can be rich. I'll be your partner and we can make lots of money!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Joseph but Rob isn't going to be making money off of this and neither are you. It is a grand idea but I don't think it will catch on. Men just don't take to newfangled ideas too well around these parts. We will definitely be using it on our new wagon when we get one. You two will just have to settle for that for now." Ethan tells them.

"There goes my money. I really wish I could have money more than two minutes." Joseph sighs causing Rob to chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings ch. 4

During the time Ethan and the older two boys were away, Claire had the younger two boys doing her bidding. The sheets and blankets Joseph had washed were dry enough to bring in all except for the blanket the boys had to rewash.

Claire took the sheets and blankets off the clothesline, while Ben and George folded them. "Okay boys, remember the game we always played when doing sheets? Let's see if you remember the rhyme Mama taught us."

Each taking an end of the sheet the boys chant "_**Corner to corner**_ (as they walk together matching the two ends) _**side to side**_ (matching the long sides) _**corner to corner**_ (matching the two ends once more) _**and take it inside**_." As they finish folding the sheet one of them places it in the laundry basket.

"Great remembering boys! It's been a long time since I've heard that. Did you know I was only five and Joseph was only three when Mama made up that rhyme? Joseph and I used to have a lot of fun singing that when we helped her on laundry day. You know boys, even when we moved here I would still sing it in my head when I folded up the laundry! Thanks for helping me today. I don't think I could have folded the blankets and sheets without my arms hurting. Okay, I'm finished for the day so you two find something quiet to play while I stretch out and rest awhile. DON"T leave the yard and you better stay out of the burned pile if you know what's good for you!"

"Yes Ma'am" George answers, earning a strange look from Ben.

After Claire has gone inside, Ben and George go to their favorite get away place, the treehouse! After they climb up and get comfortable, Ben says "Ma'am?" Why did you say that George?"

"She made me think of Mama. She sounded just like a Mama so it slipped out. I called Rob "Sir" the other day when he barked at me about jumping off the middle rung of the ladder here at the treehouse."

"That's funny! 'He barked at you.' I know what you mean though sometimes when he's mad, it sounds just like a growl when he talks. You better watch yourself when he growl talks or you'll wind up over his knee. He's much quicker to spank than Pa or even Joseph. I wish Pa hadn't let them have the right to spank us. Rob spanks really hard!"

"He's only got me two times since he came here at Thanksgiving. That time you went into the saloon and I was the lookout….."

"He used his belt that time though so I guess that isn't a spanking." Ben says interrupting.

"Maybe not but it still hurt! The other time was three weeks ago. He came into the barn and caught me as I was using the outhouse in the stall. He just stood there and watched me until I was through. Then he asked me if I was confused about where I was. He said "Do you know this is the barn and not the outhouse George?" George says imitating Rob as best he can.

Ben giggles at this. "What happened then?"

"When I answered yes, he took me over to the hay bale, pulled down my pants, turned me over his lap and walloped my bare backside until it was on fire. He only used his hand but _my stars_ it hurt! Rob said if he ever caught me relieving myself somewhere other than the appropriate places he would take me to Papa for a whipping!"

"Ben?" George asks gnawing on his lower lip in concentration.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what "relieving yourself in appropriate places" means? I'm not at all sure and I don't want to mess up and get a whipping from Papa!"

Grinning at George, Ben says "Yeah, I know. It means only using the outhouse in the approved places. The outhouse, a chamber pot, a water closet or the bushes. You know he means what he says so you're just going to have to bear up and use the outhouse like the rest of us. You're nearly nine now and that's too old to be using it somewhere else because you don't like the outhouse. I'm really surprised Pa hasn't whipped you for this already!"

"So far I've been lucky and no one has told on me about it. When Joseph or Claire or Rob have found out they just punish me or scold me and tell me not to do it again. I haven't been found out by any of them more than one time. Sometimes I don't know I need to go until I have to go so bad I can't wait long enough to get to an "appropriate place".

"George, all this talk of having to go is going to make _me_ have to go. Let's talk about something else so I don't have to go down right now. Okay?"

"Okay Ben, let's talk about our birthday present. Papa said it was in and he would be getting it tomorrow. What do you think he got us? Do you think we get one big present or each of us get something. "

"Well, he did say he had to pick IT up so I guess it's one big present for both of us like last year. You know it was just last year that we got this treehouse. I sure do have fun up here too."

"I love the treehouse. It's the best place on the ranch! I don't know what Pa bought us but whatever it is I know it'll be something good. Do you think Rob bought us a present? Claire and Joseph always get something for us." George says smiling at the thought of presents.

"I'm sure he will, George. It was this time last year that we met Rob for the first time, remember? Claire met him in town and invited him to the party. Joseph got mad because Rob wanted to be with Claire more than him. Now he stays with Joseph more." Ben says.

"Doesn't Rob like Claire now? I've seen how he doesn't talk to her much or sit around with her like he used to do. They don't go on picnics or long walks by themselves this spring like they did last year." George says thinking out loud.

"When you get to be grown up like Rob is, you don't go on walks or picnics with a sister unless everyone in the family goes along too. Last year they were not brother and sister but now they are. Do you ever see Joseph and Claire going off on a walk or picnic together without the rest of us?" Ben asks.

"Nope, I sure don't. I never thought about the idea that brothers and sisters didn't do things together after they were older. I'm glad you are my brother Ben instead of my sister. If you were my sister we would have to stop doing fun things together. If you were my sister you wouldn't be Ben you'd be someone else. What would you think your name would be? Benetta? Bernice? Hmm, Bernice Etheena Carroll Cord sounds nice. Whatdya say Bernice?" George asks falling over giggling.

"I say IF you ever call me that stupid name I'll bust you one right on the lip! I don't care that I would get a bad whipping for hitting you. I'd take it for being able to get you for calling me that name!" Ben says glaring angrily at the giggling boy rolling from side to side on the floor.

"STOP laughing George. It's not funny! "

"Yes it is too funny! It's hilarious! Just wait till I tell Joseph, he'll think it's hilarious too, Bernice."

"GEORGE! Don't you dare tell someone else that stupid name. You're really making me mad now! I'm going to get you George!" Standing up Ben takes a couple of steps towards him when he suddenly trips over George who rolls into him. "I'll get you! You don't call me a girl!" Just as they roll back towards the wall there's a loud ripping sound.

Ben gasps "George there was a nail sticking out and now I've got a big long rip down the leg of my pants! I'm in big trouble here George. I might get a whipping if you don't help me get past Claire. We've got to hurry because I think Pa and the boys could be back anytime now. I sure don't want to get caught by Pa! You know how he said that time we messed up the kitchen, if we make extra work for Claire, he'd see to it we'd think long and hard before we did it again."

Yes, I remember, we got our britches tanned good that time. I'll help and **I am sorry** Ben! If we get caught I'll tell it's my fault. I'll take the whipping for you." George says tearfully.

"Don't cry! We'll never get past Claire if you are sniffling! Now let's go and be QUIET! We'll go in the side door. You go first and if she's not where you can see her signal me. I'll rush to my room and change while you go find Claire and keep her occupied for a few minutes. Can you do it?"

"Yes Ben!"

George has just opened the door and then signaled Ben to come in when Claire walks out of her bedroom. Seeing George obviously helping someone sneak in, she waits to see what he's up to. When Ben appears seconds later she steps into the front room from the small hallway.

"Claire!" Both boys squeak.

"What's going on with you two? Ben what happened to your pants?" Claire asks, waiting to see what story they will come up with this time. But to her surprise neither one makes up anything.

George speaks first "It's my fault, I did it."

While Ben quickly jumps in with "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Claire but I ripped my pants. We were up in the treehouse and we were talking about our birthday this year and last year. We kind of had a argument and were rolling on the floor when something tore my pants." Ben says biting his lower lip and looking at her anxiously. "I guess you'll have to tell Pa about this won't you? I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

"George, why did you say it was your fault and you did it? How could you have torn _his _pants?" Claire asks trying to get the boys to smile.

"I was teasing him and made him mad then I rolled into him and made him fall. He was rolling when his pants tore. That's why it's my fault and I should be the one to get in trouble not Ben."

"I am very proud of both of you boys! You both are showing how grown up you are. Both of you just told me the truth about this instead of trying to make up something as you would normally do. Ben, just go change. George you bring them out when he takes them off. We'll take your torn pants to the mending basket.

"Yes Claire." George and Ben hurry into their room to follow instructions. A few minutes after George has brought the pants, Ben comes out of his room. Seeing Claire still inside he asks "Claire? Did you really mean you weren't going to tell Pa about this?"

"Ben, it was an accident, that's all it was. You did the right thing by telling me the truth instead of trying to cover it up. I' don't need to say anything to Uncle Ethan. He has enough to think about right now. I can take care of this problem myself. Now go help George and stop worrying about this."

"Thanks Claire, you are the best sister in Paradise!"

"I'm not the best sister in the world?" Claire asks pretending her feelings are hurt.

"I don't know all the sisters in the world but I guess you are if you want to be!" Ben says quickly, not wanting her to be upset.

"Thank you Ben. You are a real charmer! Now hurry and help George start the chores before Pa comes home and wants to know why you are just standing around."

That night at supper, Ethan noticed Ben being unusually quiet. He meant to ask about it but was distracted by Joseph.

"Uncle Ethan, I met the new hotel owner in town today. His name is Mr. McBride and he asked me if I'd like a job. Uncle Ethan I would like to go work for him. It would be after school on Thursday and Friday and until five o'clock on Saturdays. He said I could deliver food to the rooms, wash dishes, serve food and help keep the lobby clean. I'd wash windows and sweep the porch too. I would make fifty cents a day! Please may I tell him I can take the job?"

"Joseph, the new hotel has a bar area in the dining room. This means men will be buying drinks and people will order drinks to be delivered to their rooms also. You know how I feel about you children being around any drinking so the answer to your question is NO. You may not take the job. You can wash windows, dishes, and serve food here."

"Uncle Ethan! _I'm thirteen now_! I can take care of myself and not be tempted by someone having a drink to try it myself. I _wouldn't_ touch the liquor. I really want the job, **PLEASE.**"

"I'm well aware of how old you are Joseph. I fail to see what difference that makes. I don't want you around men who are drinking! **That is the end of this discussion**. If you want to continue to argue more, we'll just take this conversation to the woodshed. Is that what you wish to do, Joseph?" Ethan says sternly seeing Joseph glaring at him.

"No Sir, I don't want to continue in the woodshed." Joseph answers lowering his eyes and trying hard not to sound disrespectful.

"Good, now finish eating."

"I am finished sir. May I please be excused to go to my room now?"

"Go ahead, Joseph." Ethan says as he sees the tears in the boy's eyes. He knows Joseph needs some private time to get his emotions in control.

In his room, Joseph wipes the tears that succeeded on falling despite his fighting them. A few minutes later Rob comes in to check on him. Joseph whispers his complaints to his older brother. It wouldn't do for Ethan to hear what he's saying.

"Rob, he's not being fair! So they serve drinks at the hotel, who cares about that anyway. It's not like I haven't seen people drinking before. When we stayed in Colorado Springs and again in Denver, I saw men drinking. Even here in town, I've seen men drinking. I need that job for the money. Why can't he see I'm not just a little boy who needs to be protected?"

He's only doing what he feels is right, Joseph. I understand you are mad and I understand you want the job. Uncle Ethan is not going to change his mind on this. If you push him on it any more, he's going to whip you. You nearly got one tonight for arguing back to him. You should consider yourself lucky."

"I know I saw _the look_ so I quit pushing him about it. Then he **told **me I was pushing too far when he said we could continue the discussion in the woodshed. I don't want to feel the strap or belt tonight. I'm not fond of either of the things he likes to apply to my backside. Don't worry Rob, I'm not going to mention this again. I'm going to stay in here the rest of the night."

Later that night after all the children were in bed, Ethan is in his bedroom reading over the report on the status of Rob's bank account. The First Bank of Denver sends him a report every two months showing deposits or withdrawals in the account. This latest report is showing a withdrawal. Someone has withdrawn sixty dollars from the account in the last month. Knowing he did not take any money and with only two people having access to this money, himself and Rob, he intends to have a talk with a certain sixteen year old.

Ethan is pondering over what could have been the reason for withdrawing that amount of money when there's a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opens and Ben is standing in the doorway. "Come on in son. What is it? You can't sleep can you? I know you are upset about something because you were too quiet at supper. Come talk to me." Ethan says softly.

In seconds, Ben is across the room and has his face buried in his Pa's chest. "I'm sorry, Pa." Ethan hears him say.

"Son, let me close the door and we'll talk. I don't want to wake anyone."

After settling back on to the bed he says "Just what is it you are sorry for Ben? I think I need to hear the rest don't you? What do you need to tell me?"

Ethan listens as Ben tells him all about what went on in the treehouse and afterwards. "Claire didn't punish me. She said she was proud of me for telling her the truth and not hiding what happened. She said she knew it was just an accident. It was an accident but I didn't have to try to fight. I also planned to try to sneak in and hide what happened. I thought you should know because you might think I was lying when I said we had a good afternoon."

Ethan looks at him curiously "When did you say that, son?"

"I didn't but if you had asked how our afternoon went, that's what I planned to say. That would not have been true so I was planning to lie as well as sneak around and disobey by causing Claire trouble again. Oh, I forgot! I told George I would bust him in the lip if he ever teased me the way he was doing." Ben sits back with a sigh and just seems to be waiting for Ethan to speak.

"So you say you were in the treehouse talking and you ripped your pants by accident?" Ethan asks.

"Yes sir."

"You said George was teasing you and you got mad so you threatened to hit him?"

"Yes sir."

"You were planning to try to sneak inside and hide what you did but Claire caught you first. When she asked you what happened you told her the truth didn't you?"

"Yes sir."

'Ben, did you deliberately tear your pants or did it just happen? Did you hit George at all or just tell him you were going to hit him?"

"I didn't hit George Pa! I just told him I would if he ever called me Bernice. We were talking about how brothers and sisters didn't do fun things together the way brothers did. He said something about me and if I was a sister then called me Bernice. I got mad but I didn't touch him. I didn't mean to rip my pants they caught on a nail."

Ethan has to bite his cheek to remain stern looking after all of that long explanation. "Well Ben, it's very fortunate for you that you did not strike your brother. Of all the things you told me about that one thing would have sealed your fate. If you had struck George, I would have given you a whipping."

Ben nods glumly waiting to hear what his punishment is.

"The rest of what you told me was nothing but an accident and then a plan. You did not carry out the plan, you told the truth when asked, you didn't hide anything, you never lied to me about anything either. Now you have come to me and told me everything that happened even when you thought I would punish you for it."

Ethan sees Ben slowly look up at him with a question in his eyes. Gathering up all his leftover courage Ben manages to whisper "I'm not going to get a whipping? You aren't going to punish me at all?"

"I'm not going to whip you or punish you Ben. I agree with Claire. You don't need to be punished when you tell the truth. I am so proud of you Ben for being brave enough to come to me tonight. I want you to go back to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day so try to get some sleep."

"Yes sir and Pa?" When Ethan looks at him again Ben says "I love you Pa!"

"I love you to scamp. Off with you now."

Back in their bedroom George waits nervously for Ben to come back. He knew Ben had gone to talk to their Papa as Ben had woken him up to tell him. Seeing Ben come in, he holds his breath while Ben closes the door.

"Are you in for a whipping? Did you get housebound with chores? Well say something! What happened!" George whispers.

"I'm not going to get punished. He said he was proud of me for coming to him and telling the truth. I guess telling the truth will get you out of trouble the way Pa has told us. It worked this time! George, I'm just worn out from worrying all night."

"Good Night Ben, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble today." George whispers.

"Good Night George. Pa must be in a really good mood tonight. After how Joseph acted about getting the job, I just knew he would whip him after supper. He didn't though. Then when I went in and told him about the accident and our argument and the plans to sneak in, he didn't even spank me. He said he was proud of me for coming in and telling him about it. Why do you think he didn't punish me?"

"Ben, you just said it. You told him the truth and didn't hide anything from him. We didn't do anything bad really. I guess trying to sneak in might have been bad but we told the truth to Claire. Sometimes we get lucky and this time you and Joseph were the ones who got lucky. We'd better hush before your luck runs out and Pa catches us talking. We'd both get a spanking if he did. Good Night Ben, I'm really sleepy."

"Night George. I sure am glad I got lucky tonight. I hope my luck will hold a long time. I'll see you in the morning George." Ben whispers one last time.

Waking up with the sun, Ben bounces out of bed and dresses quickly. Glancing at the other bed he sees George still snuggled up under the covers asleep. Deciding not to wake him, Ben quietly leaves the room. Walking down the narrow hallway he stops and knocks softly on Joseph's door.

"HMM? Whoo's Arre?" Ben hears Joseph say sleepily.

"It's Ben. Can I come in?"

"Umm yeah."

When he reaches Joseph's bed, Joseph whispers "What are you doing up? You never get up before breakfast is ready! The sun's just come up and you're dressed. What's going on, Ben?"

"I'm just ready to start building the new barn. It's going to be so fun to see it being built. I've never seen anything but a store being built before and then only the one time. Do you think Pa will let me help build too? I can use a hammer pretty good. I only put a nail in crooked a few times."

Looking at his brother's excited face, Joseph really doesn't want to disappoint him by telling him what he really believes so he says "I just don't know Ben. Uncle Ethan and the other men will probably be doing most of the work. I've never been to a barn raising either so I can't say what we might be allowed to do. We'll ask him at breakfast, okay? Would you like to snug up with me and go back to sleep now? Claire won't be up for at least two hours to start breakfast."

Nodding Ben climbs in the bed beside Joseph. "BEN!" Joseph whispers sternly.

"_What?"_

"**Get out** and take off those boots! You're NOT getting in my bed with hard heeled boots on! I don't want to be kicked with them!"

Giggling at his brother's words, Ben does as ordered and then snugs up next to Joseph.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you have in your pants pockets?"

"Not too much. Why?"

"Something is poking me in the back! Empty your pockets out!"

Grumbling just a little about bossy older brothers, Ben takes out the pocketknife, pocket watch, watch chain, six marbles, three pennies, a fish hook, two long strings and a small ball from his pockets.

Being able to see all of this by the light from the window, Joseph just shakes his head and grins to himself at his little brother the packrat.

"Where did you get a pocketknife?" Joseph asks.

"Oh somewhere, I don't really recall right now."

"Well, let me give you a little older brother advice Ben. DO NOT and I mean _DO NOT_ let Rob or Pa see you have that knife. If you do, you'll be doing everything standing up for at least a day! I know as well as you do that you took that knife from the Sheriff's office day before yesterday. It was on the desk there in the office. If Uncle Ethan catches you with it, he'll give you a whipping with the strap! That's _stealing_ to take something that isn't yours and you know it!"

"Are you going to tell I have it? No one else needed it and I do. All the boys in my class at school have pocketknives except for me. They keep teasing me saying "Ben's a baby" because Pa won't let me carry a knife. On Wednesday, I had to punch that Will Duke for saying it. Mr. Davis made me stand in the corner for thirty minutes during lunch recess. I sure hope he doesn't tell Pa about it when he comes today."

"You'd better hope _really_ hard. If Uncle Ethan hears about it, you'll be in for a whipping for fighting. He warned you just this past Monday not to fight. Ben, you have to learn to control your impulses before you really do something to get yourself in major trouble."

At Ben's questioning look he explains, "I mean you can't just do whatever pops into your head. You have to learn to stop and think first. So many times if I had thought it out first, I wouldn't have been into something that wound up getting me a sore backside. You are a lot like me. You don't take time to think first. For your backside's sake, START thinking first!"

* * *

**Later that day **

Fourteen men counting Ethan and Mitch are busy measuring, sawing and hammering the barn walls. The boys twelve and older have been put to work splitting shingles for the roof. Mr. Erickson, the new butcher in town has taught the boys the technique of putting a wedge to a piece of log and tapping it down until a shingle is cut off. The eight boys are to make twenty shingles apiece.

The younger boys are left to play until someone needs something. They've all been told to stay within sight of the house and within calling range. One of the Father's will call them when they are needed to fetch the water jug or some other small chore.

After exploring the treehouse and trying out the two swings, the four ten year olds are looking for some excitement. "Ben? Whose horses are those in that back corral?" Ted Jernigan asks.

"They're ours. Why?"

"Is that pony big enough to ride yet?" Ted's twin brother Pete asks.

"He's a full grown horse but he's called a Shetland Pony, they are just bred to be smaller. We got Dobbin for Christmas. No, we can't ride Dobbin. He hasn't been saddle taught yet."

"Don't you mean saddle _broke? _ He hasn't been broken to saddle?" Pete asks.

"No, I said it right. Pa teaches horses to accept the saddle he doesn't force them to wear it. So we call it 'saddle taught'. Joseph can teach horses to accept a saddle faster than anybody around here! Even Pa!" Ben brags just a little.

"Well that's fine but I betcha you can't ride that big stallion in there. He's so big you'd be scared! " Will Dukes taunts. "Ben's too scared to ride the big black! Ben's just a baby!" Will singsongs over and over making Ben clinch his fists.

"Stop it Will! I'm not afraid to ride Lightning. I'm just not allowed to do it . If I got on him and my Pa found out, I'd get a whipping! " Ben spat out angrily.

"Ben's afraid of a whipping!" taunts Will. "You really are just a baby aren't you. You can't carry a knife, can't smoke, can't ride a grown up horse just a little baby's pony! You act like a baby so you must be one. Do you wear diapers too? Let's see!" Will reaches for Ben's pants as Ben backs away.

"**Stop it Will**! I'm not a baby!" Ben answers getting red in the face.

"Well then, prove it. Go get on the stallion and show us what a grown boy you are!"

Cautiously, Ben walks into the corral getting closer to Lightning. "Hey boy. It's Ben. You won't mind if I lead you around a little will you?" Ben asks the horse as he stands under the stallions head. Reaching up he takes the bridle strap and begins to walk to the fence. Just as he climbs the fence and prepares to swing his leg over Lightning, he hears George in his head saying "_NO! Don't do it, Ben. You'll get hurt. Do what Papa says and tell them No!" _Looking over to the other side of the corral fence, Ben sees George and three of his friends watching.

Ignoring his brother, Ben swings his leg over and settles himself on the broad back. Grabbing hold of Lightning's mane he holds tight.

Mitch has just climbed the ladder to begin nailing the first and second walls together. After putting in the triangular crosspiece to bind the walls together, he glances towards the corral. Something caught his eye minutes before. Now being able to see into the corral behind the woodshed from this height, he sees the boys in the corral. Looking again he sees Ben on the back of Lightning!"

Without hesitating, Mitch calls down "ETHAN! Ben's on Lightning!" Immediately dropping the hammer Ethan heads toward the corral moving as fast as his bum leg will allow. It's times like this he wishes he'd never had the bullet go into the bone that time in Dallas. Ever since it's been difficult to run on that leg. Joseph catches up moments later. When they reach the corral, they see Ben on the ground with Rob holding his head up. The other three boys are standing around white faced. When Ethan vaults over the fence, two of the boys whimper in fear.

"Take these three boys to their Fathers, Rob. Tell them where you found them and what went on here. Then come back to the house for I may need you." Ethan says after checking to see if Ben has broken an arm or leg. Not finding any misshapen legs or arms, he lifts Ben into his arms to carry him inside. Ben hasn't spoken or moved since Rob found him minutes before.

"Yes Sir." Rob answers. Then turning to the boys he growls angrily "Let's go boys. I dare say you have quite a bit of explaining to do. I hope for your sake its good because if it isn't you are all in for a whipping! All of you know better than to go into a corral with a stallion!" Rob scolds them as they follow him to their Fathers.

Upon hearing the story and how Ben was taunted into getting on the stallion, the boy's fathers take all three boys over to behind the woodshed. From the sounds coming back to where Rob is left standing, it sounds to him as if the boys are getting quite the pants warming! Smiling to himself, Rob goes inside to check on Ben.

"How is he? Has he come around yet?" Rob whispers as he walks into Uncle Ethan's room.

"No, he hasn't moved. Rob, take a horse and ride for Dr. Amy. Tell her what happened."

"Yes sir! I'll get her back here as quickly as she can come. Do we need anything from town?"

"Licorice." Ben whispers from the bed. When everyone in the room turns to look at the boy in surprise, Ethan asks leaning over the bed. "Did you say something son?"

"I need licorice for my head. It hurts." Ben whispers without opening his eyes.

Joseph whispers "Does he even know what he's saying?"

"I don't think so Joseph. He seems to be talking in his sleep." Ethan answers. Turning to Rob he says "Go on son. Tell Dr. Amy, Ben is talking but not waking up."

An hour later Dr. Americus comes into the front room where Mitch, Ethan and the children are all waiting. "He's one lucky young man. It's a good thing the ground was soft because of the rainstorm two days ago. If it hadn't he could easily have a concussion. "

"Dr. Amy, what's con cue zion?" George asks

A _concussion_ is when your brain bangs into the side of your head. You remember George, I told you about how the brain is what makes you able to do things. It's the boss of your body. If someone has a concussion their brain is too sore to be the boss for a while and they might have some problems doing normal everyday things. But Ben does **not** have one so he will be just fine by morning. He may have headaches for another day or two and some soreness from the fall but other than that he'll be fine."

Seeing the look of relief followed by a quick flash of anger on Ethan's face, Rob thinks _that's not all that's going to be the cause of his soreness. _When Ethan walks Dr. Amy out to her buggy, Joseph says in a mock sad tone "I'm deeply afraid our dear brother is going to be sore in his backside as well as his head in the next few days." George and Rob both snicker at that while Claire scolds "Joseph! This isn't at all funny! Ben could have been badly hurt!"

"Yes, which is why I predict he will have an extremely sore bottom to match his sore head! He knew better than to try to ride Lightning and yet he did it anyway. It doesn't look good for him with Uncle Ethan and even you have to admit he deserves a whipping, Claire."

Two days later, the Cord Barn is officially finished. Walking inside for the first time George gasps "It's huge, Papa!"

"Yes, George it's quite a bit larger than the old barn. We need to have the extra room for all the horses we will be training for the army. The next group of ten is going to be arriving next week. Back here we have the stalls for those horses. I designed it where the tack room is in the middle and the stalls are separated by this half wall. Our horses will be in the front stalls and the guests will be in the back." Ethan tells the boys who grin at the joke.

"Papa, you've always said we had to treat guests as nicely as we did ourselves. Is putting them in the back doing that?" George teases.

"Well, yes it is. You see all the stalls are the same. We didn't fix our horse's stalls to be better than the others. So, George your guest horses will be just as comfortable as our own! You boys will have the added responsibility of cleaning those stalls as well. We have double doors on both ends of this barn instead of just the front. So you will have two wheelbarrows to fill with the dirty hay and be able to roll the one for the back stalls out the back door. This will save a little work."

This barn also has the top two haylofts that run all the way around the walls. The upper loft is for storage of winter hay while the middle will be used for the hay bales we need now. The bottom loft is for the grain barrels and loose hay. The two upper lofts are higher in this barn than the old one. They are off limits to all of you. They are too dangerous for you to be climbing in or out of. The lower loft is as high as you need to climb. Am I understood boys?" Ethan asks leveling his firmest stare on the four boys.

"Yes Sir." Answer Joseph, Ben and George.

"No Sir, I don't understand. Why am ** I** not allowed in at least the middle loft? Someone has to be allowed to go there to be able to get the hay bales down." Rob answers.

Joseph swaps a look with Ben, both are thinking: _Rob's about to be in big trouble_. You don't question Uncle Ethan when he uses that tone or look. The boys stand waiting to see what might happen.

Ethan looks at his oldest to see if the boy is being defiant or just curious. Not seeing any sign of disrespect on the boy's face, Ethan takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "Well Rob, I do see your point. You are correct in thinking someone needs to be able to move the hay bales when needed. That someone will be me. "

"Yes sir, I understand that but what if you are not home and we need more hay? We can't wait for you to come home to feed the animals! I should be allowed to go into the middle loft also! I'll be seventeen in November. That's old enough!" Rob declares forcefully.

"When you **are **seventeen we will discuss it more but at this time **YOU **_**are **__**NOT**_ to go into the middle loft. Do you have anything else to say about this Robert? " Ethan asks his tone deadly.

The tone in his voice makes George slink over to Joseph and grab his hand tightly. Ben does the same on Joseph's other side. Putting his arms around his younger brothers Joseph hugs them close while watching wide eyed to see what might happen next. _Rob's going to get himself a whipping if he doesn't watch his mouth! _ _I can't believe he argued back that way! If it were me, I'd be over the hay bales with my pants at my feet by now! _Joseph thinks.

Seeing the anger on Ethan's face and realizing just how close he is to pushing it too far, Rob wisely answers "No Sir, I don't."

"Good, now you, Joseph and George go back inside. I need some time alone to talk to Ben." Hearing this news makes Ben shudder in Joseph's arm. Joseph gives him a reassuring look and squeeze before letting go to take George's hand and follow Rob to the house.

"Ben, let's go inside the tack room. You and I have several things we need to discuss. "

Following his Pa as slowly as he dares, Ben goes inside the new tack room. Forgetting for a minute why he's being brought in here, he looks at the walls. One wall has rows of wooden pegs. There are saddle blankets, bridles, harnesses and many other things hanging on the pegs. The other long wall has shelves for storing saddle wax, rags, clean saddle blankets and bottles of something Ben isn't familiar with. The third wall holds the one thing Ben does not want to see. Buggy whips, a long horsewhip and the dreaded razor strap, hang from nails on the third wall.

"Take a seat on the tool bench, Ben." When Ben is sitting, Ethan asks 'Where did you get this pocketknife Ben?" as he holds the knife out for Ben to see. "It was in your pocket the day you fell from Lightning. Where did it come from? Tell me the truth, Ben."

"It came from your office sir. I saw it on your desk and I needed one so I borrowed it for just a little while. I was going to take it back by this weekend or early next week. "

"What did you need it for?"

"To prove I wasn't a baby. The other fellas were teasing me and calling me a baby because I didn't carry a pocketknife. I wanted to show them I wasn't a baby so I borrowed it to take to school."

"Was this also why you punched a boy at school? Because he was teasing you?"

"Yes sir."

"Is fighting something allowed in this family? Is that how we solve problems Ben, by punching someone?"

"No sir. I'm supposed to use words and talk it out or get a grown up to help not fight." Ben answers quietly not liking where these answers are leading.

"When you 'borrow' something without asking permission, what is that called Benjamin?"

"Stealing. I'm sorry Pa! I'll give it back, honest I will. I won't fight anymore, I promise!" Ben gulps as he sees the furious look on his Pa's face. Just having heard his Pa call him by his full name is enough to let Ben know he is in huge trouble.

His conscience starts to tingle: **You might as well tell him about the pipe now. You are already in trouble so why not tell him.** Then he thinks: **NO, I can't. That on top of all the rest! He'd thrash me for sure then. I have to wait.**

"Ben, let's talk about you being on Lightning. Are you allowed to be near the stallions? Not just Lightning but ANY stallion?"

"No sir." Ben whispers trying not to burst out sobbing.

"Then explain to me WHY you felt the need to not only go near Lightning, but to CLIMB on his back! What were you thinking young man?! You put yourself in danger that day! You could have been badly hurt or even killed by your foolish actions! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?" Ethan ends on a roar.

Shaking now with the suppressed sobs, Ben says "I didn't think sir. I just acted. I wanted the boys to see how brave and grown up I could be."

"Ben, you and I have had this conversation before. Do you remember when you convinced Joseph to let you try to ride the stallion we first moved here? Do you remember how that stunt ended?"

"Yes sir, I couldn't get the horse to stop and nearly fell off. You had to rescue me. Then you spanked me really hard with a piece of board for a paddle. My bottom hurt for two days when I sat down after that."

"Well If I had it to do over again, I would not use a thin piece of wood, I'd use the strap! Maybe then we wouldn't be where we are right now!" Ethan says sternly. "Then more recently when you disobeyed and nearly fell off the cliff, we discussed not being reckless and putting yourself in danger. Perhaps I've been too lenient. This reckless behavior **has to stop.****"**

"Yes Papa. I'll behave. I'm very sorry for not staying off the horse. I just wanted to show I was brave enough to sit on him. Then he reared and I slid off." Ben answers

"Ben, what you did was not brave or grown up. You risked your health, your life and your friends safety! Someone could have been badly hurt if Lightning had charged them. When you deliberately put yourself or someone else in danger you will receive strong punishment. In this case for stealing, fighting, deliberately going near the stallion when you knew it was forbidden and for putting yourself plus your friends in danger, I'm going to be using the strap. Stand up Ben and come lean over this barrel."

After six licks with the strap, Ben felt as if his bottom was burning off. "Please Papa! I'm so sorry! Please stop whipping me! I'll behave! I promise! " Ben gasps out between licks. Ethan hears but applies four more before stopping. He intends to make sure this message is one Ben will remember. "All right son, it's all over now. Stand up and come here." Ethan tells the sobbing child.

Ben obeys but has difficulty seeing where he's going through the tears. He feels himself pulled into his Pa's chest and grabs hold. Burying his face he continues to sob while he feels his Pa stroking his hair and patting his back. After a few minutes he calms down enough to speak "I'm really sorry for all I did Pa. I made you have to give me a thrashing. Do you hate me now?"

"_Ben_! Of course I don't hate you. I love you just as much as I always have. You made a lot of mistakes son and you were punished for them. I do want you to remember to think before you act from now on. You could have avoided this whipping son, by doing just that. If you had stopped to think you would have probably talked yourself out of most of this if not all. That is what made you get into so much trouble. Acting first instead of thinking first." Ethan tells him.

"Joseph tried to tell me the same thing the other day. He said me and him were a lot alike and if I learned to think first I could keep my backside from getting whipped. He said he wanted me to know that early because it took him a long time to learn it."

"Joseph is correct, Ben. You are both very impetuous, you act before thinking. Joseph is doing better at thinking first most of the time. When you begin to learn to do that you will stay out of trouble. Will you try for me Ben? I don't ever want to have to bring you in to the tack room for a thrashing again!"

"Yes sir, I so don't want to come back to that barrel ever again. May I go now? I really really have to go to the outhouse!"

"Go on and then straight to your room for the rest of the night. Your supper will be brought to you. You will stay in your room until breakfast. Understand me?"

"Yes sir." Ben says as he walks quickly from the barn.

At suppertime, Rob brings him a tray. "Here's your supper Ben. We have venison, potatoes, gravy, beans and biscuits. We're having chocolate cake but Uncle Ethan said I couldn't bring you any. So, I brought you this instead. Won't you sit up and see what I brought?" he asks the boy on the bed.

Ben is on his stomach with the pillow over his head. Rob can see he's still crying some by the way his back is quivering. Reaching out he begins to rub the boy's back up and down all the while murmuring "It's okay Ben. Everyone forgives you. " After about five minutes of this Ben finally rolls over to look at him.

"Rob, do they really forgive me? Does Pa? He took the strap to me Rob! He's never ever used the strap before! He must really be mad at me."

"Ben, he was more frightened than mad. Yes, he was mad too. Think about it. What you did was stupid and so dangerous we could have lost you. You could have been killed by Lightning and then Uncle Ethan would have been devastated. We would have lost you and the horse. Any horse that kills someone would be put down. That's why he was so harsh with you. He's trying to teach you to THINK. Lord Ben, you scared five years off my life when you slid to the ground and didn't move! If Uncle Ethan hadn't already whipped you I would be whipping you right now!"

"I'm sorry Rob! I'll work on thinking more. You said you brought me something special. What is it?" Ben asks getting the talk of whippings to something else.

"Look at the tray and see."

"Licorice! How did you know I've been wanting some?"

"When you were unconscious you told me you wanted some right before I left to get Dr. Amy. I stopped by Mr. Axelrod's and bought two bags full of both red and black. We have enough to last you at least a week." Rob says as Ben flings himself into Rob's arms for a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you to all who are following or reviewing the story. I appreciate all comments.)

* * *

New Beginnings ch. 5

The barn raising and the boy's birthday celebrations had taken Ethan's mind of the talk he meant to have with Rob. Deciding now would be a good time, he went in search of his oldest child. Not finding him in the pasture or the barn, Ethan went back to the house.

"Claire? Have you any idea where Rob has gotten to? He's not outside. For that matter neither is Joseph."

"No sir, I don't really know where they went. I went to rest and they were here then. When I got up they weren't. Maybe Ben and George can tell you. They said they were going to take a picnic lunch up to the treehouse."

Walking back behind the house to the large oak tree with the boy's treehouse, Ethan calls "Boys? Are you up there?"

Two heads appear, one in the window and one in the doorway. "Yes Sir, Yes Papa."

"Hi guys, are you enjoying your afternoon picnic? Claire said you were going to have a picnic up there."

"Yes Papa, we had cheese and bread and apples and lemonade. Did you want some?" George asks wondering why his Papa was looking for them.

Ben asks "Have we done something wrong Pa? We finished all our chores before we came up here. Claire said we could have a picnic up in the treehouse."

"Neither of you is in trouble, Ben. I've already had lunch George, but thank you for offering me some anyway. I came to ask if you knew where your older brothers might be. Do you?"

"No sir, I don't know where they are. They were here when we brought the picnic up. Rob carried the lemonade pitcher up the ladder for us." George answers. Ben doesn't answer but nods in agreement.

"Alright thank you boys. Don't eat too much so you'll have room for supper. Claire says she's going to be fixing pork chops for supper."

"Okay. I mean Yes sir." Ben quickly changes his answer after receiving "_The Look_ " from Ethan at the "okay". His Pa thinks the word 'okay" is disrespectful even though most of Ben's friends are saying it.

* * *

**The Pond**

Stretching out lazily under the tall tree, Joseph asks "Rob, what's it like to know you have so much money you can just ask for some anytime you want to?"

"It's nice, Joseph. I don't need to worry about how I'm going to pay for something. If I want it I could get it. Of course, I have to ask Uncle Ethan first. That usually means I can't get what I want because he won't let me. It's nice to think about getting things though."

"What if you really needed some money and you knew Uncle Ethan wouldn't let you get it. What would you do then?"

"Well, if I just had to have the money, I guess I would just take it out. I'd explain to Uncle Ethan why I needed it and hope he forgave me. If there was some reason I had to have money and couldn't tell him, I would do my best not to let him know I'd taken any money out!" Rob says giving Joseph a sly grin.

"Rob? Do you remember last month when I was upset in the barn that day and you came home and found me? You asked me what I was upset about and I said school. I lied to you. I was upset because I had been betting and lost. The man I bet with said "If I didn't get sixty dollars to him he would hurt one of my family." I was scared so I took the money."

"You took the money from where? Just exactly what do you mean when you say you 'took' the money?"

Joseph is busy playing with the grass and doesn't answer.

"Joseph, tell me you didn't steal it from somewhere! You **Did** didn't you? Was it from the Mercantile? ANSWER ME!" Rob yells when Joseph doesn't say anything.

"Don't yell at me! No, of course I didn't steal it from the Mercantile, Rob. I'm not that crazy! If I did something like that, Uncle Ethan might take that buggy whip he now has in the tack room and thrash me!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY?" Rob asks already suspecting the answer.

"I got it from the bank in Paradise."

"How? You don't have any money to take out. They don't just give out money for free, Joseph. I know there hasn't been a bank robbery or Uncle Ethan would have said something about having to solve that crime. So you didn't rob the bank. How did you take any money out?"

"Please Rob, don't get too mad and don't yell at me. I was scared and desperate to protect my family. I found one of the bank drafts in your room and filled it out. I sent it in and your bank in Denver sent back the money order to this bank. I went and got the money. I told them I was picking it up for you because you were working and couldn't come to town. The bank manager believed me. I really didn't think it would work but it did. Are you going to tell on me? Rob, I'll get a awful whipping if Uncle Ethan hears about this one."

"Oh God, Joseph! You have put both of us in deep trouble here! Uncle Ethan gets a statement of my account every two months. One came in the mail yesterday! On that paper it tells how much money was put in or TAKEN OUT of the account! When he sees the money has been taken out and he didn't do it, he'll think I did! You may have just sentenced _me_ to a whipping! If he tries to whip me then YES, I'm going to tell him exactly how that money came to be taken out! I'm not taking the blame for you this time!"

"Just when did you 'take the blame for me' as you put it, before now?"

"Have you already forgotten what went on in Denver? I **didn't** tell Uncle Ethan you were lying when you told him you didn't drink any whiskey when we got caught at The Rodeo. I **didn't** tell him you played a game of poker in the game room at the hotel during that week either! When the game room manager told Uncle Ethan one of his boys was playing poker I let him think it was me. You don't know this but he whipped me that day. You and Claire were downstairs with the boys. He made me drop my pants and he whipped me with his belt. It hurt too. So you see, I have taken the blame for you several times!"

"Rob, we've got to get that report before he sees it! If he finds out about the money being taken out, I'm going to be in serious trouble. It's more than just taking the money from you without permission. If he finds out I was betting on a horse in a horse race... Rob, he'll thrash me! I just know it! I got involved last summer with a horse race at the Independence Day celebration. I lied about my age and signed up to be a jockey. The prize money was going to be a lot, so I signed up and told them I was fifteen but I was only twelve. Mitch caught me right before I could race though. He took me to Uncle Ethan. I got in big trouble for that and he said if I ever did it again he would see to it I didn't sit comfortably for a long time! Please Rob, you've got to help me out!"

"This time, Joseph, you are all on your own! You got yourself into this mess so you'll just have to find a way to get yourself out of it too! All I can say is **Good Luck**. You're really going to need all the luck you can get for this one! I am glad I'm not the one who has to face Uncle Ethan when he finds this out! It's been nice knowing you little brother." Rob answers teasing just a little.

"ROB! What am I going to do? I can't tell him about this! If I do, he'll take me into that tack room, make me drop my pants and set fire to my backside! He'll probably use the razor strap on me or something worse! You know how he says gambling, stealing or lying are things he would whip us for. I did all three! PLEASE help me."

"I am helping you. I'm going home now and will leave you alone so you can sit here to figure out an answer. I can't get you out of this one, Joseph. You just have to figure out how to do that yourself. I'll see you at home." Rob says as he stands and walks away.

Leaning back against the tree Joseph lets the tears come. Shaking with the sobs he refuses to let out he slowly gets to his feet. If Rob won't help him then he only has one other choice. Walking back away from the pond Joseph stops to wipe his face. It wouldn't do to have someone see he was crying.

* * *

**The Ranch**

"Rob! You and Joseph are probably in trouble. Papa was asking where the two of you were earlier today. He had to go back to town for some reason but he said he'd be home for supper. I think you better get some exclamation ready for when he gets back!" George says as soon as Rob walks in the door.

"That's ex Pla nation , George." Ben corrects his little brother. "You mean he needs to be able to explain something."

"GEORGE! BEN! STOP THAT!" Claire exclaims as George tackles Ben and they roll across the floor.

When the two roll into Rob he calmly reaches down and plucks them from the floor. Holding one child in each arm he walks over to the bench. He plops George on one end of the bench and Ben on the other. "Do Not MOVE! Either one of you moves an inch and I'll spank you! You know better than to act like this."

When Ben starts to protest, Rob says "You _know_ George doesn't like to be corrected all the time and yet you do it anyway. You do it just to get him mad. George, you _know_ better than to try to attack your brother. What would Uncle Ethan do if he were here?"

"He would spank us both for fighting." George answers. "I'm sorry Ben. I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to be a know it all." Ben says reaching his hand out towards George. George reaches out too and they grab each other's hand.

Just then the door opens and Ethan comes in. Seeing his two youngest on each side of the bench, he knows they've been into some mischief. Looking at Rob's scowl he suspects Rob is the one who benched them.

"What did these two do now, Rob? I see you sentenced them to bench sitting so that means they did something. What was it?"

"The boys have made up and apologized, Uncle Ethan. They just had a brotherly argument that went a little too far. I put them on the bench to get them to cool down and they apologized to each other very nicely. They won't fuss with each other anymore. Right boys?"

"We won't fuss anymore, Rob. Can we please get down now?" Ben asks looking at Ethan.

"It's Rob's punishment, Ben. He decides when to tell you to get up not me. If it were me, I'd let you sit there until suppertime. You both know better than to have fights with each other!" Ethan answers fixing a stern look on both boys.

Squirming under the look, both boys whisper "Yes Sir."

_Ben? Do you think he's going to spank us when we do get off? _ George asks, thinking the question.

_Which one, Pa or Rob?_

_Papa! Is he going to spank us you think?_

_I can't tell. He's mad all right but I think it's about something else. We'd just better be really quiet and go to bed right after we have supper. If we make him any more mad he probably will spank us!_

George nods in agreement.

Having watched this silent conversation and witnessing George's nod, Rob grins to himself. Knowing Claire has also witnessed this conversation, Rob whispers to her "I wish I knew what they just said to each other. Whatever it was they have decided something. I only hope it's something good and not a way to get back at me!"

Claire smiles at that. "Don't worry, they won't." She tells him.

"Rob?" Ethan asks coming back into the front room after having gone to his bedroom to put up his gunbelt and take off the sheriff's vest

"Yes Sir?"

"Where is Joseph? I thought the two of you were together this afternoon. Didn't he come back home with you?"

"We were together at the pond. He stayed later than I wanted too. I guess he's still there but I expected him to come on home before now. I've been home about half an hour or more."

Checking the time on the mantel clock and seeing it read five thirty, Ethan says "I think I'll take a horse and go get him. If for some reason we're not back by supper, go ahead and eat without us."

"Yes sir." Claire answers.

"Oh, by the way Rob, the bank report came in for your account. We have some things to talk about later tonight." Ethan says leveling a look at Rob.

Trying not to flinch under that steely glare directed his way, Rob answers "Yes sir, I'll be ready."

Riding up to the pond, Ethan calls for Joseph. Not seeing the boy or hearing an answer he decides Joseph must have returned home after he left_. "I might have caught up to him if I hadn't needed to check out the sound of shots first. It's a good thing someone enjoys hunting around here because I don't. Others can supply the butcher with meat."_

Now that Paradise had a butcher shop, the family could buy meat in town and he didn't have to hunt. They had to eat the meat the same day they purchased it as they had no way to keep it fresh. This meant more trips to town at times but with Rob and Joseph both able to drive a wagon it didn't cause problems.

Returning home he thinks back to the day before and the boy's birthday celebration.

* * *

**-Flashback:-**

Ethan had their gift delivered to the new barn earlier that morning and after settling it in he calls all the children to the barn.

"Ben and George, in honor of your advanced years you are now the proud owners of a female Shetland Pony. Dobbin needed a friend. Happy ninth and tenth birthdays!"

After much discussing back and forth the boys settled on the name Daisy. "Daisy and Dobbin sound good together don't they?" George asked.

"Very nice choice, boys. I like the name Daisy. It reminds me of the flower chains your Mama made as a girl. She'd pick daisies and weave the stems together to make necklaces. One time, when I was seven, she even made me a crown to wear out of daisies. A bee decided it liked my crown too and it was mad at me for moving around. That bee stung me on my nose! Lucy had to put a mud plaster on my whole face because it swelled up so! I don't care for bees to this day!" Ethan smiled at the children's laughter.

"Pa, can we ride Daisy and Dobbin around the corral?" Ben asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not Ben. Daisy isn't ready to be ridden right now. We need to let her settle in and get used to us. Don't go into her stall or try petting on her for awhile. She looks and seems gentle but we aren't going to take chances. Hear me boys?"

"Yes Pa. Yes Papa." He hears. Let's go get ourselves dressed for town now. We have a birthday lunch to go to. You boys have permission to order anything on the menu at the restaurant today. Mitch said he'll come join us for lunch. Then when we come home we're going to the pond to fish. We'll have a fish fry for supper tonight."

"Gosh Papa, this is going to be the nicest birthday ever. A new horse, lunch in town, fishing and then a fish fry too! I love you Papa!" George exclaims wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist.

"I love you too George. Now hurry inside to change. We have a reservation at the hotel for lunch."

* * *

At the hotel dining room, the boys both bounce excitedly on their seats. Getting to come to the hotel for a meal is extra special for them. Ethan only brings them for very special occasions.

"I want to get the meatloaf, Pa. It comes with creamed corn,green beans and mashed potatoes too! Both corn and potatoes are my favorites. Can we get dessert too? And ice cream? How about a soda from the mercantile later?"

Smiling at the boy's excitement, Ethan says "Let's just have the lunch first and we'll see how much you want all the rest later. You can have dessert Ben, so you need to leave an empty spot in your stomach for it. If we're buying it then you need to eat it."

"Don't worry Pa! We'll always have room for dessert! We love dessert best. It's the yucky green vegetables we don't care much for." Ben assures Ethan.

"Just the same, birthday celebration or not, both of you are to eat whatever "yucky" vegetables come with the meal. Do you understand me boys? That is the rule, remember?"

"Yes sir, I remember. We have to eat the vegetables or we might get punished. I don't want to get walloped today." George answers.

Ben says "Yes Pa, I'll eat my vegetables. I don't want a birthday spanking either."

Rob having listened to all of this, waits for the boys to be distracted before whispering to Joseph "_Would he really spank them on their birthday?"_

_"Yes he would. But it probably wouldn't be for something as little as not eating the vegetables. For that he'd make them go to bed early or something. It would be for something big like fighting, or being disrespectful, or disobeying a direct order. It doesn't matter what day it is, if we don't obey the rules we get punished. I learned that the hard way. On my twelfth birthday, we were coming to town to have a special dessert and I was rude to Claire. She was telling me in that older bossy sister voice she uses, "To keep myself clean so I wouldn't embarrass her in town." I got mad and told her she needed to cool off her bossiness so go soak your head in the well. Unfortunately, Uncle Ethan heard what I said. He'd already scolded me that morning for talking back to him and being hateful to the boys. That was my warning but I didn't listen. When he heard me snap at Claire, he stopped the wagon by some trees and took me into them. I had to ride the rest of the way to town with my backside sore. He doesn't hold with children being disrespectful or disobedient." _Joseph answers.

-**-Flashback-**-**-Ends**-

* * *

After returning from the pond, Ethan finds Rob in the new barn busy putting clean hay and oats down for the horses. "Rob, did Joseph say he was going to go visit friends today? He isn't here or at the pond so I was thinking he may have gone to a friend's house."

"No Sir. He never said anything about that to me. We were talking, then we argued and I came home. He stayed at the pond as far as I knew."

"What did the two of you argue about Rob? You usually get along well with each other. What happened?"

"He told me something that really made me mad so I left. I'd tell you about it, except he should be the one to tell you first. Is that acceptable for now Uncle Ethan?"

"Yes Rob that will be fine. You and I need to have a talk about the Denver account. Did you withdraw sixty dollars from your account?" Ethan asks looking sternly into the boy's eyes.

"No Sir."

"_ROBERT! _ You are aware, I received a report yesterday on the withdrawals for the last two months? It plainly shows sixty dollars has been taken out. You and I are the only two individuals who have access to the account. If **I** didn't take the money you must have! Now once more and tell me the truth this time, Did. You. Take. The. Money?"

"Uncle Ethan, I _am _ telling you the truth. It was not me who took the money out. Someone else sent the money order in. I knew you'd bust my backside if I took money without permission! _It wasn't me_." Rob answers meeting the firm gaze of his uncle.

"Alright Rob, I believe you. I also believe you know more about this than you are telling me. Now, if you didn't take the money from the account you know who did. Correct?"

"Yes sir. Please don't make me tell you now. I want to give the person a chance to explain it first. If he doesn't I will."

"We will wait until bedtime, if I haven't heard anything by then, you will have to explain. Rob, it's good that you don't want to get someone else in trouble by telling me but I need to know what happened. We can't just allow anyone to be able to take money whenever they wish to. How did this happen? Did you sign the withdrawal request for the person?"

"No Sir, I had the requests in my desk and I guess this person went in to my room, took one, filled it out and sent it in. I had signed one earlier thinking we would need money for the Denver trip. I took it with me at that time but we never needed money. When we came home, I stuck it in the desk and forgot about it."

"Thank you for explaining Rob. This will not happen again. You will not sign slips and then leave them where anyone could find it! Correct? This might have turned out worse. If someone outside the family happened to find it they could have taken several hundred dollars from your account! We were lucky."

Wondering how Ethan knew it was someone in the family, Rob answers "Yes sir, I'll be more careful. I did forget it was even in the desk."

"I understand son, I am not angry with you. You will not make the mistake again I'm sure. Now it must be close to suppertime. You go ahead and I'll be in as soon as I take care of Lightning"

Once inside, Rob finds Claire has the younger boys setting the table. Ben is busy placing the silverware next to each plate as George puts them on the table. Looking up when the door opens he smiles when he sees his Pa come in. Thinking back to the day before, Ben asks "Pa, did you know Claire is a bitch?"

Rob having just taken a drink from a glass of water has to lean over the sink quickly as he spits it back out! Completely shocked by what his young brother just said he stands staring at Ben.

Ethan, believing he must have misunderstood asks sternly "_What_ did you just say Ben? I don't think I heard you correctly."

Rob says a little prayer in his mind for Ben NOT to repeat what he just said. {_Please God, spare my little brother from his stupidity. He's only just turned ten and doesn't know to watch his mouth yet! He's about to be killed here!}_

Still smiling happily, Ben repeats himself. "I asked if you knew Claire is a bitch."

With two long strides, Ethan is towering over the boy. "_Benjamin Ethan Cord_! How **dare** you say such a thing! You'd better not EVER let me hear you use that word again!" With those words, he bends the boy over and rapidly applies his hand to the seat of Ben's pants. After six hard smacks he lets the boy stand up.

"Whattt diddd I ddooo?" Ben sobs out staring at Ethan in surprise. His Pa has never walloped him like this where one minute he was just fine and the next bent over getting his backside lit on fire! He always explains what they are about to be punished for before he hands out punishment.

"You called your sister an unacceptable name, Ben! You know that word is ugly! You do NOT call people by the word _bitch_! That is very rude! **No one** in this family will use that word! **Do you hear me**?"

"Yeesss Ssirrr." Ben tries to answer knowing he must agree but feeling very confused.

"Where did you hear such an ugly word Ben? Who do you know that uses that word?" Claire asks. She can tell from the look on Ben's face that he has no idea what he did wrong.

"Yesterday when George and I were looking at the puppies in the Anderson's barn. Mr. Anderson said the girl dogs were called **'**a bitch.**'** Claire is a girl so I thought I was calling her a new word for girl. Did I say it wrong Pa?" Ben asks sniffling and trying to stop the tears.

Hearing Rob muffle a snort, Ethan sends him a scolding look before answering Ben. "Son, the word you used is not a nice word to use to talk about people. It means something very different for people than it does for dogs. Just to be on the safe side, you and George **do not** use that word again. Understand me boys? If you do, I will take my belt to your backside! Got it?"

"Got it Papa!" George answers quickly, having witnessed his brother's spanking in silence.

"Yes sir, I got it. I'm sorry I said something bad. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry Claire." Ben answers tearfully.

"I forgive you Ben. You didn't really know what you were saying. Be sure to do as Pa says from now on and forget that word even exists! You don't want to let it slip out." Claire answers coming across the room to give Ben a hug.

Ethan, sitting down, pulls Ben up onto his lap. Feeling how tense Ben is, he wraps his arms around the boy rocking him just a little. "I'm sorry son. I shouldn't have been so quick to spank you. I was wrong when I thought you knew what you were saying. I hope you forgive me for my mistake."

"I forgive you Pa. Now that I got a spanking when I didn't do anything wrong can you forget about spanking me when I do something wrong next time?" Ben asks.

"You mean you want to get by with something you do and _not_ be punished for it?" Ethan asks incredulously.

"UM, well I guess that won't work out too well, will it?" Ben asks holding on to hope.

"No son, that doesn't sound as if it will work out for you. You just keep yourself out of trouble and you won't need to worry about punishment." Ethan says as Ben slides down from his lap.

"Your brother however _will_ need to worry. He's over an hour late and will be hearing from me when he does make it home! Let's go ahead and eat while everything is warm. Joseph will eat when he gets here. If it's cold by then, he'll just have to eat it cold."

Rob whispers to Ben as the boy walks by him to wash up at the sink "Nice try on the getting out of the next spanking, Ben. Too bad it didn't work out."

After they finish supper clean up, the younger boys who have been whispering turn to Ethan. "Papa, can Ben and I go out to say good night to Daisy and Dobbin before we go to bed?"

"Go ahead but remember what I told you, Daisy is new here and uncertain as of yet. Don't go in her stall or try to touch her unless she requests it. If she puts her head down over the stall gate then she's asking to be petted otherwise she is not. She seems gentle but don't take chances. Keep yourselves safe."

"Yes sir, we'll remember." George answers as Ben also answers "Yes Pa."

When the door closes behind the boys, Rob asks "When are you going to tell them about the reason Daisy is so big? They're both going to be thrilled, I think. Being able to have a colt around will be fun for all of us. They already love her as much as Dobbin! I caught George talking to her this morning. He was telling her about school and how he hit a base hit in baseball at recess yesterday. She told him he was going to be a ball player when he grew up!"

"ROB! Stop telling tales! You set a bad example for the boys when you make up tales!" Claire scolds fiercely.

"Awww Claire, I'm just having fun. The boys know the difference in a funny story and a lie. I'm story telling not lying. I mean no harm here." Rob protests but watches Ethan to check his reaction.

Smiling, Ethan says "It's all right Claire. Rob knows the difference in a lie and a tall tale. So do the boys. You can relax and enjoy their stories. You've raised them right sweetheart."

"Maybe, but Ben can still stretch the truth when he wants to. I don't want to see him encouraged to do it."

Ethan turns to Rob "Let's go have a talk in my room. You had a story you were going to tell me. The person must not be going to tell me so you'll have to do so."

Closing the bedroom door, Ethan motions for Rob to sit on the bed as he takes a seat at the small desk. "Alright Rob, I am assuming the person who took this bank note is Joseph. Am I right?" At Rob's nod he asks, "Do you know why he wanted to take out money? It must not be for something I would approve of or he would have told me about this. What has he done Rob? Don't protect him this time as I know you have before. This is too serious to skip anything so tell me what you know and how long you've known about this."

"I found out today while we were at the pond. He told me about sneaking into my room and taking the bank note, requesting money and getting the money from the Paradise Bank later."

"What did your brother need sixty dollars for? Do you know what he did with it?"

"Yes sir, he told me that today too. You're going to be furious and I think that's one reason he's not here right now. I think he guessed what would happen when you saw the report and isn't coming home tonight."

"What did he do, Rob? I need to know."

"He said he met a man in town a few weeks ago who asked him if he would like to make some money. Joseph said he would and went with him. This man told Joseph he could double his money if he'd give him ten dollars. Joseph did and the man came back to him with twenty dollars. Then he doubled it again for Joseph. After giving him the forty dollars, the man told him he could get him sixty. Joseph gave him the money but lost this time and owed sixty dollars. The person threatened to hurt one of us if Joseph didn't get him the money. That's when he wired Denver with the money order and we lost the sixty dollars."

"I see. What kind of gambling was this man doing, do you know?"

Sighing, Rob answers "Yes sir I know, Joseph told me they were putting money down on horse races but lost this last time."

"**HORSE RACING**! Betting on horses! Wait til I get hold of that boy, he's just earned himself a trip to the woodshed! In fact I think it's past time for him to be home. I'm going to town right now and collect him. I'm pretty sure he's hiding out at the twins' place. You stay here and keep watch on things. I'll be back no later than an hour. I'll send Ben and George back in and I want them to be in bed in an hour."

"Yes Sir, I'll take care of it. I hope you can find Joseph tonight. I don't feel right about him not being home by now. Maybe I should have made him come home with me and tell you when I found out. I was just so mad and a little worried too." Rob answers.

"What were you worried about?"

"I thought you would punish me for taking the money out of the account without permission. I knew the report came in even before you told me about it. Then when Joseph told me he had taken money out I got worried."

"Rob, I will always listen to your explanation. I usually don't jump to conclusions the way I did with Ben tonight. In fact that's the first time in the years I've been with them that I ever reacted without listening first. I wouldn't have punished you for something until I knew you actually did it. Remember that and trust me Son."

"I will Sir. Thanks for letting me explain when I was ready and not making me tell you right away. I really wanted Joseph to confess but I guess that isn't happening."

"He will 'confess' as you put it. It may take my hand to his backside first, but he will admit to wrongdoing. He has much to answer for this time. I'll see you later tonight. I'll bring Joseph in to apologize to you when I do get him home."

Leaving the room, he goes to the barn to saddle up, Ethan tells the younger boys "Boys, it's time to go in and get ready for bed. I'll see you in the morning."

George walking out of the barn sees Ben isn't following, "Ben? Aren't you coming?" he asks turning back to his brother.

"In a minute, I have to talk to Pa first."

"Ben, I need to go get Joseph. Could this wait until tomorrow?"

"I have to tell you **now**. I can't hold it in any more. "Ben says beginning to fidget and having a hard time meeting his Pa's eyes.

"Alright son, just tell me. Whatever it is we will talk it out. I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

"The pipe in the burned barn? I put it there. After we got back from Denver, when we had the school kids come see Dobbin and the pony cart, some boys had a pipe. They smoked it back behind the woodshed. I watched. Then when Rob nearly caught us, they put it out and threw it on the ground. There was no grass, it was frozen over. I went back the next day and found the pipe. I put it in the barn behind a barrel."

"I see. Did you ever go out and smoke that pipe Ben? Did anyone else know it was there?"

"No Sir, I never did try to smoke it. The smoke from the pipe made me feel sick. I never told anybody until now. Are you mad?"

"Not at you, no. I'm a little angry at the boys who brought that pipe here. Since that happened in January and it's been so long now, I guess I should just let this go. Thank you Ben, for doing the right thing by telling me. You helped clear up why there was a pipe in the rubble."

"Pa? Did that pipe cause the fire? I think it Is it all my fault" Ben says, with his lower lip trembling.

"**No ** Ben, you are not responsible for the barn burning. You were not even here at the time. Some things just happen and I guess this is one of them. There are times when hay can catch fire on its own. It's called spontaneous combustion. I believe that is probably what happened here. Now, stop worrying and go inside. It's nearly bedtime."

* * *

After leaving the pond, Joseph hid out in one of the newest stores being built in town. Everything was finished on the outside but the inside was still being worked on. Knowing the backdoor was unlocked, Joseph stayed inside until he heard the train whistle. Leaving the store he walked quickly to the train station. Winding his way around to the back side of the station he watches to see if anyone he knows is there. He especially does not want to run into Mitch right now. That would be nearly as bad as being caught by his Uncle Ethan. Carefully making his way to the boxcar he climbs inside. Walking quickly he goes behind some large crates and hunkers down waiting for the train to move.

As soon as the train picks up speed he moves out from behind the crates to the center of the car. He's just settled himself against the wall when a voice asks "Aren't you a little young to be out here on your own?"

Gasping in shock, Joseph gapes at the young man who has just stepped from behind the stack of barrels on the other end of the car. "My name's Jack and I've been doing this for a while now. I haven't seen you about so you must be new. What's your name?"

"I'm Joseph."

"Hello Joseph, just relax. You seem a tad jittery. I'm not going to harm you. I am glad for the company because it can get awfully lonely doing this. What brings you out on a trip at this time of night? Running away are you?"

"Why do you ask that? What makes you think I'm running away from something? I could just be traveling."

"You could at that, but most boys who are just traveling don't jump into boxcars. You would be in one of those nice cars with seats if you were traveling with someone. Besides that you have no baggage at all."

"You are right. I am trying to get away from home for a little while. I will be going back but I need to get away for a bit first. How old are you anyway?" Joseph asks curiously. The boy looks older than his own thirteen but he isn't much taller than Joseph.

"I'm nineteen this May. I look younger I know. Will you relax? I'm not going to harm you, I already told you that. Why do you keep looking as if you're about to die or something?"

"Because I am desperate to use a necessary! What do you do about that here?" Joseph asks looking around him.

"I just open the door and go. Be sure to check the wind direction first though. Spit out and if it doesn't hit you in your face then you are in the right direction. If it does then you go over to the other side of the car. "

After Joseph has taken care of his urgent need, he settles back in his spot by the wall. "Feeling better now?" Jack asks smirking.

"Yes thank you for the help. I'm new to this and I need any advice you can give me."

"Joseph, how old are _you_? You talk like someone about twenty but look twelve."

Grinning at the compliment, Joseph answers "I turned thirteen in August of this year. My sister is the one to thank for my vocabulary. She taught me to read and I've read ever since I was four. She's also the one who insists we use the correct words and grammar all the time. No one is allowed to use what she calls 'common words'. My Uncle doesn't allow that either. We get scolded if we use the words 'yeah' or 'okay' which is what all my friends are saying. If we don't answer with "Yes sir or No sir" he thinks we're being disrespectful and might punish us."

"So you live with an uncle hmm? Where are your parents? How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Completely forgetting the fact that Ethan has said many times not to tell strangers their business he says "They are dead. I have two little brothers and one older sister. Rob is kind of my brother too. He lives with us. My two younger brothers, my older sister and I were adopted by our Mother's brother last year. We have lived with him three and a half years though. He's been good to us. My own Father was cruel and I hated him. Luckily he died before he could get us away from our Uncle. He probably would have tried too, just for meanness."

"My parents are dead too. I didn't have any relatives to go to so the kind townspeople stuck me in an orphanage. I was ten years old then. Nobody adopts ten year olds so after a year I lit out. I've been on my own since then. If your Uncle is a great man as you say then why are you running away Joseph?"

"It's a long story Jack. I don't know if you really want to hear it."

"We've got nothing else to do. Might as well spill it kid. I might even be able to help you out. Give it a try."

"Well, okay." Joseph says grinning at using the 'common' word without being scolded." A few weeks ago a man I met in town said he could get me some easy money and I wouldn't even have to work to get it. I gave him money that I took from our house butter and egg money and he doubled it. Then he took that money and doubled it again. I tried one more time but that time he lost it. I wound up having to find sixty dollars or he said he would hurt my family. My older brother came into some money before he came to live with us and I took a money draft and got some of his money without asking. My uncle just found out the money has been taken out."

"So you said it was your brother's money. If it's your brother's money doesn't it belong to the family an you being in the family can use it too?"

"No, he's not really my brother, he's my uncle's ward. We think of him as our brother though. The money is his from his Father and isn't used by the family at all. Uncle Ethan doesn't allow Rob to use much of it either. He has to give permission for anything Rob wants to buy. When my Uncle finds out what happened with me and the money he's going to be extremely upset with me."

"What will he do to you?"

"I'm in for a thrashing I think. I stole, lied and gambled on horses. Stealing, lying and gambling all add up to a trip to the woodshed. Just one of those, stealing or gambling would earn me a whipping with the razor strap. Both together, I don't even want to think about what that might mean!"

"What would he do to you for running away?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before. I panicked and ran off when Rob told me the bank report had come in. I knew Uncle Ethan would find out what I'd done. I just couldn't face up to that today. Maybe in a few days he'll calm down enough that I can go back home and he won't kill me on the spot!"

"Well if we have a few days together we can have some fun. Right now though it's time to get back to our hiding places and sleep for a little. The train will come into Colorado Springs in about two hours. We'll get some food then. Sleep well Joseph."


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you to all who have left reviews or favorited the story. If you read this, please let me know what you like or dislike. Only five chapters so far and over six hundred people have checked into the story. I'd like to know what they think of it.)

* * *

_**New Beginnings ch. 6**_

Ethan knocks on the Anderson's farmhouse front door. When the door opens and Bill Anderson is standing there holding a lantern, Ethan asks "Bill would you check to see if Joseph is here? He has not come home yet and I feel he may be hiding here. He's gotten himself into another incident. The twins are not involved though. I just want you to know that right away."

"Ethan, I don't believe Joseph is here but I'll check. The boys have been at the store with me all day. In fact, I haven't seen Joseph since the barn raising. How is Ben by the way?"

"He survived with nothing more than a slight headache and an extremely sore backside. I can pretty much guarantee it will be a long time before he goes anywhere near a stallion again. I did my best to see to that."

"That boy has no fear Ethan. I'm glad I'm not his Father. I don't think my heart could take the stress!"

"He learned to fear the strap, Bill. After I got through with him, he will think quite hard before he puts himself or someone else in danger again. I didn't want to use it on a ten year old but I felt it was necessary. I needed to make a strong statement that this reckless behavior was not allowed to happen. Ben seems to be at an age where he takes to many risks. This isn't the first time he's nearly been hurt badly in the last few weeks."

Nodding in understanding, Bill replies "It must be the age, Ethan. The twins were just like that at ten. They seemed not to think of the consequences for anything they did, they just acted. I remember once when they dared each other to jump off the second loft. Lucky for them they landed on hay bales. Unlucky for them, I happened to be in the barn milking at the time. After I finished my lecture on safety, neither could sit down for the rest of the day! Let me just get them down here, he says as he calls up the stairs "Jason! Jeffery! Come down here now please! Sheriff Cord wishes to ask you something."

In seconds both boys are standing at the bottom of the stairs. Ethan is impressed with how quickly they obeyed. It wasn't long ago he remembers them as being difficult to deal with. It seems their Father's obedience lessons have sunk in.

"Hello Jason. Hello Jeff. I came to ask if you had seen Joseph today. He has not showed up for supper and I don't know where he might be. He and Rob were together at the pond but Joseph didn't leave when Rob did. I checked there but didn't find him. I thought he might have come to visit."

"Hello Mr. Cord" both boys answer as one. "I haven't seen Joseph since the barn raising, Sir." Jeff answers meeting Ethan's eyes.

"I talked to him yesterday in town and invited him to come fishing with us at our favorite pond this afternoon. He said he and Rob had made plans to do something together. I haven't seen him since then. We wound up working in the store this afternoon so we didn't go fishing." Jason tells Ethan.

"Thank you for your honesty boys. Thank you Bill for letting me interrupt your evening. I'll just see myself out."

"Wait Ethan and I'll go out with you." Once outside Bill says "Do you think we need to get a search party up? I'll be happy to gather people to go look."

"No thank you Bill. I don't think that's necessary at this time. I feel he's hiding out somewhere. If he doesn't make it home by tomorrow morning, I may take you up on that offer. Good night." Ethan answers as he mounts Lightning.

"Good Night and I hope you find him soon. If he shows up here, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thank you Bill. I'm going to check in with Mitch just to be sure he isn't there. I'll keep you informed."

After checking with Mitch and not getting any more answers as to Joseph's whereabouts, Ethan heads home. "That boy has a lot to answer for when I do find him. This isn't like him to hide out this way. Maybe he'll be home when I get there. If he is, I'm just going to hug him first, put him over my knee to swat his backside a few times and send him to bed. There will be plenty of time for our long discussion tomorrow." Ethan tells Lightning as he rides home.

* * *

**Colorado Springs: train station**

"Alright Joseph this is the plan. You stay here behind this building while I go rustle up some grub. I'll bring it back here and we'll have ourselves a picnic. Don't let anyone see you though. You are on the run and you have to hide out when you are on the run."

"Okay Jack, I'll stay hidden. Could you bring something to drink too? I'm really thirsty. Wait! Aren't you supposed to be hiding too? What if someone sees you?"

"Me? I'm not on the run. I'm just tagging along with a new friend." Jack says.

"Right and thanks Jack. I'll wait here but hurry because I'm also starved! What are you going to do about money? Do you have enough?" Joseph asks worried now.

"Not a problem for me, so don't fret kid. I'll have us something to eat now and enough to take with us when we ride. Remember stay here out of sight."

Waiting for Jack, Joseph leans back against the building thinking of all that has gone on in the last day. The fight with Rob, the worry over Ethan's reaction to what he'd done, running away, meeting Jack and now sitting in Colorado Springs. All of that in one day. It seemed like two or three days already. He was so tired and scared of what he was doing also.

"_If Jack weren't with me I would just be turning around and going home. I really want to go home. Even though I know I'm in tremendous trouble, I want to go home anyway. I don't think I can follow Jack's advice and keep going all the way to St. Louis. I'm bound to get caught since It's a four day trip to get there. I don't have any money or clothes. I sure didn't plan running away very well" _ he says to himself.

Unbeknownst to Joseph, at that very moment Jack is sending a telegram to Paradise. "Please send this to the sheriff of Paradise, Colorado. He'll know who to deliver it too. This is what to write 'Sheriff, Joseph, boy age thirteen, ran away (stop) lives with Uncle (stop) is now in Colorado Springs will stay until you come (stop) Meet inside train station (stop) Thursday afternoon three o'clock. Jack Dempsey friend (stop)"

"How much does all of that cost sir?" Jack asks the telegraph operator.

"That will be two bits young fella. This Joseph is one lucky kid to have you looking out for him this way. Ran away did he? I'm sure his folks are worried and frantic to find him. If I were his Pa, I'd give him a hiding to remember for this. Have you thought that his folks might even give out a reward. You know that?"

"I do not want any reward money. I just want to know the boy gets back with his family where he belongs. Please send that right away." Jack says handing the man fifty cents.

"Hey, young man!" The operator calls to Jack as he opens the door. Turning Jack pauses to listen.

"The telegram only costs twenty five cents and you gave me fifty. Don't you want the change?"

"No, thank you sir. You keep it and use it for something good for someone sometime. Pass the good feelings on to someone else." Jack says as he walks out to the boardwalk in front of the office.

Returning to Joseph with two grain sacks full of food, a long can of milk, blankets, a change of clothes for both of them all in a child's pull wagon. Jack smiles at Joseph's open mouth look of shock.

"How'd you ever get all of that so fast? Where did you even find a container of cold milk? Joseph asks looking into the container. "You got us clothes too! Did you steal all of this? Are the police going to come and haul you off to the jail? What did you do to get all of this? You said to keep hidden so how are we going to stay hidden if the police are coming after you? **I can't wind up in jail on top of everything else I'm in trouble for Jack!"**

"_Calm down_ Kid. I didn't steal anything and no one is after me. I told you not to worry about the money. I'm never one to worry about money. I know how to get whatever I need when I need it. I can't say more than that so just trust me. I never steal! Now, let's go over to that stable at the end of the street. I for one would like to sit in some clean hay to eat and then take a long nap. How's that sound as a plan?"

"Fine by me Jack. You sure you didn't steal all this? I'm in enough trouble with my Uncle without adding in stealing food and clothes on top of everything else!"

"I did not steal a thing Joseph. On my word of honor as a traveler, I did not steal anything. Relax kid. You're not in trouble for stealing. Let's get to that stable, I'm starving!"

As they walk to the stable, Jack says "You sound like you have been in trouble with the police before. You'll have to tell me about that while we eat. I'd like to hear about your family too. I didn't get to grow up with a family you know."

As they eat Joseph tells him about his run in with the Denver police. "We were staying in Denver for the Centennial celebration and my brother decided to go to a place where men gambled. I didn't know what it was but went with him. It was not really open yet that day but this boy we were with took us inside. I'd never been in a place like that. My Uncle has strict rules on gambling. We aren't to even think about gambling. Actually doing it leads to not being able to sit for awhile. Rob has had some problems getting involved with gambling before. Anyway, we were just walking around and this policeman shows up. He said he had a tip reported of boys inside the building and came to check it out. Rob and I were taken to the Denver police station and held until Uncle Ethan came to get us."

"What about that other boy? Wasn't he arrested?"

"Well we weren't really arrested, we just got put in what the man called "a holding cell'. Yes, the other boy was held too. He thought he could get out of it because his Pa was an important guy in Denver. It didn't work out that way though."

"What happened when your Uncle showed up? Did he whip you?"

"He was really mad and I thought he might just take his belt to us both right there in front of the officers. He didn't. He took us back to our hotel and made us stay in our rooms."

"You mean he never whipped you at all? You were in a gambling facility and were put in jail but he didn't whip you for it? I'm surprised because I think most Pa's would beat a kid for something like that!"

"My Uncle does NOT beat us. He loves us and only does what he has to in order to teach us right from wrong!" Joseph answers angrily.

"Don't get mad, I'm not putting your Uncle in the same group as others. I was just saying what I thought. Go on with the story."

"He questioned us by ourselves and when he learned Rob knew what the place was before we went, he kind of lost his temper. He took Rob out into the woods behind the hotel and he took a switch to him. Uncle Ethan was upset at Rob for taking me along as well as planning to go gambling. Since I didn't know about what the place was, he didn't whip me or punish me at all. He told us later, if we ever were put in jail again, he would make sure we regretted it."

"Joseph, I've been to Denver. What is the place called you went to? I want to be sure I never go there."

"It's called The Rodeo. I thought when we were told where we were going, we were going to see a real rodeo. I wanted to see one. I didn't get to because it was that gambling place. I was tricked! Would you take me to see a rodeo, Jack? I saw a poster advertising one tomorrow."

"We'll try Joseph. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

**Paradise – Wednesday afternoon**

The telegraph operator finishes copying out the message he just received. Sitting looking at it for a moment he realizes this needs to get to Sheriff Cord as quickly as possible. Looking out the window he sees Jason Anderson across the street.

"Jason! Over here! I need your help come quickly please!" Tom calls to the boy.

After checking for wagons and horses, Jason runs over to the telegraph office. "Yes sir? What can I do to help sir?"

"This telegram just came in for Sheriff Cord. It says Joseph is safe. Can you get a horse and ride out to the ranch with this?"

"No sir, I'm not allowed to go out of town without my Pa's permission and he's not here right now. I know what to do though. I'll run with this over to Deputy Williams place and he can take it out. Okay?"

"That's a good idea. I just want it delivered as soon as possible. I can imagine how much Ethan is worrying about the boy. "

"Yes sir and I sure don't want to be in Joseph's shoes when he catches up to him. He's in major trouble over all of this. I'll just run this over to Mitch's place now." Jason says catching the frown Tom sends his way at the mention of punishing Joseph.

"Mitch! Mitch, open up will you? It's Jason Anderson and it's important!" Jason yells banging on the deputy's door.

"Since when do you have my permission to address me by my first name? Young man this better not be another one of your schemes because if it is I will take my belt to you!" Mitch growls as he opens the door.

"It's not and I'm sorry for being impertinent Sir. It's just I'm excited. This telegram came and we know where Joseph is! Mr. Tom says he needs you to get it out to Sheriff Cord as soon as you can." Jason answers having taken a step back from the door after seeing the scowl on Mitch's face.

"Let me see this telegram." After he quickly reads the message he says "Thank you Jason. I'm sorry I was harsh. I'll get this out to Ethan right away. Would you be so kind as to saddle my horse while I get my boots on? "

Riding into the ranch yard and seeing Ethan and Rob in the corral, Mitch calls out "Ethan! Rob! Joseph's been found!"

"Where Mitch? Is he safe?" Ethan asks coming out of the corral.

"Yes he's safe and he's apparently in Colorado Springs. Here is the telegram. Read it."

The front door opens and Ben, George and Claire all come running at Ethan's call of "Children come Now!" Rob is already standing beside him.

"What is it Uncle Ethan? You scared me with that shout! I thought someone was hurt." Claire says.

"We have a telegram here. Let me read it to you. 'Sheriff, Joseph boy age thirteen ran away (stop) lives with Uncle (stop) now in Colorado Springs will stay until found (stop) Look train station (stop) Thursday afternoon three Jack Dempsey friend (stop)"

"Joseph is found? He's safe? He's coming back home?" Claire sputters excitedly.

"From what this says I would answer _Yes_ to all of those questions. I'm going to go pack up some clothes for him and myself. I'll take the first train I can get to Colorado Springs to bring your brother home. I don't think one leaves until early in the morning though. I'll have to leave you alone again."

"We can take care of everything. We'll be fine while you go get Joseph." Rob replies as Claire adds "I need to make sure he's alright. This was really bad of him to run off like he did."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Claire. Joseph is impetuous but he's smart too. He can take care of himself. Don't worry too much if you can help it. I'll bring your wayward brother back home. I want you to know however, he may have a problem sitting after I do get him home!"

"I understand and I won't complain about it." Claire answers.

"Rob, the army is delivering the horses tomorrow. Will you be able to take care of that for me? Just sign the agreement after you read it first. It should say they will pay us ten dollars a head to train the horses. We have two months to get it done and they will pay on pick up."

"Yes Uncle Ethan, I can handle that. I'll make sure the terms are as you say before I sign anything. We'll be fine here. Just get Joseph home again. These past two days have seemed like weeks with him missing! Uncle Ethan? I'm really angry at Joseph for doing this to us. Can I _whip_ him when he comes home?" Rob asks scowling.

Chuckling a little at the question and the look on Rob's face, Ethan answers "No Rob, you can **not **whip him but you sure can give him a tongue lashing for running off. He'll be punished you can rest assured of that. By the time I'm finished with him he won't think of acting this way again."

"Yes sir, I'll get Lightning ready for you in the morning. Will I need to come in to town to get him?" Rob asks.

"No Rob. Mitch will take him to his place until I get home. After the Army horses are delivered, I'll need you to bring Joseph's horse to Mitch's place for him to ride home. Will you do that?'

"Yes sir, I'll get Betsy there without a problem. She's easy to work with and will follow me there. Joseph trained her well."

* * *

**Colorado Springs -Thursday**

"Joseph, wake up, it's morning. We need to go to the bathhouse and wash up. We'll change into the new clothes then. We want to look just like any other travelers out there. If we look unkempt we might make someone suspicious. Now, this is our cover story. I'm your older brother and we're on our way to St. Louis to see our Grandmother. We're the same ages we really are and if asked we'll say we live in Paradise. It's easier to remember the story when you make it as much the truth as possible. "

"I'll have to remember that Jack. Every time I try to lie I get caught out. After we wash and change, let's eat. I'm hungry again."

"We'll go over to the boarding house for breakfast. They serve travelers as well as boarders. Tell me about the last time you were caught in a lie. What did you lie about?"

"It was stupid but I skipped school last Friday. We had a test in Math and I hate doing math so I skipped and went to this pond I'm forbidden to go to. The fishing is great there but some kid drowned once so it's forbidden for all us kids."

"Mr. Davis, my teacher went to my Uncle and told him I wasn't at school. When I got home, Uncle Ethan asked how I did on my Math test. Being stupid, I said" I did the best I could." He asked me if I finished all fifty problems and I answered I had. By then I was beginning to get worried because Uncle Ethan never went into details like that. That's when he told me he knew I skipped school that day and was lying. He took me out to the woodshed and whipped me."

"Did he use a buggy whip or a horse whip?" Did he beat you bad? Jack asked.

"NO! Jack, I already said Uncle Ethan _never_ beats us! When I said he whipped me, I meant he spanked me. Where I grew up in Missouri, we would say we got a whipping when we got spanked with something like a belt. If we do something really wrong he uses a razor strap, sometimes on our bare backside. That day he made me drop my pants and he whipped me with his belt. One of his major rules is NO LYING. He would have used the strap if he'd found out where I spent the day. Luckily for me he never did."

"You said your Uncle spanks you. Does he ever use just his hand?"

"Yes, he mostly just uses his hand for my younger brothers who just turned nine and ten. He has walloped me a few times with his hand too. His hand spankings hurt almost as bad as the belt does. Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"All this talking about whippings and spanking is really making me nervous. I don't like to think about what is in store for me when my Uncle does catch me! I won't be able to sit comfortably for a LONG time! Can we go eat now?"

"Yes and then we'll to the train station. I believe the train to St. Louis leaves at nine this morning. Do you still want to go? We could stay and go to the rodeo and take the late train this afternoon. It doesn't matter to me."

"I'm in such trouble, I want to keep going. I can't go home now. I would like to go to the rodeo first though. Right now, let's go eat!"

At the boarding house they were welcomed in by an elderly lady. "I'm Mrs. Cannon and you are?"

"I'm Jack Dempsey and this is my younger brother Joseph. We're traveling down to St. Louis later today and wanted to fill our stomachs first. I heard you have the best and biggest breakfast on this side of the tracks! We're really empty Ma'am. Right Joseph?"

Putting on his best southern charm, Joseph says "Why yes Ma'am. We are very hungry. Jack was able to get us some bread and cheese with a bit of milk for supper. I had nothing to eat before that since breakfast yesterday. That breakfast was oats from a horse's feedbag. Can I help set the table or serve Ma'am? My family insisted that I learn to do both as well as cook."

Bowled over by the boy's charming manner and speech, Mrs. Cannon sputters "Weelll now, here you are a guest so you just sit down and be served. We have two kinds of eggs both fried and scrambled, bacon, ham, sausage, toast, biscuits, gravy, fried potato patties, hominy and johnny cake with applesauce. You may have milk while your older brother may have coffee if he wishes too. Come right this way gentlemen. Breakfast is two dollars a person for all you can eat."

Jack nudges Joseph and grins approvingly.

"Mrs. Cannon? Before we go into the dining area, do you have a place for us to uhm well, a water closet Ma'am?" Joseph asks blushing bright red in his cheeks as she looks at him.

"Joseph! You don't talk about facilities around Ladies! I'm ashamed of you!" Jack pretend scolds.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I'm raising him by myself and he's slipped some in the manners area. I intend to correct that later this morning by using my belt! Apologize to the lady Joseph!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cannon. I didn't mean any disrespect. I just need to **….**." That's as far as he gets before Jack gives him what sounds like a hard smack on his backside but Joseph barely even feels a sting at all.

"HUSH!" he says sternly.

"Mr. Dempsey! There is NO need to whack your brother that way. He didn't say anything disrespectful or offend me. Come Joseph, the W.C. is down this hallway. Go right ahead and take care of your need, son. We'll hold breakfast for you. Don't you worry none about your brother here. I won't stand for him taking his belt to you!"

Sliding into a seat at the long table moments later, Joseph keeps an eye on Jack. Busy filling a plate with his choices for breakfast, Jack doesn't seem to be upset any longer. Wondering if this business about a whipping was real or an act, Joseph decides to be cautious just in case it is real. Quietly he begins to fill a plate also and then settles in to enjoy the food. Remembering how in most places children were not to speak unless spoken to, Joseph remains quiet.

"Well young man, don't you like my cooking? Most people say it's very good. You however just sit here. Is there something wrong with my breakfast?" Mrs. Cannon asks looking at Joseph.

"No Ma'am! The food is delicious Ma'am! I've just been quiet because I'm not allowed to speak unless spoken to at the table. I don't want Jack to whip me more than he already is."

"You can relax Joseph. I 'm not going to be whipping you for your lack of manners earlier. Mrs. Cannon assures me she is not upset. You just watch your behavior though because I won't hesitate to take off my belt if needed!"

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers automatically. Jack sounds just like he meant what he said. The tone and words remind him of Uncle Ethan. Swallowing the lump that has suddenly risen in his throat, Joseph tries to finish his breakfast. Wondering to himself why he has this almost uncontrollable desire to see his family, he tries to keep the tears away.

Noticing the quivering chin and teary eyes the young boy is fighting, Jack smiles to himself. The plan is working pretty well so far. He figures only a few more times and that will be enough. Checking his watch for the time, he snaps it shut.

"Joseph! Stop with the dilly dallying and EAT! If I'm shelling out money for this you dang well better be eating it!" Jack barks at the boy across the table.

Seeing the boy jerk in surprise and the wide eyed look he receives makes Jack smile to himself again. Then turning to their hostess he asks "May I please have a refresher on the coffee Ma'am? I do enjoy a good tasting cup of coffee first thing in the morning. Yours is just perfect!"

"Yes, of course you may, Mr. Dempsey. I'll bring it right back. I'll just need to heat up some water first.

"Take all the time you need Ma'am as it is worth the wait." Jack answers with a smile. As she leaves the room, he puts the next part of his plan in action. Standing and stretching he walks around the table to where Joseph is just sitting looking at his plate.

Reaching out, Jack pulls the boy up and quickly bends him over the table. Before Joseph has time to even realize what is happening his bottom is lit on fire. Jack's hand falls twice more before he lets the boy sit back down.

"What was that for? I thought we were friends! Friends don't wallop their friends!" Joseph says angrily, brushing two tears off his face. He didn't even get a warning or be told why he was to receive a spanking! Uncle Ethan never ever treated the children this way. Joseph feels himself longing to go home even more now.

"I told you to EAT didn't I? Well I meant to do just that. I didn't mean for you to sit and look at it as if it was a fascinating new bug! When** I** tell you to do something **YOU** do it! Got that? I'm in charge of you as I'm your older brother and I'm not your friend. You are to mind me or you'll wish you had!"

Shocked at the behavior of this stranger who looks like his friend Jack, Joseph whispers "Yes Sir."

"Now you have fifteen minutes to eat what you have on that plate. If it isn't all eaten, I'm taking off my belt and blistering your butt in the carriage house. Now EAT!" Jack slams his hand down on the table as he shouts the last word.

Jumping nervously and looking as if he's about to cry, Joseph starts putting the food on the fork and the fork in his mouth. He continues to eat in silence but tears are now leaking out of his eyes. This new person who looks like Jack is frightening him.

In his mind Joseph is repeating _I'm scared Uncle Ethan, come find me. I need you._ over and over. He's just hoping and praying that somehow his Uncle will come rescue him. This adventure is _**not**_ turning out the way he expected it to yesterday. Jack seems to have become someone else. He's not acting at all the way he did last night on the train or even earlier this morning.

* * *

**Paradise - The Ranch**

Rob walks out of the barn as he hears the sound of horses approaching. Walking up to the lead horseman, Rob extends his hand.  
"Hello Sir. My name is Rob Jordan and my uncle left me in charge of receiving the horses."

"Boy. I'm Captain John Thomas Tabb. I'm in charge of this arrangement not you. I doubt a boy even knows how to handle a task such as this. I need to deal with your Uncle not you."

Gritting his teeth to keep the words in his mind from flying out his mouth, Rob waits several minutes just maintaining eye contact with the "captain". He really doubts this man is a captain. After all he isn't wearing the correct stripes to be one. Nevertheless, Rob knows he is expected to make this deal so he must remain calm and courteous. It would not be good for his hide if he failed to secure the horse deal!

Just as he decides to try to talk to this man again, the boys come running up from the treehouse.

"Hello Sir! I'm Ben and this is my brother George. Are you here to deliver the horses to us? My brother and my Pa are the best horse trainers in the whole state! You'll be so happy with the horses when you pick them back up."

Seeing the look of contempt cross the man's face, Rob orders "Ben! George! Both of you go place your backsides in that wagon and stay there until I say differently! MOVE!" He barks as the boys just stare at him. George immediately runs for the wagon.

"I can help, Rob!" Ben complains. Doing his best to ignore the glaring look coming his way from Rob.

"BENJAMIN! I'm starting to count! ONE!... TWO! ... THREE!..." On the count of three Ben whirls around and races for the wagon. He has learned from experience not to let Rob get to five. With five you get your backside blistered off!

"Are those two boys going to be kept out of our way? I despise children! They are unruly bratty beings that should be kept inside."

"You won't need to worry, Sir. I'll make sure the boys do not get in the way. My little brothers are curious but not bratty. Do you have the contract for me to sign? My Uncle was called away unexpectedly but he left me in charge." Rob asks.

Reaching into his uniform's jacket the young 'captain' pulls out the folded contract and hands it over. You'll find it in order so just sign it will you? I need to get these horses delivered and back out on patrol. I shouldn't even be here but the person designated for this became ill so I was next in line."

Nodding slightly Rob continues to read the contract as Ethan instructed him to do before signing. The contract states there are fifteen horses to be trained at a cost of four dollars a head. The number of horses and the price is not what Rob knows was agreed upon. Not wanting to even try to discuss this with the man he asks "Sir, my Uncle will be home tonight, may I just keep this contract until tomorrow and have him sign it? After all you said earlier you didn't want to do business with me."

"Yes but your Uncle will have to board and feed the horses tonight. I'm not running a ranch and don't plan to take a bunch of smelly animals on patrol with me. I'll be back first thing in the morning to talk to your uncle. Tell him to expect me by eight."

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to tell him and we'll be happy to board the horses tonight." Rob answers keeping the contempt he feels for this man out of his voice the best he can.

As soon as Rob answers affirmatively, the captain whistles loudly and a group of four soldiers bring the fifteen horses into the yard. With all the horses milling about, Rob doesn't notice Ben as he quietly slides down from the wagon bed.

Making sure to keep most of the horses between him and Rob, Ben walks slowly up to the horse he has chosen for himself. Most of the horses are gray or black but this one is a deep brown color. When he walks closer, the horse blows out through its nose, and tosses it's head with nerves. Ben knows the signals horses use to show anxiety but he continues to walk towards the horse anyway.

"Its alright girl, I'm Ben and I'll be your teacher. Just relax and walk to me." Ben croons to the horse the way he has heard Joseph do. Expecting the horse to just walk over to him he's surprised when it puts it's head down and runs at him. Seconds before the horse would have trampled him someone lifted him off his feet from behind.

"Here now young fella! What are you doing in the middle of untamed horses?! Hasn't your Pa taught you better than that? I tell you if you were mine, I'd flip you over my knee here and now for a blistering! Now where is your Pa, young man?"

"He's not here sir. It's just my brothers and sister here with me."

"Well then I guess we'll just speak to your older brother. What is his name?"

"Rob." Ben says dejectedly. "Please sir, I apologize and I won't do such a stunt again. _Please sir_, don't tell him."

"I have to young man. You put yourself in a lot of danger just then."

Holding tight to the downcast boy the soldier rides over to where Rob is standing. "Excuse me, are you Rob?" he asks.

"Yes sir, I'm Rob." Rob answers watching as Ben ducks his head and refuses to meet his eye.

"Well Rob we just had a situation you should be aware of. This youngster was right at the edge of the group and nearly got himself trampled. He seemed to be sweet talking a horse but it didn't work. The horse charged him and if I hadn't been able to get there quickly would have run him over! This is no place for youngsters. They should be somewhere safe."

Reaching up to the saddle and taking Ben off the man's horse, he glares at the boy before he says "Go inside to your room and stay there. You and I will have a discussion about this in a little while, Ben!" then turning back to the soldier he says "Thank you so much sir for looking after my brother. He was told to stay in the wagon but apparently decided to disobey. After I get finished he will remember to be obedient from now on."

Coming into the house, Rob tells Claire. "There's a problem with the contract for the horses. I need to go talk to Mitch about it. Will you be feeling good enough to watch the boys? Ben is being punished and can't come out of his room yet. He disobeyed when I told him to stay in the wagon and nearly got trampled by one of the horses!"

"Yes Rob, my arms are not feeling sore today so I'm able to stay up and watch the boys. What do you plan to do with Ben besides keep him in his room? Uncle Ethan has enough to deal with what with having to go track down Joseph. I think we ought to handle this don't you?"

"I agree. I'll take care of it as soon as I get back from town. Don't worry when I get finished he will remember to stay away from wild horses! I'm leaving now and I'll be back as soon as I can."

In town, Rob finds Mitch in the Sheriff's office reading a telegram. "Mitch? May I talk to you please?" Rob asks as he comes into the office.

"Of course Rob, you know you don't have to ask. What problem do you have?"

"What makes you think there is a problem?"

"Because I know you well enough to know you don't leave the ranch when Ethan is gone unless there's a problem. Is it one of the boys or Claire?"

"No Sir, not really. Ben got himself into some trouble again but I'm capable of dealing with him. It's this contract from the army that I need advice about. Uncle Ethan said the contract would be for ten horses at ten dollars a head. They brought fifteen horses and they want to pay only four dollars a head!"

Mitch nods listening carefully.

"Mitch, I can't sign that! I'd be in trouble. But if I don't sign the army could take the horses back and we wouldn't get anything. Then I'd be in trouble for not obeying and signing the contract. I don't know what to do so I'm asking for help."

"Rob, I know for a fact that Ethan always gets a written agreement when he sets up a deal such as this one. Whoever drew up this contract probably doesn't know this. What you need to do is go back home and find the paper with the original deal. I'll come out and meet with these men also."

"They're coming back at eight in the morning or at least that's what the captain said." Rob answers.

"You go home and find that paper and I'll be out there at seven thirty in the morning. Don't worry, I won't let them cheat you out of the original deal. Now do you think Ethan would want the extra five horses? If not we'll see to it they take them back."

"I think five more would be alright. If they pay the correct price. With both Joseph and Uncle Ethan working with them that would be seven for one and eight for the other. I don't think that would be too hard. Thanks Mitch for the advice and the help!"

"That's what us honorary Uncles are for Rob. Now as your honorary uncle, would you go with me and have some lunch? I'm ready to eat! I'm buying by the way."

"Well if you are going to pay then I will happily take you up on your request. Free lunches are not easy to get. Are we going to the new hotel? I've heard they serve really nice lunches." Rob says.

"Let's go check it out, honorary nephew. Remember though, no ordering beer or whiskey. Ethan would be taking his belt to me if I let you do that!"

"Yes sir, I promise not to order those. If I did, you wouldn't be the only one he would get. He would take the hide off my backside! I know that from experience!" Rob answers chuckling at the thought of Ethan whipping Mitch.

"I don't remember hearing that story Rob. Why don't you tell me about it while we walk. Was this something that happened in Denver? Ethan said he had quite a bit of trouble with you boys in Denver while we were there for the trial."

"No Sir, this happened last spring when I stayed with Uncle Ethan those two and a half months. Rob tells Mitch what went on with him sneaking out, drinking, being caught by the sheriff of the time, and Ethan's punishment.

"I've never known Ethan to react so harshly, Rob. I'm a bit surprised that he took a switch to you."

"I think I pushed him over the edge that time. I broke so many of the seven deadly sins that I'm surprised he didn't punish me even more. He had told me the rules and I knew I was going against them."

"Well it seems you learned from that experience. You are not tempted to try to get by with drinking today. Let's go in and see what they have on the menu for today. Mitch says as they come to the doors of the new hotel.

Later that afternoon back at the ranch, Rob asks Claire "Where does Uncle Ethan keep his important papers? I have to look through them for something Mitch told me to look for."

"Rob! You know Uncle Ethan doesn't allow us to go into his room without permission! You'll be in trouble if he finds out about this."

"Claire, MITCH told me to look for that paper. I would say that gives me permission. Besides, it has to do with the army contract so I have to find it by in the morning. I'm pretty sure Uncle Ethan won't mind this time. It's really important that I find this."

"Look in the chiffarobe then, there's a metal box and he keeps important things in there. I know because he showed it to me once. Let me know if you can't find whatever you need and I'll help look."

"Thanks, is Ben still in his room?"

"Yes, I let him out to go out back earlier but now he's back in again. What do you plan to do with him?"

"I want to find this paper first. After that I'll take him out to the barn for a talk." Seeing Claire's down turned mouth he adds "I'm not going to whip him if that's what you're worried about. I am going to spank him though. He risked his life again Claire! He got in with the wild horses and was almost trampled! He knows better. What would Uncle Ethan do if he were here?"

"He would take Ben to the tack room for another talk with the strap, probably. Ben's reckless streak is getting worse instead of better as he gets older."

"After my conversation, he'd better hold back that reckless streak or he'll be in even bigger trouble. I can't say he isn't already. I feel for him when I tell Uncle Ethan about this latest escapade! You know, I think I better deal with Ben first and find the paper second. I've kept him waiting and nervous a long time." Rob says walking to the boy's room.

Opening the door he sees Ben lying face down on the bed. "It's time for our talk Ben. Come with me."

Rolling over and sitting up, Ben eyes Rob worriedly. "Couldn't you just let me staying in my room all day be enough? You don't have to do more, Rob. I know what I did was dangerous and I promise you I won't ever _ever _get in a bunch of wild horses again_!"_

"I'm going to make sure you remember this promise Ben. Now let's go to the barn for our talk. It's not going to take all that long and you can come back to the room you are asking to stay in."

Sliding off the bed and standing up, Ben walks very slowly to the door where Rob is waiting. When he reaches him, Rob takes him by the hand and leads him outside. He's found Ben will stall and hang back if he doesn't hold on to him. Stopping by the woodpile for a second, Rob leads Ben into the barn and closes the door. Taking Ben over to the side where there are two large, rectangular hay bales he sits on one still holding on to Ben.

"Ben, tell me what you did today to earn this trip over my knee you are about to receive. I want to hear you tell why you deserve to get a spanking today."

"I was told to stay in the wagon and keep out of the way. Instead I snuck down and deliberately went up to one of the wild horses knowing not to but I did it anyway. The horse got upset and charged at me."

"Very good, I see you understand exactly what you did wrong. Now listen to me. You put your life in danger again today! If that corporal hadn't been close by and scooped you up you COULD BE DEAD! Because you risked your life and deliberately defied me today, you are going to get a bare bottom spanking with a paddle. Drop them and get over my lap. You have until the count of six and then I'll add four more licks. ONE…TWO….." Rob notices Ben has his pants pulled down and is face down over his lap by the time he counts to four. _HMM, this counting stuff really works, I'll recommend it to Uncle Ethan! Maybe._ Rob thinks as he applies the small, thin piece of wood he picked up by the woodpile. He gives Ben four licks with it before helping him stand up.

Crying hard, Ben pulls up his pants wincing as the material goes over his sore backside. "Rob, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not obeying you and scaring you and making you worry and making you have to paddle me!"

"I love you Ben, I can't just stand by and let you do something so foolish that could cause you to be hurt. I have to do something to get it through that thick head you have, that you must keep yourself out of danger! When one of us tells you not to do something, we're telling you to keep you out of trouble not to be mean by making you miss out on something. I was letting you and George watch the horses from the wagon because I thought you would stay safe there. I should have sent you inside to stay."

"I'm sorry I was so bad! I love you too. You are my big brother no matter what the boys at school say. I'm so sorry Rob!" Ben says as he launches himself into Rob's arms to be held close.

"Yes I'm your big brother and nobody can say differently. Now Ben, lean back and look at me for a minute." When Ben is looking up at him he says "Ben, I love you as I said and because I do I have to do things I don't really want to do. One was paddle your bottom and another is tell Uncle Ethan what happened. I can't keep quiet about something as big as this Ben. If it was just you getting down from the wagon after I said not to, yes I would keep that between us. This is putting yourself in danger and I _have_ to tell him. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, but I sure _don't_ like it! Pa might whip me with the strap for this. Even if he doesn't use the strap, he's still going to give me a walloping!" Ben says sighing.

"You are probably right, but at least you have a day before he does that. Maybe by then your burning bottom will be cooled down." Rob teases getting a small smile from Ben.

"Come on, let's go in so Claire can see I didn't tear you in pieces. She seems to think I would for some reason. Then you can help me look for a very important paper I need for tomorrow. That captain is trying to swindle us and I'm not going to let him do it!"

"I didn't like that man Rob. You know what? He isn't really a captain. He doesn't have the right coat to be a captain. The captains wear a different coat and it has more stripes on the sleeves with more buttons than his does. I know because Joseph, George and I met a friend of Uncle Ethan's last year and he is a captain.

"You'll have to tell me all about this later after we find the paper Ben. I want to hear this story but I just don't have the time to listen right now. Will you tell me later?"

"Sure I will, Rob."


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings ch. 7

**Colorado Springs**

Checking the time again, Jack sees it's close to nine o'clock. "Joseph, we need to be going. Tell Mrs. Cannon thank you and you enjoyed the meal."

Obeying quickly in case Jack decides he needs more licks, Joseph says "Thank you very much for the meal Mrs. Cannon. It was really good."

"You are quite welcome young man. Would you need the W.C. again before you go?"

His face a light pink color from embarrassment, Joseph answers. "No Ma'am, thank you."

"You two just come back and visit when you come this way again. Mr. Dempsey go easy on your young brother here. He's a well behaved young man and doesn't deserve to be treated as harshly as you seem to think. I know I'm overstepping my bounds saying that but it's the truth! I've seen many youngsters in my years and this one is not a troublemaker. Go easy on him from now on for my sake."

"I'll keep your words in mind, Mrs. Cannon. Thank you for your gracious hospitality and delicious cooking. I'm sure we'll stop back here again. Let's go Joseph." Jack says standing up from the table.

As they leave the boarding house, Joseph wants to ask Jack if all the sternness was part of his big brother act but keeps quiet.

"Alright Joseph, let's go see that rodeo. We'll have to hitch a ride out to the fairgrounds though. Let's walk over to the blacksmith and ask about a ride."

"Hello sir." Jack greets the blacksmith. "My young brother and I are traveling through and wish to see the rodeo. Do you know how we can get a ride to the fairgrounds?"

"Well, I could rent you a buggy for the day. It would be four dollars for the use of a horse and buggy. I don't know of anyone who would give you a lift so it's either walk the three miles or rent the buggy."

"We'll take a buggy. Thank you sir. I'll have it back to you by two this afternoon."

"What's the problem Joseph? You seem to be thinking about something deeply. I thought you'd be excited to go to the rodeo."

"It's nothing Jack. I am excited, so thanks for taking me. I was just thinking about how much money you are spending on me. The food, the buggy, the set of clothes, I guess the tickets to the rodeo. I am going to have to get my Uncle to wire you some money when I do get back home. I'll probably be in trouble for this too! Everything I do lately, I get in trouble. Maybe I'd best go on to St. Louis and not go home."

"You really need to go home, Joseph. Your family is going to be really worried about you. The longer you stay away, the harder it is for them. You are lucky to have a family who cares enough to punish you when you do wrong. I never had a family." Jack tells him.

"Well, today you do. I'm your brother, right?"

"Yes, so as the older brother you have to obey me. I want you to stay right beside me today. If you don't mind me, you will be in trouble with me! Follow me and stay close." Jack says as they park the buggy and walk to the entrance gate for the rodeo.

"How much for two please?" Jack asks at the ticket booth.

"One dollar for two tickets, price includes all events and food and drink for the day. Just show the ticket for each event or when you get food or drinks."

"Fine, I'll take two tickets then. What time is the first event?"

"Barrel racing starts in three minutes. You and your young friend have just enough time to make it to a seat."

"Thank you. Let's walk Joseph." Jack announces as he walks off towards the area the man indicated.

After watching the horses and riders race around the barrels, they moved over to the next event, the bucking broncos.

"I'm going to go get us a couple of drinks. You stay right here and do not move from this seat until I tell you to. I'll be back soon." Jack says at the end of the event.

After watching Jack walk out of sight, Joseph walks over to the corral where the horses are kept. Noticing the boy looking at the horses, a man dressed as a cowboy walks up to the fence.

"Hi ya youngster. Come to see the horses have you? These are fine horses just not tamed yet so don't get near."

"Yes sir. I'm familiar with wild horses. My Uncle trains horses for the Army and I help. What makes them buck like they do? I've ridden some wild horses and they don't buck after the first few times someone sits on them." Joseph replies.

"The boys spur them son. That makes them buck the way they do."

"They SPUR them with those metal pointed spurs? That would hurt! That's cruel to do that!' Joseph exclaims angrily.

"You know what else is cruel?" says a voice behind him, "Running off when I specifically said to stay put! Let's go Joseph!" Jack says putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and steering him back behind the stands they were sitting in. "I told you to do something and you defied me!" Jack exclaims angrily. He then takes Joseph by the arm and proceeds to land six very hard smacks to the boy's backside.

"OUCH ! Jack! Jack stop! You are not to hit me as you aren't even my brother! STOP IT! I want to go to the train station! I'm ready to move away from you! I want to go to St. Louis!" Joseph finally gets out after Jack stops spanking him.

"That is fine with me boy. I will put you on the train and we will be rid of each other! Let's go!"

As they enter the station Jack points to the set of chairs across from a ticket counter.

"Alright then, you go sit on those chairs while I get the tickets. Do not move from the chairs until I get back. I will spank you again in front of all these people if I need to!"

"Yes Sir."

Waiting for the boy to get to the chairs several feet away, Jack approaches the ticket window. "Hello, I need to purchase two one way tickets to Paradise, Colorado please. One adult ticket and one for a child."

"That will be four dollars, sir."

"How much for the same tickets for a private car? "

"That would be eight dollars sir." The teller replies.

"Very well then, I'll take two tickets at the eight dollar price. When is the train expected to leave?"

"I'll check on that, just one second, here it is…. Paradise ….. It's scheduled to leave here in thirty minutes. We just had a train come in from there by the way."

"Thank you for the help."

"You're quite welcome Mr. Dempsey. You have a good reputation around here. " At Jack's surprised look, the man continues "I knew who you were the minute you walked in the station. Thank you for working our territory Mr. Dempsey."

"You are welcome." Jack answers as he takes the two tickets. Turning back towards the seats where Joseph is sitting he sees a man hurry through the front doors of the station. The man is wearing a wide brimmed hat and a long duster over his clothes and has the look of a gunman or the law. Jack watches as he scans the station without moving his head. He sees him stiffen slightly when he catches sight of the boy.

_Alright Jack, time for plan two. _ Jack tells himself. Walking over to the chairs where Joseph is sitting all slumped over, he says "Sit up straight! You need to look respectable here. There's someone I want you to see."

"Who?" Joseph asks curiously. As far as he was aware, they were supposed to be in hiding not meeting people.

"Look across the room towards the front doors and you'll see." Jack says quietly.

Turning in the chair, Joseph looks where Jack directed. His gaze passes over the women, children and the men all standing in a group by the doors. Then he sees him. Standing a little way inside the doors but apart from everyone else. His deep brown eyes staring straight at Joseph.

"Go to him Joseph. He needs to feel you right now. Go on! I'll be behind you." Jack tells the child staring open mouthed at the man.

Hesitantly Joseph begins to walk across the room. The man doesn't move he just seems to be waiting. Halfway across the room Joseph stops and waits. Biting his lip he watches for a sign. Anything to let him know he isn't angry.

The man removes his hat and opens his arms wide. Seeing the brown hair and the open arms Joseph feels his feet begin to move and in seconds he's running full out to those arms.

As he crashes into the man he says "Uncle Ethan! I'm so sorry! I apologize sir, for everything I've done! Please forgive me! I'm sorry for running off and I want to go home!"

Wrapping the boy up in his duster with his arms around him, Ethan whispers "SHH, Calm down son. Everything will be all right. You are safe now and that's all I care about. Just let me hold you a little longer." Feeling wetness on his shirt front he tips the child's head back to see his face. "Tears Joseph? Are you scared of me son?"

"NO SIR, I'm just so happy to see you! I'm very ready to go home and I'll take whatever punishment you need to give me, without complaining. I know I deserve to be punished for this."

"Let's not talk about that at this time, Joseph. Let's just get the tickets and get home. We'll have a long ride to discuss what you did and why." Turning with Joseph still wrapped in an arm, he sees a younger man standing nearby.

"Would you be Jack Dempsey?" Ethan asks.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Cord. I am Jack Dempsey. I work for the Pinkerton Detective Agency based in Denver. I just happened to run into Joseph here unexpectedly while I was working a case. We talked and I figured out who he belonged to. You see, I was one of the agents who helped with the kidnapping case against Jake Driscoll. How is George now? We've never met but I was one of the investigators in the case."

"George is doing well now, thank you. As soon as the trial was over and Jake sent away, George began to come back to being the boy he used to be. So you are the one who has kept Joseph safe all this time?"

Shocked to hear this man is really an adult and a detective instead of being just an older brother figure, Joseph feels betrayed in a way.

"He didn't keep me _all that_ safe. He's the one who hurt me. He walloped me when I hadn't even done anything!" Josephs speaks up angrily.

Giving the boy his best 'watch your behavior' look, Ethan says firmly but quietly "You just keep a civil tongue young man, I just might decide to spank you right here. I will too, if you're not behaving more respectfully in the next few minutes! Now apologize !"

"Yes Sir. I apologize Mr. Dempsey for what I said." Joseph whispers not looking at the man.

"Oh, am I Mr. Dempsey now? What happened to calling me Jack?"

"I didn't know you were a grown up and a detective when I called you that. You didn't tell me. You said you were nineteen. I'm thinking you must be older. I'm not allowed to call adults by their first name, sir. I'm already in deep trouble here so I am not going to make it worse if I can help it!"

Laughing at Joseph's sour expression and words, Jack says "Understood Joseph. You're right, I"m twenty six not nineteen. Now what if I give you permission to call me Jack. Would you do it?"

"Only if Uncle Ethan allows me to, sir." Joseph answers as respectfully as he can.

"You may call him Jack if you wish Joseph. Mr. Dempsey, I owe you for keeping the boy safe and sound. He seems well taken care of and I know that is your doing. I appreciate you sending word where to find him also. We had no idea where he was. I checked the train but no one had seen him get on and he wasn't seen boarding a stage either. If you would, send me a statement for what I owe you and I'll wire the money to you."

"Mr. Cord, I was happy to look out for him. He's a good kid just a little mixed up right now. As to money, you don't owe me a thing. I wired the office and they sent me word to pay for everything. According to my boss you helped capture several criminals wanted by the agency. This is our way of paying you back. Here are two tickets for a one way trip back home to Paradise. I believe the train is about to begin boarding. Enjoy the trip and take care."

"Thank you again. I will see to it this does not happen again. This should be the last of my children the Pinkerton agents have to rescue!" Ethan replies.

"Yes sir. Now Joseph, I'm sorry for all the hateful things I did and said to you today. I know I confused you and hurt you with my behavior. I wanted to make sure that you would turn to your Uncle here when we did see him. I felt if you were afraid of me, it would make you want to go home. It worked didn't it?"

"I wanted to go home last night after I climbed in the boxcar. I really didn't want to run away but I was scared. Then I met you and you were so nice at first, I thought I could at least go to Colorado Springs first and then go back home. Now I wish I'd just gone home to begin with. Jack? How did you know I belonged to Uncle Ethan? I only told you my first name."

"I knew because you mentioned the two younger brothers and older sister plus you mentioned you living with your Uncle. I knew Ethan lived and worked in Paradise and had taken in his niece and nephews. It didn't take much to guess who you were. When we got here yesterday I sent a telegram to my boss and he confirmed I had the right family. I then sent a telegram to your Uncle telling him to meet you today here at the station."

"Joseph? We need to get on the train. Tell Jack thank you and let's go."

"Thank you for being my friend and for helping me get back home."

"You are welcome. Now go home and **stay** there. If I hear you have run off again, I will come find you and I will give you that spanking I promised you!"

"Yes Sir, I'll stay put. I promise!" Joseph grins as he walks off with Ethan towards the train.

* * *

**Paradise**

"So do you have the contract signed ?" asked the young captain.

"There seems to be some mistakes on it. We need to discuss the terms before it is signed." Rob answers.

"Boy! I am a captain in the United States Army therefore you do as I say! I say sign the contract so I can get out of this God forsaken hell!"

Opening the barn doors and stepping out, Mitch says "You are not a captain young man. I know that for the truth. Who are you really and where is your superior officer?"

"Just who are you to demand and make false accusations! I should report this to the authorities!"

"Report away young man. The authorities as you call it are standing right in front of you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Deputy Sheriff Mitchell Williams formerly of Colorado Springs! I believe you and I have met before but you were not wearing a uniform at the time."

"I have never been to Colorado Springs! I am here to get a contract for the army for the training of these beasts some people call horses. Please instruct this _child _to do as I bid him and sign!"

"Rob? Do you have the paper with the original details of the contract?" Mitch asks looking to his side at Rob.

"Yes Sir! It's right here. Here is the original contract drawn up by the army and Uncle Ethan."

"I have read through this contract plus the original agreement both the army and Ethan agreed on. It plainly states there will be ten horses delivered to the Cord Ranch to be trained for two months for payment of ten dollars a head. The agreement says payment will be made at delivery and at return. That means the army owes Rob a total of seventy five dollars today. The remaining seventy five will be paid when you return for the horses." Mitch explains.

"Wait just a minute! Ten horses at five dollars now is fifty dollars not seventy five. Are you trying to flim flam the U.S. Army sir?" The captain snarls glaring at Rob and Mitch.

"Not at all. The price is higher than originally stated because you brought in five extra horses. Surely you don't expect the Cord Ranch to board, train and care for the horses for no money. It costs money to feed horses! Now we have talked this down to the end. You want these horses trained then you pay the boy the money. If not just let me know and we will help you drive them back to your encampment."

Shaking with fury at being out manipulated, the young captain reaches into his coat and withdraws a large black leather money holder. Peeling off two twenties, three tens and five ones he thrusts the money at Mitch. Here, take it. We will pick up the beasts in two months!"

"Thank you very much for the payment. The Cord Ranch accepts the money and will train the horses expecting the remaining debt to be paid at pick up. Rob, go ahead and give him the copy of the contract you signed."

Snatching the paper from Rob's hand the man wheels his horse around and gallops off without saying another word.

Standing there staring at the money, Rob asks "Did you really know that man, Mitch?"

"No I've never seen him before."

"Then you lied?"

Realizing this was not what he wanted Rob to remember, he explains. "Rob, that boy is not really with the army that we know. I'm not sure, but it may be some kind of renegade group. If they want horses trained, they will pay the price everyone else pays. Joseph and Ethan do a good job and deserve to get what they ask for in payment. I did what needed to be done to see this happened. Do you understand that?"

"Sure Mitch. You lied!" Rob says grinning evilly at Mitch.

"So I did. I admit it, Rob. Don't tell Claire or the boys. I don't want them to know. We'll just keep this to ourselves. Okay?"

"Anything you say Mitch."

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Boarding the train and finding they are in a private car, makes Joseph feel a little uneasy. At least with a regular car, there are people around. Joseph feels having people around would stop any punishment he might be given at this time.

Watching as his Uncle hangs up his coat, hat and gunbelt, he asks "Uncle Ethan, why are you wearing your guns? You never wear them except for work these days. I thought Jack sent a telegram saying I was with a friend."

"Just because someone writes something like that, doesn't always mean it is true. You could have been held hostage for money, kept for other unsavory things which you don't need me to spell out if you think back to our conversation about some men and younger boys, killed outright for nothing other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I didn't think about any of that I just reacted."

"So you traveled here in a boxcar? This would mean you climbed up in the boxcar and hid because you were traveling illegally without paying?" Ethan asks his voice stern.

"Yes Sir. I wanted to get away."

"I know why you ran off Joseph. We will be discussing that at a later time. Right now we're discussing the fact that you risked your life and safety to climb up into a BOXCAR where you had no business being! You didn't know who or even what was inside that boxcar! There could have been ….. I don't even want to have to think about this."

"Yes Sir. I am really sorry Uncle Ethan."

"I appreciate the apology Joseph. It does _not _get you out of trouble here. You made really dangerous choices here son." Upon seeing Joseph looking confused he continues "Joseph! People who hop the boxcars are usually not detectives! They are people who shoot first and talk later. Your headlong rush to get away from home was foolish, dangerous and extremely unnecessary! All you had to do was come to me, explain what happened to Rob's money and we would have dealt with it. Instead you chose to run off and put your life in danger! You were extremely lucky to get a car with Jack inside instead of someone much more dangerous!"

"Yes Sir, I realize that now. I just reacted, I didn't think first."

"**Young man, you better START to think first!** I have an incentive to get you started doing just that! Stand up, drop your pants and bend over this seat!"

After applying eight hard licks with his hand, Ethan pulls the boy into his arms and lets him cry. "Joseph, I don't like punishing you. I despise doing anything to any of my children to hurt them in any way. You have to be punished son. You put your life in danger by those actions. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes sir, you were angry and I was stupid, so I get my butt paddled for it." Joseph answers using one hand to rub his burning "butt" and the other to wipe the tears falling down his face. This spanking stung more than usual!

"NO Joseph, I never punish one of you children because I'm angry. Yes, it's true you boys sometimes make me angry but it's about what you have done. When you put yourself in danger, it's my job as your father to see to it you do not repeat that mistake. You are far from stupid young man and _better _start using that brain you have for the good things unless you want more fire across your bottom!"

"Yes Sir, I'll think about what I am doing first. Thank you for coming to get me and for caring that I could have been hurt."

"Oh Joseph, when are you going to get the message? You don't need to thank me! I will always be there to look out for you to help you when you need it, to listen, to guide you to making better choices. _I am your Father and that is what I am here to do. _We may knock heads and argue and yes you may wind up getting your britches tanned once in a while but it's part of being loved. If I didn't love you I wouldn't care at all how you behaved. Can you see that now?"

Wiping away the tears that want to fall after hearing these words, Joseph manages to say around the lump in his throat "I love you too, Pa. I've loved you since you came to St. Louis and rescued us. You took us in and made us your children right away. I've been difficult at times and I'm sorry. You ought to whip me right now for it!"

"I believe all the times you were "difficult" have already been taken care of. Let's just sit down and talk for a while. I'd like to hear about your time with Jack."

"I'll tell you but I would rather not sit right now if that's alright with you. You set my backside on fire! I don't know how you can do that with just your hand. I'm sorry I have been so much trouble lately. I'll do better."

"**Yes you will**. We do have much to discuss at home but we are not there yet so let's wait. What did you and Jack do on your misguided adventure? Let me warn you, if you did any other thing to break the law, you better not tell me about it. I would hate to have to bend you over this couch for a meeting with my belt."

"I didn't break the law anymore sir. Honest! Jack paid for everything we did. When we got to Colorado Springs last night ….. just last night, it seems so long ago….anyway he went somewhere and I hid behind a store building. He came back with these clothes and food and even some milk for us to drink. We went over to the closest stable and had supper then we went to sleep. Early this morning he woke me up and we went over to a bathhouse and took a bath and put on the new clothes. Unc… I mean Pa, can we buy a real bathtub instead of having to use the washtub still? Rob and I are getting too big to fit comfortably in the washtub." Joseph asks hopefully.

"Maybe after we get the money from the army for the set of horses we are going to train. I'll look into building a bathing room with a water closet. Claire would enjoy having a place to soak her arms when they hurt. "

"Yes and George would love it if we had a W.C. since he despises using the outhouse. He finds other places to go! He's gotten really good at hiding this."

"I'll have to have a talk with him about that. I had no idea. Why didn't you speak up sooner?"

"Rob has been handling it. He's spanked him twice in the last three weeks. He told me to keep it quiet because you had enough worries. After our bath we went over to this really nice boarding house. The lady who runs it is named Mrs. Cannon and she fixes a tremendous breakfast. We were there early so it was just the two of us. We had eggs, biscuits, sausage, ham, bacon, toast, gravy, fried potatoes and she had hominy but I didn't taste that. Mama used to make grits sometimes and they were good especially with cheese but this hominy was not looking good. Oh, she had apple juice too. it's sweet and really good when it's cold. Mrs. Cannon has a box to keep ice cold in her kitchen. She gets a block of ice every morning and that keeps her cold foods chilled! Maybe we could get an ice box with the Army money."

"Didn't you say just a few minutes ago, you would like a bathing room? Now you want an icebox! Are you going to say let's get a telephone for our house next?" Ethan teases him smiling.

"No, I don't think I would use a telephone. I don't need one of those. I would use a bath tub and an ice box though. Just think we could have cold milk and keep meat more than one day!" Joseph says excitedly.

"Joseph, we already keep meat more than one day. We get it smoked first and keep it that way. We also keep the milk cool by putting the bottle down into the well. You know this."

"Yeah, I know but the new ways are so much easier and nicer. We need to keep up with progress, Pa!"

"We keep up with progress as it comes to Paradise well enough. Now calm yourself down. Tell me more about your time with Jack. You said earlier he walloped you. What was it you did? I'm ashamed you would act out with a person trying to take care of you!"

"I really didn't do anything bad sir." Joseph answers thinking he needs to be as respectful as possible to avoid more licks. "He started out being all nice and friendly acting like Rob does sometimes, then he got mean. We were at the boarding house and he started lecturing me on my eating. I had eaten a lot but I mistakenly filled my plate to full. He told me to eat what I had chosen. I tried but it was too much. When Mrs. Cannon left the room, he made me lean over the table and he spanked me hard with his hand. He didn't warn me or tell me why I was going to be spanked the way you do. He just lit a fire on me. That's one reason your spanking hurt so much I guess. I was already a little sore." Joseph decides not to tell about the spanking for wandering off at the rodeo as it just might earn him another one.

"Pa? Do you mind if I stretch out and sleep? I'm really tired and my backside is throbbing still."

"Go ahead and take a rest son. We have more than three hours before we get home. I'll wake you in an hour." After letting Joseph sleep over the hour he said, Ethan walks over from the other side of the car to wake him. Looking down on the boy, he thinks how lucky the child was on this escapade.

_Look at him, he's a good looking boy and looks younger than thirteen. We're so lucky it was a man like Jack who caught him and not someone who would harm him. He's still innocent of the evil out there in the world. As much as he's been through already, he still doesn't realize how evil people can be. Lucy? If you can hear me, I'm really doing my best by them. I hope you know that! You left me with them and now they are my children but I don't let them forget their Mama.  
_

"Joseph? Time to wake up son. You need to wake up. Let's sit up now." Ethan lifts the boy into a sitting position leaning him up against the arm of the couch.

"Mama? Where did you go? MAMA?" Joseph whispers.

"It's Uncle Ethan Uh, Pa, son. Mama isn't here Joseph. Come on open your eyes."

Opening his eyes and seeing only his Pa, Joseph says "Mama was just here. I could feel her hand on my forehead and she was running her fingers in my hair. She told me it was time to tell you. She said I needed to be brave and tell you what happened."

"What happened when, Joseph?" Ethan asks in a strangled tone of voice. His own thoughts coming back to him making him think the boy _had_ been harmed in some way.

"What happened to cause me to take Rob's money. " Joseph says cautiously not understanding the look on Ethan's face.

"I'm listening and I promise not to interrupt or scold until I hear you out."

"Well three weeks ago I saw this man in town and he had a lot of people around so I went to see what was happening. He was promising he could double people's money. He said even five dollars could be doubled. The man said to bring in the money to the new hotel the next day. I knew we could use the money to help pay for Claire's doctor visits so I took ten dollars from the butter and egg jar."

Receiving a glare at that announcement, he rushes to keep talking. "When I got to town the man said he would bring me back twice my money but I had to choose a horse first. He showed me a list of names of horses and I picked one. The next day I had twenty dollars! Uh, Pa? Are you going to be okay? Your face is all red."

"Finish the story Joseph." Ethan says taking deep breaths.

"I was excited so I told the man I wanted to do it again. I picked another horse and came back the next day to find I had won again. Now I had forty dollars. Forty dollars is a lot of money. The man told me he could get me sixty if the horse came in second but he also said if the horse lost I would owe him sixty dollars. This time the horse lost and I had to come up with sixty dollars or the man said he would hurt my family. I went in Rob's room, took the bank draft, filled it out for sixty dollars and sent it out. Denver sent back word the money was in Paradise Bank so I went in told them he needed the money and they gave it to me. I took it to the man at the hotel and left."

"Are you real mad? I'm sorry I stole the money. I was scared. That's why I did it. Pa? Uncle Ethan? Would you please say something? You are scaring me."

Taking a deep breath and counting to fifty in his head Ethan controls his urge to shout at the child or put him back over the couch for a whipping. "Joseph, I need to get away for a few minutes. I'm heading down to the dining car for something to drink. I'll bring you a glass back. STAY IN THIS CAR, HEAR ME?"

"Yessir." Joseph whispers seeing the anger in his Pa's eyes.

"Mama? If you can hear me, I just told him the whole story. He is _really_ angry at me, Mama. I'm a little scared of what he might do to me. I've never seen that look on his face before. Mama? Can you help me out? I am in big big trouble. I think he's going to take the buggy whip to my backside this time! Please Mama, talk him out of it. Please?" Joseph says out loud after Ethan has left.

After waiting a long time and thinking about what all he's done, Joseph sees the door to their car open. Ethan comes in carrying a covered tray. "I brought you a sandwich as well as a drink. I thought you might be hungry. Your breakfast was some time ago."

"Thank you Sir. I'm a little hungry and really thirsty. I had some water but that didn't help much. What did you bring me."

"It's a ham sandwich and a glass of lemonade. I also brought the pitcher in case we need more to drink. The conductor said we can leave it all in the car and it will be picked up later. Here go ahead and drink some and eat if you'd like."

"How much did you have to pay for us to have this? I will find a way to pay you back for the money you had to spend on me. The cost of the ticket to come to Colorado Springs and the cost of this food."

"That won't be necessary son. There is nothing that would have stopped me from coming to get you. The cost of this food is included in our tickets. Just relax Joseph. I'm not angry any longer and I won't be punishing you at this time. We will take care of that once we arrive home and settle everyone down. In fact it can wait until tomorrow."

"If you don't mind Pa, I would like to go ahead and deal with the punishment today. I've been waiting and thinking about it for weeks. I would just like to get it over with! No matter what you decide to do to me I'm ready."

"All right Joseph we will handle it today. For starters you are housebound to your room all day tomorrow and to the ranch for one month. You will attend the rest of your school days and come home. There will be no visitors or trips to visit friends not even with the family. If the family goes to town you will remain at home. You will be assigned extra chores to help pay back the money you stole from Rob. I will get him to assign some of these chores."

"Yes Sir. That's pretty much what I thought would happen. Is there anything else?" Joseph asks wanting to know but not wanting to give his Uncle any ideas.

"_Should _there be something else? What do you think you deserve besides the punishments I listed?"

_ DON"T MAKE ME SAY IT! _Joseph thinks all the while knowing he will have to answer. This is just like the time he was caught cheating in school and had to say what his punishment should be.

He glances at his Pa to see if he's still waiting for an answer and finds he is. Sighing deeply, Joseph whispers "I think I deserve a thrashing for gambling, lying and stealing, sir."

"We will deal with that when it is time. Right now just enjoy your last train ride for a long time. You will not see anything but the ranch for quite some time."

"Yes sir. Pa? Do you think I can still work with the horses? Am I restricted from training the army's horses? They were to be delivered today weren't they?"

"That was yesterday, Joseph. I'm not restricting you from working with the horses at this time. If you find yourself in any more trouble though, I will. You are very valuable to our contract. I would have difficulty trying to train all of those horses without your help."

"Rob could help you."

"Yes, Rob is good at working with horses too. He does well at saddle training. You are best at gentling the horses Joseph. Rob doesn't have that same talent. I don't quite have it either, I'll admit that to you. It's hard to admit a thirteen year old has bested me in the horse training!"

"Um Pa? Ben wants to try it too. He told me the other day that he wished you would let him try to work with a horse. Don't be surprised if he comes and asks to do it."

"He may ask all he wants but I will not allow a ten year old rambunctious child to go near untamed horses. Ben knows he is not allowed anywhere near these horses."

* * *

**Paradise**

Joseph is relieved to have been able to walk to Mitch's place without running into anyone they know. Now if they can just come by, get the horses and go home without having to talk to Mitch. Dealing with another angry adult is not something Joseph feels ready to do at this time. When they arrive at Mitch's house he sees Brown Betsy and Lightning waiting in the corral. Both horses are already saddled. Just as Joseph thinks about how good it is to see his horse, the door opens.

"Well I see the lost sheep has been found. Welcome back Joseph. You are still in one piece and walking so I'm guessing you two haven't had the discussion yet. Ethan, the army brought the horses out. Rob can tell you about what went on. I'll only tell you this, you have fifteen horses to work with instead of the ten you were expecting. I know you are ready to get home so Ethan, I'll see you when you are in town. Joseph? It was nice knowing you the short amount of time I did." Mitch says laughing at the stricken look that passes over Joseph's face.

"Mitch, you shouldn't tease the boy. From the stories I've heard you had some wild ideas of your own growing up. Joseph's not the first boy to act this way, not that this excuses him from what he did. If you come to the ranch tomorrow, I'm sure Claire would be happy to have you for supper."

"Thank you but I would not like to be eaten!" Mitch says trying to get Joseph to at least grin, if not laugh. When that doesn't work he says "Well, I really have plans to eat in town tomorrow night. I'm escorting someone to dine at the new hotel. I'll take you up on the supper offer another day."

"That will be fine, you are welcome to come anytime with no invitation. Let's get home, Joseph. I have much to do at the ranch." Ethan says giving Lightning the signal to walk.

In the barn, the boys are finishing up their assigned chores while Rob supervises. Not finishing that afternoon now has them being watched. Ben has just lifted the pitchfork to rake another fork of dirty hay from his stall when he glances out the window. Seeing Ethan and Joseph riding up the road, he shouts to George "Pa's home!" Tossing the pitchfork, he turns to run from the barn only to collide with Rob.

"Hold it! You DO NOT throw that pitchfork! You could hurt someone or one of the horses! Find it and put it where it's supposed to be. "

"_But_ _Rob_! Pa's home with Joseph! " Ben explains.

"So I heard when you shouted loud enough to scare the horses. Make the choice Ben. Either pick up the pitchfork and put it up or I turn you over my knee again. It won't do to be getting a spanking when your Pa comes to the door now will it? Do you really want to add this incident to the list of things I already have to tell him?"

Seeing Ben standing there glaring angrily at Rob, George says "Oh Ben, just pick up the pitchfork! You don't have to make everything a battle and Rob's right. Do it before you get a whipping first thing from Papa!"

Stomping back to the stall to pick up the pitchfork, Ben glares at George and mutters "traitor"! This word earns him two stinging swats from Rob. "Watch yourself Ben! I still have plenty of time to put you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Yes Sir. May we go greet Pa now, sir?" Ben asks formally but has his hands clinched in fists at his side.

"Go on but do NOT run at their horses or both of you will get a tanning first thing from Uncle Ethan!"

The boys run from the barn but stop at the corral fence to wait for Ethan and Joseph. As soon as Ethan has dismounted, the boys rush to hug him. "I'm so glad you are back Pa! Rob Bossy Britches is just plain out mean!"

"I missed you too, Ben. You know better than to call your brother names. In what way do you think he's being 'mean'?"

"Hello Uncle Ethan, Joseph nice of you to come back home. I'm being mean because I insisted the boys complete their chores correctly instead of halfway done. Plus a few other reasons we won't get into right now but I will tell you later." Rob answers coming up from the barn.

"Ben, George? Did the two of you try to get out of doing your chores correctly?"

"Yes Papa we did and we're sorry." George tells him.

"Both of you go back into that barn and do everything you have been told to do! I will come check to see that it's been done so unless you want a trip over my knee, you'd better do it correctly! Joseph, go inside and stay with Claire. She'll want to fuss over you so let her for a little while. We'll talk later.

"Yes Sir." Joseph says but wonders about his horse. It's a long standing rule to always take care of the horse before anything else. Ethan is very strict about that. Joseph begins to unsaddle Betsy when Rob says "I'll do that, Joseph. You go on in to see Claire. She's been very worried about you."

"Thanks Rob." Joseph replies walking off to the house.

"Rob, I see the horses have been delivered. Mitch said there were some problems. What problems?"

'This man who said he was a captain, had a different contract than the one you told me about. His had fifteen horses for four dollars a head."

"Did you sign that?" Ethan asks more sharply than he means to.

"NO Sir, I knew better than to do that. I put the man off and told him I needed to get with you first. I told him to come back this morning. Mitch told me to look for the original agreement so when I found it, he and I made up a new contract. Mitch told me to copy your signature, Uncle Ethan." Rob stops to see if Ethan has anything to say about that information.

Not being scolded, he continues "Mitch came out early this morning and confronted the 'captain'. We were able to get him to agree to the terms of the original contract and sign it. He paid us five dollars a head for the fifteen horses. We have five extra, I hope you don't mind. The army will pick up the horses in two months and pay the other five dollars for each horse at that time."

"Did you keep a copy of this agreement, Rob?"

"Yes sir, I put it back into your metal box in the chiffarobe."

"You handled this very well, Rob. I'm very proud of you for being able to handle the swindler. I don't know who he may be, but I know for a fact it isn't the same person I talked with. This man's name was Captain Henry. He was a stocky, short man about twenty five or somewhere in there. What did the man you met look like?"

"He was older maybe thirty, skinny, tall, crooked teeth and had a mustache. He was wearing an army uniform but the jacket didn't have the right markings on it. He told me he was a captain though. Both Mitch and Ben say he wasn't. I haven't been around soldiers enough to know what to look for. But apparently my ten year old brother has!"

"Ben is a knowledgeable boy that's true. He sees things and remembers them from then on. He would make a good lawman or detective when he gets older."

"Yes but only if he curbs that reckless and stubborn streak he has now. If not he'll be the kind to act first and think last if at all. He's way to impulsive right now in my opinion anyway. I worry he's going to get into something really dangerous and no one will be there to get him out!" Rob tells Ethan.

"That sounds as if you had a run in with his stubborn streak while I was away. Go ahead, tell me what he's done, I'm ready." Ethan says pretending to have to hold on to the corral fence to brace himself for the bad news.


	8. Chapter 8

_From ch.7. (Speaking of Ben) "That sounds as if you had a run in with his stubborn streak while I was away. Go ahead, tell me what he's done, I'm ready." Ethan says pretending to have to hold on to the corral fence to brace himself for the bad news._

* * *

**New Beginnings ch. 8**

Grinning at his Uncle's teasing for a minute before telling him. Rob takes a deep breath knowing his Uncle is going to get angry and answers "He put himself in danger again. When the men brought the horses, I told the boys to get up in the wagon and stay. George obeyed but Ben didn't. As soon as the horses arrived, he was down amongst them trying to coax one to come to him. It came to him alright. It charged him! One of the soldiers scooped him up just in time! Uncle Ethan I was really mad and scared too! I let him stay in his room for a long time and then I spanked him. I took a flat piece of kindling to his behind!"

Seeing the flashing eyes of his Uncle, Rob asks "Are you angry with me for punishing him that way, Sir?"

"Hmm? Oh. No Rob, I'm not. You were in charge and had every right to discipline him the way you did. He knows not to even get near wild horses! He should have gone inside the house when the horses were delivered and he knows that also. You were hoodwinked into letting them stay out! I'll have a long talk with Ben and he will be punished for disobeying you. I won't punish George the same way as he obeyed you. He will be punished though for not obeying the rule to stay inside when the horses are moved. I'm sending George in so please see to it he stays inside."

"Yes sir, I'll do that."

Walking into the barn a few minutes later he finds Ben just sitting on a hay bale watching his brother do all the work. After watching a few minutes to see if Ben was just resting, Ethan approaches the boys.

"Benjamin, you and I have some talking to do, privately. But first I want to know what is going on here? Why are you just sitting here when George is still working?"

"I finished my stalls Pa, I promise I did!" Ben says nervously. He has correctly guessed he's in trouble.

"George? What about you? Why are you not finished yet?"

"Two reasons Papa. One, I've been making sure I do each thing the best I can and two I had to stop for a few minutes to go use the outhouse."

"Did you go _to _the outhouse and use it there young man? I've been told you are having some problems remembering what the outhouse is to be used for."

"Yes Papa, I went inside it." George whispers avoiding his Papa's look.

Deciding to let that discussion happen at a later time. Ethan asks, "Boys? What is our rule about you two and the delivery of army horses? What are the two of you to do while the horses are being moved?" Seeing Ben and George swap a look, just reaffirms that they both knew they were breaking a rule.

"Uh, well Uh, we are to keep ourselves safe." George finally speaks up.

"**WHERE** are you to keep yourselves safe?"

"Inside the house, sir." George answers very quietly.

"Is that where you were this time, George and Ben?"

"No Papa, we weren't. Rob told us we could stay out if we stayed up in the wagon out of the way. We were safe in the wagon Papa. Are you going to spank us for not going in the house? Rob said we could stay out."

"I heard you, George. You don't have to tell me again. No George, I'm not going to spank you for not going in the house **this time**. The next time any group of horses is moved you two **better be inside that house** whether I'm here or not! You took advantage of Rob's not knowing the rule and worked it to be able to do what you wanted. I _should_ give both of you a spanking for it but I won't this time. This is your only warning boys. If it happens again I will. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Papa." " Yes Sir." Ethan hears from the two boys doing their best to avoid looking at him.

"George, I want you to go inside and apologize to Rob for tricking him. You are to stay in your room the rest of tonight. You may come to the table to eat but then return to your room. Ben will also have the same punishment but he will be inside later."

"Yes Papa, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology and I'm sure Rob will also. Go on now, go tell him." As George leaves the barn, Ethan turns to look at Ben. It only takes one look to see the boy is worried. This being the part of parenting he does not like, Ethan says "Come with me Ben." Taking the boy into the tack room, he closes the door.

"Please Pa! I'm sorry ! I won't do it ever again, not ever! I know how dangerous and what I did was dumb! Rob paddled me with a board for it and he gave me a long scolding too. I'll remember not to put myself in danger with wild horses! Please Pa, don't whip me!" Ben pleads as the tears continue to fall.

Taking the boy by the hand, Ethan walks him over to the barrel and sits down.

"Ben, I thought when we had our discussion the last time you disobeyed, you would keep yourself out of danger. I was wrong as you defied Rob and nearly got yourself trampled by a wild horse! Ben, you have been told many times to stay away from the wild horses. They are called wild because they are not tame and are unpredictable. Even grown men have been hurt being around these horses. When I tell you to stay away from the horses, I mean it! That has been the rule from the beginning. Do NOT go near the stallions or wild horses. You are NOT to put yourself or someone else in danger! There is always a reason for what I tell you and when you listen you will be safe. Is that understood young man?"

Sobbing quietly, Ben answers "Yes Sir, I'm sorry! I'll listen better from now on!"

You and Rob both have told me he paddled you for it so I am not going to whip you. I am going to give you a spanking for not obeying Rob when he told you to stay in that wagon and for putting yourself in danger. You deliberately went towards that horse after you have been told many many times to _never_ get near the wild horses. Drop your pants Ben. You have four licks coming which is only half of what I would have given if Rob had not already punished you." Lifting a flat backed brush used for horses off the nail on the wall, Ethan begins.

When it is over he has a very upset young boy in his arms. "I love you too much Ben to allow you to get away with behavior like this. I will never allow you to deliberately put yourself in a situation where you can be seriously hurt or killed! _This behavior MUST stop._ If we have to come in here again for going near the wild horses or stallions, I'm going to be taking your pants down and using the strap! Are you hearing me Benjamin? I **will **do it so don't think I'm just talking. I MEAN IT!"

"I hear you and I understand Pa. I won't do it again. I want to be able to sit down. You set me on fire back there Pa! That brush hurts bad! You've never spanked me like that and I was still sore from Rob's spanking me."

"Yes, I imagine you were. You remember how you feel right now the next time you think about putting yourself in danger. Go inside now, I'll come in soon. You are to stay in your room until supper."

"Yes sir."

* * *

After staying in their room for what to the boys seems a long time, Ben hears his bedroom door open. Not rolling over because he thinks it's Rob or his Pa come to scold some more, Ben is surprised to hear Joseph say "Aren't you even going to look at me? Are you mad at me too, Ben?"

Rolling over now to look at Joseph, Ben answers " I thought it was Pa. I'm mad at him! Rob had already spanked me Pa spanked me again! He used a horse brush Joseph! My backside is burning bad! He said if I go near the wild horses again he's going to use the strap on my bare bottom! If I'd known turning ten meant he would start using the strap, I would have stayed nine!"

"Yes, I know what you mean. I was twelve the first time he ever whipped me with it. But we didn't move here until I was nearly eleven! I heard about how you ran into trouble on purpose! Ben, didn't I just tell you the other day **not** to do things without thinking about it first? I know I did. I'm not doing too well at doing that myself really so I guess I shouldn't sit here and scold you for it. I didn't think before I ran off."

"When Pa caught up to you what did he do to you? Did you get a whipping?"

"At first nothing other than hug me close, then when we got on the train to come home he walloped me really hard,with my pants down. I'm housebound for one month starting with spending all day in my room tomorrow. I also have a meeting in the barn to look forward to. The walloping was for running off but I still have to answer to the gambling, stealing and lying. I just wanted to say hello to you before my trip to the barn. Afterwards, I'll be in my room not up to talking."

Just then he hears "Joseph? Uncle Ethan asked me to tell you he's waiting in the barn for the talk you two had planned. I tried to tell him to just let this go but he wouldn't listen to me. All I can say is, I'll sneak in later with some cooling salve, okay?"

"If you can, that would probably be needed. ** I am sorry** for taking your money Rob. It was stupid. I just panicked and did the wrong thing instead of coming to you or talking to Uncle Ethan about it. I know that now. It doesn't help me get out of this trouble I"m in, but I did learn something from all of this."

"I'm glad to hear that Joseph. Right now, I think you had better get yourself out to the barn. You don't want him any angrier than he already is. He's had that smoldering fire look in his eyes since the two of you came home! That look means someone is in huge trouble. "

"Yeah ME! It was nice knowing you Rob. You too Ben and George. If I don't survive, you three can divide up whatever you find in my room. " Joseph says as he walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Joseph finds himself inside the dreaded tack room. Startled, he realizes Ethan is waiting for the answer to his question.

"I'm sorry sir, I need you to ask me that again my mind seems to be leaving me."

"I asked you WHY you felt the need for money. What exactly was the reason you took the money from the butter and egg jar in the first place. Is there something you wanted to buy?"

"No Sir, I didn't want the money for me. I heard you telling Mitch a few weeks ago about how much the Doctor bill is each time you take Claire to Colorado Springs. I wanted to get us some money to help pay for one of those trips. I thought that the man could get me a lot of money and when I lost it I didn't know what to do. He threatened to hurt one of my family if I didn't bring him the sixty dollars. I got scared and did this stupid thing of taking Rob's money. I am so sorry Pa! I did not think I would lose it!"

"Joseph, your intentions were very good. I am proud of you for wanting to get money to help out the family. I really am. However good those intentions were, you went about it in the wrong way. You know not to steal and you know not to gamble also. How could you get money without these two things?"

"I tried to get a job to earn some money, Pa. I asked you for the job in the hotel to make money for Claire's bills. That's what I wanted the job for. No one else in town would hire me. I asked at the livery, the bank, the general store, even at the dress shop but nobody would give me a job. They all said thirteen was too young to hold a job. I even asked Mr. Axelrod but he already has a delivery boy. He hired Tim Smith because he needs money to help his Ma pay for food now that his Pa died."

"Well Joseph, this does help me understand why you stole and gambled. As I said you had good intentions. However, having good intentions does not excuse you from the consequences. For example, someone robbing the bank to help pay bills, is the same as robbing the bank to keep the money. Either way, robbing the bank is against the law and the person would be put in jail. In this family lying, stealing and gambling are against our family laws."

"Yes sir, I understand. Pa? _Please_ don't take the buggy whip to me! I am very sorry! I will find a way to pay Rob back the money someday! I will never bet on horses again! Please?"

"Son, calm yourself! I have no intention of thrashing you with the buggy whip or anything else! I have never whipped you with the buggy whip, why would you think I would?"

"I broke so many rules! I deserve it!"

"No Joseph, you don't. You already know you did wrong but I need you to remember to never EVER steal something again. The gambling loss is something you will remember to most likely keep you from gambling. I can not let the stealing or lying go without some consequences. You took that money order and stole money from your brother. You lied to the bank to be able to get the money. Do you understand son?"

"Yessir. Do you want me to drop my underwear and pants?" Joseph asks as Ethan motions for him to bend over the barrel.

"Yes, Joseph. It will be over in a few minutes and you will feel better son. I promise you, this guilt you feel will go away."

* * *

Later that evening, lying on his bed, Joseph hears a knock on the door and then Rob is in the room. "Joseph, I brought the salve in. How bad was it?"

"I didn't get a thrashing the way I knew it would be. I had to bend over the barrel in the tack room and he whipped me without my pants. He only gave me six with his belt. Rob, why do you think he didn't use the strap? I mean we've always been told he would if we stole, gambled, drank, ... you know the rest."

"Well, you told him about the reason you stole the money right? What you told me?" At Joseph's nod he says "Well, I'm sure he felt you didn't need severe punishment after that reason."

"Maybe so. He did say my intentions were good. You'd better leave Rob. If he catches you in here, he'll whip you next! He's really getting us today. First Ben, now me, you could be next! It's my fault for making him so angry. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he found out I rode in a boxcar. I truly thought he was going to whip me right there on the train."

"Uncle Ethan's gone to town, Joseph. Some of this is your fault as you say. He was really worried and scared Joseph. You running off like that was just wrong and if you didn't already know that then I'd say you learned it in the barn. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to run off like this again?"

No not ever! He'd whip me with that strap if I did! I don't know if it's just me but having it in the tack room makes it seem so much worse. Having to lay over that barrel ….. I don't know it just seems I feel it more that way than when I had to lean over the hay bale."

"Well at least that part of your punishment is now over. How long are you housebound for again?"

"Four whole weeks. I'll have plenty of time to work with the new horses, that's one good thing."

* * *

**Town- Paradise Hotel**

"Well, hello there Ethan! What brings you in to the bar at this time of the day? Where have you been keeping yourself? I thought you would come welcome me to town weeks ago."

"Hello Scotty, I've been pretty busy lately since our barn burned. What with hauling the burned barn away and then overseeing the new one being built. My life has changed in the four years since we last were in the same town. I have five children to raise alone."

"Well Ethan, I have one. James McBride Jr. is five now. My wife and I took him when my brother and sister were killed in a stagecoach accident. The boy's real mother called him Jimmy but we call him Jamey or James. He's been with us since he was three so he's like our own child. You'll have to meet my wife Ellie. She's staying at our house in town with the boy."

"How did you come about having five children in such a short period of time? Five years ago you were unmarried with no children and had a living as a hired gun. Now you say you have five children and I see the badge saying you are the sheriff."

"Four of the children Claire, Joseph, Ben and George are my sister's children. When she died, I went to St. Louis and brought them here to live with me. We made it permanent last year when I adopted them. Rob, my sixteen year old is the nephew of a friend. He was orphaned last year and I took guardianship of him."

"I'm sure that having five children can be a struggle at times."

"Before we talk more, I could use a shot of whiskey. Just one as I don't drink much. I just need this tonight to steel my nerves."

"The children? "

"There a part of it yes."

'I heard that Joseph had run away. Am I to assume he's back home and happy now?"

"Well he's back home that's for sure and if he knows what's good for him he will stay too. As for happy, well he sure wasn't very happy after I whipped him. When I left, he was pretty unhappy."

"You whipped him? Isn't that a bit harsh to use a whip on a child?"

"Scotty! You should know I'd never use a whip on anyone! In this community, a whipping is a spanking with a belt or razor strap."

"A spanking? I can't bring myself to do that to Jamey. Ellie has swatted him a few times but I never have. I can't imagine using my belt to whip him."

"Yes, I remember that feeling from when George was six. A stern look or a scolding was all it took to get the message across. Those days are gone now. He is my best behaved out of the boys though. He has earned himself several spankings and a couple of times even a whipping since he turned eight. Maybe your Jamey will continue to be well behaved. Why don't all of you come to the ranch this Saturday? We can get reacquainted and Jamey can see the ranch animals."

"We would be happy to come. Jamey loves horses already. Ethan, there's one thing you should know. My wife Ellie is only nineteen. I married her right before my brother and his wife were killed. In fact, they were killed trying to come to our wedding. The stage lost a wheel and flipped down an embankment. Jamey was thrown out but my brother and his wife were not as lucky."

* * *

**Saturday / Ranch**

"Welcome to the ranch Mrs. McBride and Jamey. Scotty and I met a few years ago in a gold rush town. I had a few problems and he helped me out. I was just passing through and lost track of Scotty until he showed up here in Paradise. It's good to know he has a family as I do also."

Walking the McBride family to the house, he says "Jamey, I have two boys just a little older than you. I hear you like horses. We have several of those around here. After lunch, we'll introduce you to Dobbin and Daisy. I'm sure you'll like them."

Coming into the house, he finds all five of his children in the front room ready to greet the visitors.

"Mr. and Mrs. McBride and Jamey, these are my children. Rob, Claire, Joseph, Ben and George. Jamey, Ben is ten and George is nine so they are only a little older than you. "

"Hello Jamey. My goodness what beautiful eyes you have. I bet you are very smart for your age too." Claire gushes at the small blue eyed boy."

Not answering or speaking to anyone, Jamey buries his head into his Mother's skirt.

"Jamey, come on son, say hello to everyone. Remember your manners." Scotty says to the child.

"NOOO!" Jamey answers with his face still in his Mother's skirt.

"I'm sorry he's just a little afraid of strangers. He'll do better once you get acquainted. Maybe after lunch you can all play together." Mrs. McBride says to Ben who just frowns at that statement. He's thinking he'd rather not play with this spoiled acting child.

At Uncle Ethan's pointed look, Ben answers "Yes Ma'am, we'll entertain Jamey."

"Well everyone, let's all have a seat at the tables. Ben, George and Jamey will eat at the small table and everyone else will be at the larger table." Ethan says gesturing to the tables sitting in the kitchen and right outside the kitchen area.

"Pa? Why can't George and I sit at the table with everyone else? We always have." Ben asks feeling annoyed at being shoved off to the side away from the others.

Before Ethan can answer him Joseph says "I'm sure it's because Pa doesn't want to expose our guests to your terrible table manners Ben. He's letting you sit over there so no one has to look at you two while you eat like hogs at a trough!" Joseph grins at his brothers to show he's only teasing. Ben doesn't see it as teasing though and glares furiously at his older brother.

Before he can say something that just might get him in big trouble, Rob swoops him up in his arms and tickles him into shrieks of laughter. Over his laughter though, Ben hears Ethan say "Joseph? A word on the porch please."

"_Ha, he's in trouble, I hope Pa wallops him out there!"_ Ben thinks as Rob lowers him to the floor.

Out on the porch, Joseph watches his Uncle apprehensively as Ethan just stands looking at him. Finally, not being able to take the stern stare any longer, he whispers "I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have teased Ben like that. I WAS just teasing Pa, honest I was. I didn't mean to make him mad."

"Joseph, you are old enough to know that what you said was cruel even if it was said in a teasing way. Ben and George are not old enough yet to understand that level of teasing. They took what you said as the truth. I won't have you being cruel and hurting your brothers or sister, Joseph. Watch what you say and how you say it. I want to hear a sincere apology when we go in and you'd better watch what comes out of your mouth from now on. Am I clear or do we need to take this a step further and go to the barn?"

"No Sir, I don't need a trip to the barn sir. I'm understanding you just fine. I'll apologize sir." Joseph answers quickly.

Back inside Joseph sheepishly apologizes to his brothers. "I'm very sorry Ben and George for what I said. I was only teasing and I don't really think you eat like … (_He changes his words mid-sentence at Ethan's loud clearing of his throat)_ Um, I don't think you have bad table manners at all. Please forgive me."

Turning to go to his seat at the table, he sees Mr. McBride smiling as he winks at him. Joseph feels Rob squeeze his hand under the table and knows Rob is trying to make him feel less embarrassed. As the adults talk, Joseph concentrates on eating politely and passing the bowls when asked. He doesn't comment or talk as he usually would if it were just the family or with Mitch there. After his scolding and knowing everyone knew he was scolded, he is making sure to follow all the rules carefully. Any other mishap could cause his Uncle to decide the trip to the barn was necessary after all. Lost in thought he realizes someone just called his name again.

"Sir? I'm sorry but I didn't hear what you said." Joseph answers politely.

"I asked you if you helped Ethan break the Army's horses." Scotty replies smiling again at the boy.

"I help gentle them sir. We gentle them but we don't break them to saddle. It's a different method. We are patient and work slowly with them teaching them to accept the saddle, bit, bridle and eventually rider. Uncle Ethan hasn't come across a horse yet that doesn't respond to gentling. He even gentled a wild stallion for Mitch. Mitch didn't know he was buying a wild stallion and needed help with him."

"I'll just have to come out for a demonstration sometime. I've only seen cowboys break their horses."

Over at the small table Ben and George watch aghast as Jamey mixes some of his mashed potatoes, peas and carrots all together and then begins to make sculptures with it on his plate.

"Jamey! You'd better stop playing with your food or your Pa is going to see! You'll get in trouble!" George leans over to whisper.

"No I won't. I can do what I want to." Jamey answers picking up a forkful of peas and tossing them into George's face. Wiping the peas off his face George looks over at Ben and sends him a message silently "_If one of us ever acted like this, we'd get our bottoms walloped! Do you believe he really wouldn't get in trouble?"_

"_I don't know George, but we had better be sure to clean up any food he throws or Pa might think we did it. I'm not wanting a spanking."_

Just then a forkful of carrots hits Ben in the eye.

"OW! That burns! OHH it's burning! Claire! My EYE!' Ben calls out.

Getting up from the table, Claire says "Excuse me, I need to check on Ben." When she gets to her brother she sees him wiping at his eye and tears running down his face. "What happened Ben?"

"A bunch of carrots hit me in my eye and it really burns. Please help me."

"I'll be right back Ben." Walking to the stove, she lifts the lid on the pot where the potatoes were and dips out water on to a rag. Then walking back to Ben, she takes the warm wet cloth and wipes his eye gently. After several wipes, Ben says "Thank you, it's not burning now. I can finish eating, Claire."

When she returns to the adults, Ethan asks "What happened Claire? Is he alright?"

"Yes sir, he's fine now. He's eating his dinner. I don't know what happened except he said he got a forkful of carrots in his eye and it was burning."

"How on earth did he get the carrots in his eye?" Ethan asks.

"I couldn't say sir as he didn't tell me." Claire replies quietly.

"Claire, do you always take care of them like that?" Mrs. McBride asks.

"What do you mean Ma'am?"

"Claire, call me Ellie, please. I'm only a few years older than you and Ma'am makes me sound ancient! I meant do you treat them as a Mother would?"

"I guess I do Ellie. I've been the only mother they've had since they were six and seven."

Joseph speaks up "Claire was taking care of the boys and me too, before she was even eleven. Our parents were in theater so we had to look after ourselves during rehearsals and performances. We both looked after the boys much of the time. She's always been their second Mama."

"Oh, I'd love to hear stories of your time with the theater troupe. I imagine it was exciting. Maybe after dinner we can have time to talk while Scotty goes to see those horses he's so fond of." Ellie says to Claire.

Over at the children's table Jamey decides it is fun to cause the older boys to jump and complain so he tosses another forkful of carrots at Ben. Ben sees it coming and ducks out of the way this time. The carrot missile sails into the back of Ethan's head. "Excuse me please." Ethan says standing up and walking over to where the youngest boys are eating. "Ben, George come with me please." Ethan says taking both boys into his bedroom and closing the door.

"Alright boys, it is time to explain what is going on at your table. Why is there food all over the table and the floor? How did the carrots fly twice? Once across the table and again across the room. Is there something you want to tell me?" Ethan asks as he sits on the bed with the boys standing in front of him.

Ben is biting his lip and shifting from one foot to the other while George is blinking back tears. Both boys are worried that they are extremely close to being spanked.

"Papa? It wasn't us that caused that mess out there. It was Jamey. He's been playing with his food." George answers.

"That's the truth Pa. Jamey started throwing forkfuls of peas and then carrots at us. George got peas in his face and I got carrots in mine. That's how I got carrots in my eye, he threw them. He's been making a huge mess. We told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Please believe us. We'd never act like that at the table." Ben speaks up.

"We know if we did we'd get a spanking! We don't throw food or play with it! Don't you believe us Papa?" George asks tears beginning to roll down his face.

"Boys, of course I believe you. George hush, stop crying now. I'm not mad and you two are not in any trouble. I can see from the condition of your shirts what went on. Jamey is clean but you two are covered in peas and carrots. I needed you to tell me in words though to be sure. What happened with the carrots this last time?"

"He was throwing them at me again but I ducked down at the right time and the carrots flew over me and hit something else." Ben tells him.

"Yes, that something else was the back of my head. I now have carrots in my hair." Ethan says ruefully causing both boys to stifle giggles. "You think carrot hair is funny do you? Well, I hate to be the one to tell you but you both have food hair also. You have carrots Ben and George you have peas stuck in your hair. We'll all have to wash our hair later. For now just see if you can comb it out when you go in to change your shirts."

"Papa, are you going to give Jamey a spanking for this? I think he deserves one and so does Ben!" George asks.

"_Ben_ deserves a spanking? What did Ben do?" Ethan teases.

"**NO**, I _don't_ deserve a spanking! **I** **didn't** **do anything**. He meant I agree with him, Jamey needs a spanking." After glaring at George, Ben hurries to correct Ethan's thinking.

"Well boys, if it were up to me, I would definitely be turning that boy over my knee. It isn't up to me however. He's a guest here and his parents are with him. It is up to them to correct his misbehavior in the way they see fit to do. I have no authority over Jamey at this time."

Seeing both boys look disgusted by this news he adds "I think we should go out and show his parents what he has been doing. They do need to see the results of their son's actions. Let's go."

"Scotty, I'm sorry I left the table so quickly moments ago. I needed to find out where the carrot shot ball that hit me in the head came from. If you will take a look at Ben and George's hair and clothes you will see what has been going on."

"My you two are a mess! Did the two of you decide to feed each other from across the table? I think you got more on you than in you!" Scotty exclaims chuckling.

Ben opens his mouth to answer but Ethan cuts him off. "No Scotty, the boys didn't do what you think. There was a lot of food being tossed at them from a certain young boy's fork. The same young boy who is still very clean but his eating area is a mess. Walk over and take a good look at the table why don't you. You'll see what I mean."

Following Ethan's advice, Scotty goes to the boy's table. "Jamey? How did all of your peas and carrots wind up all on the table and in your potatoes? You are to eat them not play with them."

"I sowwy Papa. The bad peas and cawwots jumped off and wolled awound. They bad! Not listen to Jamey when he says stay on fowk! I help clean it up." Jamey says batting his big blue eyes at Scotty.

"Yes Jamey, you help clean up the table please. We don't make messes on purpose. You need to remember that from now on. Alright little one?"

"Yes Papa."

Standing there at the table listening to all of this Ben and George swap a look. George sends his thoughts to Ben "_I can't believe this! He isn't even getting scolded! His Papa isn't even mad about it!"_

"_Yes, I see that too. We would be getting a spanking or probably a trip to the barn if we had thrown food and acted up. Especially if we did it at someone's house! Mr. McBride isn't even acting like he's going to spank him later for it!" _

Shaking his head a little at his friend's words to his son, Ethan says "Ben, George, go change your clothes and meet Joseph in the barn. We're going to hitch up the pony cart and let you take Jamey for a ride."

Coming out to the barn a few minutes later, Ben helps Joseph fasten all the straps and buckles while George takes Jamey into the barn. "You see Jamey, this is where we keep our horses at night or in cold weather. Each horse has it's own stall and hay bin. We come in here twice a day to clean out the stalls and put down fresh hay on the floor and in the bins for them to eat. We also feed them oats and other grains mixed together in their feed buckets. They get a feed bucket in the evening but eat grass most of the day. Have you ever been around horses before?"

"My Pa had horses but he didn't let me get close because I was only three. I'm almost six and I can get close now. I can do anything I want to now. I don't have to listen." Jamey's voice comes from above George's head. Looking up he sees Jamey in the first hayloft.

"Jamey! Get down from there! You are too little to be up there by yourself. Now get down!" George orders.

"I won't! I like it up here so leave me alone. You are way too bossy at this house. I like my house better. Nobody there tells me what to do." Jamey calls back.

"Jamey, _please_ get down. I can not leave you up there by yourself. I can't go up there when I'm dressed in my best clothes!"

"I need to go to the water closet real bad. Will you take me there? I'm going to wet my trousers if you don't." Jamey says holding the front of his pants.

"Come on down and we'll both go to the outhouse. I don't have a water closet to take you to." George calls up watching as Jamey sits down on the hayloft.

"Jamey? Aren't you coming down? I thought you needed to go to the outhouse really bad. Just like me."

"I went already. I'm going to tell my Papa on you. You wouldn't take me to the water closet and made me wet my trousers. Mama swats me when I wet!"

"Just stay there and don't move, Jamey. I'll be right back!" George calls rushing to the back stall.

A few minutes later he comes back out buttoning up his pants only to find Ethan and Mr. McBride standing there with a wet Jamey. "What is the meaning of this George? We come in and find Jamey up in the loft and no one watching him. He says you wouldn't help him down and he wet his pants because of it. Now I see you come out from back there buttoning your pants! Care to explain son?"

"He wouldn't take me to the outhouse or help me get down. I told him I had to go bad but he just went off to the back stall. He said he had to use the outhouse too. Is the outhouse over in the back stall?" Jamey asks all wide eyed innocence.

George gasps at the lie. "That's_ not_ true! I was trying to help but** the brat**….."

"That's _enough_ out of you young man! You know better than to act this way! The evidence here tells the story. Go to your room and you and I will be having a discussion about this later."

"But Papa! It _wasn't_ like he said! I did try..." George whispers but Mr. McBride hears him anyway.

"**George**! I'm counting to three and if you are not out of this barn I will put you over my knee. "ONE, … TWO …"

George has fled by the time he finishes the word ONE. By the time he gets to TWO, the boy is on the front porch. Sobbing he runs past Claire to his room and falls on his bed face first. He just can't believe how all this went wrong. Now he's in for a spanking or worse and Jamey gets off again.

Following him to his room Claire sees him face down on his bed. "George? What has you so upset? What happened outside? Are you hurt?" Claire asks rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Papa is going to _whip_ me, Claire. I didn't do all the things Jamey said I did. He's lying and no one believes me! I** don't** like Jamey! He can do anything he wants and no one spanks him and when he lies I get in trouble." George says between his sobbing.

"George? What did Jamey say you did? I know he tells lies so I want to hear what happened." George hears Mrs. McBride say.

"We were in the barn waiting for the ponies and cart to be hitched up. I was telling Jamey about how we take care of the horses and showing him the stalls. I looked around and he was up in the first loft. I told him to get down and he wouldn't do it. Then he said he needed to go to the water closet. I told him we had a outhouse not a water closet. I kept telling him to get down and I'd take him but he wouldn't. Then he sat down and wet his pants. I was about to do that too so I went to the back stall and used it. Papa and Mr. McBride came in and caught me coming out of the stall."

"Oh George, you know better than to use the stall like that!" Claire interrupts, scolding George.

"_I couldn't help it_! Jamey wouldn't come down and I couldn't leave him to go to the outhouse! Jamey told Papa and Mr. McBride I wouldn't help him down or take him to the outhouse so he wet his pants. That's just not true. I tried to tell Papa it wasn't true and he made me come to my room. He says we'll have a discussion later. Claire, when he says "discussion" he means a whipping or spanking! George says beginning to cry again.

George hears Mrs. McBride say "Claire? Is that true, your uncle would use a whip on him?"

"A whipping is a spanking with a belt or strap. Papa never uses a real whip. He only whips the boys if they really misbehave."

Turning to George, Mrs. McBride says "I'll talk to your Pa for you George. I'll try to convince him you didn't do what Jamey said. Scotty doesn't believe it when I tell him Jamey lies. He doesn't see that yet. Just the way he didn't see Jamey was the one throwing food. The boy has him completely bamboozled. I see through the big eyes and trembling lip but Scotty melts and can not stay firm. He just feels sorry for him because he lost his parents. The child doesn't even remember his parents! He was three at the time."

"Thank you, Mrs. McBride." George replies still sniffling.

"I apologize for his behavior today. I will do my best to make Scotty understand what has happened. He needs to step up and take that boy in hand. I hope when our own baby arrives next September or October he will be ready to be more of a Papa."

"You're having a baby?! That's wonderful news! Aren't you excited?" Claire exclaims all excited herself.

"I'm a little more nervous than excited I guess. It's been a rough time. I'm still getting sick in the mornings. Dr. Americus is sending me to Colorado Springs in two weeks if I haven't stopped being sick by then."

* * *

**Later that afternoon**

Having heard the wagon leaving, George knows the McBride family has gone home. He's expecting the knock on the door but dreads having to face his Papa. Ethan wastes no time and goes straight to talk to George after bidding the visitors goodbye.

Finding the boy face down on the bed he says "George, I know you are awake and that you have been upset. Please sit up and let's talk. I have talked to Mrs. McBride and heard from her some things I didn't know. I think I need to hear from you now. Will you tell me your side of the story now? I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the barn earlier. I shouldn't have just made those snap conclusions the way I did."

After telling Ethan all that went on in the barn, George finishes his recitation with "Papa I'm sorry I used the barn again instead of the outhouse. I didn't want to leave Jamey alone in the loft to run to the outhouse. I couldn't wait any longer either. I guess I'm in for a whipping."

"You guess wrong then George. I am not going to whip you or punish you for what went on today. Except for calling Jamie names, neither you nor Ben did anything wrong. I can see how frustrated you were when you called him a brat. I'm not going to scold or punish you, son. In fact I'm very proud of you George for how you handled the little boy. You did exactly the right thing by staying in the barn with him when he refused to come down. If you had left he could have fallen. I hope Mrs. McBride can get Scotty to see what Jamey is doing."

Getting up from the bed, Ethan walks to the door and calls "Ben! Come here a minute please."

"Yes Pa?" Ben asks coming into his bedroom.

"Sit by George for just a minute, Ben. I want to talk to both of you at once." When Ben is settled, he begins "Boys, I apologize for how Jamey behaved today. I'm very proud of both you boys for not trying to get back at him. I know you probably thought you were going to get in trouble for what he did. I could see it was his doing. I also know both of you very well and in all the years you have been with me neither one of you has thrown food at each other or someone else. I could see no reason for you to do that today. The boy needs to be taught to behave and his Father needs to step up and take control. What I want from both of you is just to continue to be patient and put up with the bad behavior if we get together with them again. Jamey doesn't have his Mama fooled at all and she promised to punish the boy."

"I hope she whips him! He deserves it for throwing food and for lying about George." Ben says as George nods in agreement.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Calling the children together into the front room, Ethan delivers the news. "Children, Mr. and Mrs. McBride are going to Colorado Springs for three days beginning tomorrow morning. Scotty has asked me to take Jamey for the time they will be away. They have no one else to leave him with and he's too young to go along to a Doctor's office. I told him we would watch out for him."

"Pa! Papa! He's so bad! He's going to be troublesome!" Ben and George both say talking over each other.

"I informed Scotty when I agreed to this that if Jamey misbehaved, I would be treating him the same way I treat the five of you. I went on to tell him I would not hesitate to spank the boy if I felt he deserved it. Surprisingly Scotty said he had no problem with that. I make all of you this promise, If Jamey misbehaves and causes trouble, I **will **take him in hand. You do not need to worry he will show out and get by with it as he did before."

Watching the McBride wagon come up the road, George whispers to Ben "He's going to be surprised when he gets that first spanking. He's bragged to me about how he can do anything he wants. Boy, is he in for a surprise. Papa is too. I don't think he knows how bad Jamey really is!"

"I know. I just hope I'm around to see Jamey's face when he finds out he's going to get a spanking! I'd like to see it happen too. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but we won't get to. Papa doesn't let us stay unless we are both getting a spanking. I'm not going to do anything to earn a spanking just to see Jamey get whacked! Papa's spankings sting for a long time." George whispers back.

As the wagon pulls to a stop, Ethan walks down from where he was waiting on the porch. "Hello Scotty. Hello Jamey. How is Ellie today?"

"She's anxious to get the trip over. I don't think she likes Doctors very much. We'll be home on Saturday afternoon and I'll come collect the rascal then. He and I have had a long talk about how he is expected to behave while he stays with you. I have also told him you have my permission to paddle his butt if he acts up. Isn't that right Jamey?"

"Yes Papa. I'll be good Papa."

"I hope you will son. If Ethan has to spank you for bad behavior then you will be getting another one when I get you home. Do you understand me James? **I mean it!** I will put you over my knee and spank you if you show out during the time we are away!"

George and Ben swap looks of surprise at this statement. Ethan is also surprised to hear the sternness in Scotty's voice. _"Good for you Scotty. Stand up and take charge of this child."_ He thinks.

"Take care of your wife Scotty and don't worry about Jamey. He'll be fine with us. Rob, Joseph and Claire are all going to be watching out for him as well as myself. We'll have a good time and he'll be a tired but happy young fella when you come to get him."

Standing on the porch with Rob and Joseph while watching his Papa drive away, Jamey's chin starts to tremble and tears start to fall. "Hey there young one, what's causing the waterworks?" Rob asks picking up the child.

"My Papa's leaving to go get another child. They don't want me around anymore they are getting a baby. I'm just a bad boy so they want a new one." Jamey sobs out into Rob's shoulder.

Rob looks over at Joseph when he hears this and Joseph just shrugs his shoulders. "I think maybe you need to tell Uncle Ethan about this Rob. He may know what to say to him. I sure don't."


	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings ch. 9

Not knowing what to say to the young boy about his last statement, Rob just picks him up. "Come on young one, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and we'll get your clothes put up. You get to stay in the same room Ben and George sleep in. They're going to share a bed while you take George's bed."

"Do you sleep in here too, Rob?"

"No young one, I have my own room down the hall. I'll be close by though if you need something. You don't need to worry, Jamey. No one is going to let anything hurt you while you are with us. We take care of each other in this family. We take care of our guests also." Rob adds the last as he sees the little boy's mouth turn down. He has guessed what he might be thinking.

"Rob? When you get our young guest settled, both of you come on back in to the front room. We all need to talk together for a few minutes." Ethan says from the doorway.

"Yes sir, we're coming now." Rob answers taking Jamey's hand and walking him to the front room. After Jamey snuggles down on the bench seat next to Rob, Ethan takes a seat also.

"I called all of you in here to discuss the family rules. Jamey as long as you are staying with us, I will treat you the same way I treat all my children. Each of us has chores to do and is expected to follow certain rules. The main rules are: To be obedient- to always do what you are told without complaint, To keep yourself safe- by being obedient, I think you will be kept safe. You do whatever I tell you to do and also Rob, Claire or Joseph. Another important family rule is to treat each other and other people with respect. We don't allow arguing, fighting, being mean to each other and that includes throwing things at each other. There are several things that are forbidden in this family : Lying, stealing, putting yourself or someone else in danger are all things you make sure you do not do. Because if you do, it will mean a spanking."

"Do you have any questions about what I just told you?" Ethan asks the child sitting next to Rob.

"No sir. I'll be good for you Mr. Cord. My Papa said he would spank me again if I didn't. Spankin's hurt and I don't like them."

"Well Jamey, you just follow those rules and do as you are told. When you do that you won't need to worry about getting a spanking. I do want you to hear me though. If you misbehave while you stay with me, I will spank you if I think you deserve it. I don't just spank for everything. I'll only spank you for breaking one of those rules I just told you. If one of us tells you to do something and you do not do what you're told, you will get one warning, if it happens again I will punish you. Do you understand what I am telling you? I'm in charge of you until your parents return."

"Yes sir. Mr. Cord?"

"Yes son?" Ethan asks watching the wiggling child curiously. He's been seeing the boy wiggle for several minutes now.

"Uh, I need to … Uh that is … Can I use the W.C. before we talk any more? I need to real bad!" Jamey says bouncing and wiggling now.

"Rob, take him out back and you'd better hurry." Ethan says looking at Jamey.

"Yes sir. Let's go Jamey." Rob says standing and taking the boy by his hand. On the way back from the outhouse, Jamey asks "Rob, would you take me to see the big horse over there? It's pretty."

Looking to see where Jamey is pointing, Rob says "No Jamey, that is the stallion and only Uncle Ethan or myself goes near him. You be sure to stay far away from that horse because he can hurt you. He is out of bounds for anyone younger than sixteen. Do you hear me?"

"I hear. I don't see why I can't go look at him. I just want to look at him up close that's all."

"Because I just told you to stay away, that's why! Let me catch you near that horse and I'll spank you myself before I tell Uncle Ethan! You just ask Ben, George or even Joseph if I spank them and you'll see I mean what I say."

Gaping up at Rob in astonishment, Jamey says "I thought you were my friend! You're just going to be a mean ole bossy just like everyone else! " He yells "**Leave me alone! I don't like you anymore!**" while jerking his hand away when Rob tries to hold it. Beginning to cry, he runs off into the barn leaving Rob standing there wondering what caused the explosion.

After a minute or two, Rob follows the boy. Finding no sign of him in the stalls or lowest loft, he calls for him. "Jamey? I didn't mean to make you upset. Please come out so we can talk. I won't be bossy, I swear it." He says borrowing one of Ben's favorite sayings. Not getting an answer he says "Jamey? If you don't answer me or come out then I'll have to go get Uncle Ethan. You are going to be in trouble if I do. Running away and not coming when called will get you punished for not doing as you were told! Is this really how you want to start your stay here with us?"

Standing very still and quiet, Rob listens for any sounds. He hears something coming from the back stall of the barn. Walking quietly he walks up to the back stall and sees their young house guest curled up on the hay crying.

Before he can say anything to the boy, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Glancing behind him he finds Ethan standing behind him looking at Jamey. "I heard the yelling so I came to see what was happening. Why is he so upset?" Ethan asks quietly.

"He asked me to take him to see the stallion and I refused telling him he was not allowed near that horse. He threw a screaming fit and ran off calling me bossy and mean." Rob answers still confused over what caused the boy to react that way.

Nodding his understanding, Ethan moves over to inside the stall. Reaching down he plucks Jamey off the floor. "Here now Jamey, what's all this fuss about? Come let's sit down on the hay bales and talk." Ethan says carrying the child out to the main part of the barn. Sitting down on the bale, he holds Jamey in his lap rocking slightly until the boy seems to relax a little and isn't crying. "Now, tell me what the trouble is out here. I heard yelling. What's going on Jamey?"

"I thought Rob was my friend. He's been real nice to me until 'while go then he got mean."

"I see. What did he do that was mean? " Ethan asks the young boy.

"He started bossin me round. Tellin me I couldn do this and couldn do that! He said he would spank me! I don want him to spank me! You should spank **him** for bein mean to me!" Jamey finishes with a glare up at Rob.

Ethan also looks at Rob who is trying his best not to laugh at Jamey's ridiculous complaint. "Rob, go inside please. We'll talk about this later." Ethan tells him.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Jamey. I still want to be your friend if you want me to be." Rob says before leaving the barn to go in the house.

"Jamey, Rob isn't trying to be mean to you. He's trying to keep you safe and out of trouble. He is right about the stallion. That horse is dangerous for anyone to be around except Rob or myself. I do not allow _anyone_ else no matter who it is, to go near him. I don't want you hurt. You need to remember that in this family, you obey what you are told. It does not matter if it is Rob, Joseph, Claire or myself, we are all in charge of you. You will do what you are told without temper tantrums or you will find yourself in trouble! Am I understood?"

"Why do I have to mind all those people? Why do they get to tell me what to do? They're not grown people. Papa says I have to mind grown people he didn't say I had to mind other children."

"Rob, Claire and Joseph are older and they know how to keep you safe. You **will ** listen to them and do what they tell you or you **will **be punished. If I hear of you disobeying or arguing the way you did with Rob, I might just take you over my knee and spank you! Is that understood now?"

Not getting any answer and seeing the pouting look on Jamey's face, Ethan continues. "Jamey! I asked you a question and I expect an answer! _Do you understand you will be obeying what you are told?_ If you do not answer, we can go straight to the spanking this time! Young man, I told you before that you were to do as you were told and obey. You've already disobeyed me once, I'm giving you a warning you'd better not do it again!" The sternness in his voice makes Jamey begin to cry again.

"Yes Pa, I mean Mr. Cord. I'm sorry for what I did and said. I don't want a spanking. Please don't."

"I accept your apology and this is almost over. I want you to apologize to Rob and it will be all over. Jamey, you may call me Uncle Ethan not Mr. Cord. Your Papa and I are friends and he wouldn't mind if you called me that. Alright?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Ethan."

"Good boy, now let's go talk to Rob. You hurt his feelings when you shouted and ran away. Rob likes you very much. He's not trying to be mean, son. He just wants to keep you safe. A ranch is a dangerous place for young boys. Ben and George know the rules to keep themselves safe. You are new here and don't know this so Rob is trying to help you."

"I know that now and I'll listen better. I don't want to get in trouble." Jamey answers.

"After you apologize to Rob, we'll eat lunch. The boys want to take out the pony cart so you can ride with them. They have a treehouse to play in and some swings also. I'm sure the boys will show you more fun things to do while you stay with us the next few days." Ethan says standing and taking Jamey by the hand, he walks him back toward the house.

"Uncle Ethan sir?" Jamey asks stopping.

"Yes?"

"Why do my Mama and Papa want to get a new baby? I think it's because I'm a bad boy. I am you know."

Lifting the little boy up to sit on the corral fence, Ethan says "No Jamey, you aren't a bad boy. I think you really are a good little boy who just needs some attention. Your Papa and Mama enjoy having you around so they want to get another child too. Papa's and Mama's don't ever replace a child with a baby. They just want to have a big boy like you and a little baby too. You are going to be a big brother just like Rob and Joseph are to Ben and George. Let's go eat and if you want to talk to me more about this we can do it after lunch."

After lunch is finished, Ben stands up and says "C'mon Jamey! We're going to get Dobbin to pull us in the cart. I'll teach you to steer if you like!" He gets almost to the front door when his Pa's question stops him.

"Do you plan to walk out without doing your share of the kitchen chores today, Ben?" Ethan asks quietly but Ben hears the stern tone in his voice. Turning back to the kitchen area, Ben answers "No Sir, I just forgot about it being my turn to help do it today. I'm sorry Pa. I was just excited."

"I understand son. Dobbin will be there when you finish so don't rush through the clean up. Claire needs clean dishes and pots to use for our next meal. Jamey? I want you to take a wet cloth and wipe off the table after George clears the dishes. After that you and George are to dry the dishes after Ben washes them. Ben, you are to put the dishes and pots away _**after**_ they are dry and help George sweep the floor."

"Yes Pa, I'll be sure to check that they are dry first." Ben answers remembering a time when he put up the pots while they were still wet. When Claire pulled out one later to use, it had moldy spots in it. The pot wound up being taken to the barn for use with the animals and he had wound up spending the next afternoon confined to his room.

As the three youngest boys were cleaning up, Ethan took the older three outside for a private talk. "Claire, I asked you and the boys to come out so we could talk without Jamey hearing us. Scotty told him he would be back for him by Saturday. During the next few days, I need you three to really keep your eyes and ears open. Jamey is very young and hasn't been brought up to mind very well. I know I told him the rules and consequences for behavior but I don't know if it matters. He's not like Ben or George in the way that he respects what he is told. He's already had a tantrum just because he was told he couldn't do what he wanted. I'll be here most of the time he's here but I'm asking for your help. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes Sir." All three answer.

While the older children were outside, Ben and George were having problems. "I don't want to clean the table! That's a girl job and I'm a BOY not a girl. Washing dishes is a girl job too! Ben must be a sissy boy to wash dishes!" Jamey announces once Ethan and the older children are outside. Without them, there is no one to make him mind as far as he's concerned.

"I'm not a sissy boy, Jamey!" Ben says glaring at the younger child. "We take turns cleaning up from meals in this family. Whoever does the cooking doesn't clean up, that's the rule."

"If we didn't clean up when it was our turn, we'd be in trouble. If you don't want to be in trouble then you'd better start doing your share. Papa will punish you if you don't do what you are told." George says as he takes the last of the plates off the table.

"I'm **not** drying these dumb ole dishes or wiping the dumb ole table either! I'm a guest and guests aren't supposed to be made to work!" Jamey says stomping his foot.

"That's fine Jamey. You just sit down there at the table and wait for Pa to come in. You can tell him how you are a guest and don't have to do any chores." Ben says winking at George.

_BEN, you shouldn't tell him that! If he doesn't work he's going to get in trouble! We shouldn't let him get in trouble_. George says silently.

_I don't care if he gets in trouble, George. He's being a brat and I don't have to let him get by with that! Let Pa take him over his knee and he'll be a nicer kid! _ Ben sends his message back to George.

Ethan and Claire come in the front door just as Jamey plops himself down in a chair scowling at Ben and George. Claire goes to her room for a rest while Ethan stays in the kitchen area.

"Jamey? Why are you not helping the way I told you to do?" Ethan asks firmly, seeing the boy just sitting at the table. Glancing at Ben and George, he can see Ben is angry about something just from the look on his face.

"I don't want to do those chores because I am a boy not a girl. Those chores are girl's work not boy's work." Jamey answers still scowling angrily.

"Young man, in this house there are no girl's jobs or boy's jobs. All the work is handled equally. You are going to do as you were told or you will get a spanking. Now I believe I told you to wipe off the table and help dry the dishes, you need to start your share of the chores."

"Yes you did but those are girl's jobs and I'm **not** going to do girl's work. **I am a boy NOT a girl and don't have to do girl things**." Jamey answers back loudly and sullenly.

Ethan sees Ben and George swap a look and shake their heads at Jamey's answer. Moving into the kitchen, Ethan leans over, lifts Jamey off the chair and sits down with the boy over his knee. After three smacks to his bottom, Jamey is pleading to be able to do the chores.

"I'll help! **Oh**, stop, I'll do it, I will! OWEE! **Oh**, stop I be good now! PWEASE STOP!" Jamey calls out after spank number three. Ethan finishes with one harder spank and sets the boy on his feet.

"James, as I told you earlier, you **WILL** do as you are told and be respectful or you **will** suffer the consequences. Now get yourself busy with what I told you to do before I put you over my knee for a second set!"

Ben can't help but giggle as Jamey scampers to the sink to help dry. At the look from his Pa, he gets quiet. He knows he isn't to be laughing about someone else being punished.

After the boys finish the kitchen chores and Ethan has checked to see that everything is done, they go out to the barn. Once they reach the barn they find Dobbin already put into his harness and hooked to the pony cart.

"Who do you suppose hooked him up?" George asks Ben.

"Rob or Joseph I guess. I'm glad they did so we can have more time to ride around." Ben answers helping Jamey up into the cart. "Okay Jamey now that you are in the cart you have to stay sitting down and not try to get out until we stop. George you drive first and then I'll take a turn. After that if Jamey wants to try we'll help him."

After several trips around the yard, Jamey, still sniffling, asks "Does your Papa always spank that hard? My bottom still hurts. My Papa doesn't spank that hard. It didn't hurt a long time after, the way your Papa's does."

"When did you get spanked by your Pa, Jamey? " Ben asks.

"When we got home from your house last time. He gave me five spanks for throwing food and making a mess at your house. He'd never spanked me before that. Mama had though. They won't anymore because they'll have their own baby to love now. I'll just be in their way. Maybe I could be one of your Uncle Mitch's kids. I met him the other day. He doesn't have any so maybe he'd want a boy around. Can I drive now?"

Later, after all three boys had taken a turn to drive the cart. Jamey says "Ben? Where did you and George get this pony cart? I want my Papa to find one for me too. Now that I can drive one maybe he will. If I had a pony and cart I would be outside and not inside in the way of the baby."

"We got this last Christmas. Rob and Joseph built it and Claire painted it. Your Papa can buy you a different kind of cart but he won't be able to get one just like this." Ben answers proudly.

"He **could so to** buy one like this! You can't tell me I can't have a cart like this! **You **can't tell me what to do. I'm tired of riding I want to get out." Jamey announces with his lips poked out and eyes flashing.

Seeing the little boy run back to the house, Ben says "I'm glad he's not going to be here very long. He's such a bratty little kid. If we ever acted the way he does we'd get a whipping!"

"I still like him even if he does act ugly. I think he's just scared right now. Maybe tomorrow he'll act better." George answers.

"Maybe but I'll be surprised. Come on help me get Dobbin out of the harness. We've got to start on the afternoon chores pretty soon and I want time to go up in the treehouse for awhile first."

"Do you think we should go in and check on Jamey before we go to the treehouse?" George asks with a worried look towards the house.

"NO! If we go in Pa will make us stay in and play with him or make us take him outside with us. Let's have some time away from him for a little while. Okay George?"

"Alright, but I hope we don't get in trouble for not going in to check on him."

"I'll tell Pa it was my idea if we do. I won't let you get in trouble for it. I don't think we would anyway. Pa didn't say we had to be with him all the time." Ben reassures his younger brother as they lean up against the treehouse walls.

Hearing someone calling them, the boys jerk awake. Noticing it is dark outside the treehouse window, George quickly stands up to answer whoever is calling. "We're up here!" he calls out.

A few minutes later, Rob is standing under the treehouse. "You two better get down from there. Both of you had better have a good reason for not answering or coming when you were called."

Once inside the house, the boys are met by their very anxious Uncle. "Where were they Rob?"

"They were in the treehouse, sir." Rob answers watching the expression on his Uncle's face change from worry to sternness.

"_Ben!_ _George_! We have been calling and looking for the two of you** for an hour**! Explain to me WHY you did not come or at least answer when you were called. Did you intentionally set out to make us worry? Were you hiding from us? You know you are to come when called! I want an answer right now!" Ethan snaps out, eyes blazing at the two boys.

"III'mmm sorry Papa! I didn't mean to worry anybody! Honest I didn't. It was an accident!" George answers through sobs. The look on his Papa's face makes him think he's in for a whipping.

Ben is also worried about the punishment he might be about to receive. "I'm sorry too Pa. We didn't plan to worry anyone. We were up in the treehouse just talking and then we heard Rob calling us and answered. I didn't hear anyone calling until I heard Rob. Why is it so dark already? It was just a little while ago when we climbed up to the treehouse."

"Where was Jamey when you went to the treehouse, Ben?" Ethan asks calming down as he realizes they didn't do this deliberately.

"We had finished putting Dobbin and the cart back in the barn and Jamey had gone inside. We just wanted to be alone for a few minutes before we started the chores." Ben answers still confused over why it is dark outside.

"Boys, Jamey has been inside and asleep for over two hours. He came in and told me you were being mean to him so he wanted to stay inside. He helped Claire with folding the laundry, played a few games of checkers with Joseph and fell asleep on the couch. It sounds to me as if the two of you also fell asleep. Just by the looks of you I think that's what happened here. Why would Jamey think you were being mean to him?" Ethan asks calmly.

The boys look at each other for a second before Ben, having heard George in his mind say _tell the truth_ answers. "He started asking where we got our pony cart and I told him the boys made it. He was bragging about how his Pa could get him one. I told him he wouldn't be able to get one just like ours since Rob and Joseph built it and he got all mad about that. He yelled something about 'he could have one' at me and ran off to the house."

George speaks up then "Papa, Ben and I have tried to be nice to him and play with him but we just needed some time together for just us. Are you still mad at us? Are we going to get a spanking?"

"Come here boys." Ethan says as he settles himself on the long bench in the front room. When the two boys reach him he guides them to sit one on each side of him. "Now you two, listen. I am not mad or upset with either of you. Now that you have explained, I understand what happened. I can also understand how you might need a little time just for the two of you. I'm pleased with how well you have kept your tempers and tried to entertain Jamey. I can see it hasn't been easy."

"Thank you Papa for not punishing us. I was worried you would." George whispers.

"You don't need to worry George. I'm not going to punish you for being tired or wanting time to yourselves." Ethan whispers back but he makes sure he's loud enough for Ben to hear also. "Alright Boys, I want the two of you to take a trip out back and then do the barn chores. We will have supper ready to serve by the time you finish. Rob is cooking tonight and Claire is helping him."

During supper that night, Ethan announces the plans for the next day. "Tomorrow, I'd like all of us to go into town to the mercantile. We need several things for the house and then we need to go to the Feed and Seed for some other supplies. I'll even treat you to lunch at the hotel after we finish. I want to get started early so we need to get our morning chores done by eight o'clock. Then after you wash and change we can set off for town."

The next day when they arrive in town, Rob asks "May I please go visit a friend while you do the shopping? Joseph and Claire can keep the boys out of trouble. Please? I haven't seen any of my friends for three weeks!"

"You brought that restriction on yourself Robert! If you had come home on time from the meeting with your friends you wouldn't have been housebound. You may go but I want you back here at the hotel by noon today. I don't mean twelve ten or twelve twenty either! I mean by twelve o'clock! Understand Robert?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll be here by twelve o'clock sir. Thank you Uncle Ethan!" Rob says as he turns and hurries off down the boardwalk. Walking swiftly he heads over to the newest shop in town, a Millinery shop that sells ladies hats and bonnets. Checking to see none of his friends are around, Rob quickly opens the door and slips inside.

"Well young man! It's about time you came by! I was beginning to think you had me do all that work for nothing. That bonnet you ordered has been ready for over a week."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry Mrs. Hanson. I just couldn't get away from the ranch to come get it. How much do I owe you Ma'am?"

"That will be four dollars son. You asked for quite a bit of extra detail and that costs extra." Mrs. Hanson says seeing the boy frown at the price.

"Yes Ma'am. Um, I only have half of that with me today. Could you please let me take the bonnet and I can come back with the rest of the money tomorrow?" Rob asks.

"I'm afraid not. I need the full payment before I give you the bonnet. I don't mind holding it for one more day but after that I'm going to put it out for sale to anyone who wishes to purchase it."

_Hateful ole biddy!_ _She could wait just a little longer! _ Rob thinks.

"I will have all of your money later this afternoon Ma'am. Please hold on to it just a little longer. I'll pay you fifty cents more for your trouble." Rob says giving his best smile.

"Yes that will be fine. I will expect you back before I close up at five o'clock."

Walking back along the boardwalk to the mercantile, Rob tries to figure out how to get Ethan to agree to his plan_. If I just ask him to let me take some money out of the account , he'll say "No". If I tell him what it's for he'll say "I don't need to be spending that much money on that kind of gift." I have to get that money! I need to pay for that bonnet! Dang it! It's my money and I should be able to get a little without him having to agree! I'm going to the bank and demand some of my money!"_

Having made this decision, Rob walks down and across the street to the bank. Entering the bank he is greeted by the bank manager, Mr. Mullins. "Good Morning, how may I help you this morning?"

"I came to withdraw a few dollars from my account sir. I wish to withdraw eight dollars this morning." Rob answers, smiling politely.

"Yes young Mr. Jordan. That will not be a problem. Now do you have your withdrawal slip signed by your Uncle with you? You know I can not release any of your money without your Uncle's permission. May I have the slip please?"

Patting his pockets while he pretends to have lost the slip Rob says "I must have lost it! Please sir, I need to get back to my Uncle as he is waiting on me. May I just get the money so I can go? I didn't bring any blank slips with me. I must get the money and get back sir!"

"Rules are rules young man. You either bring me a withdrawal slip signed by your Uncle or have him come with you to get the money. Until then you do not get to withdraw any money from this bank! Have a good day."

"Yes Sir. May I have a blank withdrawal slip then? I'll just run back and get Uncle Ethan to sign it. He's busy getting the feed sacks loaded in the wagon so he can't come down here."

After he is handed two withdrawal slips he says "Thank you sir. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Going around behind the closest woodshed, Rob finds a piece of smooth board. Placing the withdrawal slip on the board, pulling out the pencil he swiped at the bank, he fills out the slip. Amount withdrawn $8.00, account holder's name Robert Jordan/ Ethan Cord, signature of account trustee or holder _. Rob hesitates for a few minutes thinking of the consequences of what he is about to do. Shrugging his shoulders and letting out a sigh he signs Ethan Allen Cord on the line.

_After all, It is my money! Why shouldn't I be allowed to get just a little of it without having to beg for it! I'm not taking that much anyway. It shouldn't be a big thing! _He thinks as he looks at the paper.

His conscience answers _It will be a big thing when Uncle Ethan finds out I forged his signature and took money without his permission! NO HUSH, don't think about that. _Rob scolds his mind.

Rob waits a few more minutes before walking back into the bank. "Here you are Mr. Mullins. This is a signed withdrawal slip just as you requested. May I get my money now, sir?"

"Hmm, a bit unusual to have the slip filled out in pencil not ink. Well you did say your Uncle was busy getting feed sacks loaded so I doubt he had a pen and ink nearby. Anyway let me just get that money."

Rob tries desperately not to show how nervous those comments make him as Mr. Mullins walks back with the money.

"Here you are young man. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding today. It's always a pleasure doing business with you and your Uncle." Mr. Mullins says as he hands over the money.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Rob answers while really thinking _I know how you just love to have all that money in your banks. Even if most of it is in the Denver bank. I'm glad I can withdraw ten dollars or less here. Any more than that has to be wired to Denver first._

As he leaves the bank, he checks his pocket watch for the time. _Good, it's only nine forty. I still have time to get the bonnet and deliver it before I have to be back at the hotel. _ He says to himself as he once again goes into the Millinery shop.

"Hello? Mrs. Hanson? It's Rob Jordan, I'm here with my payment Ma'am." Rob calls out after finding no one up front in the shop. After waiting for what to him seems hours, Mrs. Hanson finally comes from behind the curtain.

"Back already? I hope you brought payment this time around." Mrs. Hanson says as she sees Rob standing there by the counter.

"Yes Ma'am, I have all of the money now including the extra fifty cents for you. Thank you for holding the bonnet as long as you did. It's a special gift for someone I care deeply for and she's going to love it! Would you please box it for me and I'll take it with me now."

When he finally gets his box he says "Thank you again Mrs. Jacobs. I'll be sure to tell who made this lovely bonnet."

Outside the shop, he checks the time once more_. Ten o'clock already. Well, I guess an hour and a half visit is better than no visit. I'll hurry and maybe that will help me have extra time._

Hurrying down the boardwalk for the third time that morning he comes up on Ben, George and Jamey sitting on the front steps of the Mercantile. All three look upset.

"Hi boys, how is the shopping trip coming along? Is Claire inside still?"

"Yes she's inside but she told us to come out here and sit to wait for her. We didn't mean to cause trouble, Rob." George answers brushing a tear out of his eye.

"What happened, George?"

"We wanted to show Jamey the soda fountain and how we knew how to work it. We went over and started to make some sodas but something went wrong and the soda syrup started to squirt everywhere. The fountain went crazy Rob. It was spitting the syrup and the soda water everywhere. Claire blamed us for what happened and made us come out here. She said she's going to tell Papa that we disobeyed her and caused a huge mess."

Ben speaks up then "If she does tell him, he's going to be mad! He might be mad enough to whip us for this. Will you help us out Rob? You are good at talking us out of getting big punishment. Please help us."

"Look boys, I can't help this time because I wasn't there. I don't know what went on so I can't tell Uncle Ethan anything. You'll have to tell him yourself. If it truly was an accident, he'll see that and you won't be punished. Now I've still got time to go visit my friend so I'll see you mischief makers at lunchtime."

Coming up to the house Rob knocks on the front door. When the door opens he finds Mrs. Anderson standing there. "Rob! Well hello. It's been a long time won't you come in?"

"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Anderson, I don't mean to be rude but I have to be back at the hotel by noon. May I speak to Emily please? I have something for her."

When Emily comes into the sitting room following her Mother, she exclaims "Rob! I haven't seen you in weeks! I thought you didn't want to come visit anymore. I thought maybe you didn't like girls who didn't have long pretty hair the way I used to have."

"No Emily, that's not true. I don't like you for your hair. Even if I did, it's not your fault you were caught in the school fire the way Claire was. I'm just happy you both were rescued. I couldn't come visit because I was housebound again. I may be in trouble again so I need to give you this present." Rob says holding out the box from the Millinery shop.

Opening it she finds a light blue silk bonnet with yellow, light green and pink silk ribbons woven around the top. There are small flower buds arranged across the top made with the same colors of silk ribbons. The ties are made with light blue silk ribbons.

"OHHH Rob, it's just divine! How could you think to buy me such a gift? I can wear this to church and be able to cover my hair! Oh thank you so much!" Emily says as she leans over to give him a hug.

"OHH Mama, come see what Rob just brought me! It's so gorgeous!" Emily calls out to her Mother in the next room.

"My goodness, Rob. You do have nice taste in Ladies fashions. How ever did you pay for such a fancy headgear? Does Ethan know how much you spent? I don't want you to be in any trouble over this."

"it's fine Ma'am. I didn't spend nearly as much as you seem to think. I do have some money to pay for things I want and I wanted to get this for Emily. I'm going to get one for Claire for her sixteenth birthday. Don't let her know about that please."

"I won't breathe a word to anyone. Now, how about joining Emily, Lydia and myself for a light lunch?"  
"No, thank you Ma'am. I have to be back at the hotel by noon. Uncle Ethan is treating us to lunch today. Maybe I can come back again soon." Rob answers as he glances at the Grandfather clock in the hallway. _AHH ! FIVE MINUTES TO TWELVE? How does time go by so fast? _ "Mrs. Anderson, Emily, I'm sorry but I must leave right now. I have to be at the hotel by noon or I'm going to be in trouble again. I'll see you as soon as I can Emily." Rob says as he begins to run.

"That boy has a good heart but he sure does get himself in some trouble at times. Ethan has his hands full with all four of those boys. I'm glad we just have the twins even if they are great at finding trouble!" Mrs. Anderson says to Emily as they watch Rob run towards the hotel.

Rob stops just outside the doors of the hotel, smooths his hair and straightens his shirt. Still breathing hard he opens the door and walks quickly to the dining room. Seeing Ethan and the rest of the children sitting at the table closest to the back wall he walks to them. Sliding into a seat, he looks over at Joseph. Joseph just shakes his head slightly to signal don't ask.

"Good of you to join us for lunch today Rob. Did you happen to notice what time it is when you walked by the clock in the hallway?" Ethan asks quietly.

"Yes sir, it was four after twelve sir. I stopped outside the hotel to smooth my clothes sir. I didn't want to come in with my shirt and hair mussed up. I'm sorry I was a little late because of that. I did make it to the hotel by twelve as you said to sir." Rob answers crossing his feet in hope that this response will keep him out of trouble. He sees Joseph hide a grin at his explanation, behind a menu.

"Yes, you did. I saw you out the window as you made your mad dash across town. Next time you need to leave earlier if you plan to arrive somewhere on time and not be in such a hurry. You could have injured yourself or someone else with that all out run you did." Ethan says with his eyes twinkling at Rob.

"Yes Uncle Ethan, I'll do that sir." Rob answers as he picks up his menu.

After lunch was over, Claire speaks up "Uncle Ethan before we leave today, Mr. Axelrod asked to see you." Ben and George swap a look at that news. Ben, seeing George's lower lip trembling, sends his thought to George _Don't worry too much. Mr. Axelrod is a friend. He won't tell on us. I don't think anyway._

George answers_, If he does you and I are in big trouble! Papa might spank us for this one, Ben! I sure wish we hadn't played around with that fountain. You just had to show off for Jamey didn't you?_

Walking into the mercantile, Ethan has to wait for several customers to finish their business before talking with Mr. Axelrod.

"I have to tell you something, Mr. Cord and I wish I didn't. I just can't let this go because it caused problems and lost me some money." Mr. Axelrod begins.

"I'm listening, what happened and who did it?" Ethan replies.

"Claire and the boys were here earlier. The boys were showing off at the soda fountain to the little McBride boy. Ben and George got carried away and started squirting the syrup and soda water at the glasses. They made such a mess, I had to shut the doors for thirty minutes to clean up the area. Then there's the cost of the syrup and soda water. They must have wasted at least two dollars' worth on the floor."

Eyes' glittering with frustration, Ethan says, "If you'll just put the cost of the soda materials on my bill, I'll pay it when I come to town tomorrow. Right now, I have two youngsters who need to get their bottoms tanned. They will be in to apologize tomorrow and when they do, I want you to assign two hours' worth of chores here for them to do. I'll bring them in right after lunch tomorrow. Thank you for telling me of their misbehavior. I can assure you, it will not happen again!"

As Joseph started to drive the wagon back to the ranch, they all heard someone yelling "Wait! Sheriff! Telegram for you!"

Pulling the wagon to a stop Joseph turned to see Jason running up. "Sorry for shouting Sir. I was afraid I couldn't get to you before Joseph took off. He drives way too fast you know? The last time he came in he had the horses galloping." Jason says giving Joseph a smug grin.

"Jason! Are you _trying _to get me in trouble here? You **know** I'm not allowed to drive fast!" Joseph having climbed down to talk to his friend, whispers to him.

After reading the telegram, Ethan folds it and puts it in his shirt pocket. Seeing all the children looking at him curiously, he says "It's private. We'll discuss this at home along with other things I will not mention right now." The look he gives Ben and George has both of them wiggling on the seat.

"Thank you Jason for running to catch up with us. I'll make sure Joseph drives more carefully from now on. Let's get home Joseph."

Climbing back on the driver's side, Joseph looks over at his Uncle. "Jason was just teasing me, Uncle Ethan. You know that right? I didn't really gallop any horses! You'd fry my backside if I did that!"

"You are right there, I certainly would! I recognize teasing when I hear it Joseph so you can relax. I didn't think you mistreated the horses or put yourself in danger. I like to think you have learned better than to do such a thing. Take us home Joseph."

Once they reached the ranch, Ethan told the three oldest to take Jamey inside. "Jamey, you go on in with Rob, Joseph and Claire. You can help Claire with getting lunch ready. Ben and George, I need to speak to you in the barn please."

With a glance at each other, Ben and George go into the barn. Waiting for Ethan to unhitch the team and bring them in, Ben whispers to George "Let me do the talking this time. I think I can talk him out of spanking us. If it looks like I'm not getting around him, you jump in with the sniffles and Please Papa's you do so well. We're going to get it if we can't talk him around to our side!"

"Ben! You know he sees through all the talking we try to do. Sometimes it makes him even more mad at us! Remember last summer, when we didn't stay with Joseph and Claire at the town carnival? We tried to tell him we just couldn't find them but he whipped us with his belt!"

"Yeah, but it was because we scared him and deliberately disobeyed what he said. This time we didn't do either of those things." Ben whispers back just as the barn doors open.

After putting the horses in their stalls, Ethan walks over to where his two nervous boys are sitting.

"Well boys, Mr. Axelrod said you deliberately caused problems in his store today. What do you have to say about that?"

Ben speaks first "It wasn't our fault Pa. We were just using the soda fountain and the hoses and everything started squirting. We tried to get the syrup and soda water to go in the glasses but it went all over."

"So you are saying the fault lies with the sprayers not you?"

"Yes sir."

"George, what do you have to say about what happened?"

"Um, well, uh Please Papa, we didn't do this. It was the hoses and sprayers not us." George says with his best puppy sad eyes look and pouting lip.

"Put the lip away George, it isn't going to help you, either of you. This is what I see here. I see two young boys who deliberately showed off with the soda fountain and made a big mess. These two boys when asked about what happened, are making up something to try to get out of punishment. Am I correct?" Ethan asks sternly.

"Yes sir." Both boys whisper.

"Then both of you are about to receive a whipping for lying! Now do you want to tell me a different account of what happened or stay with this story?" Ethan asks with his hands at his belt.

"I'm sorry Papa. I made a mess in the mercantile because I wasn't looking at what I was doing." George says quickly.

"I was trying to show off and I didn't take time to be careful. The soda water and syrup missed the glasses because I wasn't looking either. I'm sorry." Ben answers.

Ethan says "Both of you are to go to your bedroom now and again straight after lunch. You will not be coming out until supper and then will return to go to bed early. Tomorrow morning, after your regular chores you will spend the morning cleaning the chicken coop and hen house out and putting in clean straw. Then tomorrow afternoon, we will go into town again. You will apologize to Mr. Axelrod and you are no longer allowed to go behind the soda counter. From now on you will have someone else make any soda you might be getting. He had to close the store and lose money while he cleaned up your mess. Both of you go to your room until lunch."

Once inside, Jamey asks "Ben? George? What happened?"

Not getting an answer, he follows them to their bedroom. "Did you get spanked?" Jamey asks seeing their faces.

"No, we got housebound to our room and extra chores! We'll be working all day tomorrow and won't get to play! Now go on and leave us be. You're not to be in here when we're being punished. We'll have to talk to you later." Ben says.


	10. Chapter 10

New Beginnings Ch. 10

A week later, Ethan is passing by the bank on his way to the Chinese laundry when he is called by name. "Sheriff Cord! I'm glad to see you. I've been wanting to talk with you since last week but was unexpectedly called to Denver. Could you spare a few minutes of your time?"

"Certainly, Mr. Mullins. What trouble are you having?" Ethan asks.

"I'm not quite sure how to bring this up so I guess the best way would to be just say it. Did you happen to authorize a withdrawal by your nephew last week? He had a withdrawal form but something just didn't seem right about it that day."

"Mr. Mullins, I have not authorized any deposits or withdrawals in the last week. I authorized a deposit three weeks ago of thirty dollars. We had to put some back into the account after my wayward child took it out. He had to work and come up with half of that money himself. Are you telling me Joseph came and took money out **again**?" _If he did, he won't be sitting for several days!_ Ethan thinks.

"No sir, this wasn't the same boy. This was young Mr. Jordan. If you'll step inside, I can show you the withdrawal slip. You might be interested to know you signed for the withdrawal." Mr. Mullins answers smiling at Ethan's gasp of "I did _what_?".

During the after supper clean up, the boys were unnaturally subdued. There was none of the usual teasing or good natured arguing over who was to do what chore. All three had noticed how Ethan's eyes were dark and he had been more quiet than usual at the table.

Whispering, Ben asks Joseph "_What do you think it is? What's making Pa so different lately? It makes me think he's mad at me!"_

"_Have you done something to make him be mad at you? " _Joseph whispers, with a stern look at his brother. Then seeing Ben shake his head 'No', he says_ "I'm not really sure, Ben. I wonder if it has to do with that telegram he got last week. You know he never has told us anything although he said he would. I thought as soon as Jamey went home, he'd let us know what the telegram was about but he never did." _

Rob having helped Claire cook the meal didn't have to clean up and is waiting in the front room. Joseph had promised him a rematch of their previous checker game after he finished the clean up chores.

Ethan breaks into his thoughts by calling his name. "Robert?"

"Yessir?"

"Let's take a walk out to the corral. I'd like to speak to you privately."

Exchanging a quick glance with Joseph, Rob answers "Yes Sir."

As the door closes, Ben says to George "Rob's in trouble. I don't know what he did but he is in trouble for whatever it is he did."

"Maybe not. Maybe Papa just wants to talk to him by himself about something."

"_George_. He called him "Robert". You must not have heard that. If he calls us by our full name, we are _**in**_ trouble."

"Benjamin!"

Ben jumping at the sound of his full name before realizing it was Joseph who spoke not his Pa, complains "Joseph! GEEZZ don't _**do **_that! You nearly made me drop the plate! If I broke another plate this week, I'd get in trouble. What?" Ben questions at his brother's scowl.

"You better stop yammering and finish before you get hauled outside for a private talk! If Pa comes back and you are not done with your part, he might just turn you over his knee again tonight! Remember it was just two nights ago when you had that happen for not minding Claire."

"I remember. I'll just hurry." Ben says rubbing one hand on his backside at the memory. His sister had been bossy all day and it just gotten to him that night. When she'd told him to go back in to the kitchen and wash the pots he had told her to do it herself. Unfortunately, his Pa heard him and set his bottom on fire for being disrespectful to Claire.

* * *

Out at the corral, Ethan tells Rob "I spoke to the bank manager today. He showed me something very interesting. I must be busier than I thought since I am now signing for and withdrawing money without even remembering it! Would you know something about this Robert?"

_AHH, the full name again! Best to go with the truth and why you did it and hope to spare your butt! _Rob's inner voice tells him as he sees the fierce look on his Uncle's face.

"Yes Sir, I signed for you. I needed to get the money fast and didn't have the time to ask first. I only took eight dollars sir. I'm sorry."

"What did you need the money for Robert? This **better not** have anything to do with gambling, young man!"

"NO SIR! I swear to you I haven't been gambling or anything else that is against the rules. I needed to pay for a gift for Emily Anderson. I had a special bonnet ordered for her and it turned out to cost more than I had with me. If I didn't pay for it that day then it was going to be put up for sale to someone else! I just had to get that bonnet, sir."

"How much did this bonnet cost if you didn't have enough money?"

"Four fifty sir." Rob says bracing himself for the lecture about to come.

"Robert! You and I have talked about the use of your money! You can not continue to just keep buying these overly expensive things for other people. I know you want to give people gifts and I admire that but _and really listen,_ The Money Is For Your Education!"

"Yes, I understand that but I'm not going to go back to school! I have all the education I need to be a rancher! You are teaching me everything else I need to know. If I want to use some of my money then I don't see why it matters! It's MY money." Rob says trying hard not to shout or sound disrespectful.

"It is your money but as your legal guardian, it is up to me to control it until you reach the age of twenty one. Being your legal guardian, also means I am in charge of you and your behavior until you reach legal age. This being said, let me tell you what is now going to happen." Ethan has to stop to calm his temper. Seeing his flashing eyes and the downturned eyebrows makes Rob swallow nervously while he waits.

"You are wrong when you say you didn't break any rules here. When you sign someone's name without their permission it is called forgery. You forged my signature which _is against the law!_ You lied to Mr. Mullins by saying I was too busy to come take the money out for you. I ought to haul you to the woodshed and tan you until you are too sore to sit! I won't do that this time. You are however, going to be confined to the ranch for three weeks. You will be given a list of extra chores to do during that time to earn the money you took out. Forging someone else's name better not EVER happen again or that trip to the woodshed will be happening! It won't matter to me how old you may be!"

"You didn't seem to mind when I did it for the contract to the Army that time you went after Joseph." Rob can't help but complain.

"_**Robert, watch yourself, you are asking for trouble here!**_ That was different. Mitch gave you permission and I'm pretty sure you know how this problem with the bank is quite different don't you?"

"Yes Sir, may I go now sir?" Rob asks, fighting the threatening tears.

"Yes Rob, just remember this talk."

Nodding, Rob walks over to the barn and closes the doors once he's inside. Climbing into the first loft, he walks to the end, looks over his shoulder to make sure he's alone and climbs into the second loft. Although he knows it is forbidden to be there he needs a place to be alone for a few minutes.

Leaning back against one of the bigger hay bales, he lets the tears come. "_It's just not fair! I have all this money in the bank and just because I want to buy something special ,I get punished! Uncle Ethan didn't have to housebound me for that long! Three weeks before I can even talk to Emily! Then threatening to whip me! My word I'm going to be seventeen in November. I'm too old to be treated like a little kid. I sure miss the freedom to do anything I wanted back before I got caught gambling in Colorado Springs!_ _If I hadn't had the fight at the saloon that time, I wouldn't been sent here! I wish these adults would just mind their own life and stay out of mine! I can take care of myself! "_ Rob thinks as he rubs the tears from his face.

"_My face is feeling scratchy today. It must be time to give it a shave. I'll do that now while I don't have an audience like the first time I shaved."_ Rob says to himself as he remembers the first shaving lesson a few weeks back.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRR

Rob remembers how he wound up learning to shave in front of his three younger brothers:

Walking into the barn one afternoon, he was surprised to find his uncle hanging a mirror on a post. "Did you decide the horses need to be able to look to see if they are handsome?" Rob teases.

"No, this is not for horses. This would be for you." Ethan says with a smile.

"For Me?"

"I already know I'm handsome, Uncle Ethan! Emily tells me that."

"Well if you want to stay handsome, it's time to learn to shave. I've noticed you have some fuzz beginning to come on your cheeks and chin. Would you like to learn to shave Rob?"

"Yes but I don't have anything to use. I don't think using one of Claire's knives would work."

"I bought you some things to use. Here's a straight razor, a small strap for sharpening it, a brush for lathering and a cup to mix the lather in. I also put this shelf here so you can keep your shaving materials up out of the younger boy's reach . I'll keep mine on here also. Before we get started, let me get the other boys. If I'm going to give a shaving lesson then I'm going to give it to all of you at one time."

"Oh please Uncle Ethan, can't we do this just us? I don't really want to have an audience for my very first try."

"I've already told them they could watch. I'm sorry I didn't think it would matter to you. You never have seemed to mind them watching other lessons such as working with the untried horses."

"I knew they wouldn't laugh at me then. This time they just might make fun of me if I can't do it right."

"They will not. I won't allow them to. Rest easy Rob. "

Ethan was right, none of the younger boys laughed at him. The fact was that Ben and George both seemed to be in awe of him shaving. George even said he must be all grown up now. _Not in Uncle Ethan's viewpoint, I'm not!_ Rob thinks sourly.

* * *

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

Rob, climbing down from his hideout, walks across to the shaving shelf. Reaching up, taking the powder can and cup off the small shelf under the mirror he pours out a little powder into the cup. Taking a small amount of water in the dipper from the water bucket by the doors, he mixes the powder and water into a lather. Brushing the lather on his face, he remembers Ben teasing him about being Santa Claus now that he had a white beard.

Carefully taking the shield from the razor he pulls it slowly as Ethan taught him over his chin and cheeks. Finished he goes to the door and pours water into his hands to rinse the lather still on his face. Going back to the shelf, he makes sure to clean the razor, put the shield back on it and lay it on the shelf. Rinsing the cup out with a dipperfull of water, he puts it back on the shelf. "_Well, who knew shaving could make a person feel calmer. I'll have to remember that the next time I get angry. With young boys around, I need all the ways to stay calm I can get!' _ Rob thinks walking back to the house after extinguishing the two lanterns in the barn.

Coming into the house he finds Ben and Joseph busy with a checkers game. Claire has George standing on a chair while she pins in the sleeves of the new shirt she's making for him.

"Claire! Hurry up! My feet are going to go to sleep from not moving. You've already pinned it three times so can't I get down now? I don't want to stay on the chair all night!" George complains.

"I'll be done sooner if you would just be still for me. All this wiggling around makes it hard to pin it right." _That and the fact that my arms are burning again_. She adds the last in her mind.

George feeling tired and irritable answers back "I **am not** wiggling! You just won't pin it right 'cause your arms don't work good anymore. You just want to make it be my fault the dumb shirt doesn't fit good. I don't even want a new shirt anyway! I didn't ask you to make it! " He regrets answering back as soon as the last word left his mouth. He sees his brothers and sister are suddenly completely still, just waiting.

Then he sees his Papa fold his newspaper in half, stand up and walk to the chair George is standing on. "Claire, please take the shirt off of him now. You'll have to finish fitting it tomorrow. George will be going to bed now."

"Yes Uncle Ethan." Claire answers carefully taking the shirt off her brother.

Taking George by the arm, Ethan helps him get down off the chair before walking him out of the room towards the boy's bedroom.

Ben looking over at Joseph, says "I don't want to play anymore, Joseph. Maybe you and Rob can play now."

Walking over, Rob ruffles the boy's hair as he says "Thank you Ben. I was hoping not to have to play the checker champ here. He's already beaten me at four straight games. Why the long face Ben?"

"I don't like it when George gets spanked. He's always been the good one and shouldn't get spanked."

"What makes you think he's getting a spanking? It could be he's just getting a scolding." Claire asks.

"I just know. " Ben answers as he goes to his sister for a hug. Claire hugs him back stroking his hair. "It's alright Ben. George will be fine. You know Pa doesn't ever hurt us."

"He hurts me, Claire. After the last trip to the barn, when he whipped me with the strap, I couldn't sit the rest of the night without hurting!" Ben tells her.

"Yes well, that's to remind you not to act that way anymore. What I meant was hurt us the way our Father did."

"Oh, yeah, Pa wouldn't ever do that you're right, Claire. Pa loves us. Our Father didn't."

Looking over to Joseph, Claire sees him nod in agreement with that statement. Rob just reaches out and tucks Ben under his arm next to him on the bench. Giving him a one armed hug at the same time.

An hour later when Ben is sent to bed, he carefully goes over to his brother's bed. "Hey George? Are you okay?" He thinks hoping his brother feels his thoughts.

Rolling over to look at Ben, George sends back "Of course I'm okay Ben. He said I was being rude and that I hurt Claire's feelings talking about her arms. I got housebound but he didn't spank me. He said he would take down my pants and spank my bare bottom if he ever heard me being hateful to her like that again. I have to stay in our room all day tomorrow."

The next afternoon having finished all his chores, Ben having no one to play with goes into the barn to play by himself. His Pa, Joseph and Rob are busy outside with the newest set of horses to be trained. Ben had been down to the training area to watch but when he accidentally fell off the fence into the corral, Ethan had ordered him to stay away. He hadn't meant to scare the horse, it just happened.

Looking around inside the barn he thinks about climbing to the second loft to play. "No, that wouldn't be good if someone caught me up there. With my luck today, I'd get caught and Pa might give me a whipping for disobeying. What else fun thing can I do by myself? " Ben says talking out loud to himself. Just then, his eyes go to the shaving shelf. "That's what I can do! I can shave like Pa and Rob do. It's not hard, you just put that white powder in water, mix it, put it on, scrape it off! Yeah, I can do that!"

Pulling over a wooden three legged stool they used when washing and brushing the horses, he takes the cup and powder off the shelf. Pouring some powder into the cup he hops off the stool to get water for mixing. After mixing and putting the lather on his face he climbs back on the stool and reaches up for the razor. Unfortunately just when he pulls the razor open, it slips from his hands and hits the stool before landing on the floor. Quickly grabbing the burlap sack he had brought over, he wipes his face clean.

Bending down he carefully picks up the razor. "Please don't let it be broken. If it is, I'm in trouble. I wasn't to touch it but I did it anyway! Please?" He whispers his prayer. Carefully turning the razor in his hands he sees a small piece broken out of the blade. "Maybe if I just close it and put it back no one will find out." He whispers to himself as he puts it back on the shelf.

"BEN? Lunchtime, come help set the table! " He hears Claire calling.

Wetting his face and drying it to be sure he has all the lather off, he runs to help. Little does he know his escapade isn't over yet.

The next morning Rob walks into the barn just in time to see George hop down off the three legged stool under the shaving shelf. "What are you doing George?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"What were you doing standing on the stool? Did you touch the razors? If you lie you are going to be in more trouble. You better tell me the truth!"

"I found the can of shaving powder on the ground so I picked it up and put it on the shelf. I _didn't _touch the razors, Rob. Honest! Don't tell Papa I touched them, he'll spank me!"

"Let's get busy with the stalls, George. Ben and Joseph will be out in a few minutes. They have to set up the washtub with water and haul the clothes out for Claire. Here take the rake and start raking out the hay. I'll pitch it up in the wheelbarrow when you get a pile raked. If we work together we can get this done faster. I know you have to do all of Ben's stalls today because he did yours yesterday."

"Yes, let's try to hurry. I want to go fishing as soon as we get this finished. Ben said he would go with me and Joseph might go too. How about it? Will you go with us?"

"I can't George. I want to but I can't. I'm housebound remember? I still have over two weeks before I can leave the yard! " Rob complains.

"Yeah, being housebound is no fun. At least if you get a spanking it is over in a few minutes. When you get housebound it lasts forever. I was housebound to my room all day yesterday!"

"Yes, I remember." Rob says grinning to himself.

When the other two boys come in, Joseph tells Rob "Uncle Ethan says we're to polish the new saddles today. Will you help me haul them to the corral fence? It's more fun to be outside when you have to do this. Ben, George? I won't be able to go fishing with you until I get the saddles done. Before you decide to go off by yourselves you had better ask Pa. You don't want to be in trouble."

"Joseph? When are you going to decide what to call him? One time you say Uncle Ethan and the next is Pa. Why don't you call him Pa like me?" Ben asks.

"I don't know. I guess I just say whatever comes in my mind. I called him Uncle Ethan for so long it's kind of hard to stop especially with Rob calling him that."

"Well, Rob can call him Pa too. He's our Pa now. You do remember that don't you?" George speaks up sounding so much like Ethan the two older boys start snickering.

"Let's get the saddles out before we get in trouble by Pa!" Rob tells Joseph giving him a wink when George isn't looking.

After all their assigned chores are finished, including helping to polish the saddles, Ben goes inside to ask permission for the fishing trip. Ethan, in his bedroom, is just buckling the gun belt on when Ben comes to the door.

"Pa? Why are you putting the Sheriff things on? I thought you were going to be home today."

"Not today Ben. Today I have to go back into town. I'll be off tomorrow. Did you need something before I leave?"

"Me and George finished all our chores and helped with the saddles too. Can we go fishing at the pond?"

"What are Rob and Joseph doing?"

Realizing why his Pa asked about the older boys Ben answers "They're still polishing saddles. Please Pa? George and I can go alone. We don't need to have a baby sitter with us. _Please_?"

Smiling at the boy, Ethan answers "You and George may go by yourselves. Ben!" He has to call out as the boy turns to run off.

"Sir?"

"I'm not finished talking yet, son. You and George may go as I said, however I'm going to tell Rob and Joseph to check on you when they finish their work. I'm not saying they will be baby sitting as you called it, just checking to see if you two are alright."

Seeing the pout on Ben's face he adds "Either you agree to this or you stay home. Which is it going to be?"

"I'll agree. I don't see why we can't go and stay by ourselves. You let them go on their own all the time."

"Rob and Joseph are older. Joseph was never allowed to go off by himself until he was twelve. I either went with him or he stayed home. If you continue to complain about this you will also stay home."

"I'll stop and I'm sorry for complaining. It just seems that every time George and I want to do something we are too young. I'm tired of being too young."

"Go tell George the good news and dig your worms while I talk to the older boys. You won't always be too young Ben. In fact you are able to do many more things now than we allowed when you first came here. At that time, you weren't able to go out of the house by yourself."

"I remember. You wouldn't even let me go to the outhouse without Joseph taking me! Joseph got really tired of having to take me back an forth to the outhouse! When you weren't home he let me and George go to it ourselves." Ben grins up at his Pa.

"Well, if you plan to go fishing before afternoon chores, you had better get busy getting your bait. Scoot on out little informer!" Ethan says aiming a light swat at the boy as he goes by. Ben giggles as he jumps out of range.

As he saddles his horse, Ethan calls Rob and Joseph to him. "Boys, I told Ben and George they could go to the pond to fish. I'm letting them go by themselves but I want you to go fishing with them as soon as you can get finished. Don't let them think you are there to watch them though. Just act as if you decided to go fishing also. Rob? I said you were housebound but I'm going to allow you to go do this. Claire is going into town also. I'll be back by the time you need to start late afternoon chores."

"We'll keep an eye on the squirts, Pa." Joseph answers for both of them.

"Joseph, why are you calling them "the squirts" so much lately? Rob asks curiously.

"It's a nickname I had for them when were younger. When they had the trouble at the soda fountain it just kinda fit again! Besides, it gets Ben really mad when I call him that! It's funny!"

"Joseph, you shouldn't tease your brothers until they get mad. You two enjoy your afternoon and if you boys catch enough, we'll have a fish fry tonight. We'll need at least ten good sized fish. If not don't worry, I'll find us something to cook for supper. I'm cooking tonight since Claire is spending the night with Emily."

"Bye Pa, I'll try not to tease so much anymore. It's just fun to see Ben get all ruffled up! He gets so mad that his hair sticks up!" Joseph says snickering.

"Joseph." Ethan says quietly, giving the boy a look.

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll quit."

Walking over to the pond, Rob says "When Uncle Ethan called your name and you said you understood, what exactly did you understand? I felt I missed something in the conversation."

"That I was going to be in trouble if I kept teasing Ben. He was scolding me for talking about Ben that way. If I keep teasing and making Ben mad, he'll punish me. That was my warning."

"Would he whip you?"

"I don't think so but he might wallop me. He'd probably make me be housebound with extra chores. I'm not going to tease like that and find out though. I've been warned and that is all there is to it. If I don't listen, I'll be in trouble."

As they get closer to the pond, Joseph whispers "Hey Rob, let's have some fun with the little guys. Let's sneak up behind them and make it sound as if there's an animal coming up. Okay?"

"No! That would scare them. I'm not going to scare them and you had better not either. You do, and I'll tell Uncle Ethan on you! You'd be in trouble then! You just said you weren't going to tease."

"Rob, you sound just like Ben! He's always threatening me when I won't let him do what he wants."

Coming up to the pond, they see the younger two sitting on the bank, poles in the water.

"Hi Guys, catch any yet?" Rob asks sitting beside George.

"I've caught three and Ben's caught one already. One was too little so I had to throw it back. Rob, I thought you said you were housebound. If Papa finds out you left home you'll get whipped with the strap!" George says giving Rob a worried look.

"It's alright. Uncle Ethan told me I could come today. I guess he didn't want me to be home alone. Claire went to town to stay with Emily tonight so it's just us guys for supper. Uncle Ethan said we could have a fish fry if we caught enough. Let's bait up Joseph. I bet I catch more than you do!"

"You're on, but what's the bet? It had better not be with money or we'll get in huge trouble"

"The loser does the other ones chores tonight!" Rob answers.

"Fine with me. I'm going to go over there by the bush. I'll be back with my fish!" Joseph announces moving to a space further away.

"Ben, George, put the poles down and come with me. I want to show you something." Rob whispers when Joseph is out of sight.

Leading the boys into the trees, he stops at a fallen log supported by a stump. "First check for snakes on and under the log. Do you see any?"

"No."

"Good, now look under the log again. Do you see those white wormy looking things? Help me pick them up. Put them in your pockets. These are called grubs and fish LOVE them. Come on let's get back." Rob tells the boys.

Twenty minutes later, Rob, Ben and George have caught fifteen fish. Joseph comes out from behind the bushes with three big fish on a stick.

"I caught three big ones! How many did you get Rob?"

"Six.

"You caught six all alone? It doesn't count if you use the ones Ben or George caught." Joseph says frowning now.

Turning to Ben, Rob asks "How many did you catch Ben?"

"Five"

"George?" Rob asks turning to him.

"I caught four after you left Joseph!" George says smiling up at Joseph. "Rob told us how to find the best bait to use. The fish just gobble them down too!"

"That's wonderful George. Well, we have enough for the fish fry. I guess we'd better start back so I can have time to do all the chores I have to do. You don't play fair Rob!"

"You never asked me if I had different bait, Joseph. Now George, tell me how many fish we have. You two caught three before we came, I caught six, Ben caught five, you caught four and Joseph caught only three." He smiles at Joseph's "HMMPH". "How many does that add up to be George?"

"Well, three plus six plus five is fourteen and then four more is eighteen and three more makes twenty one. WE HAVE TWENTY ONE FISH! Gosh Rob, we have enough to feed ten people!"

"Yes, if those people only wanted to eat a little. The way Joseph eats lately, we probably have just enough for the five of us!" Rob answers, grinning at Joseph.

"Rob?"

"Yes Joseph?"

"Stuff a sock in it, will ya? You talk too much today."

"Boys, your other older brother is a might touchy today. Don't you think so?"

"Yes!" Ben and George yell, giggling at Joseph's "UMPH!"

Back at the ranch, Joseph starts on the barn chores while Rob cleans the fish. Ben and George start getting sticks for the fire. As soon as they have a large pile, they go into the barn to do their evening chores also.

* * *

**Town**

While in town, Ethan is approached by a man he doesn't know. "Excuse me, you are Sheriff Cord, right?"

"Yes. What can I do to help you sir?"

"My name is McGinnis, Ian McGinnis, Sheriff. I was told to talk to you about training horses. I'm in need of a horse trainer for a few weeks. Do you know someone who would be willing to take the job?"

"Let's walk over to the sheriff's office and talk. I need a little more information from you." Ethan says.

"I was told you have a new way of training horses. My children and I live on a small ranch about eight miles from here. I could pay good wages and provide room and board to the trainer."

"How old are your children?"

"Twelve and fourteen. They help around the place but they don't know much about training horses."

"I believe my oldest son, Rob could take this job. He knows how to gentle horses very well. He's sixteen and a hard worker. You said you would like someone for how many weeks?"

"Would three weeks be enough time to train four horses? I really can't afford more time than that. The pay would be two dollars a day."

"I'm sure that would be enough time. I'll bring Rob out to your place on Sunday afternoon. He can begin the next morning. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes sir, Sheriff."

* * *

**Evening **

Riding up into the ranch yard, Ethan can see the two older boys watching a fire burning in a hole in the ground.

"Hello boys, you must have had a successful fishing trip. Where are Ben and George? You didn't feed them to the fish now did you?"

"No Sir, Rob wouldn't have let me do that. It would have been nice though!" Joseph answers snickering.

"The boys are in the barn, Uncle Ethan. They should be finishing up their chores by now. George wants to have you guess how many fish we caught so be ready." Rob answers.

"I'll do that, thank you for the warning Rob. I don't suppose either of you will give me a hint now will you? I'll do clean up chores if you would help me out here. I'm not good at riddles!"

"Pa! Are you asking me to help you cheat on the riddle? I thought you were really against not doing your own work! Seems like I remember getting my backside warmed for that very thing!" Joseph teases.

"Yes you certainly did. Let me put up the horse and I'll be out to help cook. Do we need anything from the house or do you have it all ready?"

"We don't have it out here but it is ready. We weren't sure if you would want us to eat inside or out here. We have potatoes and corn cooked. Joseph did the potatoes for us because mine still don't come out done. They're either raw or burned." Rob tells him.

"Let's eat outside. It isn't too cool so we'll be fine. I'll get the boys to help bring out what we might need while you start cooking the fish. I'll take over when I get back out."

Walking the horse into the barn, Ethan finds his two youngest in the last stall. "Hello boys, I see you are nearly finished here. When you finish, please go inside, wash up and then get the plates and silverware. We're going to eat outside tonight. You two have done a very good job on the stalls by the way! They look very clean."

"Thank you Papa! Papa I want you to guess how many fish we caught today! C'mon guess! You won't be able to, I don't think, anyway." George beams up at his Papa.

"I need to brush down Lightning so come stand with me while I do." Ethan tells the boys. As they move nearer to Lightning's stall, Ethan says "Well George, I'm not good at riddles or guessing games so you are probably right about me not guessing. How many guesses will you give me?"

"You may have three guesses, Papa. After three we will tell you."

"I told the boys we could have a fish fry if you all caught enough so it has to be more than nine. My first guess will beeeeeeeeeee thirteen. " Ethan says drawing out his answer to make the boys giggle.

"Sorry Pa but that isn't the right answer. You get two more guesses." Ben tells him bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"All right then my second guess is ….. I'll go with sixteen." Ethan looks over at George to see if this was the right number. George is shaking his head .

"Not sixteen then. Last guess, I guess I'll go with twelve then." Ethan says watching George smile.

"I guessed it then? It is twelve? That would be a good number if they are big fish. We could each have two and have extra fish left."

"Well Papa, you almost guessed it. You got the two numbers right. Let's tell him Ben, ready on three One… Two …. Three….. We caught TWENTY ONE fish!" The two boys say together.

After bringing all of the things they need for the "night picnic" as George calls it, they settle around the fire to watch the fish cook.

"Boys, I'm just amazed you could catch so many fish! We'll have to smoke some to keep for another day. There's so many I just don't think we can eat them all tonight. Let's fry thirteen and save the rest. Ben, you and George can have two each and the rest of us will have three each. I believe we can convince Claire to use the rest for a meal later."

"I know Papa! She can make Fish chowder with them. She knows how and it's really good too!" George exclaims.

"Not to me it isn't. I like fish like this but not in a soup." Ben says glaring at George.

"Well Ben, if Claire makes it we will all eat it without complaint. Right?" Ethan asks.

"Yes Pa, I'll eat it but I won't like it."

"Fair enough Ben, as long as you _do not_ let Claire know you don't like it."

Changing the subject and trying to get Ben out of his mood, Rob asks "George? Did Uncle Ethan guess how many we caught?"  
Grinning at his Papa, George answers "Well he tried hard but he just doesn't guess very good. He did get the two numbers right. A one and a two."

"He thought we only caught two?" Joseph asks incredulously

"No he thought we caught twelve. A one and a two." George explains to his confused brother.

"All right you lot, it's time to tell me the secret. How did you get so many fish? Did you talk to them the way Mitch does?" Ethan asks smiling at George.

"Mitch talks to fish?" Rob asks Joseph, shocked at this news.

"That's what he told George one time when we all went fishing together. He says if you talk to them they will come up to listen and you can catch them."

"No Pa, we didn't talk to the fish. Rob showed us how to find grubs to fish with. You have to look under fallen trees in the dirt for them." Ben tells Ethan.

"That's good Ben, but boys you must not look for grubs unless Rob, Joseph or I am with you. I don't want you wandering in the woods alone. Do you both hear me?"

"Yes sir." Ben and George both answer.

"I met a man in town today who is looking for someone to help train some horses at his ranch. He asked me if I knew of someone willing to come out and help him for three weeks. The pay would be two dollars a day, room and board for the three weeks."

"Who did you recommend?" Rob asks wanting to ask for the job but not daring to do so.

"Can I go Pa? I could do it, I know I could!" Joseph speaks up, earning a glare from Rob.  
"I'm sure you would be good at this job, Joseph. The only problem would be you leaving home for three weeks. I'm sorry son, but thirteen isn't old enough to go take a job like this away from home."

"Yes sir. Who will be going?" Joseph asks.

"The man wants someone who knows how to gentle horses and I told him about you, Rob. You are good with horses and I thought you might like the extra spending money. If you want the job, the money will be yours to use as you like."

"I would like to do it, sir. I would follow all the man's house rules and do a good job for him. May I take the job sir?"

"I thought you would like to have it. I told Mr. McGinnis to expect us out to his place on Sunday afternoon. I'll drive you out and then come back and pick you up after you finish work."

Hearing this causes Joseph's eyes to tear up. Rising quickly he drops his plate on the ground. "Please Excuse Me." he mutters rushing towards the barn.

"Joseph was about to cry Pa." Ben says softly. "I don't want Rob to go away either."

"I know Ben. It is going to be hard to let him do this but we have too. Rob wants the job and he will come back to us. He belongs to us and I will drag him home if he doesn't want to come back. Is that a good idea?"

"Yes and you need to tell him you will spank him if he doesn't come back home!" George says as Ben nods his head.

"Rob, if you don't come home after your job is over, Ben , George, Joseph, Claire and I will all come to the job site and take turns spanking you." Ethan says giving Rob a wink.

"Yes Sir! I don't plan on not coming home guys. I live here! You won't get rid of me that quickly." Rob says reaching out to hug first Ben and then George.

"While you three have a group hug, I'll go talk to Joseph. I'm doing the clean up chores so just leave the plates and pan for me." Ethan says before he walks to the barn.

Coming into the barn he finds Joseph face down in the lower loft. He can tell the boy is crying by the shaking of his shoulders. With a sigh, Ethan walks over and begins to rub the boy's back.

"It's alright son. Rob will come back, I promise you that."

"I know he will. That's not the problem. _**I Wanted The Job**_! Rob gets to do everything and I don't! I asked first! You said I would be good at it! Why can't I do it too?" Joseph says sitting up and wiping the tears off his face. He feels like shouting his words but knows it would lead to a sore backside so he keeps his voice as calm as he can.

"Joseph, I understand how you could be upset. I'm sorry son but you just are not old enough to work that far away from home. Besides that, if Rob goes then I'm going to need you to help me take care of the ranch. I need you to stay to help me with the horses here. I'm even going to begin paying you for helping train the army horses. How about twenty five cents a day?"

"Uncle Ethan, Rob is going to make _**two dollars**_ a day!" Joseph complains.

"I will go up to fifty cents but no more than that. You can take it or you can do the work for no money."

"I'll take fifty cents a day Sir." Joseph says quickly.

"For this money, you will be doing more than you normally do, Joseph. Do you still agree?"

"Yes Sir, I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

"Good. I'll write up a contract for you to sign. We will have it in writing so neither of us will forget what we agreed on."

"That's great, Pa! It will be just like having a real job." Joseph answers excited at this idea.

"Yes son, it will at that." Ethan answers. Thinking to himself how he plans to make this a learning experience for the boy. _He doesn't realize what that means to have a real job as he called it. By the end of these next three weeks, he will though_.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Rob decides to go to the barn to shave. All of the younger boys are assigned the breakfast clean up as he and Claire made breakfast.

_I'm getting rather good at pancakes and eggs now. I haven't burned anything in the last five times I cooked breakfast. I'm not good at biscuits yet. I'll just let Claire keep doing them. Now, while they're all busy I can get a shave in without an audience! Shaving isn't something I want to do with someone watching. I'll have to remember to take my razor and shaving things to the McGinnis place. _Rob thinks.

Reaching up to the shelf, he hums softly while he mixes the powder into a lather. Taking the razor down he opens it getting it ready to use. Looking down as the razor opens, he finds a piece broken off. Shaking his head, he thinks back to a few days before.

_That day George was in here. He was on the stool and told me he was putting the shaving powder back on the shelf. He must have been playing with the razor and broke it somehow. I'm just going to have to tell Uncle Ethan about this. Playing with a razor is dangerous!_

With a sigh, he takes the razor and walks back up to the house. Coming in the front door he sees Ethan in the sitting area beginning to oil one of his guns. "Uncle Ethan, may I speak to you out on the porch a minute?"

When Ethan meets him outside he shows him the broken razor. "I opened it this morning and found it like this. Uncle Ethan there's something I haven't told you. I didn't want him to be in trouble so I didn't say anything to you. I scolded him myself and thought I had it taken care of. I guess it wasn't."

"Rob, you aren't making sense here. Who are we talking about and what did he do? What does this have to do with the razor?"

"Thursday afternoon, I walked into the barn for chores and saw George standing on the wooden stool they use for brushing the horses. He had the stool under the shaving shelf and his hand had just come from the shelf when I spoke to him. I asked him if he had been touching the razors and he denied it. He told me he was putting the can of shaving powder back on the shelf. He said he found it on the ground. I scolded him and told him to be sure to leave those things alone."

"Let's go in and have a talk with him. I want to hear what he says about the broken razor."

Inside, Ethan calls George into the sitting area. "George, I have some questions I need you to answer. I want the truth from you. You know lying will only lead to worse punishment don't you?"

"Yes Papa. I haven't done anything bad Papa. I haven't." George says eyes filling with tears. The tone and look his Papa has is the same one he uses when someone is in trouble.

"George, were you in the barn Thursday afternoon before the barn chores started?"

"Yes Papa, I got finished with gathering the eggs before Ben finished cleaning the hen house so I went to the barn to wait for him."

"Were you also on the brushing stool and touching the shaving things George?"

"The stool was under the shelf and the powder can was on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the shelf." George answers looking at Rob curiously.

_Why is he mad about that now? I told him all this in the barn so why is he telling Papa._ George wonders to himself.

"Son, look at me please." Ethan says firmly.

"George, I want you to tell me the truth now. Did you touch Rob's razor that day? Did you knock it off even by accident?"

Shaking his head vigorously, George whispers "No sir."

"Well young man, how did this happen?" Ethan ask opening Rob's razor. "There is a piece broken off that would only break off if it was dropped. Now answer me."

"I haven't touched any razors Papa. Please Papa, I'm telling the truth." George says as tears start to roll down his face. He feels as if any minute he's going to wind up over his Papa's knee getting a spanking or worse.

"George, the evidence here seems to be that you aren't telling me the truth. Go to your room. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

Knowing very well what that means, George gulping back sobs, says "But Papa, I am telling the truth! I am! I didn't touch anything but the powder and it was on the floor! I just put it back."

Ben can't take this any longer. "Pa? It wasn't George. It was me. I'm sorry Rob, I didn't mean to break it. The other day, I was looking at it and as I was opening it, I dropped it on the barn floor. I picked it up and put it back on the shelf and maybe I knocked the powder can. It didn't fall then but maybe it did later. I just wanted to look at the razor. I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Come Here Ben!" Ethan says sternly. "George sit on the bench seat for just a minute."

When Ben gets to his side, Ethan says "I appreciate you telling us the truth now, son. Telling us the truth is always the best thing to do. You still did wrong though, you realize that right?"

"Yes sir." Ben answers

"What did you do wrong here Ben?"

"I touched something I was told to leave alone. I didn't mean to break it. I was just looking at it and it fell out of my hand. I'm very sorry Rob!"

"Ben! I am disappointed in your behavior. You were told not to ever touch the razor and you deliberately disobeyed me. I'm going to let Rob decide on part of your punishment as you did wrong to him. George you help him decide since Ben was letting you take the blame."

Looking at Rob, Ethan says "Talk it over with George on the porch while I talk to Ben in his room. Then you may tell us both what you decide. Let's go Ben!"

Taking Ben by the arm he walks him to his bedroom. A few minutes later, an unhappy young boy is waiting on the bench in the front room for his brothers to have their say.

"Ben, George and I talked and we decided you should do all of George's chores for two days. For my part, I want you to write lines for me. I think one hundred times of writing "_I will not touch dangerous things without permission._" Is good enough for me. I want all one hundred sentences by bedtime tonight." Rob informs Ben.

"Those are fair punishments boys. Ben, you will do as Rob has told you. Now what do you have to tell your brothers?" Ethan asks his tone still stern.

"I am very sorry Rob for breaking the razor. I should not have been touching it and I won't do it again. George, I'm sorry I didn't say anything when Pa was scolding you. I almost let you get in trouble for something I did. I won't do that ever again. I promise!"

"Thank you for the apology Ben." Rob says.

"I forgive you Ben. I'm not mad at you." George tells him. "Come on, I'll go out with you while you do the barn chores."

"Go ahead Ben and when you are through, come inside and do the lines for Rob. Remember, when you are housebound that means bedtime is an hour earlier."

"Yes sir." Ben answers with a sigh. An earlier bedtime is no fun.

Out in the barn, George asks "What did Papa say in our room?"

"I'm housebound except for chores for three days. He said: 'I had been warned not to touch the razor because it was dangerous, I was deliberately disobeying by touching the razor and was lucky I didn't get cut.' He almost spanked me. I kept saying I was sorry and it was an accident so he didn't. He did say he's going to whip me if I ever touch the razors again. I tell you George, I won't be touching a razor ever again! "

"What about when you get old like Rob and have to shave?"

"I'm going to let it be a beard so I don't have to touch a razor."

"You are really silly Ben!" George tells him giggling. "I think you got off lucky today though. Papa could have given you a lot more than he did. I'm a little surprised he didn't spank you this time. I felt he was going to spank me when he was scolding me!"

"Are you surprised or disappointed that he didn't spank me, George?"

"I don't ever want you spanked at all Ben. I don't want either of us spanked! Papa's spankings sting like ants are in your pants. When I get big, I'm not going to wallop kids. I'm just going to let them do whatever they want to do."

"Pa said if I had not told the truth and kept trying to cover up what I did, it would have been the same as lying and he would have used his belt. I guess in a way I was lucky George. I still don't like having to stay inside for three whole days and having to go to bed an hour early each of those days!"


	11. Chapter 11

New Beginnings Ch. 11 (Extreme punishment/cruelty to children)

* * *

Waking up with the sunrise, Rob lay in bed thinking before getting up to start the morning chores. _**Today is the day. I'll be leaving for three weeks! I haven't been away from the ranch alone since I moved in back in November. Has it really only been seven months? I feel like I've been a part of this family for years. Now I'm going off to stay with strangers. What is the man like? Will he be kind like Uncle Ethan or hateful? What if I don't like it there? Stop! You're sixteen! You can handle anything for three weeks!**_ He mentally scolds himself as he pulls on his pants and boots.

By the time he has the horses fed and watered, Joseph is also out in the barn. "Morning Rob, are you ready for today?"

"In some ways I guess. I want to go to get the spending money but it's hard leaving home. I'm going to miss all of you. I hope the man and his family are easy to get along with."

"Well, If they aren't you can send a telegram and Pa will come get you! I'm sure of it!"

"I know Joseph. If I did that I would look like a little kid who can't handle a job away from home. I'm trying to prove I'm more grown up than Uncle Ethan thinks I am."

"Uh Huh, you just want to be allowed to go out with girls and go out at night! Even if he lets you do those things, you'd have strict boundaries to abide by. You might be sixteen but he'd still take you over that barrel and whip you if you broke one of them! You do know that right?" Joseph says with a huge grin on his face.

"Why do you enjoy saying that? Do you like to see your brothers or me get punished?"

"Yes!" Joseph teases. "I get tired of it always being me who gets into bad trouble. It's nice to have someone else get it sometimes. I can count on Ben to do that. Now, if you would just mess up some, it would help make me look so much better behaved! Ever since I ran off, Pa has watched me as if he thinks I'm going to cause trouble again. And you are my brother too, Rob. Maybe not by blood but it's all the same to me."

" Thanks Joseph! I think it's more that Uncle Ethan wants to make sure you don't get any other foolish ideas to run off again. If something comes up and you need advice, go talk to him, don't run away! If you can't talk to him then talk to Mitch, he'll listen. _Promise me_ Joseph, you won't run away again."

"I promise. If I did, Pa would take the strap to my bare backside and I wouldn't sit for a week! I got off with just a few licks and I'm not crazy enough to try it again!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't ever want to have to worry about you the way I did those two days. Come on, help me get the horses to pasture, they're finished eating. I'll take Lightning and Bill while you get Betsy and Bonnie."

"I wonder where George came up with the name Bonnie? He and Ben are good at thinking of names. It was fun guessing what the boys would name the new team when Pa bought them."

"Joseph, where have you been for the last two weeks? On the moon maybe?"

"Nobody can go to the moon, Rob! What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard George and Ben singing Bring Back My Bonnie to Me all these weeks? Ever since Claire taught them the song that time it rained all day for two days, they've been singing it. I have heard it so much I'm ready to scream every time they start in again. I'm sure that's where George got the name Bonnie."

"Oh Yeah, you're probably right. I've heard the song so much I just shut off my ears when they start singing. I'll talk Claire into teaching them some different songs so when you get back they'll have some more to drive you crazy with!"

"What a kind hearted brother you can be, Joseph. Thanks." Rob says sarcastically.

"No problem at all, Rob. You are welcome." Joseph answers snickering at the look Rob gives him.

After breakfast, Ethan asks "Well Rob, are you ready to get your adventure started? It's an hours ride to the McGinnis place. If we leave soon, we'll be there in time for you to get some work in today. The sooner you begin the sooner you'll be finished."

"Yes sir, I'll go get my bag. I'll meet you at the barn in a few minutes."

After Rob leaves the room, George turns from washing the dishes. "Papa! You can't let Rob go off and leave us! He's not old enough to stay by himself!" George says tearfully, using one of his Papa's reasons for not letting him ever stay alone.

Holding out his arms Ethan says "Come here and sit with me, George." When the boy is snuggled in his arms he says "Rob's not going to be by himself George. He's staying with a family. I know you don't want to see him leave but he's going to come home. Rob isn't going to leave you son. He will be back. This is something Rob wants to do. Will you be kind enough to let him do it without getting upset? If you get upset, it will make it hard for Rob to do what he needs to do."

"I'll try Papa but I'm going to miss him a lot." George says wiping the tears off his face. Having anyone leave for a long time always upsets him.

"Hey shortstuff, what about me? I'm not going anywhere and I'm your big brother too." Joseph says trying to get George to cheer up.

"Yes, I know, it's just hard to say bye when I don't want to say it."

"Be strong George. I know you can do it. Now let me go hitch up the wagon. Joseph? How about helping me?"

"Yes sir. Ben, you'll have to finish helping George with the clean up."

"Ben, George, just finish washing and drying whatever is left. Joseph will put the dishes away and finish the kitchen clean up later." Ethan tells them with a pointed look at Joseph.

Knowing he's being scolded for attempting to get out of his part of the work he nods as he says "I'll help finish guys. Just put the dry dishes on the table and I'll do the rest."

* * *

Later that morning as they ride out to the McGinnis place, Ethan asks Rob "Are you still willing to do this son? If not, we can spend some time there today and teach them a few basic gentling tips. You don't need to stay if you don't want to. It's all your decision."

"It's hard to leave home but I want to stay. I want to earn some spending money and prove to myself I can do a good job for someone else. You've taught me well and I want to pass that on to someone else. Are you sure you don't mind if I do this? If you need me at home I don't have to stay."

"Rob, I will always need you and want you around. I'm not trying to get rid of you at all. You do know this, I hope. You are growing up and I want to give you the opportunity to do things out from under me. Sometimes I feel as if I have not given you enough freedom since you moved in with us. I know you feel the same way at times. You have adapted well to living in a large family with many rules and responsibilities. I'm proud of you for that. I've kept you close to show you another way of living besides the rough way you were living before. Gambling and drinking are not the way your Father, Vern or I want you to live. I want you to remember this as you stay away from home."

"Yes Sir, I will. I'll be on my best behavior the whole time sir."

"I know you will be son. I just have to say that as your father! It's my job you know." Ethan says smiling over at the boy on the wagon seat beside him.

A little too soon for Rob, they are pulling up into a dirt yard beside a run down cabin. The corral fences look worn and several posts look rotten. Chickens and pigs run loose all over the yard.

"I think the first thing I'll tackle is building a couple of pens for the chickens and pigs!" Rob whispers to Ethan.

"You had better ask first, son. You don't take on the jobs unless told to do so. This is their home and they run it the way they want. Please accept their ways." Ethan answers quietly.

Climbing down from the wagon, Rob sees the front door to the cabin open and two children come out. Before he can say anything a man and another boy walk up from the barn.

"Sheriff, thank you for bringing me some help. I'm Mr. McGinnis." The man says addressing Rob.

"Hello sir. I'm Rob Jordan and I'm here to help with the horses." Rob answers looking at the man and then the boy beside him.

"Welcome to our home, Rob. These are my children. This is Scott he's the oldest and over on the stoop are Aaron and Alyssa my twins. Come in and we'll let you put your things away. Sheriff, will you stay for dinner or do you need to get back to Paradise?"

"I need to be getting back but thank you for the offer. Rob, I'll see you in a few days. Do a good job here. I know you can do it." Ethan answers

"Yes sir, I will. Thank you Uncle Ethan. I'll see you in three weeks. Tell Ben and George to be good."

"Will do. I'll be back to pick him up in three weeks unless I hear he's finished early, Mr. McGinnis. If he does, just let him send me a telegram and I'll come out."

"Understood, have a nice trip back." Mr. McGinnis answers as he leads Rob and the children into the house.

"You will bunk in with Scott and Aaron. I've added a bed in the room. There should be an empty drawer in the chest for your clothes. Go get unpacked and we'll eat dinner. Everyone is to eat what is given and come to the table clean. Aaron, show him your room."

Jumping at the commanding tone, Aaron says "Come with me, Rob. It's just down the hallway." Leading Rob to a plain unpainted door, he opens it to show a small room. The room has one chest of drawers containing three drawers, one washstand with bowl and pitcher and three small bedframes with a thin mattress on each bed.

"Here's your bed and the bottom drawer is empty in the chest of drawers. Hurry Rob, we have to wash and be at the table in just a few minutes."

"I will. How old are you and your sister? I've never met boy and girl twins before. My brother's best friends are twins but they're boys." Rob says as he unpacks and puts his two shirts and two pairs of pants in the drawer. The six pairs of underwear Claire insisted he pack and his nightshirt stay in the carpetbag to be slid under the bed.

"We're twelve and Scotty is fourteen. Our Ma died when me and Lyssie were three. She got snakebit in the barn one day."

"AARON, DINNER!" they hear, bellowed from the front of the house.

"Quick! Wash your face and hands and then I will! Hurry! I'll get whipped if I come to the table dirty."

Following the younger boy to the front of the house, Rob sees the table in the kitchen with one chair and two side benches. The girl is standing beside the table holding a pot.

"We're sorry Pa. We just got to talking a little and ….." Aaron starts to explain to his glowering father.

"No talking Aaron. Sit down boys. Alyssa , serve the food." McGinnis commands.

"Yes sir." She serves her father first, then Scott, Rob and last Aaron. Looking at the strange meat on his plate Rob wants to ask what it is but doesn't. The girl is moving around putting a potato on each plate then bread. When he looks up again she is back by the stove stirring something in a pot. Waiting for her to come back to the table to sit down, Rob doesn't eat.

"Food not good, Boy?" McGinnis growls at him.

"Uh well sir, I haven't started yet. I was waiting for Miss. Alyssa to join us at the table." Rob replies quietly.

"Eat your food boy. We have work to do and don't waste time on frivolities. The girl will eat when we're done."

"Yes Sir Mr. McGinnis." Rob answers trying not to show what he thinks of the man's treatment of his daughter. After a few minutes of trying to choke down the strange grainy meat, Rob asks "What do you want me to do first Mr. McGinnis? I could build you a sturdy chicken coop or pigpen if you need it."

Rob notices Scott's eyes get wide and hears a soft gasp from Aaron. Looking sideways at the boy beside him he sees Aaron wringing his hands in his lap.

"Young Man! In** this** house children remain quiet at the table until spoken too. You will mind my rules here! We do not discuss business or anything else during mealtime! We will discuss your job and the other rules **after** we eat."

"Yes Sir, I apologize sir."

After he is finished eating and he sees the other boys and Mr. McGinnis are also finished, Rob stands to put his dishes in the sink. Another gasp from Aaron and he hears Mr. McGinnis ask "Just where might you be going young man?"

"I was clearing my dishes sir. That is what we do at my home. Everyone clears their dishes and we take turns washing up. May I help wash, Miss. Alyssa?" Rob asks receiving a horrified look from the girl.

"Young Man, you are in **my** house! _You will sit down and wait until I excuse you from the table! You will **not** do woman's work! _ Do you understand me? You are here to work outside and that is all. You will not tell my family how to do their work!"

"Yes Mr. McGinnis and my name is Rob, sir."

"ARE YOU BEING SMART WITH ME? I don't take backtalk! Aaron! Tell ROB what happens if you backtalk."

"You get taken to the barn and the buggy whip is used on your backside." Aaron answers immediately.

"I apologize Mr. McGinnis. I was not trying to be disrespectful sir. I just thought you may have forgotten my name, sir."

"Meet me outside in five minutes boys." McGinnis says as he leaves the table.

"Boy Rob, you sure must want to get in trouble. I would have been whipped if I talked to my Pa the way you did. You just kept right on answering back to everything he said! You got to be careful Rob before you wind up on the wrong side of his whip!" Aaron whispers as Scott goes outside. Then he says "Come on we've got minutes to get to the outhouse and then the barn to work. We won't get another break for two hours so you better go while you can."

* * *

Paradise: Cord Ranch

"So, is Rob all settled into his first job?" Mitch asks walking out to the corral with Ethan.

"I'm assuming so. They were about to eat lunch when I left the other day. The boy's feeling a little apprehensive about being away from home. That surprised me but I was pleased at the same time. It shows he really does feel this is his family and home. I often wondered."

"Ethan, that boy accepted you as his substitute Pa the first time you punished him. From what he told me, he was still living with his uncle at the time. His uncle wasn't here but you were. To him that punishment showed you cared for him as a member of your family. He's felt that way since according to him. We talked some that time he came to me over the army contract. That's one reason I'm here."

"How's that Mitch? Is there a problem with our contract? The Army isn't backing out is it?"

"No, but I did finally get some news on the 'captain'. That man isn't with the regiment you spoke with to arrange the deal. He's a renegade and he stole those horses. He has since been caught and is in route to a prison for impersonating an officer and for being a horse thief. He's lucky the state of Colorado outlaws hanging."

"You mean to say, I am now the proud owner of fifteen horses that I was paid five dollars a head for? Mitch, I need the rest of that money. We have several bills for the Doctor in Colorado Springs and I was planning to use this money to pay them!" Ethan says glaring across the corral at the horses.

"Calm, breathe easy, big fella!" Mitch teases, using words he's heard Ethan say to the stallion he has been working with.

"I am NOT a horse nor do I find this amusing Mitchell!" Ethan snaps.

Looking very much like one of the children when hearing his full name, Mitch says "I apologize. The Army captain I contacted is willing to honor the contract. They will be here Thursday week to claim these horses for the five dollars per head price. I told him the price listed on the contract and he agreed to pay it."

Ben dashes up to Mitch having spotted him from the treehouse. "Mitch! Did you come to take us fishing? Will you let us wade too?" He asks remembering a plan they had talked about the last time Mitch visited with them.

"Ben, good manners please." Ethan scolds quietly. "You are interrupting a conversation and you are to greet guests."

"Pa! He **said **he would take us. I _need _to know if he is going to do it today." Ben answers back haughtily, with his lower lip stuck out.

"You _will _mind your words and tone Ben or you _will _find yourself over my knee! Now, what do you need to say to Mitch?" Ethan says sternly, leaning down to look the boy in the face.

"Yes sir. Hello Mitch, I am sorry for being rude. I didn't think of you as a guest. You're family."

"Thank you for that and I forgive you, Ben. I'm not able to take you to the pond today. I'm on watch in town today. Let's plan to do that on Saturday or Sunday afternoon if your Pa agrees. What do you say Ethan? May I come out one of those days and take the boys fishing?"

"As long as they do their list of jobs for the day first. The boys have a new list each day and get paid for completing it. How about you come around two on Saturday and take them then. I'm sure they will have all of their jobs completed in time to go. They're both doing well at completing their tasks each day."

"Well, that sounds fine. How much money do you make each day Ben?" Mitch asks.

"It depends on the chores. For something big like cleaning out the whole chicken coop and hen house we get ten cents each. For little things like making the beds and sweeping out the fireplace we get five cents each. But altogether on some days we can make fifty cents! George and I are a team and we share the money."

"That is quite impressive!" Mitch tells him sharing a smile with Ethan.

"Joseph gets more than that, Mitch. He makes a whole dollar every two days if he finishes all his jobs. He has big jobs like fixing the fences or building gates or working with the horses. He's already saved up four dollars! Me and George only have seventy five cents put together. We spent some of it last week on candy."

At that admission he looks guiltily up at his Pa. He knows Ethan doesn't like the boys to buy much candy.

"It's your money Ben, well yours and George's anyway. If the two of you agree to spend some that is fine. I don't want to hear of you spending more than twenty five cents at a time on candy from now on though. Twenty five cents worth of candy should last you both at least a week. What with candy going for two pieces a penny. Don't you agree Mitch?"

"Uh, well yes that does sound reasonable to me. You don't want to spend up all of your money Ben. You can save for something bigger than candy." Mitch answers surprised to be drawn into the subject.

"Well Ethan, I need to get back to town since I am on watch today as you know. Bye Ben, I'll see you for our fishing trip Saturday if I don't see you sooner."

"Bye Mitch, see you soon." Ben answers.

"Ben? Where are your brothers? I thought they would be here to talk to Mitch too and yet neither showed up." Ethan asks.

"They probably didn't know he came, Pa. They can't see the road or yard from uh, where they are."

"Just where would that be, Ben? You are holding something back, what is it? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Joseph or George since breakfast. Tell me now! Where are they?"

"I guess they're still in the south pasture sir. Joseph wanted to go down there to practice with Neptune and George wanted to watch."

"Come with me Ben. Claire's gone to town and I don't want you here by yourself. Ethan leads Ben into the barn where he saddles Lightning. Lifting Ben into the saddle, he swings himself up behind him.

"Pa? Are they in trouble? Are you going to spank them?" Ben asks as they canter towards the south pasture. Since he knows the boys aren't to wander from sight without permission, he feels he has a right to ask.

"That isn't your business now is it? How I deal with your brothers is private." Feeling Ben stiffen, he says "Rest easy, I'm not planning to go in and start punishing, Ben. I just want to see what it is they are doing so far from the house."

As they get close enough, Ethan can see Joseph working with the grey stallion while George is sitting on the fence watching. Ground tying his horse he helps Ben down and they both walk to the fence where George is. "Uh, Hi Papa. Did you come down to watch too?"

"Hello George. What are the two of you doing down here? You know you aren't to leave the yard without permission."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Papa. Joseph wanted to come see Neptune. He is working magic, Papa and I'm watching how he does it."

Watching together, they see Joseph walk towards the stallion slowly, holding out his hand as he walks. The stallion's ears go back and he blows out noisily as he paws the grass with his front hoof. Joseph continues to approach the horse as Ethan climbs up and over the fence preparing to go get the boy. He has a difficult time not shouting for Joseph to leave the horse. Ethan knows not to call out as it might spook the horse into running and Joseph could be hurt.

Joseph, having seen his Uncle climb the fence thinks ; _Great, just great! That's all I need now is to be in trouble for this. I can work with Neptune but Uncle Ethan's not going to listen. It would be nice to be able to show what I can do. He only lets me work with mares. If he would let me, I could work with stallions or geldings too._

"Easy boy, come on, come get the carrot. It's alright now, no one is going to hurt you. Just come to me and I'll make you feel good. Come to me boy come on, come on, come to me big fella. That's it, come to me." Joseph croons in a low voice as he gets close enough the horse can hear him.

Ethan can hear this too and watches as the big grey horse steps closer to Joseph. It's all he can do not to shout out a warning as he sees the horse dip his head towards the boy's outstretched hand. To his amazement , the horse just seems to take something from Joseph's hand and trot away. He doesn't snap or bite as Ethan had expected he might do to Joseph's hand. Instead, the horse nuzzles his hand with his lips and then turns to trot off away from Joseph.

Coming up behind Joseph, Ethan puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go back to the house son. You and I need to talk. Have George ride with you on Betsy and I'll take Ben."

Nodding, Joseph turns to walk with his uncle towards where the boys are waiting on the fence.

Over on the fence George says to Ben "See Ben, Joseph's magic. He has made Neptune come to him and take the carrot from his hand five times now! He's trying to get Neptune used to being close to him so he can touch him. He told me he would be touching him by Thursday. That's just two days from now!"

"Uh Huh, well he may have to use that 'magic' to get himself out of trouble with Pa. I'm happy I'm not the one who made Pa leave all his work in the field and come down to find you two. He wasn't happy I tell you that."

When they reach the ranch yard, Ethan tells Ben and George "Boys, I want the two of you to go in and start cleaning out the stove. After that, you are to gather the laundry and get the tub ready. I'm sure both of you can take care of the clothes that need to be washed. Joseph and I will be out working in the barn if you need something."

"Yes Papa, we can do the wash. Will that be a ten cent job?" George asks.

"Yes George both of those jobs will be worth ten cents if you do them well. I don't want to come in and see a mess on the kitchen floor. Find the sheet we use when we clean the fireplace or stove and spread it on the floor before you start cleaning."

"Yes sir."

As the boys go to the house to begin their jobs, Ethan and Joseph take the horses into the barn. As Joseph unsaddles and brushes Betsy he wonders_: What is Pa is going to say or worse do to me? I know he's upset. I can tell. I sure hope he doesn't whip me. I haven't had one in over two weeks since the day we got back from Colorado Springs. I don't want to break my streak now._

Watching Joseph's face while he works, Ethan can see he's worrying about punishment. When they are both finished with settling the horses for the day, he says "Joseph, come sit over here on the hay bales and let's talk. You know you did wrong this afternoon don't you?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for the apology, Joseph. Tell me your thoughts on what you did today."

"I want to work with the stallions and geldings too. I know I can gentle them just as well as the mares. I went to the south pasture so I could work with Neptune. I was making progress towards getting him to let me touch him. He ate out of my hand five times and didn't run away after that first time. Well not until you came up that is. Please Pa, can't I work with them too? I'm gentle enough, please?"

"What are the rules we established for you to be able to work with the horses?"

"I must stay within sight of the ranch when working with the horses and have someone watching. I can only work with horses approved by you. I did have someone watching, sir. George was with me."

"_Joseph_, George is nine years old. Did you stop to think about what might have happened? What if that stallion had attacked you? Do you want your little brother to see that? What if you had been hurt in a different way? What did you expect George to be able to do? He doesn't ride well enough yet to ride for help."

"I didn't even think about those things. I would never want my little brothers to see something happen the way you said! I'm sorry, Pa! I'll do better thinking from now on. I promise. Do you want me to go into the tack room or should I just lay over the hay bale?"

"Joseph unless you need to smell the hay or get something from the tack room, I have no reason to ask you to do either one. I'm not planning to whip you son." Ethan explains when Joseph looks at him. "Your punishment for breaking the rules will be you are restricted from working with the horses for one week. This starts tomorrow. I want you to keep yourself safe, Joseph. You will be restricted from working with the horses **at all** if I see you taking risks or breaking our agreement again."

"Yes sir. I hear you. When I finish my punishment, will you allow me to work with Neptune? Please Pa? I feel a connection with him and he's responding to me already. I've only worked with him just today." Joseph adds the last seeing the sternness come back into Ethan's eyes.

"Is this the truth son? You've only worked with him today?"

"Yes sir. I didn't go near him in the pasture until this morning after chores were finished. I got him to eat carrots five times Pa!"

"Yes, I remember you telling me this. All right Joseph. You have my permission to work with Neptune but only up here by the house with me supervising. You are not to do anything with the horse without me watching. Understood?"

"Thank you for letting me, Pa. Thank you for not punishing me with a whipping too. I kind of deserved it."

"Um hmm, now that you point that out, you may be right. Would you like me to change my mind?"

"_**No Sir**_**! **I don't need a whipping to remember my promise! I'll keep my word, sir**!**"

Putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, Ethan says "Relax Joseph, I've already assigned your punishment. Let's go check on your brothers and then we'll all go out to the field. I need three strong boys to help with the planting."

Inside the house, Ben has found the box of blacking powder they use to keep the stove looking new. "George! Let's don't just clean out the stove, let's black it for Claire too! It's looking dingy and we can make it look new!"

"I don't know Ben. Papa didn't say we could do that. He's aggravated with me already because I left the yard without asking. Would we get in trouble for this?"

"We're not going to do anything wrong, we're going to be helping Claire even more than just cleaning out the ashes in the stove. Here you take a brush and I'll mix up the powder and water. I'll take one side and you take the other. We'll both work on the front."

"All right Ben. _I wonder if Claire will like this. I sure hope Papa does!_ George thinks as he dips his brush into the newly mixed blacking.

After ten minutes of work, the boys have managed to "black" each end of the stove and are working on the front. Neither boy has remembered to put down the sheet around the stove or thought about their clothes.

Ben hears the door open and footsteps before he hears Joseph say "What in the world? Ben! George! What do you two think you are doing?"

"Can't you tell? We're blacking the stove for Claire." Ben answers.

"The stove, the floor and yourselves is what I see! Look at the floor! It's got black spots all on it where you dripped the blacking! You have blacking on yourselves too. That does not wash out of clothes so you just ruined your shirts and pants! Oh boy, you two are in trouble! I wouldn't be surprised if you get a whipping, Let me go get Pa and I'll try to get you out of trouble if I can."

Walking down to the barn where Ethan is hitching up one of the team to the plow, Joseph stops to watch. After getting the harness on the horse, Ethan looks up to see Joseph watching.

"Where are the boys? I thought you were going inside to get them. Are they finished with their chores?"

"Well not really. You see, they decided to do some extra work in the kitchen to help Claire. They did a good job but kind of made a mess while they did it. It's the thought behind what they did that matters more than how they did it. Isn't that true, Pa?" Joseph asks hopefully.

"Joseph, exactly what did your brothers "decide" to do? What is it you are trying so desperately to keep me from getting upset about? I think you had better fill me in before I go inside. If it's this bad, I need to know before I go in."

Knowing better than to stall any longer, Joseph answers "They blacked the stove. While they were doing that, they got it on themselves and the floor too."

"Thank you for being truthful. Let's go check out the damage. Maybe it's not as bad as you think it is."

Walking into the house, Ethan sees the two younger boys sitting beside the newly blacked stove. Both are covered in black spots and George has tear streaks on his face.

"I'm sorry Pa! Don't punish George. It was all my idea to black the stove. I forgot to get the sheet like you told us to do, I mixed the blacking so I should take the blame for the mess on the floor." Ben says looking ashamed.

"Stand up boys. Let me see your clothes." Ethan says. After the boys obey, he says "Well, at least you didn't wear your newest clothes today. We will have to use those for rags from now on though. Blacking powder doesn't come out of cloth. It will come off the floor though so don't be upset about that. I wish you'd remembered the sheet but we can get the spots off the floor."

Finding his courage and his voice, George asks "Are we going to get a spanking? We're sorry Papa. We didn't mean to make a mess or ruin our clothes. You told us not to make a mess in the kitchen and we did!"

"_George, you are** not** helping here!_" Ben whispers to his brother. When George is this upset he doesn't hear their mind messages so Ben has to say it out loud.

"It's all right, boys. I'm not going to spank you. Joseph is right when he says it's the thought that matters most. You tried to do and _did_ do, something very nice for the family. However, I want you to listen real well to what I'm about to say. The next time the two of you decide to paint with blacking or anything else I want you to remember to do three things: the most important one is to **Ask ****Me ****First! ** I want you to also remember to put down a sheet and put on your oldest clothes before you start the job. Agreed?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes Papa."

"Good, now take off those clothes and stay still. Joseph is bringing the tub inside. You'll have to wash with cold water because I can't use the stove until the blacking dries. We can't heat the water without the stove. Joseph and I will use the bathwater to clean the floor after you finish."

When Joseph brings in the tub and the buckets of water, Ethan tells him "Please take the harness off of Bill for me. We won't be plowing and planting today. All of us will work on that tomorrow starting right after chores are finished."

"Yes Sir, do you want me to stay outside?" Joseph asks thinking his Pa is going to punish the boys.

"No, come back in when you finish, I need you to help wash the floor."

With a brief glare at his younger brothers, Joseph answers "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Talking to himself and the horse while he takes the harness off, Joseph says "They make a huge mess, get blacking on their clothes, directly disobey what they were told and I wind up being the one to clean up after them! He's not even going to spank them! You know what Bill? I sometimes wish I was one of the youngest instead of being stuck in the middle. Middle kids get punished while the youngest ones get by with everything."

Back inside, as Ethan scrubs the black spots off Ben and George he tells them "Boys, your intentions were very good but, how you went about doing this was wrong. Do you understand that? You must ask first and have someone supervising on a job such as this. I would want the older children supervised also. This blacking powder is something that is from now on off limits for the two of you unless told otherwise. I'm not angry and I'm not going to punish you, I just want to make sure you understand why this can not happen again.

* * *

**McGinnis place **

By the end of the first week, Rob has learned not to try to have conversations with Mr. McGinnis. He has been instructed to show Scott how to work with the horses and to do whatever chores he is assigned. Trying to work with the older McGinnis boy is proving to be more difficult than he expected. No matter what he tries to tell Scott, the boy acts resentful.

Aaron has proven to be open to the new way of training horses and spends as much time as he can watching and listening from the corral fence. His father does not allow him to work with horses or even go into the corral.

"Alright Scott, let's try getting this mare used to having something on her back. We don't just throw a saddle on her and force her into taking it because that makes the horse afraid of us. What we do instead is take this lightweight scarf and when she seems comfortable around us, we place it on her back. After a day of having the scarf placed on her, we move up a little at a time to heavier cloth until we get the saddle blanket on her. It usually takes two days before we can put the saddle blanket on without the horse bucking it off. Want to try to put the scarf on her? Just approach calmly and speak softly as you do so."

Scott, taking the scarf walks to the horse and throws it over her head to her back. Having this piece of cloth thrown over her head and feeling it strike her back, the horse whinnies in fright and gallops to the far end of the corral.

"Guess your stupid scarf method doesn't work. She panics anyway. Just a dumb horse so why bother doing this the hard way. Just put a blanket on her, saddle her and ride her all in one half hour. I want the horse to know I am in control not it! Why don't you go home you pansy."

"Why are you calling me a flower?" Rob asks puzzled.

"Stupid too I see. A pansy is someone who is too weak to act like a real man. You act like a girl with all this gentle the horse stuff. Let me show you how it's done around here." Scott says picking up the saddle off the fence.

"Scotty! No! Don't! You know we don't put saddles on the new horses yet! You'll scare her!" Aaron calls not realizing they can be heard in the barn.

"What, are you a little pansy too? I wouldn't be surprised since all you do is whine about how it's supposed to be. Watch and learn kid. Watch a real man break a horse." Scotty calls back to the fence.

His father who is in the barn walks out just in time to see him throw the saddle on the mare's back without even using a saddle blanket. Before the boy can tighten the saddle strap, the horse has bucked off the saddle and run off. She stands at the opposite end of the corral blowing hard, back quivering and eyes rolling.

"Scott! Eric! McGinnis! Come Here Now!" Mr. McGinnis roars from beside the barn.

Walking quickly, Scott passes Rob not looking at him. Rob can see the boy's face is pale and he's lost the smug look he had a few minutes before. Watching as Scott reaches his Father, Rob sees the man take hold of Scott by the shoulder straps on his overalls and drag him into the barn.

Rob walks over to the fence where Aaron is sitting with his head down "Are you alright Aaron?" he asks.

"I don't want my brother to be whipped even if he does deserve it."

"Will he use his belt or the strap for this? My uncle would use the strap if he'd heard one of us talk the way Scott just did. We don't insult people at my house."

"My Pa doesn't use the strap much anymore. He says we're too old for baby punishments. He's going to use the buggy whip! It burns and hurts for hours Rob! The last time he whipped me I hurt until the next day and I got it in the afternoon."

"What was it you did to deserve a thrashing? That's a thrashing at my house."

"I had been told to comb out the mane and put the feedbag on the stallion but he kept nipping at me every time I tried so I couldn't do it. Pa came out and saw I hadn't combed the mats out of his mane or fed him so he took the buggy whip down from the buggy and he whipped me. That was a week before you came."

As he finishes speaking, they both hear the swish of a whip and then a yell from inside the barn. Tears begin to run down Aaron's face as he listens to his brother be whipped. When he hears the sounds stop, he quickly wipes his face with his shirt and climbs back up on the fence.

"Go back where you were standing Rob. Pretend you didn't hear anything." Aaron whispers.

A few minutes later, Mr. McGinnis leads a red faced Scott back out to where Rob is standing.

"Rob? Scott here has something to say to you. Go on boy, tell him." McGinnis commands his son.

"I am sorry for insulting you Rob and for being too foolish to listen. My Pa says I am to do whatever you tell me to do. He also says if I don't listen then you are to tell him and he will repeat the lesson he just gave me in the barn."

"I apologize for Scott also. I expect him to be cooperative from now on. If you have any problems with him I want to know. I will not put up with this defiant behavior. I'm paying you to teach Scott and he is going to learn the new ways. If it takes me whipping him to do it, then I will."

"Yes sir, Mr. McGinnis. Sir? May I teach Aaron also? My brother is only thirteen and he works with our horses that we gentle. I'm sure Aaron will be cooperative and learn also. That way you would have two people to work with your horses. You might even use them to gentle horses for other people. My Uncle has done that and been paid for it."

Aaron holds his breath waiting for an answer. Then he hears his Pa say "Come here Aaron." Climbing down from the fence he walks to his Pa.

"Yes sir?" He asks feeling apprehensive.

"Rob has volunteered to teach you as well as Scott. You would have to do exactly as Rob said at all times. Do you understand me? If I hear of any misbehavior from either you or your brother, I will whip you raw!"

"I will do everything Rob tells me to do and I won't cause any trouble. I can do this Pa. Horses like me more than Scotty."

"Aaron, bragging is rude." Mr. McGinnis says sternly. "Apologize to your brother and don't do it again!"

"I apologize Scotty. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I forgive you Aaron."

"I have work to do in the barn so you boys get started with your lessons. Remember to obey Rob."

"Yes sir." Aaron and Scott both answer.

After their father walks away, Rob says "You two reminded me of my younger brothers. I'm glad your Pa agreed to let you help Aaron. I didn't think he'd agree."

"I didn't either. I'm really shocked. I'll behave for you Rob."

"Such a pansy, aren't you? " Scott whispers to his brother.

"Scott, if you call me or Aaron that again, I will report you to your father. Is that what you want me to do?" Rob asks.

"_NO! HE'D TAKE THE BUGGY WHIP TO ME AGAIN! This time he'd whip me bare!" __Please don't!" _ Scott whispers desperately.

"I'm not in the habit of tattling on people. I will if you do not cooperate though. Keep that in mind." Rob answers.

"I will cooperate, I swear it! Just don't tell my Pa I caused you any trouble. My backside is burning off right now and I can't take another so soon." Scott says quietly.

"I've been whipped before Scott so I know how you feel. My Uncle hasn't ever used a buggy whip but he's used a switch and that really burns!" Rob answers the boy.

"What did you do to cause him to switch you?" Aaron whispers.

"Let's go down where the mare is and I'll tell you. It happened last January when we were visiting Denver. I got caught in a gambling facility, had a drink of whiskey and took my thirteen year old brother with me. I wound up getting taken to the Police station. When my Uncle got me back to the hotel, he took me out behind it in the woods and cut a switch. He whipped me on just my drawers. I hurt when I sat down for two days after that whipping."

"Why do you live with your Uncle instead of your Pa?" Aaron asks as Scott scolds "_Aaron, that's impolite!"_

"Toss the scarf on the mare's back again Aaron. She's coming closer to see what we are doing. If she gets close enough to us hold out your hand with the piece of carrot I gave you. I doubt she'll take it yet, but we want her to smell it. When we finish for the day, we'll toss the carrots out so she can have them. Then the next time we come we'll see if she remembers the smell of the carrots."

After both boys had several chances to toss the scarf on the mare's back, Rob says "Aaron, I live with Ethan but he really isn't my uncle, he's my legal guardian. You see, my Pa left me living with his older brother when I was eight. My Uncle Vern and Ethan were friends so when Vern died last year, I came to live with Ethan and his family. I call him Uncle Ethan because that's what he told me to call him."

"Do you have a Ma or an Aunt?" Aaron asks, earning a glare from Scott for asking.

"I swear Aaron you are awfully nosy sometimes!" Scott complains, although he secretly wants to know too.

"No, my Ma died when I was born so I've never had a Ma. Neither Vern or Ethan married so I don't have an aunt either. The brothers and sister I talk about are Ethan's niece and nephews but he adopted them over a year ago. They were orphans too, just like me. They came to live with Ethan after their parents died. That was two years ago almost three I guess."

"What are their names and ages?" Scott asks after successfully tossing the scarf on the mare as she trotted by.

"I'm the oldest and I'm sixteen, then Claire who is fifteen, Joseph is thirteen, Ben is ten and George is nine. I think of them as my sister and brothers. I grew up without any so it was really nice to get to have some."

"You know Rob? You can have my brother too. Just think you'd have brothers thirteen, twelve, ten and nine! That would be good wouldn't it?" Scott asks.

"Sorry Scott, I don't think either of our Pa's would let that happen. My Uncle already has all the boys he can try to handle. Ben and Joseph are enough to handle just the two of them! Your Pa wouldn't want to give up Aaron. You wouldn't either."

"No I would miss him a little." Scott says watching as Aaron smiles at him.

"Yeah, you would. Pa would miss having an extra worker. I doubt he'd miss me otherwise. Lyssie would miss me too much if I left. Someone needs to be here for her." Aaron says quietly but sadly.

"Guys? Does your sister ever eat at the table when you do? How about come outside to help out here?"

"She only eats at the table if Pa isn't eating with us. She has some chores outside, the usual girl things, clothes, garden that kind of thing." Aaron answers.

Scott says "I know you don't like that much. I can tell. How does your sister do her work? All outside?"

"Claire doesn't have "her work" as you call it. Uncle Ethan sees to it that all of us share the house chores. We take turns cooking, cleaning, with the washing and with the gardening. My two youngest brothers, Ben and George are the ones who get the eggs and feed the chickens. At meals we all sit together at the table and talk as we eat." Seeing the scowl on Scott's face he says" I'm not saying our way is best Scott, it's just how we do things."


	12. Chapter 12

New Beginnings ch. 12

**The Cord Ranch;**

"Joseph, would you go look in on the boys please? Just check to see they are asleep but don't go into their room."

"Yes sir." Joseph answers getting off the bench where he has been stretched out reading. Wondering why his Pa wants him to check on the boys, he quietly opens their bedroom door. Peeking in he sees both are asleep, Ben having been sent to bed early as punishment, is asleep on his stomach but the tear streaks are still visible. Joseph thinks,_ he must have been angry at being sent to bed an hour before George. Maybe next time Claire tells him to fill the woodbox and bring in the eggs he'll do as she says instead of telling her he's too busy. Pa sure didn't like it when he heard what Ben said. Ben's lucky he didn't turn him over his knee and wallop him! He deserved to get spanked for being bratty! If it had been me acting that way, I would have gotten a walloping! Pa still lets the boys get by with much more than me or Rob.  
_

Coming back into the front room, Joseph tells his Pa "Both of them are sound asleep, Pa."

"Thank you Joseph. Now will the two of you come into my room please? I need to talk with you and I don't want to risk either of the boys overhearing."

Claire and Joseph exchange a look before walking behind their Pa to his bedroom. Joseph asks in his mind, "_Claire? What does he want?"_ Getting the answer back almost as if he thought of it she says _"I don't know what he wants to talk about, Joseph. Just wait and listen._"

Leading the children into the bedroom and closing the door, Ethan says "Sit on the bed, I have something to ask you both." When they are settled, he asks "Do either of you remember having heard of or meeting a person named Matthew Carroll?"

"No sir, I've never heard that name. Who is he? He's not a long lost brother is he?" Joseph asks teasingly. The solemn look on his Pa's face is worrying him a little.

"No Joseph, I'm pretty sure he isn't your brother. Claire, what about you? Do you remember hearing the name?"

"I want to say yes but I'm just not quite sure, Pa. I seem to remember hearing some name kind of like it. Why do you ask? Is he a relative of ours?"

"He claims he is your Father's younger brother. I received a telegram from him several weeks ago and had the name checked into. There is a Matthew Carroll from the St. Louis area. He's twenty four. How old would your Father be if he was alive, Claire?"

"He'd be thirty seven I think. He was two years older than Mama."

"Pa? Why are you asking us these questions? Who is this man?" Joseph asks quietly.

"Well son, he claims to be your Father's younger brother. That would make him be your Uncle if it is true. I wanted to ask you just to see if either of you could remember him. He's coming to visit us whether we want him to or not. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon. He claims he wants to get reaquainted with all of you."

"Our uncle? That's right! I remember now. Mama called him Matty and I called him Uncle Matty. He was just a boy then. Probably about Joseph's age. He took us to the park once Joseph and we played with a rubber ball. He taught you to kick the ball that day. I was about seven and you were five That was right after George was born. I guess he came to take care of us for Mama."

"I don't remember that at all. Why does he want to come now? Where has he been all these years? I know he wasn't there when Papa was beating us or Mama was so sick she couldn't get up. Why come now? I don't want him here! I don't want anything to do with Papa's family!" Joseph announces angrily.

"Joseph! Mind your tone, son. You are sounding very disrespectful."

"I do not CARE! I don't want him here! It's my house and I **don't **want him around!" Joseph nearly yells as his eyes fill with tears.

Reaching out, Ethan pulls the boy off the bed by his arms. Expecting to be at least swatted, if not put over his Pa's knee and spanked, Joseph is surprised when he feels himself pulled into Ethan's chest and hugged instead. Grateful not to have been spanked in front of his sister which would be so embarrassing, Joseph hears his Pa say "I'm sorry this is upsetting to you son. I do understand your feelings. It hurts to be reminded of your Father, I know. Shhh, it's all right. Try and calm down Joseph." Ethan pats the boy's back, feeling the hot tears soak his shirt.

When Joseph seems to have calmed down some, Ethan says, "Claire, you go on to bed and we'll talk more in the morning. Good Dreams sweetheart."

"Good night Pa, Joseph. It's alright Joseph. He won't stay long I'm sure."

"G'night Claire." Joseph manages to say without lifting his face from his Pa's shirtfront.

As the door closes, Ethan says, "Sit up now son and let's talk this over." Handing the boy a handkerchief, Ethan asks, Can you tell me what it is that has you upset? You need to tell me."

"It hurts to know there was someone who could have helped us and didn't. Why wasn't he around when we needed the help? Why did he leave us to take care of everything all by ourselves? I just got mad about that sir. I apologize for nearly yelling and for being disrespectful."

"You don't need to apologize for getting angry son. I don't blame you at all for those feelings. I'd like to know the answers to those questions myself. But son, there's one thing you are forgetting here. If this young man _is_ your uncle he would have been very young when all of those things you went through were happening. You were about eight or nine so that would have made him be around eighteen or nineteen. That's not much older than Rob is now. Maybe he just couldn't help you."

"Maybe, but I still don't want him here. **I don't want to meet him**."

"Joseph, you are going to have to meet him and you **will **be respectful when you do. I won't have rude behavior. Like it or not he is going to be our guest and **will be treated respectfully**. I will not hesitate to take you to the barn for punishment if you ignore this rule. I will remind you twice and then if you continue with the behavior, you will be punished." Ethan says firmly.

"Yes sir." Joseph says knowing his Pa expects an answer. In his mind though, Joseph says _I'll only be respectful when you are watching. If I can get the man alone he's going to suffer from several unfortunate accidents! It will be worth the whipping I'll get for doing it, too!_

"It's time for you to go to bed, son. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"Good Night, Pa."

Later that night, Ethan felt someone shaking his arm. 'Humm? What?" Rolling over he sees Ben beside his bed with tears on his face. "What's wrong Ben? Are you sick?"

"Joseph's yelling and making strange noises, Papa. He woke us up. He's scaring us."

"Well let's go check on him, Ben. Where's George?"

"In our room, I guess. He was on the bed crying under the quilt when I left to come to get you. He's scared."

Walking down the short hall between the bedrooms, Ethan sees George standing outside his bedroom door. Ben walks over to him, putting his arm around his brother. "It's alright now, George. Stop crying. Papa will help Joseph."

"Ben's right George. You two crawl back in bed and try to go back to sleep. I'll take care of Joseph."

Inside Joseph's bedroom, Ethan sees the boy is rolling back and forth on the bed, yelling out "No! Stop! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

Quietly, Ethan walks to the bed and says "Joseph, It's Pa and I need you to wake up now. It's a dream. You are fine. Wake up Joseph. You are alright." Then more sternly "Open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly Joseph stops thrashing and opens his eyes. "Pa? What is it? Is something wrong? Am I late for breakfast?"

"You were having a nightmare, son. Sit up and let's talk. What was your dream about? Remember how you used to have these shortly after you moved in with me?" At Joseph's nod, he says "It always seemed to help when you talked about it. Whatever it is we'll take care of it and be done with it."

Those words cause Joseph to smile. Those are the exact words he often hears when he is in trouble. "I'm not having dreams because I'm in trouble Pa. I promise you I haven't done anything since working with Neptune without permission. My dream was about my Father again. He was angry at me again for … well for something."

"Do you know what he was angry about?"

"I don't really remember much. I would rather not talk about this now, if that's Okay Pa. I'm sorry I woke you. I'll be able to sleep now. Good night."

Recognizing the boy doesn't want to discuss his Father and knowing it is a subject he himself would not like to talk about at this time, Ethan stands. Then leaning over the bed and brushing his hand through Joseph's hair, he says "Good dreams Joseph. When you are ready to talk, I'm here. Remember, it helps if you tell someone about it

"Yes sir, I know. I think I'm better now though."

Meeting Claire in the hallway and noticing the worried look on her face, Ethan says "He's alright, he just had one of those nightmares, Claire."

"What was his nightmare about?"

"He says he doesn't remember much other than it was about your Father."

"May I talk to him for awhile before I go back to bed, Pa? Sometimes he'll tell me but wants to keep it private so you don't get upset at how we were treated. He's protecting you. He doesn't want to make you angry."

"He should know, I am never angry at him. Just at how your Father treated you. That boy needs to learn that I'm the one to protect him not the other way around. Go ahead, talk with him tonight. Tomorrow, I'd like to hear what he says."

"Yes sir, I'll tell you. Joseph does know you aren't angry at him. He just doesn't want to make you angry at all."

A few minutes later Claire comes into Joseph's room. "You didn't tell Pa about the dream so you need to tell me. I'll listen and you can go back to sleep. You won't sleep unless you talk. You know that."

"I know but I just couldn't tell Pa this story. He always feels horrible when I tell him stories of how our Father acted. He blames himself for not coming for us. He couldn't come because he didn't know."

"Tell me Joseph."

"I dreamed about the time he caught me pitching pennies and was so mad because I was gambling again. When you think about what we know now, I wonder why he got so mad. He gambled too! I didn't see it as gambling though. I was nine and it was just a game to see who could toss a penny closest to the side of the building. The winner got to keep all the pennies. We only used pennies and it's not like any of us were betting. It wasn't like the time he caught us rolling dice and placing bets for money. That time all five of us got our backsides whipped. He took off his belt and whipped me right there in the shed where we were playing at the time. Papa went to all the other boys' fathers, told them what he caught us doing and they got whipped too."

"When he caught me in the alley pitching pennies with the other boys, he dragged me out by my shirt collar all the way back to the boarding house. Then he took me out to the woodshed and thrashed me with that thick saddle strap on my bare bottom. I remember I really couldn't sit without hurting, for a week. Claire, you kept me somewhat comfortable with salve. I heard Mama and him arguing about how he treated me two nights afterwards. He was gone the next day and never came back. I guess that's why I am so upset about seeing his brother."

"I remember that time too, Joseph. He thrashed you so bad you had welts. Mama was furious with Papa that night. She refused to cook for him for two days. On the second day, he got mad and slapped her face. It was the next day that Mr. Henry came and had a long meeting with Papa. Mr. Henry told him if he ever saw him around us again he would shoot him! He said he wouldn't have a man on his troupe who beat women and children. I heard him! I guess Mama told him how Papa was treating us. That night Mama and Papa argued again, which is what you heard. Papa was trying to get Mama to let him stay but she refused. Papa left and didn't come back.

"Mr. Henry? Who was he? I don't know anyone by that name. I'm surprised Papa didn't beat him up for trying to tell him what to do." Joseph replies quietly.

"That was Mr. Henry Albertson, the stage manager. Don't you remember him Joseph? He was really nice to all of us. He used to give us candy and let us play dress up with the costumes backstage. He stayed in the boarding house with his wife. Sometimes she would let all four of us come to their rooms and she'd tell us stories. He wanted us to call him Mr. Henry and he was older than Mama and Papa."

* * *

**McGinnis Farm week 2**

Aaron has been learning the new gentling techniques from Rob very well. Most of the horses they have been working with will now accept a saddle blanket and saddle when he places it on their backs. Scott isn't having as much success as he is more impatient and not as calm as his brother. Several times, Rob has tried to talk to him about talking quietly to his horse, moving slowly, placing the saddle gently on the horse. It hasn't helped much. As long as the boy's Father is not around he's stubborn and hard to deal with. Several times, Rob has threatened to go to the boy's father to get him to cooperate.

The three boys are working the horses to be saddle trained. Aaron has the saddle on his horse with no trouble from the horse. Scott has tried three times to get his horse to accept the saddle. The latest time he had the saddle on the horse, reached under to secure the strap and the horse ran off.

"It's all right Scott. You did a fine job. The horses sometimes panic when you reach under their stomachs. Let's try him one more time and I'm sure we'll have him accepting that saddle." Rob says calmly.

"NO! I DON"T WANT TO TRY ONE MORE TIME." Scott yells at Rob.

Aaron sees his Pa coming from the barn and tries to signal his brother to watch what he says. Scott is too busy yelling to notice.

"I AM TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS TELLING ME TO _DO IT AGAIN_. I'M THROUGH!" Spinning around to leave the corral, Scott sees his Father standing in the gate.

"Rob, Is there a problem?"

"Scott's horse ran off just after he got the saddle on sir. It made him angry."

"Has Scott been having these temper fits before?"

With a look of apology to Scott and Aaron, Rob answers "A few times, sir."

"Let's go Scott. You and I need to have another lesson it seems. I will make sure this one sticks with you." McGinnis says. "I told you to learn what Rob is here to teach and not cause problems."

"Aaron and Rob, go inside and help Alyssa with lunch preparations."

"Yes Sir." Rob says as Aaron just stands with his mouth slightly open.

"Come on Aaron. You heard your Pa. Get going." Rob says giving the boy a small shove toward the gate.

"He wants us to help Alyssa! He's never allowed us to do what he calls woman's work before. I'm just shocked is all."

"He probably just doesn't want us to hear the whipping he's about to deliver. That's why he sent us inside. You know that better than I do."

"Yeah, he's going to thrash Scotty this time. I don't want to hear it."

"I thought he thrashed him last time. The buggy whip on your butt is a thrashing in my book."

"This time, it will be on his bare butt or he'll use a switch and then the whip. Either way Scotty isn't going to be able to sit comfortable for a few days."

Inside, they find Alyssa lying down on the settee. She quickly jumps to her feet as they come in to the room.

"Aaron, is it time for lunch? Is Pa coming in now? I'm not ready! I was tired and fell asleep! OH, I've got to get lunch ready!"

"Lyssie! Calm down sis. It's not quite lunchtime yet. Pa is having a talk with Scotty in the barn so he sent us in to help you. Just tell me what you want us to do."

"Pa is giving Scotty a whipping right?"

"Yes." Aaron answers her.

"What did he do?"

"Wouldn't mind Rob and threw a temper fit. Pa heard him. It's going to be bad for Scotty since this is the second time since Rob came that he has acted like this." Aaron tells his sister.

"That means Pa'll probably be extra hard to get along with. Aaron, go get some meat, ham and something else from the smokehouse. I'll start soup with the onions and carrots, I have bread made so we can have sandwiches and soup."

As Aaron goes to get the meat she requested, Rob asks "What would you like me to do to help, Miss. Alyssa?"

Having forgotten he was even there the girl stares at him for a brief minute. "Do you know how to cut up carrots? If you could do that, then I could go pick some greens in the garden. I think we have celery out there that could be picked."

When she returns with the celery, Rob has three carrots peeled and chopped into small pieces.

Seeing Alyssa standing at the stove chopping the celery into the pot he says, "If you have any potatoes, you could add one to the soup. I'll peel and chop it up in small pieces for you. This ham Aaron brought could be cut into a few small chunks for the soup also. If you have enough to put in a few chunks that would make the soup taste really good. Aaron went back to find some other kind of meat. He said he didn't think anything else would be good for sandwiches though."

"Um, Thank you! How do you know how to make soup?" Alyssa asks curiously. "Neither of my brothers knows much about cooking at all."

"I didn't know much of anything about cooking, before I moved in with Uncle Ethan. Claire, my adoptive sister, taught me some and Uncle Ethan has taught both me and Joseph a little more. They both say they want us to know enough so we wouldn't starve if we ever lived by ourselves." Rob finishes smiling.

"Yes, that would be good. I'm afraid my brothers and Pa too, would be very hungry by themselves. A neighbor lady used to come cook for us until I was eight. She taught me how to cook some things and I've been the cook and laundress of the house since."

Hearing his sister's words as he comes in, Aaron says "She is the woman of the house alright. She has to do all the inside work. This is the first time Pa has ever let anyone help her. I've tried before but I got whipped for it. Pa said I'm a boy and do boy's jobs."

"In my way of thinking, your Pa is wrong about that Aaron. Men are supposed to help women and boys help girls. My brothers get whipped if they DON'T help their sister with her chores."

"You are joshing us, right? Boys don't really do that do they?" Alyssa asks.

"I'm not joshing you. One time my brother Ben, he's the ten year old, was told it was his turn to stay inside to help Claire with cleaning the windows, washing and changing the bedclothes. Instead of helping, he went out to the treehouse and hid from her. He wouldn't answer when she called him."

"That's mean of him not to answer!" Alyssa comments as she stirs the ham, carrots and potatoes into the boiling water.

"Joseph and I were out in the field helping Uncle Ethan with the planting. My youngest brother George was there too. Anyway, when we got home and Uncle Ethan heard about how Ben had behaved, he took him into his room and spanked him. If Uncle Ethan tells you to do something you had better do it or have a very good reason why you didn't! Ben must not have had a good enough reason since he had to eat his supper with a stinging bottom and then go to bed right afterwards. I don't know which Ben hates the most, getting a spanking or going to bed early!"

"I would say getting the whipping! Your Pa must not whip you all as hard as mine does. When he gets finished we can't even sit down! It hurts too much! Most times we don't get to eat at the table after we get a whipping. He makes us eat in our room and then stay in there until morning chores . Tonight, I'll have to do Scotty's share of chores and tomorrow he'll have to do mine."

Having glanced out the window, Alyssa hisses "Aaron you better HUSH! Pa's coming! Hurry put the bread and meat on the table while I get the bowls for the soup. Rob, please put our cups and Pa's mug on the table."

As the two boys hurry to do as she says, the door opens and Mr. McGinnis comes in followed by Scott.

"To your room boy! Except for going out back, you are to stay there until morning. MOVE!" He commands as Scott walks stiffly and slowly. Seeing the boy speed up, he turns to the table. "Scott will not be eating at the table. He may have a sandwich and drink in his room after we finish. Boys, take your seats. Alyssa you may serve when you are ready."

Watching the young girl try to hold the hot soup pot and dish out the soup at the table is too much for Rob. "Here let me hold the pot while you dip. Aaron, pass me your Pa's bowl please. Here, having the four bowls all together in one spot while you dip the soup is much easier and safer than walking with that hot pot."

Aaron sneaks a look at his Pa to see how he takes Rob telling Alyssa how to handle the soup. Expecting to see anger he's surprised at the way his Pa seems to be accepting the idea. Rob has also seen the man seem to accept the new way of serving soup. He thinks it's time for another idea.

"Mr. McGinnis? Aaron and I helped Alyssa with making the lunch. We are sitting at the table instead of serving, could she please sit too? If whoever cooks is to serve the food, then all three of us should not be sitting."

Aaron and Alyssa swap shocked glances waiting for their Pa to start yelling. To their surprise, he simply says "Have a seat Alyssa. If you don't our houseguest will never hush so we can enjoy this delicious smelling soup!"

Sitting down Alyssa smiles a little at her Pa's words. Aaron pipes up "Rob has three brothers and a sister Pa. The boys all have to help out with the inside chores too. He told us how his little brother got a whipping for not helping when it was his turn."

"Did he now. Well, maybe we need to think about helping Alyssa more. You three sure fixed a great lunch. Alyssa, how did you make this soup so tasty? Who decided to put the meat into it?"

"That was Rob's idea Pa, that and putting potatoes in it too. I was just going to boil celery, onions and carrots until he said try the ham and potatoes. He helps his sister cook at home and knows more than I do about soups."

"Miss. Alyssa, I don't know much about soup. It's just ham soup is something Claire likes to make and I learned how to do it from watching and helping her. You did the work, we just helped." Rob says not wanting to let her Pa think she didn't fix the lunch

"So Rob, does your Pa allow your sister to work with the horses too? If you boys help in the house does she help in the barn?" Mr. McGinnis asks. Rob hears just a little nastiness in his question but ignores it.

"No Sir, he doesn't allow Claire or my youngest brothers to work with the horses. He didn't let Joseph either until last year. Joseph kind of snuck around and trained a horse. When Uncle Ethan found out he punished Joseph for sneaking around but told him he could help work with the horses as long as he was supervising. George and Ben are nine and ten so he won't let them come near the wild horses. They can help brush and comb the other horses except the stallions."

"How many horses do you have at your house, Rob?" Aaron asks curiously.

"Uncle Ethan, Joseph and I all have our own horse. We have a team for the wagon and the boys have a pair of Shetland Ponies for their pony cart. Then we have whatever horses we are training for the Army or someone else. Most of the time we have about twenty horses on the ranch at a time. We only own seven though."

"TWENTY!' Aaron gasps. "How do you take care of all of them?"

"It's a lot of work when we have the wild horses to train. We all work together to take care of them Aaron."

"Well boys, I'd say it's time to go take care of the horses here. You may put your dishes in the dry sink when you are ready. Tonight after supper, we will talk some of the changes we're going to make around here." Mr. McGinnis announces.

* * *

**Cord Ranch**

Ethan is waiting at the train station to meet Matthew Carroll's train. He recognizes the younger man the instant he gets off the train. The man could be an older brother of Ben or Joseph they look so much alike. Stepping out from the shadow of the train station, Ethan asks "Mr. Matthew Carroll? I'm Ethan Cord."

"Mr. Cord! Really nice to finally get to meet you. I remember Lucy talking about her wonderful younger brother. She told me some tales of you as a boy. I adored your sister Sir. She was always kind to me. I was really just a kid back then but she treated me decent. How are Claire and Joseph? They were little guys last time I saw them. They must be what ten and twelve now? I'm afraid I've lost track."

"All of the children are well. You do remember there are more than two?" Ethan asks as they start the trip to the ranch.

"I do. It's just I remember Ben as a baby on a blanket. I don't believe I ever met George. If I did, it was brief. Do they know I am coming to visit?"

"Yes, they all know. Please remember they do not know you. Claire remembered you some but the boys don't know you at all. Joseph is having difficulty accepting you as his uncle and may cause some problems. I've had a talk with him and he promised to behave. I want you to let me know if he acts out with you though. I will not allow disrespect from my children. They ARE my children. I adopted them last year. Just so you know."

"I am happy to hear that you are their parent. Lord knows, I don't want to raise children. If I ever do, I want to start with them as babies not half grown! You are a brave man to take on four children without a woman to help!"

"So I've been told more than twice! We had to adjust to each other but we make it work. They are all good children most of the time. Like most children they can get into trouble every now and again. I actually have five children. I have a sixteen year old ward, the son of a close friend. Rob came to live with us last November when my friend was killed. At this time he's working away from home but he will be back next week. "

"So which is easier raising five children alone or hunting down bad guys?" Matthew asks with a grin.

"Definitely hunting down bad guys, Matthew! At least with them I know what to expect!"

Pulling into the ranch yard, Ethan sees the door to the house open. Claire comes out leading Ben and George but Joseph is not with them. Walking up to the wagon, Claire gasps "Uncle Matty?"

"Hello beautiful. Are you really the little girl named Claire I used to know with long blonde pigtails? You can't be her you're too grown up looking! What are you thirteen now?"

"Claire is almost sixteen Uncle Matthew. Hi, I'm Ben and this is George. You might not remember us. We were babies when you knew Claire. I'm ten and he's nine. Joseph is around somewhere and he's the one who is thirteen but he'll be fourteen in August. Claire will be sixteen next month and George and I just had birthdays. When is your birthday and how old are you?"

"Ben!" Claire scolds. "It is impolite to ask grown people their age."

Grinning at Matthew's startled expression, Ethan says "Well Ben isn't known for his shyness. Now that Mr. Talkative has introduced everyone would you like to go inside? The children can entertain you while I round up my missing thirteen year old. "

"Yes, I think I would like to do just that. Thank you."

Thinking Joseph might have hidden where he could see but not have to talk, Ethan decides to check the treehouse first. He isn't surprised when the treehouse is empty. Joseph rarely climbs into it. Walking over to the barn he checks the first loft but doesn't find anyone. Climbing the ladder to the second loft, he sees Joseph lying on the hay facedown.

"Joseph! Sit up and look at me! What are you doing up here? Your Uncle Matthew has arrived and I expected you to be polite enough to meet us when he did! Instead, you hide in this forbidden loft! You know you are not allowed up here it's too dangerous."

"I couldn't meet him. I just couldn't! I want to stay here until he leaves Pa. Please don't make me go inside."

"We will talk about this after we climb down. Right now you are going to carefully go down the ladder right in front of me. I get on and you get on after. Understand me?"

"Yes sir."

After they are both on the barn floor, Ethan says "Explain to me why you thought going to the second loft to hide from your uncle is a good idea."

"I guess it wasn't. I just do not want to be reminded of my Papa. I want to forget all about him. Seeing his brother isn't going to help me do that. Please understand."

"I do understand son, but hiding out isn't going to help. You have to face this. Your uncle has come a long way just to meet you and Claire plus Ben and George. You are going to be well mannered and accept his visit. That's all there is to it! I will not say this again, Joseph."

"Yes Sir. Am I in trouble for hiding in the second loft?"

"Let's put it this way, If I ever catch you or hear of you going there again you will be doing everything standing up for the rest of that day or the next! You have received your one and only warning Joseph!"

"I understand and you won't hear or see me there again. I'll go with you inside now." Joseph answers.

Coming inside, Joseph sees a taller older looking version of Ben. He has the same wavy hair and mischievous sparkle in his eyes that Joseph sees so often in his younger brother.

"Matthew, this is Joseph. Joseph, greet your uncle properly." Ethan says giving the boy a firm look.

"Hello Mr. Carroll. Welcome to the **Cord** ranch. We hope you enjoy your **brief **visit. What time does your train leave tomorrow?"

"_Joseph_! You'd better watch yourself son! You are treading water my boy!" Ethan says sternly as Claire gasps "Joseph, mind your manners. You are embarrassing me!"

Matthew recognizing the boy's feelings says "That was a nice welcome Joseph. Thank you for saying you hope I enjoy my stay. I'm looking forward to spending time getting to know all of you. I will be able to stay three weeks. It's amazing how much you and Ben look like your Pa and myself. Let's don't call each other mister. I'm Uncle Matt."

"Yes Mr. Carroll, you do favor our Pa in some ways. If you notice his hair is longer plus it's more wavy. Let's see he also has a slight beard and mustache, which you do not. If you grow those and put on a gunbelt every now and then, you would look a bit more alike." Joseph replies.

"Your Pa never wore a gunbelt or had a mustache and beard. He had straight hair like yours." Matthew answers now confused.

"He is standing right here wearing a blue shirt and tan pants with black boots so look for yourself. Are those eyes of yours so bad you can't see well? Might you need to get some spectacles? I imagine Dr. Amy in town could help you with that problem."

Before Matthew can reply, Ethan has taken Joseph by the arm. "Excuse us please, Matthew. Joseph is the one who now has a problem. He and I need to have a discussion on good manners. Please make yourself at home. We will be back in a few minutes."

As Ethan escorts him towards the barn, Joseph realizes a little late, he has just pushed the limits to far. He tries his best to talk his way out of the trouble he fears is coming. He doesn't like the look on Ethan's face at all.

"Pa, I didn't meant it! I was just playing around. I'm sorry, I know what I said sounded rude. I'll go back in and apologize to him right now. Please Pa? Can't I have one more chance? I'll do much better this time."

Inside the barn now, Ethan answers by telling him "I warned you before he came to be respectful, I gave two warnings today, you ignored all three. I will not allow this behavior Joseph. The man is our guest and he is going to be treated respectfully. If you can not be respectful then you are going to find yourself unable to sit comfortably many times. The first will be now. Bend over the hay bale, Joseph!"

After applying his hand to the seat of Joseph's pants numerous times, Ethan tells him "You may stand up now." Obeying but rubbing his stinging backside, Joseph waits for what his Pa might be about to do or say next. He's pretty sure this isn't over yet.

"Joseph, you deserved a whipping for being so disrespectful but I didn't do it. The reason I didn't is I do understand how you are feeling. Angry, resentful, maybe just a little confused too. I want you to know, you were not punished for those feelings. But son, you have to show respect at all times no matter how you feel. If you act disrespectful towards your Uncle again while he is visiting, I will deliver that whipping you deserved to get. Consider this your very last warning! Do you hear me?"

Wiping his eyes and nose with his handkerchief, Joseph replies, "Yes Sir, I understand, sir. I'll go apologize to Uncle Matthew. Do I have to go to my room for the rest of the day?"

"No, I want you to conduct yourself as you have been taught. You go in there and show your Uncle how Joseph Cord can be the young gentleman I usually see."

"Yes sir."

"I will give you a few minutes to get yourself together and then I expect you inside ready to give Matthew a sincere apology." Ethan tells him.

"Yes sir, I will."

Back inside, Joseph walks over to stand in front of Matthew. "I apologize sir, for being so rude and disrespectful to you. Will you forgive me please? I can behave much better and I will. Would you let me start again Sir?"

"You better or you'll get another trip to the barn! Is your bottom sore Joseph?" Ben asks snickering. He wants to tease his brother more but after hearing his Pa say "That's enough Ben!" he knows not to open his mouth.

Watching Joseph's face turn red, Matthew leans over and whispers "I got myself a whipping many times for not watching my mouth when I was growing up. It must be something that boys just can not help." In a normal voice he continues "I accept your formal apology Joseph and yes, let's start all over."

Stretching out his hand he says "Hello Joseph, it's great to see you again. The last time we met you were a little fella. You are so grown up. In case you don't remember me, I am your Uncle Matthew."

"Hello Uncle Matthew, it's nice of you to visit. Welcome to The Cord Ranch and home of badly behaved boys." Joseph replies shaking his Uncle's hand.

"Uncle Matt, we have Shetland Ponies and a pony cart. Would you come outside to meet Dobbin and Daisy and see the cart? Joseph and Rob built it for us and Claire painted it. We got it for Christmas last year. You can ride in it if you want too." Ben says almost in one breath.

"Ben. Let Uncle Matt have a chance to settle in first before you drag him off to have adventures. He's been traveling all day and is probably tired." Ethan reminds him.

"Are you tired Uncle Matt? Would you like to rest in your room? You're staying in Rob's room 'cause he's off working at another ranch. Rob's our oldest brother but he's not really our real brother we just call him that." Ben explains.

"Ben, you have the run off at the mouth disease. You talk more than any kid I've ever met! Thank you for making me feel welcome though and I would like to rest before we do any exploring." Matthew answers as Ethan just shakes his head at Ben.

"Ben, son, you really need to wind down now. You have been over excited all day today. Let's give the mouth a rest please. Uncle Matt will have plenty of time to spend doing things with you and George."

"Yes Pa, I'll try to unwind now. I don't know who it was that wound me up in the first place."

This statement sends Joseph and Claire into giggles while George just looks puzzled.

"Papa, Ben doesn't have a little winding up key in his back the way toys do. How could someone wind him up?"

"It's just an expression George. I mean he's over excited and energetic." George nods his understanding while watching Joseph and Claire collapse on the bench still giggling. Thinking to himself, George says _I just don't see what they think is so funny. Joseph and Claire seem to just get the giggles sometimes when I talk. I didn't think what I asked was so funny. At least Papa and Uncle Matthew didn't laugh at me. I guess Claire and Joseph are just being silly today. _

_"_Uncle Matthew_?"_

_"_Yes George?"

"Papa told us that you are our first Papa's brother. I don't remember him much. Was he a nice brother or was he mean to you? Joseph has told me how our first Papa beat up on him and Ben and Mama too. Maybe he just got mean when he got to be a Papa."

Taken aback by this, Matthew looks to Ethan for help and an explanation. "Ethan? Is this the truth? Did Robert do that?"

"George, come here to me son." Ethan calls not answering Matthew yet.

When George reaches him, Ethan takes him over to a chair and sits down.

"Did I do something wrong Papa? I didn't mean to do or say something wrong!" George says, wondering if he might be about to get spanked.

"No George you didn't. You aren't in trouble young one. Let's just sit here together for a minute. I want to talk to Uncle Matthew and I want you to listen."  
"Matthew, from the look on your face and your question, I take it you don't know how your brother treated his family."

"No, he treated them well when I visited. I stayed a week with them when George was born and he was a good Pa to the children. He was good to me too. He was thirteen years older than me so he kind of was more my Pa than my brother. He married at eighteen so he didn't live with me for long while I was growing up."

"Matthew, I don't want to get into the details at this time but I will say this. George is correct. Joseph, Ben and Lucy were all treated badly by your brother. If you would like to hear the details we can talk privately later tonight, when the children are asleep."

"I accept that offer, thank you. I find it hard to believe my brother would do such a thing!" Matthew answers, still looking pensive.


	13. Chapter 13

New Beginnings Ch. 13

Week 3 **McGinnis Farm**

After his second "talk" with his Pa in the barn, Scott is much more inclined to listen to Rob's instructions. The McGinnis boys are learning to gentle horses for riding instead of forcing the horse. Discussing the boy's progress with their father, Rob says "Mr. McGinnis, Aaron is turning out to be great at working with the horses. I realize he's young but he has a lot of patience. He doesn't get upset if things don't work out. He just keeps trying. I wish my younger brother Ben had that patience. Ben and Scott are very much alike. They want to do what it takes to do a job well but they want it done right away."

"Has Scott been giving you trouble again?"

"No Sir! Scott has been listening well. I'm just saying Aaron has more patience. He even has more patience than I do. I get frustrated but I just stay with the horse and not give up. I don't see Aaron even get frustrated."

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to watch Scott more closely from now on. I don't want to have him hurt one of the horses accidentally or be hurt himself." Mr. McGinnis replies.

Walking up to the barn in the middle of their conversation, Scott stops when he hears Rob saying Aaron has more patience. Listening in, outside the barn window, Scott pounds his fist into the grass when he hears his Pa talk about him hurting one of the horses. In his anger, he misses hearing his Father say he doesn't want him to be hurt either. Vowing to himself to get even with Rob for getting him into trouble for the third time, Scott quietly walks back to the house.

Watching Aaron help Alyssa take the laundry off the clothesline, Scott smirks to himself. Good, they're busy I'll just go take care of the business. Sneaking into his Pa's room, he takes the pipe and pouch of tobacco of his Pa's night table. Stuffing it into his pants pocket he goes into his own bedroom. Lifting Rob's pillow, he puts the pipe and pouch underneath and turns to leave the room but Aaron is standing in the doorway.

"So you are the one who tried to get Rob in trouble the other day. Pa heard of the tobacco under Rob's pillow and called him out on it. Lucky for Rob, he showed Pa his hands and they were not stained so Pa didn't punish him. Now you are trying again! I won't let you!" Aaron tells his brother furiously.

"Get out of my way pansy boy. I saw you out doing the girl's work. You're turning into a regular little sissy boy. I'm ashamed to have to call you my brother. I oughta call you a sister! I'd tell everybody I have twin sisters! We could spell your name like this Air ren and even put you in a dress! Yeah, Alyssa and Air ren sound like twin girls."

"Put that pipe and pouch back where it belongs or I'm going to call Pa to come see what you have! I saw you take it from Pa's room and put it in here. You're planning to try to get Rob in trouble, aren't you?" Aaron tells him completely ignoring the words Scott said. He remembers Rob telling him to ignore it when Scott teased him.

"So you did. Well you can't prove a thing. It's not going to work to tell Pa unless you want to see your precious friend get in trouble! Pa might whip _him _this time!"

"Scotty, either take that pipe and tobacco back where it's supposed to be or **you** are going to be getting another thrashing! Alyssa and I both saw you take the tobacco. Now, do you want me to call Pa in here and we'll both tell him what we saw? Do you really want to risk it? Which of us do you think he'll believe?"

Snatching up the pouch and pipe, Scott stomps to his Pa's room and puts them back on the night table by his bed. Alyssa is standing by her Father's bureau holding a pile of clean clothes. She gapes at Scott as he puts the pipe back. Before she can say anything they hear their Father coming inside.

Scott moves away from the bed heading for the door of the room but has to stop when his Pa comes to the door. "Scott, what are you doing in my room? You know you aren't allowed in here! What are you up to boy?"

"He was here with me Papa. I brought in the clean shirts and things for your bureau drawers. We just took them off the line and were putting them away." Alyssa speaks up. Scott looks at Aaron who is standing in the doorway just behind their Pa. Aaron doesn't say anything, he just waits with them to see what his Pa will say.

"Thank you Alyssa for explaining. If you will leave the clothes on the bed, I'll put them away myself. You children need to go outside and have some fun. You've worked all morning. Go fishing or hiking. Yes, Alyssa I want to see you go along too. You need to get outside in the sun sometimes." He adds the last when the girl looks questioningly at him.

Rob says "If you don't mind Mr. McGinnis, I'd rather stay here. I'm sure Scott and Aaron can take care of their sister without me."

"As you wish. I'm going to be working in the forge. I have some horseshoes to make."

Scott, Aaron and Alyssa head towards the boy's favorite fishing spot. The pond is a ten minute walk from the house and is surrounded by trees. The trees make a nice shady area for picnics, fishing or just relaxing. After they are far enough away from the house where he feels it's safe to talk, Scott tells his brother and sister "Thank you both for not telling on me today. Alyssa I owe you. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it. You saved my hide by letting Pa think I was in there helping you. Aaron, I'm shocked you didn't tell Pa on me. Even after I said all those ugly things to you and you still didn't tell."

"We didn't want to see you get another whipping Scotty. Two whippings in two weeks is enough." Alyssa answers for both of them.

* * *

**The Cord Ranch**

By the fifth day of his Uncle Matthew's visit, Joseph is completely fed up with the man. All of Matthew's attempts to be friendly have just made him angrier. Watching his young brothers cozy up to the man has made Joseph furious. In his opinion his brothers and sister shouldn't be nice to someone related to their hateful Father. Working alongside Ethan in the field, Joseph asks "Pa, how long is **he** going to stay? Rob will be home soon and he'll need his room back."

"Joseph, even if Rob comes home we will still make room for Matthew. If we need to, you and Rob can share a room. Ben, George and Claire are enjoying his visit. I wish you could also."

Since that wasn't a question or command, Joseph doesn't respond. Instead, he asks "Pa? May I start cutting poles for the fence we want to build in the pasture? I can do it without Rob. I've already found several good tree trunks around here to cut. There are many slim trunks down by the pond also. Maybe you and I can go down there soon and cut some."

"We'll do that son, just as soon as we finish plowing. I'll let you cut the trees around here but only with a saw. You aren't to use an axe at all unless I am right there with you. Agreed?"

"Yes sir."

Later that afternoon, Joseph is chopping the trunk of one of the trees he's chosen to use for the fence. Busy cutting, he doesn't see Matthew approach.

"Does your Uncle Ethan know you are using that axe to cut the poles? I don't believe you should be using an axe at your age. Axes are not nearly as safe as a saw. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Joseph hears.

"My **PA** told me I could use the axe. I'm old enough and I don't need someone telling me how to keep safe. I've kept myself safe long before you ever came!" Joseph snaps back.

"You know Joseph Carroll, you remind me a lot of your Pa. You both have the same quick temper and stubborn ways. Robert was very opinionated about things too. He was quick to get riled up just as you are doing now. I'm not your enemy here. We could be friends if you'd let me. I don't see why you are so against me. I know you are behind the tricks that have been happening also. I've kept quiet but I won't any longer so watch yourself."

"Robert Carroll is **not** my Pa. He might have been my sire but he sure wasn't my Pa. My Pa's name is Ethan Allen Cord and **my **name is Joseph Adam **CORD**! If you'll move away from the tree, I have work to do! I can't just stand around when there's work to be done." Joseph says using a phrase Ethan often uses when he scolds the boys for not doing the chores.

Recognizing the fact that he's been dismissed, Matthew walks back to the barn where Ethan is helping George and Ben wash down the horses. The boys both have large sponges and a bucket of soapy water. They are taking turns soaping up the horse and then scrubbing the soap off. When they finish, Ethan rinses the horse with buckets of water.

"Hi, you look like you are having a bath also. You have soap suds on you!" Matthew teases the boys. Turning to Ethan he asks "Is it safe for Joseph to be using an axe at his age? I asked him and he told me you allowed him to use an axe. I don't mean to interfere. I'm just concerned."

"You aren't interfering. I allow him to use one only when I'm supervising. Are you saying he is using an axe instead of a saw to cut the trees?"

"I'm afraid so. He got rather surly when I asked about it. He reminds me of my brother, the way he gets defensive so quickly. I mentioned he might not be safe using the axe and he quickly set me straight. I would like to have him be less antagonistic but I can't seem to get past the defensiveness. Do you know why he's so against me being here? I can understand from what you told me the first night how he could be angry at Robert. I'm not my brother so why is he angry with me?"

"Yes, I know he's having problems but that is something he needs to explain to you. It's best if he talks about it himself. I'll talk with him. If you don't mind, stay here with the boys while I go have a talk with Joseph. When the boys finish, you pour the buckets of water over the horse to rinse her off. Then turn her out into the corral."

Walking over to where Joseph was cutting the trees, Ethan sees the axe lying on the ground. Taking several deep breaths to calm his temper, he just watches as the boy strips the tree of twigs and smaller branches. Ethan can see that he has finished stripping three trees completely. A pile of different sized branches, having been trimmed is nearby. Reaching down, Ethan selects a small but sturdy branch and lays it by his feet before speaking.

"Joseph, Matthew tells me you used an axe to cut the trees. Is this true?" Ethan asks trying to keep his temper.

"Pa, I can cut better with the axe and it isn't any of his business anyway. He has no reason to be minding my business. The old tell tale! I wish he'd just go back to the cave he crawled out of and leave me alone! I hate him and I hate him being here. He's not my Pa and he** isn't **going to tell me what to do!" Joseph says his tone of voice very hostile.

Propping his foot on a cut tree, Ethan says sternly "**Come here,** Joseph!"

Knowing from experience disobeying that command is not a smart thing to do, Joseph slowly walks to his Pa. When he reaches him, Joseph finds himself bent over his Pa's knee and something hard being applied to the seat of his pants. Four stinging licks later he hears Ethan say "You are _**not**_ to disobey when I tell you to do something! You have been told to be polite to our guest and yet he says you were rude. I heard for myself how disrespectful you are being. You are _**not**_ to act and speak in this disrespectful manner. You know better than to behave this way! I warned you that doing so would result in a sore backside! I also told you NOT to use the axe unless I was here with you and you disobeyed me on that too. That is a safety rule you will keep from now on. If you disobey and use the axe without me here again, you will be housebound inside for a week! Am I understood Joseph?"

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers shifting from foot to foot and rubbing the sting out of his backside as he glares at his Pa. _He has no right to wallop me with a stick like I'm some five year old! I'm nearly fourteen! Man, that stick stung too! _He thinks.

"Now that we have that straight, listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Up until now, I have been very patient with your attitude towards Matthew. As I've said I understand why you are feeling the way you do. But, that does not give you an excuse to behave or speak rudely. You will show good manners and be respectful to him from this moment on, or you will regret it. I've already told you the consequences if you don't. Do you need me to repeat them?"

"No Sir, I remember."

"You need to talk to Matthew, Joseph. He deserves to know exactly why you are avoiding him. Matthew isn't your Father, son. He deserves your respect and an explanation. Joseph, you _will_ be respectful from now on, whether you choose to talk about the past or not. I _do not_ want to hear of any disrespect either in words or actions on your part, towards Matthew again." Ethan says making sure the boy gets the message by repeating it.

By the barn, Matthew watches as the boys finishing soaping the horse. "Well boys, let's rinse this old horse and do something fun! We can go fishing or go to town to play our new game."

"Uncle Matt, we can't go do anything else until we finish our chores. We still have two more horses to wash." George explains.

"Guys, come on and have some fun with your Uncle Matt. The horses can wait can't they?"

"No Uncle Matt. Even if we do want to, we can't go off and not finish our chore. We wouldn't get our money for doing the extra chore and we'd get in trouble too! Not finishing what we were told to do without a really good reason leads to getting punished." Ben tells him. "We might get walloped or be housebound and if we get housebound we won't get to go anywhere or do anything fun."

After supper that evening, the boys and Claire gather around Matthew to listen to stories about their Papa as a boy. Joseph asks "Pa, may I please be excused from visiting tonight? I'm really tired and would like to go to bed."

"Do you need some liniment for your muscles son? I can come rub some on you if you do. You cut many poles today."

"No sir, I don't need liniment, thank you. I'm just tired."

"Go on then, we'll see you in the morning. Good dreams son."

"I'll just get a glass of water to take to my room. Good night everyone." No one but Ethan has spoken to him since supper was finished.

In the kitchen, Joseph takes a glass and pumps water from the red sink pump into his glass. Glancing back over his shoulder he checks to see if anyone is watching and sees the family is all busy. Reaching behind the curtain into the pantry shelves, he takes the jar of molasses off the shelf and puts it down his shirtfront before turning to go to his room. Placing his glass of water on the small table by his bed, Joseph walks back out to Rob's room. Checking again to see that no one is able to see him, he pushes the door open and closes it behind him. Then walking quickly he goes over to Rob's bed and bends down pulling out the bedroom shoes under the bed. Then taking the jar of molasses out of his shirt he pours each slipper full of molasses and pushes them back under the edge of the bed.

"Take that Uncle Matt! I hope you enjoy having sticky smelly feet!" Joseph snickers to himself as he walks back to his room. As he drifts off to sleep he smiles to himself. _One way or another I am going to get rid of you Uncle._ _Putting black pepper in your eggs at breakfast didn't work, putting the snake in your bed didn't either so maybe having sticky feet will work_. _He didn't tell Pa about those things so no matter what he says, he probably won't this time either._ He thinks.

At breakfast the next morning, as the platter of pancakes is passed around, Matthew asks "Claire, would you happen to have any molasses? I think molasses on such great looking pancakes would be mighty tasty."

"I think we have some Uncle Matt, let me go look in the pantry." Claire answers rising to do just that. Coming back to the table, she says "No, we don't have any. I sure thought we did. I'll just have to put that on our list for the store."

Joseph sees Matthew looking straight at him so he doesn't change his expression. Inwardly though he is holding his breath waiting for Matthew to say something about the molasses in the shoes. When he doesn't, Joseph breathes easier. _Whew, I thought he was going to tell! I'd be in for a whipping if he did! _ He says to himself.

"Try putting this maple syrup on the pancakes Uncle Matt. They taste really good that way." George tells him.

"I like putting preserves on mine and then sprinkling brown sugar on them. You ought to try them that way." Ben says from Matt's other side.

"Thank you for the information boys. I'll try both ways. I sure do enjoy having pancakes and these are very good. When I was growing up my Ma used to make big pancakes the size of the pan. We'd put molasses on them. If fruit was in season we'd get blackberries or strawberries and put those on our pancake. Ma like to use molasses when she cooked too. Claire, have you ever made molasses cookies? Your grandma used to make them when I was a tadpole like George."

"Uncle Matt, I'm not a tadpole. I'm a boy. I'm not going to be a frog when I get big." George explains to his uncle, shaking his head sadly at the man's confusion.

"Are you really sure of that George?" Matthew teases.

"Sure I am. People grow up to be people not frogs." George answers which causes the others to smile and Ben to smother a giggle in his napkin.

Claire answers "No Uncle Matt, I've not tried to make molasses cookies. When I get some more molasses, could you tell me how to make them? I'd like to try them."

Trying very hard not to squirm with all the talk of molasses, Joseph concentrates on finishing his breakfast without talking. He'd really like to get away from the table before his Uncle changes his mind and brings up the slippers.

"I want you boys to clean up the breakfast dishes this morning and then get the barn chores done. You have some inside work to do today also. Joseph, the stove needs to be cleaned out and the woodbox is getting empty so remember to fill it. Ben, your job this morning is to clean out the fireplace and sweep the hearth while George gathers the kindling by the chopping block. I want to see the kindling box filled. George, you will be responsible for gathering the eggs today also. You three have been neglecting these jobs the last several days. It must be finished today before you have play time." Ethan gives each boy a stern look to show he means business.

"Matthew, I have to go into town to the Sheriff's office again today. There's some work I need to catch up on. I'll be back before five this afternoon."

"Of course, Ethan. I understand you have a job you have to do. Don't worry about the children. I can look after all of them for you."

At that, Joseph starts to say "_WE_ CAN LOOK AFTER….." before he is cut off by Ethan's stern but quiet warning, **"Joseph!"**

By putting the last few bites of breakfast in his mouth, Joseph is able to keep quiet.

"Pa, would you mind if I went to town today? I'd like to visit Emily for a little while and then get the groceries. We're running out of sugar and some other things too."

"That's fine Claire, just be back home by four. Do you want to take the wagon or the pony cart? "

"I'll just use Dobbin and the cart Pa. I don't really need the wagon."

"Alright then, Joseph will hitch up Dobbin whenever you want to leave."

"Is it safe for her to take the horse and cart by herself? Shouldn't Joseph drive her?" Matthew asks.

Joseph notices how Matthew never volunteers himself to do something it's always someone else, usually him! Wanting to tell his uncle exactly what he thinks but knowing not to open his mouth, Joseph begins to clear the table. He satisfies himself with just spilling the leftover food from Matthew's plate into his uncle's lap.

"Oh! I'm sorry Uncle Matthew, it was an accident." He says quickly before Ethan speaks. This statement earns him a warning look from Matthew.

"Be more careful Joseph. Matthew, Claire is very capable of handling either the wagon or the cart without help. She's been driving the wagon several years now. Thank you for your concern though." Ethan replies.

After Claire leaves, Ben busy cleaning out the fireplace calls over to Joseph, "What was all that talk about molasses this morning? I kind of figured something was going on but don't know what it was. Do you?"

"Hmm? We can't talk now Ben. We have to get these things cleaned out or we'll be in trouble. If we don't finish the jobs Pa handed out, he might just whip us. You'd best get busy over there."

The door opens and George comes in followed by Matthew who is carrying a wooden crate full of small pieces of wood.

"Ben, Joseph! Uncle Matt cut up a whole crate full of kindling and I didn't have to pick up any. I'm done with all my chores!"

"You'd best get back out there and pick up those loose pieces by the woodpile and chopping block, George. Pa wants all those pieces picked up and you know it. What about the chores in the barn? Have you done those?" Joseph asks.

"Uncle Matt did it. He can rake and spread much faster than I can. He got the dirty hay out and the clean in three times faster than I can do it. He said he did your stalls too Ben. Now as soon as you get finished here, he's going to take us fishing! Are you done yet, Ben?"

"Yeah, I'm all done." Ben says throwing the scoop for the ashes into the bucket. "Let's go did some worms and we can go. Joseph, do you want to go with us?"

"I can't. I'm still housebound for another week. You aren't finished here Ben. You have to go dump the ashes in the manure pile, clean up the floor and sweep off the hearth before you can say you are finished."

"Oh, I'll do that later. Let's go George!"

* * *

**McGinnis Farm**

Boys come here! Mr. McGinnis calls to Rob, Scott and Aaron who are cleaning the barn stalls.

"How soon will you be finished with the chores? I've decided to go in to Larabee and I'm taking all of you along. Alyssa needs chaperones while she does her marketing."

"We'll be done in just a few minutes Pa." Aaron answers, eyes sparkling. A trip to town is always exciting. Even a little place like Larabee.

Going back in to finish the work, Rob whispers to Aaron "What's in Larabee?"

"Well, it's got a mercantile, a land office where you can register your claim, a blacksmith shop, a couple of saloons, maybe some other things too."

"Yeah, it's got a cathouse! That's why Pa wants to go there instead of Paradise." Scott says snickering loudly.

"Why would Pa want to go see cats in a house? You don't make sense Scotty!"

"Aaron! You oughta know that a cathouse is…"

"SCOTT!" Rob interrupts sternly. "Do not continue or I will go tell your Pa all about this discussion!"

"Aaron should know what …" Scott starts to argue. Then seeing Rob walking towards the barn doors he panics "Alright! Please Rob don't! I'm sorry I'll stop! Please don't go tell. **Please**?"

Looking from one boy to the other, Aaron asks "What did Scotty say to get him in trouble, Rob? Why were you going to go to Pa? I don't understand."

"Aaron, the word Scott used is not a nice word and it means something very different than what you are thinking. It's something that can get you a whipping, so don't use that word at all. Alright?"

"I won't! I don't want a whipping! Please don't tell on me. I didn't mean to say something bad, I didn't know!" Aaron says close to tears now.

"We won't talk about this conversation at all. Isn't that right Scott? It never happened as far as we are concerned."

"Yes, it never happened." Scott agrees.

When they get to the town of Larabee, Rob notices how different it seems from Paradise. The mercantile is small and looks like it might blow over in a strong wind. The buildings are worn looking and none are painted or even whitewashed. The saloons are so loud you can hear the noise all the way at the other end of the street.

"All of you stay right here in this Mercantile until I come back. I don't even want to see you in the wagon. Stay inside!" Mr. McGinnis orders the children. As soon as Scott feels enough time has gone by he says to Rob "I'm going to check out the saloon. I want to see the new blackjack table my friend says they have."

"That's not wise, Scott. You heard your Pa."  
"I heard but if I hurry I can get there and back before he comes. I've done it before."

"Aaron stay here with Alyssa and neither of you move at all from this store. I'm going with Scott and we'll be back soon."

"Yes Rob, we'll stay inside. We'll cover for you if Pa comes but you'd better hurry!"

Rob and Scott dash across the street and duck under the swinging doors to the saloon. Rob is surprised to see it is full of men when it's the middle of the day. They must not have work to do if they are at the saloon. Scott immediately whispers to a serving girl and she brings two glasses of whiskey to their table. Taking the glass, Scott drinks it down in one long gulp. "That's good stuff, I say. Try it Rob, you'll like it I'm sure."

Forgetting all about the pledge he made to Ethan not to drink or gamble, Rob swallows his drink all at once also. "Pretty tasty. Now where's this blackjack table you wanted to see? We need to do it and get out of here."

"I can help you with that boys." A voice behind them says.

With a groan, Rob turns around to see who is speaking. Behind them stands a very angry looking man wearing a badge.

"Scott McGinnis! I should have known it would be you in here drinking! You know the age for boys to drink whiskey is twenty one and you are nowhere near that age. As for your friend here, I do not believe he is twenty one either. Let's go boys. I'll just hold you in the cell while I find your Pa's!"

Following the sheriff, Rob thinks, "_Oh this is just wonderful, here I am about to be put in a holding cell again! I have no luck whatsoever! Uncle Ethan is going to be furious when he finds out about this. I knew better than to follow Scott!"_

It isn't long before the two boys hear Scott's Father loudly asking "What did the boys do Eric? Your deputy just told me you had put them in the cell. I want to know why." Despite straining their ears to hear neither boy can hear the rest of the conversation taking place in the front of the office.

Looking over at Scott, Rob can see the boy is crying. "Scott? What is it?'

"He's going to thrash me for sure! I know you think the whippings I've gotten were bad. This time will be worse. This is the second time I've been caught drinking. The first time, he took a switch to me on my bare butt and legs. This time it will be more than that. I broke my promise and that is a sure fire way to earn a thrashing!"

Out in the front office, the sheriff is answering the question. "I caught the boys in the Broken Bucket and both were drinking. They were also planning to play blackjack right as I caught them. Drinking is forbidden if someone is not at least nineteen. We say twenty one but everyone lets nineteen and twenty year olds drink. These boys are children still. It really isn't safe for them to be in a place like that."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I commanded they stay at the mercantile with the twins but they disobeyed me. I will take action to see that this does not happen again. You can rest assured of that fact. Scott is not going to be drinking again until he is of age."

"What of the other boy?" The sheriff asks.

"He is the responsibility of Ethan Cord in Paradise. I am leaving him in your care until you can turn him over to his guardian. He was working for me but he isn't any longer. Please fetch my son so I may leave."

Going back to unlock the cell, the sheriff finds both boys looking very anxious. "Scott, your Father is taking you home. I do not want to see your face back in any saloon or especially this jail from now on. If I do, I might forget myself and take a switch to your bare backside! I have the right as your uncle to do so! Now get out there to your Father!" As Scott leaves, the sheriff looks at Rob. "McGinnis requested for me to keep you here until your guardian comes to get you. I will send a telegram to Paradise."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry to be trouble for you sir. My uncle is the sheriff of Paradise, Ethan Allen Cord."

"**The **Ethan Allen Cord? The ex-gunfighter?"

"He used to be a bounty hunter if that's what you mean. He gave that up though. He's been a sheriff for the last two years as well as a rancher."

"You are the ward of a sheriff and you go drinking and gambling? Not a very smart idea son."

"You don't have to tell me that, I am very well aware of how stupid this was. I'm in enormous trouble." Rob answers sighing.

"What do you expect his reaction to be? You heard what I said I would do to Scott."

"Yes sir, I did. How are you his uncle? Your name isn't McGinnis."

"His mother was my younger sister. Now answer my question." The sheriff says sternly.

"Uncle Ethan will handle this about the way you said you would handle Scott. How many days will it take to get the telegram there and for him to come here?" Rob asks the sheriff.

"I expect he'll be here tomorrow. The telegram goes through instantly as I'm sure you know already."

"Yes, I was just hoping things worked differently here and I would have at least a whole day before he came to kill me."

Smiling at the boy's exaggerating, the sheriff says "Well at least you have the rest of today and tonight before he kills you son. I'd make good use of your ability to sit without hurting if I were you."

* * *

**Paradise**

After a busy day of catching up on bulletins and wanted posters, plus all the complaints from citizens about a wave of robberies, Ethan is ready to get home. Robbery hasn't been a problem in Paradise very often. It seems someone is taking food from several families in the area. They reported smoked meat, pigs, chickens having been taken, gardens being ransacked and fresh bread, pies or other baked goods disappearing from outside cooling shelves. Ethan has long believed it was unnatural to cool baked goods outside and it isn't done on the ranch. Some residents have reported money being taken as well. Not many though.

Riding up to the barn, Ethan unsaddles Lightning and brushes him down. Leading the stallion into the barn, Ethan can see one side of the barn has been cleaned and fresh hay has been spread. The other side hasn't been done. Frowning, he goes inside to look for the boys. On the way inside he notices the kindling has not been picked up around the woodpile area.

Coming in the house, Ethan sees the bucket of ashes sitting on the ash covered hearth. The stove has been cleaned and the woodbox is full to the top. "Boys? Are you here?" Not getting an answer or seeing any of the boys, he goes outside to look for them. He finds Joseph sitting on the fence of the south pasture watching Neptune as he grazes.

"Hi Pa. Are you home already? You're home early aren't you? I mean it's not close to five yet is it?"

"No, it isn't. I guess I am early. Joseph can you explain why on one side of the barn the stalls are clean but on the other they haven't been touched? Where are your brothers?"

"They went off with Matthew again. He said they were going fishing. I don't know exactly other than that. I finished all of my chores already. I wasn't assigned the barn clean up today, Pa." Joseph wants to be sure to let his Pa know since whoever was assigned that chore is in big trouble. Joseph can tell just by looking that someone is in for it.

"I know that son. I've seen the excellent job you did inside. The hen house and coop look very clean today. So I know you did all of your chores. You aren't in trouble, I'm just asking. Have the boys been going off with Matthew often?"

"Yes sir, they go wading or fishing or exploring and to town often."

"I'll be sure to have a talk about this with Matthew and the boys. They know they aren't to leave the ranch without my permission. Matthew should have talked with me before letting them run out on chores by taking them off somewhere."

Later that afternoon, as they came home from fishing, the boys and Matthew are a little surprised to be faced with an angry parent. "Ben! George! Both of you go to your room and stay there until I tell you differently! Matthew, I'd like to speak to you in the barn privately, please."

"Papa? Why are you mad at us? Look we caught enough fish for supper." George declares holding up the long branch with the fish strung on it. "Uncle Matt taught us how to string up fish on a stick like this. You put the stick through their mouth and then…." He doesn't finish what he was saying when Ethan reaches over and takes the fish from his hand, pointing to the house.

"George! Go Inside. NOW!" Ethan demands sternly when the boy just stares at him.

In their room, Ben and George talk by their silent method, reading each other's thoughts. _"Ben? Why is Papa mad? Do you know?"_

"_I don't know for sure. He's mad alright though. Uncle Matt has to go to the barn with him to talk. That means he's really mad."_

"_Is Papa going to whip Uncle Matt do you think? What if Papa's found out about the new game we play with him. That might be why he's so mad!"_

"_I don't think grown people get whippings George. If Pa has found out about the new game, WE will be the ones getting the whipping! So DON"T talk about it __**at all**__! If you talk about it we'll get our backsides tanned for sure! We shouldn't have done that and I am not doing it again, if I can get out of it"_

Out in the barn, Ethan is explaining his problem to Matthew_._

"It's not that I don't trust you with the boys, Matthew. I do not allow the children to roam around where ever they please whenever they wish too. It's a safety precaution Matt. I need to know where they are and who they are with at all times. There are dangers in this area and I am going to see to it nothing happens to the children."

"Aren't they a little old for you to be so protective? George is still young enough to need looking out for I guess but I was able to come and go by myself at his age."

"It's different here in Paradise than St. Louis. This is still a mining town and with mining towns you get rough men. Add in the fact that I am a sheriff, a former bounty hunter and gunfighter it could be someone has a grudge against me. If they want to take me on that's fine. I will not let them take me on by bothering the children! Do you see my point?"

"Yes, I do understand. From now on, I will discuss any plans with you before I take the boys somewhere. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes, thank you. Now, I want you to know this also. The children all know the rules for our family. I've been very clear on what they are and why we have them. This is being said because I want you to know Ben and George are going to be punished for breaking the rules. They knew what they were doing was wrong and did it anyway."

"Ethan, it's my fault not theirs. You should not punish them."

"Matthew, the boys skipped out on chores after being told specifically to get them done before play, they broke the safety rule of always asking permission before leaving the ranch. When you were a child and broke a long standing rule, what did your Pa do?"

"He'd tan my hide. You don't plan to use a saddle strap on them do you? Those things burn like fire on your bare skin! I remember to this day what that feels like!"

"No Matthew, I don't plan to strap them with a three inch thick strap. I never have and I never will. I rarely even use the razor strop to punish the children. It's only used for extreme situations. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are two nervous young boys I need to deal with."

Inside the boys' bedroom, Ethan is questioning Ben and George on why they feel they are in trouble.

"George, you asked me why I was mad. Can you or Ben tell me why you think I am upset with you two? What could be the reason?"

Not wanting to admit to anything he might not know, neither of the boys is willing to answer.

"All right, let's try this a different way. Ben, tell me what our family rule is about safety and leaving the ranch."

"We are never to put ourselves or someone else in danger. We must have permission to go off the ranch."

"Very good, Ben. That's exactly right. Did you and George leave today without asking first?'

"Yes Pa, but we thought if Uncle Matt took us that would be alright." Ben answers.

"The rule is ask before leaving the ranch, No matter who you are with!" Ethan tells him sternly. Turning to look at George he asks, George, what is the rule concerning chores?"

"We have to finish all our chores before we do anything else."

"Thank you George, that's correct. Did you two follow those rules today? Did you have my permission to leave the ranch? Were all of your assigned chores completed before you went fishing?"

Ben and George swap a brief look before they answer "No sir."

"George, the kindling was not picked up as I told you to do. Ben, the barn stalls you were to clean, have not been touched and the hearth is filthy. You know better than to leave a job half done that way!'

"Yes sir, I'm sorry about the hearth. I planned to finish after we got home. I didn't do the stalls because George said Uncle Matt had done them for us. I thought he had done them." Ben says close to tears now.

"Boys, let's get one thing straight here. YOU are responsible for your assigned chores not someone else. Uncle Matthew is not responsible for the chores. Well boys, you now know why I was upset. You both have earned a pants down spanking today! George, go stand with your face in the corner until I tell you to come out. Ben, drop your pants and lay over my lap."

Tears running down his face, Ben starts to unbutton his pants. "Please Pa, don't spank me. I didn't mean not to do the barn chores, honest! I really thought they were finished when I left to go fishing. Please?"

"Come here, Ben."

Walking the few short steps to his Pa, Ben keeps his pants up by holding them together. He's not willing to lower his pants quite yet.

"Ben, you disobeyed two family rules today. You put yourself in danger by going somewhere without permission and you did not complete your chores. This isn't just about the barn is it?"

"No sir."

"Then do as I told you to do and do it now. No more stalling or I'll add five more swats to your punishment!" This statement has Ben pantless and over his Pa's lap quickly.

Ten minutes later Ethan has two tearful and squirming boys sitting on George's bed. "Ben, George, I spanked you today not just for breaking the rules but because you deliberately defied me, you did what I told you not to do. When you behave that way you will be getting your backside warmed! Both of you are confined to your room for the rest of the day except for trips out back and supper. We will start fresh tomorrow and I know you will have a wonderful day then. I love you both very much."

Walking out and closing the door behind him, Ethan sees Claire standing by her room. "Are they coming out for supper tonight or do I need to fix trays?"

"They are allowed to come to the table but go right back after supper. Did you enjoy your trip to town?"

"Yes sir. Emily showed me a new dress pattern she has. It's really nice too. We had a great visit."

"Claire, if you want a new dress all you have to do is tell me. I will be more than happy to let you get yard goods for it. Would you like to make one?"

"I have so many new dresses still, Pa. After the fire at the Academy, you bought me six new ready made dresses, remember? I don't need another one."

"Sweetheart, I didn't ask you if you needed it. I asked you if you would like to make a new dress. It doesn't matter how many dresses you already have. The way you sew, the dresses you make are three times nicer than the ones we had to buy in a hurry." Ethan tells her his eyes twinkling.

"Well if you put it like that then, Yes Sir, I would like to make a new dress." Claire answers smiling back at him.

"Claire, when you smile that way you look so much like your Mama when she was a girl. I love to see that smile. Where are Joseph and Uncle Matthew?"

"They were down at the corral talking about horses when I came in. I guess they're still there."

"Good, maybe Joseph is loosening up on his anger and will accept Matthew now. I'll just walk out and see how they are getting along. We'll be in shortly to help with supper preparations."

As the family finishes supper, there's a knock on the front door. Joseph answers the door to find Mitch standing there. "Hi, Mitch! We were just about to get dessert. Would you like some chocolate cake? Mrs. Anderson sent one of her cakes home with Claire today."

"Thank you Joseph but I can't stay. Ethan? I need to speak to you alone."

Walking out on the porch, Ethan asks "What is it, Mitch?"

"It's Rob. I received a telegram today from a sheriff in Larabee. It says he has Rob in his jail and requests for someone to come retrieve him. The telegram was addressed to "Paradise Sheriff's Office" so I read it."

"Did it mention why he was being held in jail?"

"No, it didn't"

"Thank you Mitch. I'll leave tomorrow and go get him. I find it hard to believe he would deliberately do something to break the law but then again he has before. I want to trust that he has learned from his last episode where he wound up in jail. I was pretty sure I made my point that any behavior considered breaking the law would result in severe consequences. He darn well better have a great reason for this or his future of being able to sit comfortably is in jeopardy."

"Are you talking about the last day in Denver when he got drunk?"

"No, I was thinking of the time before when he took Joseph to the gambling facility called The Rodeo. He and the boy named Howard took Joseph with them. They were caught by the sheriff and held in jail."

"Well, let me just say this. When you do go get Rob, listen to him before you punish him. I've gotten to know him these past few weeks and he's not the wild boy he was when he first moved in with you. He's a thoughtful and bright young man who loves his new family. I don't see him doing something crazy to make you upset with him. He really wants to please you. While you were away with Joseph in Colorado Springs, he was worried he wouldn't handle the deal with the army well enough. I had to reassure him, you wouldn't be upset with his decisions. Just the thought of displeasing you had him upset."

"Are you saying he was fearful? Was he afraid I would punish him?" Ethan asks.

"No, it was more the fact he might make you disappointed in his decisions. He only mentioned punishment when I suggested he sign the contract we made up with your signature. I had to convince him I would set you straight and he wouldn't be punished, before he would agree to sign."

"Thank you for telling me. I see now why he was confused when I reacted so strongly to him forging my name to a withdrawal form at the bank a few weeks back. He brought up the army contract when we discussed his deceit. I tell you Mitch, raising honest children in this town is very difficult at times. So many temptations and ways to get around what they know is right."

"Yes, I agree. I'm glad you are the one responsible for the children and not me. I get to have fun with them and you get to be the enforcer of rules! Just don't come down on Rob before you take time to listen. I have a feeling there is more to this than just a boy breaking rules." Mitch replies.

"I'll listen to his side of the story, Mitch. I very rarely punish the children without listening to their account of what went on first. I'll leave after breakfast tomorrow to go to Larabee."


	14. Chapter 14 Day of Reckoning

New Beginnings Chapter 14

Coming into the town of Larabee, Ethan drives the wagon to the side of the mercantile. Walking inside, he approaches the counter where an older man is standing.

"Mr. Cunningham? I'm Sheriff Cord from Paradise. I came on some business and was asked to make a delivery here. If you'll come with me, I have several barrels and crates in my wagon that belong to you. They came in by stage two days ago."

After making several trips to unload the wagon in silence, Ethan is taken aback when Mr. Cunningham speaks. As he is carrying the last barrel into the storeroom, Mr. Cunningham asks "Are you here to get the boy named Rob who is over to the jailhouse? I heard his Uncle, the sheriff, would be fetching him home."

"Yes, that would be one reason I came. Rob is living with me."

"It really isn't my place to say but I'm going to anyways. That McGinnis is a cruel man. He treats his bairns something awful. I don't agree with beating on children. The older McGinnis boy is the one who caused all of this. Your boy was only trying to keep him from trouble. I heard them talking that day, before they were headed to the saloon. It was Scott who insisted on going and your boy went along to keep him out of trouble when Scott wouldn't listen to him. Your boy tried to stop Scott from going but it didn't work so he went along."

Surprised to hear the man speak as it was the first time he'd spoken much, Ethan answers "Thank you for the explanation. I certainly will keep this in mind when I talk to Rob. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go do just that. Good day Mr. Cunningham."

* * *

Walking into the jail, Ethan is pleased to see it is well kept and clean. The rest of the town he has seen so far hasn't been. "Hello Sheriff, I'm Ethan Cord and I've come about Robert Jordan. I believe you have him here."

"Hello Sheriff Cord, I'm Eric Johnston the sheriff of Larabee. Let me go get young Rob and we'll talk."

When the sheriff brings Rob out from the cell in the back of the building, Rob seeing Ethan standing in the front office speaks up immediately. "Uncle Ethan! I apologize for causing trouble sir. Please may I explain what happened?" Rob doesn't really think Ethan will haul him over his knee in front of the other Sheriff, but he isn't going to take any chances either. A quick apology seems to be a good idea. Especially with the look he sees on Ethan's face at this moment.

"We will discuss this in private Robert. For now sit on the bench quietly while I talk with Sheriff Johnston."

"Sheriff, the telegram I received was very brief. Could you explain exactly what it is Robert has done to find himself locked up?" Before Sheriff Johnston can speak, Rob says "I was helping out Scott McGinnis and…."

"_**Robert**_! I believe I told you to sit quietly! If you can not do so you may go back into the cell until we are through here! Which do you prefer?" Ethan reprimands him sternly.

Three things register with Rob at the same time. One, the use of his full name, two-the flashing dark eyes and three- the tone of voice, all of which help him realize Ethan is very upset with him. Coming to this conclusion, he quickly answers "I'll sit here quietly until you finish talking sir."

"Now, Sheriff Johnston if you will tell me the story behind this arrest please."

"I didn't arrest the boy, I'm just holding him here until you were able to come for him. The facts as I know them are my nephew, Scott McGinnis defied his father and went to the saloon. The children were told to wait for my brother in law at the mercantile. Scott thinks he is older than fourteen and wants to participate in the adult world. Rob followed him to keep him safe is what I've been told. Both boys did have a glass of whiskey and were sitting at the blackjack table. Are you familiar with the game of blackjack ? It's a new addition to the gambling world and in my opinion the worst yet. Billiards and Poker were enough trouble now this comes along."

At this, Ethan walks over to Rob and asks "Is this what happened?"

"Yes Sir." Rob answers swallowing nervously.

"Were you gambling that day?"

"Nnnoo Ssir." The furious look in Ethan's eyes and the stern tone of voice has Rob stumbling over his answer.

Looking into the boy's eyes, Ethan can tell this answer isn't the truth. Deciding to save his talk for when they are in private, he asks "Were you drinking and in a saloon after being told to stay at the mercantile?" Ethan asks next.

"Yes sir, I did go into the saloon and have one small glass. I did it to protect Scott, sir."

"Robert, we will discuss this behavior of yours more later. At this time, I want you to go outside and wait for me in the wagon. Do _**not**_ leave the wagon. Understand?"

Nodding agreement because his throat is too tight to speak, Rob does as he is told. Outside at the wagon, he finds himself fighting to keep the tears inside. Talking to himself under his breath he says "STOP, you are not a baby! You are too old to cry over being scolded harshly or to worry about being punished. Buck up Rob! His mind replies_," You're in for big trouble and you know it! You saw the furious look on his face! You knew very well how he feels about drinking and gambling and you did it anyway_!"

Watching from the side window, Sheriff Johnston sees Rob brushing tears off his face. Turning around to Ethan, he says "You have the intimidation technique down very well. You have the boy in tears. If I had been in his shoes and you talked to me in that tone, I probably would have been in tears long before he was. It's not my business but still I'm going to say it. I hope you will not punish him too harshly. His heart was in the right place after all. As he said, he was protecting Scott." After a few minutes of staring out the window again he continues. " If he knew Scott better he probably wouldn't have gone with him. Scott has been out of hand for some time. Nothing his Pa has tried has seemed to calm him any. Nothing I've said has done any good either. I just wish I could get to the boy somehow to show him this isn't the way to live."

"First, thank you for the compliment on my intimidation. I honestly wasn't trying to frighten Rob, just get a straight answer. He is a master at talking around the question if you aren't firm with him. Rob might be a lawyer someday he's so skilled at that technique. Second, I would like to know why you think I would be overly harsh with him. We just met and you don't know me."

"You have a reputation Mr. Cord. A gunfighter is not one who keeps his temper easily. That plus the fact that Rob told me he would probably be receiving a thrashing for this behavior. Those are what I base my opinion on. It's only an opinion not a condemnation of your parenting." The sheriff responds somewhat nervously.

"Relax, I'm not a gunfighter any longer. I'm a father, a rancher and a sheriff. I gave up the gunfighting trade more than eight years ago. Since then I have worked as a law abiding citizen with bounty hunting, part time deputy, full time father, sheriff and rancher. I have five children in my care Mr. Johnston. I'm raising Rob plus my late sister's four children. That is about all the trouble I can handle at once. I don't plan to continue my former profession ever. So, Rob does realize he has done wrong here. I couldn't tell. That will help in my upcoming discussion with him."

"Scott and the twins Aaron and Alyssa are my sister's children. I would have taken them in to raise but unfortunately the black heart she married is still alive and will not allow me to have them. He's not fit to raise my niece and nephews but I have no choice."

"Yes, well I need to be getting home. Thank you for caring for Rob and sticking up for him also. He will not be making a visit to your jail cell ever again. I doubt he'll ever even come to this town again. If you ever need my assistance, I'll be one town over. Good day."

"Thank you for the offer, Good day to you."

Reaching the wagon, Ethan climbs up, picks up the reins and then looks at Rob. "Well Rob, your adventure is nearly over. Let's get home shall we?"

"Yes sir." Rob replies avoiding his Uncle's eyes and putting a hand on his stomach. The wild, stampeding horses in his stomach have started again. It's very little comfort to his stomach that Ethan's voice was more gentle now.

* * *

About four miles out of town, Ethan pulls the wagon into some trees by a large brook. "Rob I'm stopping the wagon for a while. We need to have a talk and the horses can drink here." Ethan explains.

Extremely apprehensive, Rob climbs down from the wagon seat. "If I may, before we talk sir, go to the bushes?" He asks getting his words all confused in his apprehension. The last time Ethan took him into some woods for this kind of talk, he had taken a switch to his bare backside.

"Of course Rob. Take your time but watch for snakes. It's the time of year when they are moving."

"Yes Sir."

Coming back to the wagon, Rob bends down to rinse his hands in the brook. Smiling a little at the minnows darting around his fingers. "Ben and George would love to come here to catch minnows. " He says aloud without meaning to.

"Yes, they would. This is a beautiful spot for a picnic too. We ought to bring one sometime. We could fish some further up the way. It's deeper up beyond the trees." Ethan replies.

This time thinking the words instead of saying them, "_If you punish me here, I'm not going to be comfortable coming back to this place. I'm hoping not to be punished at all. Yeah, wish on Rob!_ " He tells himself. Then deciding to just get it over with so he can stop worrying about it he says "Uncle Ethan, I would like to go ahead and have that talk now. My stomach is really hurting and I can't take much more. I just want the discussion over with!"

"Very well Rob. Let's start with why you went into a saloon in the first place. You know I do not allow you to visit saloons. I believe we have talked this out several times!" Ethan says sternly.

"Yes sir, I know. I went because Scott was headed off to go drink and gamble by himself. He's fourteen and very hot headed. He doesn't think about anything before he does it. I was afraid for him and wanted to be there if he got himself in something he couldn't handle."

"So you felt, at two years older, that **you** could handle any trouble that might come up?" Ethan asks angrily. "ROBERT that is just plain foolish on your part!"

"No Sir, I didn't think I could handle the trouble myself, not exactly. I felt I could grab Scott and haul his butt out if trouble started. I would do the same for Joseph."

"_Joseph_ better not ever find himself in a saloon, much less needing your help, as long as he is underage! Not unless he wants me to take the hide off of him! Let's talk about you not your brother."

"Why did you decide it was necessary to have whiskey and sit at the blackjack table while you were in the saloon protecting Scott? Explain to me how doing two things that are expressly forbidden helped with Scott?"

"I don't know sir. I just drank it because it was given to me, I suppose." Rob answers ducking his head at the glare he receives from Ethan at his answer. _Wrong answer dummy. _He thinks.

"**Young Man**, you'd better think carefully about something like this. You don't just accept things like that because someone gives them to you! You had no idea what was in that glass! _My God Rob_, it could have been anything! What about the gambling? You were not truthful in the sheriff's office."

"Scott wanted to sit at the table. He wanted to try a hand to see if he could win something. I sat with him and also tried a hand. I lost it when the sheriff showed up. I might have won if he didn't come up behind us and startle us the way he did." Risking a glance at Ethan's face he sees two dark brown eyes glaring furiously back at him. The look he's receiving has Rob swallowing nervously as he waits to see what might happen.

"Robert, I am going to take a quick walk to calm down because right now _I am sorely tempted to use that buggy whip to thrash the hide off of you!_ **Stay Here**!"

Waiting tensely for Ethan, Rob has to brush away tears again. Talking to the horses he says "I'm a real mess up, guys. I try to do the right thing but wind up getting myself in deep trouble. Why can't things work out the way they are supposed to? I was only trying to get Scott out of there and back to the store before his Father found out and beat him again. Everything just went wrong on me before I could stop it."

"What do you mean his Father beat him?" Rob hears Ethan ask from behind him.

"His Father would take the buggy whip to his back when he did something he didn't approve of. In the time I was there he thrashed him twice for not listening to what I was teaching them to do. I felt horrible about it but there was nothing I could do. The man is very cruel to his family. The children are scared of him."

"Is that the real reason you went with the boy? You wanted to protect him from his Father?"

"Yes and from whatever might be in the saloon too. I'm very sorry I broke my word to you and disobeyed you Sir. I know I deserve to be switched again or thrashed with the buggy whip. I'll take whatever punishment you think I deserve. Am I to give up the money I earned also?"

When Ethan fails to answer him, he continues with his explanation.

"He never paid me or gave me my clothes back. After he left me at the jail he never came back." Rob explains.

"Let me ask you a question Rob. If your Uncle Vern were here right now in my place, what punishment do you think he would deliver?"

"He felt the same way about me drinking or going to saloons as you do. He would take a buggy whip to me probably on my bare butt too! Is that what you plan to do?"

"No Rob, I don't plan to thrash you that way. If I had been planning that I wouldn't have needed to take the walk to cool my anger now would I ? I never have taken a whip to anyone and don't plan to start with you! After listening to your explanation, we are going to go with the punishment for disobedience and dishonesty. You are correct you did disobey. Not only myself but Mr. McGinnis also. He told you to stay at the mercantile and you did not. You not only disobeyed but you put yourself in danger again and lied to me! You told me at the sheriff's office you had not been gambling but that was a lie."

"Robert, just in the seven months you have lived with me, you have been in a saloon or drinking **three **times! Before you even came to live with us, you were involved in a brawl in a saloon in Colorado Springs! Do you see why I get upset at this type of behavior?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to disobey or cause trouble. I just wanted to keep Scott safe. I didn't intend to drink or gamble it just seemed to happen."

"Well Robert, for your sake, **it better not** _just seem to happen_ ever again! Do you hear me?" Ethan asks his tone of voice leaves little doubt he means it.

"Yes Sir, I hear you."

"Robert, I told you the last time you were drinking, if it happened again, you would be severely punished. I'm amending the punishment slightly because you were protecting a younger child. However, I absolutely **do not** want to hear of you drinking, gambling or being in a saloon ever again until you reach legal age. If I do, I will take you to the woodshed and when I'm through you will be doing everything standing up for at the very least, one week! Do you hear what I am saying Robert? _**This better be the last time we deal with you drinking, gambling or being in a saloon for a very long time."**_

"Yes Sir, Uncle Ethan. I will stay away from saloons and gambling. I'm very sorry I caused trouble again." Rob answers brushing at the tears he won't let fall.

"I appreciate the apology but it does not get you off the punishment you have coming. You have a choice to make Robert. You can choose to be housebound for three weeks counting the week you had left on your former punishment. The other choice is taking a whipping right here and finishing the one week of being housebound. Both will include extra chores at home. Which do you choose?"

"Uncle Ethan, please can't I count the time I spent away from home as finishing my being housebound from before? Until we went to Larabee, I was on their property the whole two weeks and two days. I haven't been to Paradise in _**six**_ weeks. I'd like to go see my friends, sir. Please can't we say I'm no longer housebound?"

"So you are choosing the whipping?" At Rob's nod, Ethan answers "All right, Rob. We will say you have served your sentence for now. The extra chores remain though. You will be allowed to go to town. I only want your best behavior from now on. Let's get this over with, bend over the wagon bed."

Rob obeys but can't keep his hands from shaking. Knowing Ethan will be fair, Rob tries to block out the memory of the thrashing he heard while at the McGinnis place. Within minutes, he feels a streak of fire go across the main sit down area. Biting his lip to keep from making a sound, he feels the tears start. Three more licks and he is sobbing quietly. The licks are turning his backside into a burning mess. _At least I got to keep my pants up this time, not that it helps that much._ He thinks trying to keep from moving. If he moves away from his punishment, it starts over. There is no way he can endure it over again. Concentrating on staying still he hears Ethan talking. If his Uncle is talking that usually means he is finished with the punishment.

"This whipping is for disobeying Mr. McGinnis by not staying at the mercantile as he told you to do. It is for disobeying me and going into a saloon, gambling and drinking. I have forbidden you to enter saloons because they are dangerous places. When you put yourself in danger, you can expect to be punished harshly." Rob hears Ethan say as the belt repeats its path across his backside twice more. In total, Rob counted seven licks not nearly the amount or severity he had expected to receive.

Allowing Rob the time he needs to get himself calmed down, Ethan rethreads his belt and walks down to the water's edge. "_I despise having to do this part of raising children. If I could, I would never punish them. It's part of my job as their Father but I still despise it!"_ Ethan thinks as he washes his flushed face with the cool water. Remembering what his friend Sheriff Tom used to say, "One of the toughest parts of being a parent is loving them enough to punish them sternly when needed." Standing up he is just in time to see Rob walk slowly into the woods again. A few minutes later, the boy is beside him washing his own face.

_My backside feels like I've been attacked by a swarm of bees, it stings so much. I'd forgotten how bad a whipping can feel. He hasn't whipped me in almost six months and man it stings! After this, I'm even more grateful he didn't thrash me! I wouldn't have been able to sit at all if he had. It's going to be a little sore the way it is. I know I messed up and did something foolish but man oh man did he have to make me sting so much? I wish he hadn't swung that belt so well."_ Rob thinks scooping water into his hands again as his mind answers his own question. _Uncle Vernon would have used a whip! You got off lucky. I wish I could take off my pants and SIT in this cool water.  
_

"We need to start home Rob. There are some gunnysacks in the wagon if you'd like to fold them to sit on. It won't help much but it's all we have. While we ride, I'll tell you about our house guest and your brother's mischief since you've been away."

On the ride back to Paradise, Rob listens as Ethan tells of the younger boy's infatuation with their newfound Uncle. "Ben and George think he is the best thing they have ever seen. He can do no wrong as far as they are concerned. Matthew is a big playmate and lets them do anything they wish to do. I've tried telling him to enforce the limits but so far he hasn't managed to do that."

"What about Joseph? Does he find his new uncle fascinating too?" Rob asks wincing as the wagon goes over some deep ruts in the ground. He can't help but hiss at the stinging that started again in his behind. _AHHH the bees came back! Oh, I hope we get home soon so I can get up off this horrible wooden seat! I'm never going to earn a whipping from Pa again! Pa? Yes he's my Pa too. He acts like a Pa to me. _Rob says carrying on his own conversation with himself.

Ignoring the hiss he hears, Ethan answers "Joseph despises the man and has since he arrived. Joseph convinced himself before Matthew even came that he was to blame for the hardships the children went through after Lucy became ill. No amount of explaining on my part about Matthew being too young to help them has done any good. Your brother is surly and uncooperative with the man. I've already had two discussions with Joseph about his attitude. After we had our second talk with me swatting him with my hand and a couple of licks with a small switch in plain view of his brothers and Matthew, he has improved some."

"I'll talk to him and see if I can help him understand. Sometimes he listens to me a little. He does not like to be told what to do or how to think about something once he gets his mind made up. I tell you Uncle Ethan, your other older nephew is the most hard headed boy I know."

"Well Rob, I think BOTH of my older nephews fit that description. You are pretty strong willed yourself! That's not a bad trait to have unless you let the stubbornness cause you to make bad decisions. I want you to think about that for me."

"Yes sir, I will. Where am I going to sleep if Matthew has my room?"

"I thought you could bunk in with Joseph for one week. Matthew is not planning to stay after next week as far as I know now."

"Yes Sir, that will be fine. It will be just like when I first stayed here! We get along well."

"Yes, I know. Just see to it you _don't_ repeat the performance of sneaking out the window at night for a trip to town. I'd hate to have to thrash you your first week home." Ethan smiles over at Rob easing the sternness of his words.

"That was almost two years ago now and I learned my lesson that time. I promise I will never go into the Paradise saloon again without your permission. When Uncle Vern came home from California and you told him about my behavior, he switched me so bad I couldn't sit for a week! I tried to tell him you had whipped me already but it didn't matter."

"He did it out of love and fear Rob. Vern was afraid you were headed down the path your father took. Drinking, gambling and then bigger crimes. That's why he was so harsh with you."

"I am not my Father! I'm not going to start robbing trains or shooting up towns! My name is **Robert** Jordan not Will and I am not the same person he was." Rob declares angrily.

"That's right you won't. You have been brought up to know the law and to respect it. You are going to obey those traits also. Isn't that right, Rob?" Ethan replies a sternly giving the boy a long look.

"Yes Sir, I hear what you are saying." Rob answers politely while thinking _"I'm serious about that I'm not going to misbehave again for a long time. I'm stinging so much right now it's going to be forever before I do anything stupid to earn another whipping from him!"_

Ethan asks "Rob? You mentioned McGinnis whipping his son. Was he... Did he ever touch you in any way? Did he treat you nicely?"

"He never whipped me or struck me at all if that is what you mean. He wasn't very nice to me though. No matter what I said, he took offense. You wouldn't ever treat a guest in our house the way he did me. You treat us so much differently. We know you love us even when we mess up and you have to whip us! He treated his children terribly. His twelve year old daughter is made to act as a slave in the house. She wasn't allowed to eat until she had served the whole meal. He kept her cooking and cleaning all the time. I was able to help her some. Before I had to leave, she could sit and eat with her family."

"Not all families are the same Rob. I guess it's a good thing you learn that now. Some Fathers don't treat their children as people but more as property." Ethan replies after a few minutes of silence.

"Uncle Ethan?" Rob asks after a time of riding quietly and thinking.

"Yes Son?"

Smiling at being called "Son", Rob asks "Am I to give up my earnings from the job with Mr. McGinnis? I know I disobeyed but please sir, I'd like to keep the money. I need to have some spending money."

"We'll make a trip back to McGinnis's place in a few days. I want you to get the money you earned and pick up your belongings. I also have a few things I'd like to say to McGinnis. I'll let you know when I decide we will go."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Rob, you don't need to thank me. I'm your Father, I will do whatever I need to do to take care of you. Even if that means punishment or defending you to evil men. You are my son in all ways that matter!"

A short time later, Rob and Ethan are driving into the ranch yard. The sight they see has Rob grinning but Ethan frowning as he stops the wagon. "What is going on here?" Ethan asks no one in particular. Still grinning, Rob answers "Well, it looks to me as if Uncle Matthew has decided it's time to enforce the limits! It doesn't look as if he's being very successful at it right now though."

Looking over at the corral, Ethan sees Matthew chasing Joseph around while holding what looks to be a switch. Joseph seems to be laughing about the event. Climbing down from the wagon seat, Ethan strides quickly to the corral. When he reaches it, his stern call of "**JOSEPH!**" has the boy frozen where he stands. Before Ethan can ask what is happening, Matthew grabs Joseph by the arm and whacks him across the backside with the switch he is holding.

"**AHH**! STOP IT! _LET GO OF ME! _ YOU"RE NOT MY FATHER! **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME**!" Joseph shouts angrily causing Rob to gasp at his disrespect.

As Matthew raises the switch again, Ethan says "STOP! Before this continues, I want to know what is going on here! What has Joseph done, Matthew?"

"Hey, that's not fair to immediately take his side over me. Why didn't you ask me first?" Joseph protests loudly.

"You young man, are in deep trouble so I would advise you to keep quiet! You and I will definitely be having a discussion about the behavior I just witnessed! It can be right here and now if you prefer it. Is that what you would like to do Joseph?"

Hearing the sternness behind the words and guessing what they mean, Joseph answers quietly "No sir."

"Ethan, this child of yours is a demon from Hell! In the two weeks I've been here, he has done his best to make my stay unbearable. Today was the last straw for me. I do not appreciate being doused with a bucket full of freezing cold well water and raw eggs when I walk into the house! This on top of molasses in my bedroom slippers, a snake in my bed, being locked into the outhouse, a burr under the saddle when I tried to ride with the boys, pepper in my breakfast, a worm in my soup, dirt in my coffee and now the bucket of eggs and water. I have been patient as long as I can."

Listening to all of this Rob lets out a small chuckle. That was a mistake as Ethan looks at _him_ now with the glaring eyes. "Go inside and stay there, Rob." He orders sternly.

Regretfully Rob walks slowly to the house. He'd rather stay and watch what happens now. He knows Joseph is in for big trouble just as he himself was earlier.

"_Joseph_? Did you do all of those pranks Matthew just listed?"

"I sure did and _I'm not sorry_ for them either!" Joseph answers angrily.

"You **will be** young man, I can promise you this! Get to the tack room NOW!" Ethan snaps out.

Joseph knowing he'd best obey instantly, does just that. Usually having to wait in the tack room for his Pa makes Joseph very apprehensive but not this time. This time he's actually proud of himself for all the pranks he pulled off. _"I just don't care about the punishment this time. It was worth it to get back at the man. Whatever Pa hands out I can take it. ERR …... UMM ... WELL Maybe not. " _ His thoughts change as Ethan walks into the room holding the switch Matthew cut.

"Joseph, you and I have talked about your attitude and behavior towards Matthew many times since he arrived. I have been as understanding as possible about your feelings. I told you the last time you were disrespectful, it would not be advisable to go that route again. I told you to show respect and obedience to your Uncle or you would be punished. Did I Not?"

"Yes sir you did say that." Joseph answers knowing he is expected to do so.

"Do you consider your behavior this entire time he has been visiting to be respectful, Joseph?"

"I guess not."

"I agree, it has definitely not been respectful with all of those pranks you pulled and your surly attitude. You said a few minutes ago "You were not sorry for them." Well, Joseph I think by the time we go back inside, you will be ready to tell Matthew how sorry you really are, for your attitude and behavior during his visit! Right now I want you to drop your pants and underwear and then lay over the barrel."

Once in position Joseph feels the tears start before he feels the sting of the switch. After three hard licks, he calls "Pa? _**I'm sorry**_! Truly sorry and I'll apologize to Uncle Matthew."

"Yes you will and we are not finished here. Stay still!" Ethan says as he applies the switch again for five more licks with Joseph sobbing loudly with each lick.

"Joseph, you just received one lick for each prank you pulled. The next licks are for your disrespectful behavior when you were shouting at Matthew and running from him." Ethan lays down two more to the tops of Joseph's legs causing the boy to jump and cry out.

Holding the switch he has just used to deliver a thrashing, Ethan says to the sobbing boy, "Turn around and look at me Joseph." When the boy obeys, Ethan snaps the switch into three pieces and throws it down.

"We are done here Joseph. I sincerely hope I will not be called upon to thrash you like this ever again. I did it to make sure you understand how wrong this behavior has been. You do not hold a grudge against one person and take it out on someone else. Joseph, I have seen many young men act the same way only instead of pulling harmless pranks they took out their anger by shooting someone. You **do not** take your anger at one person out on someone else. When you have anger at someone you talk about it or find a useful way to take out that anger. Chopping wood is a good way to get anger out. Matthew is not your Papa and has done nothing but try to befriend his nephew. You owe him a very respectful apology and excellent behavior the rest of his stay. If you can not manage to do this, we can and will make a return visit to the tack room at any time. Do you understand me, Joseph?"

Through sobs Joseph manages to answer "Yes Sir." Slowly pulling up his drawers, he winces as the material from his underwear slides over his throbbing backside. Quickly jerking his pants up doesn't help the sting either. The sobs he tries so hard to stop just keep coming.

Not being able to take the sobbing, Ethan lifts the boy away from the barrel he's leaning on and sits down on the barrel himself while holding Joseph to his chest. Stroking the boy's hair with his free hand, he tries to soothe him and calm him down. "I love you very much son, I hope you know that. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care how you behave towards other people. I only want to see your best and for you to show your best to other people. You have it in you to do this. You know you do. I never want to punish you. It's part of my job in raising you."

"I know Pa. I'm sorry for how I've behaved. I know I deserved that whipping! I will apologize now to Uncle Matthew and behave nicely Pa. You won't need to bring me back in here or even correct me anymore for disrespect. I will show my best behavior, I promise! May I go out back before I go inside, please?" Joseph asks.

"You have ten minutes to get yourself calm, wash your face and use the outhouse. Then I expect to see you inside." Ethan tells him knowing the boy will be in before then.

Watching as Joseph slowly makes his way out of the barn, Ethan wonders why his children seem to test him on the same day. Several days since he became an instant father, he has had to punish two or more of the children for different things on the same day. Just like today both Rob and Joseph receiving whippings. "_It must be something in the air or water."_ He thinks walking to the house.

* * *

Ten minutes later a very solemn and slightly sore thirteen year old is apologizing to his new Uncle. "I am very sorry for how I have behaved since you arrived. I hope you will forgive me for all the trouble I caused too. I want to get to know you and maybe we can be friends. Pa was right. I was blaming you for everything our Papa did to us. It wasn't your fault and I am truly sorry. Please forgive me, Uncle Matthew."

"Joseph, I'm sorry my older brother was so cruel to his children. I was too young to know about what was happening. I couldn't have helped much if I had known. My own Father was cruel to us so I guess Robert learned to act that way from him. I do understand your feelings towards your father. I did not respect or even like my Father either. I certainly will forgive you. We will put all of this behind us and start fresh. Alright?" Matthew asks holding out his hand.

"Yes, let's start over." Joseph agrees shaking his new Uncle's hand.

"Good, now I have one question for you Joseph. Are there any more pranks or booby traps set up anywhere? I really don't want to step in something in the middle of the night or have something wet fall on me either."

"Umm, I think I have them all, Uncle Matthew." Joseph answers.

Having been listening to the conversation, Ethan says "_Joseph_! You had better make very sure you do have all of the pranking materials picked up. If you don't and something happens, you will be in tremendous trouble once again! Now, think hard, do you have all of the things you set up taken down?"

"Yes sir, they are gone."

"For your sake, I sure hope that is the truth, young man! Now, you are to go to your room for the rest of the day. Your supper will be brought to you later. Tell everyone Good Night because you are not coming out until morning."

After the rest of the children all go off to finish their assigned chores, Matthew says "You whipped Joseph, didn't you?"

" Yes, I did. I used the switch you were going to use. He deserved a whipping and he got it. He knows better than to act so disrespectfully. His shouting and running away were the two things that sealed his fate. I would have punished him for the pranks but the behavior I witnessed in the corral called for a whipping. I will not tolerate outright defiance and blatant disrespect from my children. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work outside I need to finish. We'll talk more about this later, when the children are asleep." Ethan tells him, seeing the questioning look in the young man's eyes.

* * *

_**Later that night, when the children have been sent to bed:**_

"Ethan, I understand that you don't accept defiant behavior, but I fail to see how what you did to Joseph is different from what his Father did to him. Why is it he doesn't feel angry at you when you whip him but is furious with his Father?" Matthew asks.

"The difference is he knows I'm doing it because I love him and want to help him grow up to be a good person. His Father didn't care or if he did, he never let Joseph know. He just beat him for misbehavior without telling him what he should have done differently. I punished him but I also talked to him about what he did, why it was so wrong, what I expect out of him and how to behave differently."

"Where did you learn how to be a good Father? From what you just said, you showed me more about how to be a good Father than any I've seen in my life. My own sure wasn't one. Was your Father like you?"

"At times, he was very caring and understanding. He did take the time to explain why what I did was wrong and how to change it. He raised me that way until I was fourteen. At fourteen, he decided to marry a woman he'd met in a saloon. She had two young children. They all moved in with us in our two bedroom house. I was forced to take care of the two young children for her. I rebelled but my Pa insisted I look after them. Two months after they moved in, I lit out. I joined the army at fourteen. The paperwork said I was sixteen though. Lucy, left home a year before to marry your brother."

"Yes, they were married three months before he ever brought her home to let us meet her. It wasn't long after that they announced she was carrying. Claire was born just after they had been married a year. Then Joseph came along two years later. You may not believe this but Robert was so proud to have a daughter and a son. He bragged to me about how he was going to be a great Father not like our own turned out to be. Something went wrong somewhere. He always seemed alright when I was around."

"Yes, but Matthew, you were not much more than a boy by the time the abuse started. The children have said he started hitting Lucy and then them when Ben was around the age of three. From what you've told us, you didn't see them much after George was born."

"That's right I didn't. Robert and Lucy had joined the traveling troupe when George was six months or so and were always off doing performances. My father didn't approve of Robert's choice of vocation. He was a man and he didn't think acting was a man's job. They had a big fight over it once and Pa wound up punching Robert in the face. Robert left and never visited him again."

"Matthew, now that I have Joseph's attitude in the right place, I hope you will take time to tell him some good things about his real father. I hope that hearing some stories of the man besides what he knows will help with the anger he feels towards his real father. I have done my best to talk to him but I don't know what to say. There are times he just seems full of hate and rage and nothing I say makes a difference." Ethan says.

"I will be happy to tell all of them stories about Robert. Ethan, there's something you need to know, as much as I loved my brother, being here with you has shown me that YOU are the children's real father. You love them and teach them and that's what a real father does. Lucy would be proud of the way you are raising the children."

"Thank you for saying that. I often think I'm too harsh at times. I try to be the gentle side for their Mama but the tough side for their Pa. It's difficult sometimes to know how to handle some things. My instincts tell me to be tough as this is a tough country. I worry I'm not doing well at this job but I do the best I can. The two weeks you've been here has had Joseph all wound up so we have clashed often. Before that he was being pretty well behaved. It had been over a month since he had done anything serious enough to earn a whipping. Ben, however has flipped the opposite way. Since you arrived, he's been on his best behavior. With Ben, he winds up finding a way to get into trouble at least once a week. Not serious, get a whipping trouble always, but some trouble usually."

"That sounds like my middle brother Ted. Ted was always in trouble when he was a little boy. He was four years older than me and five years younger than Robert. Ted found mischief all the time. He was forever finding himself over our Pa's knee when he was around eight. By the time he was twelve, it wasn't unusual to have Pa take Ted to the barn and whip him at least twice a week. Ted would get into fights at school and get a whipping for it. His quick temper got him killed when he was fifteen. He ran off after Pa gave him a whipping for fighting again and we didn't know where he was. After two weeks, Pa got a telegram saying he had been killed in a saloon in a town about twenty miles from us. Ted wasn't fighting then he was just in the wrong place and got caught in the middle of a shootout."

A sound makes Matthew turn to look behind him. Joseph is standing in the doorway to the front room. His face is white and tears are running down his face.

"Joseph? What's wrong? Come here son." Ethan calls opening his arms for the boy.

"How long have you been standing there son? What's bothering you so?" Ethan asks holding the shaking boy tightly.

"It could have been me. I could be dead too. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again **_ever._**" Joseph cries into Ethan's shirtfront.

Pulling the boy back enough to look into his face, Ethan asks sternly "Just what exactly are you telling me young man? Were you in a saloon?"

With a hard swallow first and a deep sigh, Joseph explains "When I was in Colorado Springs the time I ran off, I went to a saloon and there was a gunfight just like in Uncle Matthew's story. I could have been killed like his brother."

"I see. Where was Jack at this time? I thought he was with you all the time."

"He'd gone out to do something and left me in the boarding house alone. I got bored and left."

"_Joseph Adam_ _Carroll_ _Cord_ ! I ought to take you out to the woodshed and take the razor strop to your backside! As much as we've talked about the saloons and how you children are forbidden to enter one, you go and do just that!"

"Yes Sir, I did and I'll go wait for you in the woodshed sir. I know what I did was stupid and so dangerous. I am sorry and I'll never do something so stupid again. I just don't know why I did it at all. I know how dangerous saloons are." Joseph answers softly brushing at the tears rolling down his face.

Turning towards the door, Joseph is stopped when Ethan says quietly "Joseph, we are going to let this one go with a warning. I think you understand why you are not to ever go into a saloon again. We won't be having this conversation ever again will we?"

"No Sir! I won't do something so stupid ever again. I don't want to be killed or worse get a thrashing from you! You already set my bottom on fire with that switch and I sure don't want another one."

Matthew speaks up then. "Joseph, I'm not feeling as lenient as your Pa so you need to be thankful I'm not him! If it had been me in charge of you right now, you would find yourself bare and feeling the stripes of my switch! You think being killed is something to**_ joke_ **about? I would dare say you'd have a different view after I got through with you! If I ever hear of you jokingly refer to being killed like that again you will answer to me! Do you understand me young man?" His voice sounding very different from what Joseph is used to hearing. It's deep and very stern.

Shocked into silence, Joseph first looks up at Ethan to see what his reaction to the speech is before he answers Matthew.

"I think I would answer him if I were you Joseph. I don't believe he's fooling around with you and he has my permission to take you in hand if needed." Ethan replies to the questioning look Joseph gave him.

"I I I I''m Sorry for what I said, Uncle Matthew. I was out of line with the joke and I apologize for it." Then looking at Ethan he asks "May I please go back to bed before I get myself another whipping sir? I can't seem to keep my mouth shut and my backside is going to pay for it! I'm already too sore to sit comfortably."

Chuckling to himself at that, Ethan answers "Go on, that seems to be the thing to do. Please remember all of this tomorrow or you will be having even more of a sore backside! I meant what I said about Matthew having my full permission to punish you as he sees fit"

"Yes sir, I'll remember."

Walking back into the room he's sharing with Rob, Joseph finds another furious person waiting there.

"_JOSEPH! How could you be so stupid? If I were Pa, I would have whipped you for it! It doesn't matter that it was a month or more since it happened! __YOU KNOW BETTER__!" _ Rob whispers furiously.

"_Get a grip will ya? You yourself just got whipped for going to a saloon and you sit there scolding me for it? That seems a tad strange to me! Leave me alone Rob and go to sleep! You're no better than me at behaving or you wouldn't have gotten a whipping coming back from Larabee!" _ Joseph whispers back just as furiously. "I know you did just by the way you were sitting on gunnysacks and the way you were walking!"

"_Yeah I did, but I went there to protect a younger boy not for any other reason. Let me hear of you going to a saloon again and I'll whip you __**myself**__! You'll answer to me and then I'll tell Pa or Uncle Matthew if he's around. You might wind up getting three whippings! You'd best think on that." _Rob answers turning his back to Joseph as he stretches out on the bed.

"_What a day! I hope tomorrow is nicer and I don't wind up with a sore backside. Now I know what Ben feels like with Pa, me and Rob always on him to behave. Now, I've got Pa, Uncle Matthew and Rob on my butt trying to see who can chew it up the best! This time Uncle Matthew won. He's much tougher than I thought so I'd best watch it around him. I've just got to get back in to his room and get those little traps I put in there before he finds them. If he does __Look __Out!__"_ Joseph thinks as he falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 Confrontation

New Beginnings Chapter 15

The week following his homecoming, Rob found himself riding back to Mr. McGinnis' house. This time Joseph asked and was allowed to come too. Having heard several stories from Rob about the McGinnis children, Joseph wanted to meet them. Ethan was ready to put this part of Rob's life behind them and focus on better things. In the last few days since Rob had come home, Ethan had managed to calm himself some in regards to McGinnis. He still intended to have a firm discussion with the man over his treatment of Rob. He wished he could also discuss the way the man was raising his children but knew he had no business getting involved. That was a private matter between the man and his family.

"So Rob, you said Scott was always mad at you? Why do you think he was mad? What did he do?" Joseph asks.

"I don't know, Joseph, why he was so mad. It could be he didn't want me to come. I wondered about that. It wasn't my idea for me to go teach them about horses! He was rude and hostile about everything I tried to teach him. It didn't matter how patient or polite I was he was the opposite. He resented my being there from the first day and did his best to let me know it. He tried to get me into trouble with his Pa once he realized being hateful wouldn't make me leave."

"He sounds like a brat! I'm surprised he didn't get punished for being rude to you. If we ever act that way, we get in trouble from Pa! How did he try to get you into trouble, Rob? By telling on you for something you didn't do?" Joseph asks.

"Not really. Scott tried to frame me for stealing something. It didn't work because Aaron saw him take it and try to plant it in my bed."

"What did he take that he was going to frame you with? Was it money from his Pa or the butter and egg money?"

"No, it wasn't any money. I don't think they have much money in the house. In fact I don't know if they even sell eggs. They didn't the whole time I was there. They don't own a cow so they don't make butter."

"They don't own a cow? Joseph asks incredulously. "What do they do for milk then? Do they buy it at the mercantile in town?"

They didn't seem to buy milk. They never had milk to drink while I was staying there. It was water only and coffee for Mr. McGinnis. I guess he likes black coffee as he never used milk or cream. They live differently than we do, Joseph. We have it much better at our place than the McGinnis children do."

"Yes, it sounds like it. So what was it that Scott took if it wasn't money? What did he try to blame on you?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you. Okay, I'll tell you but then stop asking me so many questions will ya? I'm getting tired of talking about it. He took his Pa's pipe pouch with tobacco. He was going to put it under my pillow and tell his Pa he saw me smoking it. I guess he thought I would be sent home if he did. Aaron called him on it and threatened to tell their Pa what really happened and that Alyssa saw it too. Scott decided not to risk the consequences and put it back."

"But Rob, you are all against tobacco use and smoking! You hate the smell of it! Why would Scott think you would smoke?" Joseph asks earning a look from Ethan.

"I believe Rob asked you to stop questioning him didn't he? He told you he doesn't want to talk about the visit any longer. Now to answer your question, Scott might have thought Rob would try tobacco because he himself either does or wants too. He would not know Rob feels very strongly against the use of tobacco now would he? He thought that would be something really serious to get Rob into trouble with his Pa apparently." Ethan answers for Rob. "Now leave Rob alone with all the questions, please. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about this right now. We will talk of something else."

"Yes Pa. Pa, can I just punch Scott once when I see him? I want to get him back for being so hateful to Rob!" Joseph smirks.

"What happens to you if you go around getting in fights or punching someone Joseph?" Ethan asks as an answer.

"I get my britches set on fire in the barn." Joseph replies sighing quietly. _It was such a nice idea too. _ He thinks.

"Then I think you have your answer. There will be _**NO **_ fighting, Joseph! You will be polite and respectful or you will be in a lot of trouble with me. Understand me young man? I better not hear or see any retaliation on your part! Just to make it clear, if I hear or see you being rude, you will be in for a whipping when we get home. Do you hear what I am saying, Joseph?"

Joseph answers with the expected "Yes Sir." Although inwardly he still thinks of punching the other boy if given a chance. It might be worth getting in trouble just for the satisfaction of getting even. _You don't mess with my family!_

_I didn't get in trouble the other night so maybe I wouldn't this time. Pa let that go so why wouldn't he let this go if I go through with it._ _Then again, I sure don't want a repeat of having him use a switch on me. That burns way too much!_ Joseph says in his mind as he thinks about the other night.

* * *

The night after he was punished for playing pranks on his Uncle Matthew, he and Rob snuck back into the room Matthew was staying in. They searched everywhere for the three small spring traps Joseph had placed in the bureau. They weren't where he left them so they searched the rest of the room. Just as they were about to give up, Matthew walked in and caught them. The rest of the night was not much fun for him or Rob either. He can still hear the fury in Matthew's voice as he told Ethan where the boys were.

Joseph remembers:

******* _flashback_ ********

"Ethan, I caught them in my room! They must have been planting some other kind of prank! I tell you I'm about ready to go back to St. Louis! I can't even sleep in that room for fear of being attacked by something!"

"Robert! Joseph! I want the truth RIGHT NOW! WERE YOU SETTING UP A PRANK IN THAT ROOM?" Ethan asks, his voice low but his eyes are flashing dangerously.

Both boys know from experience this is not a good sign. Joseph's legs begin to prickle in memory of the whipping he received the night before. _I sure don't want to go through that again. I must calm Pa down somehow._ He thinks.

"**No Sir**, I was not putting any pranking material or making any pranks in my room." Rob answers.

"No Pa, **honest,** I was not setting up or playing any pranks at all. I asked Rob to help me go look for something I left in the room. He was helping me but we couldn't find it. It wasn't where I left it. **I'm telling you the truth Pa! **We haven't been setting out any pranks or tricks at all!" Joseph said desperately hoping to get out of this predicament they were now in.

"What exactly was it you were looking for Joseph? Why did you wait until now to go look for it?" Ethan asks, his voice still very stern.

"I remembered late last night, there were some more pranks left in Uncle Matthew's room. I wanted to go clear them out but I couldn't find them. I wasn't lying when I said I had not left any, I just didn't remember at that time. It was some set up a long time ago. Are you mad with me Pa?"

"Before I answer, I want to know something. Robert? What is your involvement in this? Did you help Joseph set out this prank in the first place?"

"No Sir, I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't here remember? I just wanted to help him look for them last night so he wouldn't get in any more trouble. I felt he'd been in enough trouble for now."

Matthew speaks up then and asks " Joseph? Would these pranks happen to be little spring traps you would use to catch a mouse by any chance?"

"Yes Sir." Joseph answers avoiding looking at his Pa. He just knew he was about to get another whipping. _Please don't let him whip me again! I'm still sore back there._ Joseph pleads silently.

"I found the traps the second day. I removed them and put them into the barn. Ethan, I wondered then if you had a mouse problem in your house. No harm came to me Joseph, so I forgive you for that one."

"**_JOSEPH_…**.." Hearing the stern voice Ethan was using and seeing the look of worry on Joseph's face, Matthew says "Ethan, please just let this one go. He's been punished for the pranks he pulled and this one didn't happen. He even tried to go back to stop it from happening. That is a mark of good character in my book. I don't think he deserves to be punished for this."

"Very well. Joseph, you ought to thank Uncle Matthew because he just saved you from more punishment. We will let this go and not speak of it anymore unless you decide to reenter the pranking business. I would _strongly_ advise you not to do that. Now, both of you go to your room and stay there. Neither of you are to leave that room until time for breakfast in the morning. Don't forget, you two are in charge of tomorrow's breakfast."

"Yes sir. Thank you Uncle Matthew!" Joseph says relieved at getting out of more punishment.

"Yes sir, Good Night." Rob answers walking to their room.

**** end flashback ****

* * *

Arriving at the McGinnis farm, Joseph exclaims "Gee Rob, this place is such a mess. I thought you were coming to work. Didn't you try to teach them to pen up the animals and clean up?'

"No, Uncle Ethan would not let me try to help in that way. I was told to let them stay with their ways and just do my job of working with the horses. I did not say anything about the animals."

"Well, you should have! Someone has to tell them it isn't right to have animals running around loose like this. I'll tell them myself!"

"You **will** keep your opinions to yourself Joseph. This is their property to do as they wish with it. You are to respect that and keep quiet! Understand me?"

"No sir, I don't understand at all. Why can't we teach them to keep the animals in a pen? If we don't who else is going to do it?" Joseph answers politely as Rob gives him a look clearly saying don't push it if you value your hide. Ethan's patience with Joseph's attitude is wearing thin, Rob has noticed.

"Joseph, it isn't your responsibility to interfere in the way someone lives their life. You are not a member of the family or a friend. You are a stranger or a visitor. As such, you keep your opinion and comments to yourself." Ethan tells the boy firmly.

"You'd best behave while here or I will take you over my knee in front of everyone and we will have a discussion at home also. Now do you understand me?" Ethan asks giving Joseph the steely look that tells the boy his Pa has reached the end of his patience and means business.

Joseph is saved from having to endure the glare for long, when the door to the house opens and Mr. McGinnis comes outside.

"Hello Sheriff Cord, I guess you came about your boy's money."

"We have and also to pick up his clothes. He left some clothes here. May he go inside to get them?"

"I'll have my daughter bring them out in just a few minutes. Aaron go tell Alyssa to bring the boy's clothes." McGinnis instructs the boy coming up from the barn.

"Yes Sir. Hi, Rob! I'm glad you came back. Can you stay awhile?"

"Hi Aaron. No, we're only here to get my clothes and my pay."

"Enough talk boy! Do as you are told!" McGinnis snaps at Aaron sending the boy scurrying into the house.

"Mr. McGinnis, Rob worked for you for sixteen days and at two dollars a day that would be his pay is thirty two dollars even. We will collect that now, sir." Ethan says firmly.

"The boy did good work but his behavior could be improved on. The sneaking around to try to smoke was bad enough but when he took Scott drinking and gambling that was all I could take. I couldn't have someone working for me who behaved that way." McGinnis tells Ethan.

Listening to this Rob gasps at hearing the man say he snuck around to smoke and the saloon trip was all his idea. He starts to speak up but "Mr. McGinnis..." is as far as he gets before Ethan says "Not Now Robert!" and puts his hand on Rob's shoulder. Feeling his Pa squeeze his shoulder, Rob gets quiet.

"I thank you sir for the information on Rob's behavior. I have dealt with the saloon incident already and will be talking to him about the smoking. We need to be returning home so may I get that pay now?" Ethan gives Rob's shoulder another squeeze as McGinnis looks towards the house. Looking up, Rob sees Ethan wink at him so he knows he's not about to be punished again.

"Very well, I'll have to go get it from inside. I will be back soon."McGinnis answers. Walking in he passes Aaron on his way back outside to give Rob his clothes.

"Pa, may I show Rob how well the horses are doing now?"

"You may." McGinnis answers continuing on his trip to fetch the money.

"Come on Rob. Bring your brother and let's go look at our trained horses. I kept working with mine so they wouldn't forget all they learned." Looking at Joseph as they walk to the corral, he says "I'm Aaron and you must be Joseph. Rob told us all about his family. Didn't Ben and George come too?"

"Yeah, I'm Joseph. Nice to meet you. No, my little brothers are staying home with their Uncle. Rob told me about how you helped him not get in trouble when your brother tried to frame him for smoking. That was nice of you to do. Where _is_ your brother by the way?"

"He ran away after Pa thrashed him with the horsewhip. He left that night we came home from town. My Uncle Eric is out looking for him. Rob, I'm sorry my Pa left you locked up. Did you get in bad trouble with your Pa?"

"It wasn't too good, Aaron. I told you how he feels about drinking and gambling, right?" At Aaron's nod, Rob continues. "Well he used his belt to remind me drinking and gambling are strictly forbidden. It stung awhile but he didn't beat me the way it appears your Pa beat Scott."

"Good, I didn't want you to get a thrashing with a whip for something Scott made you do. I hope Scott never comes home."

"Aaron, Scott is your family. You shouldn't be talking that way about him! Your Pa might whip you for it!" Rob says shocked to hear those words from the boy.

"Aaron, can I ask you something?" Joseph says.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you build pens to keep the chickens and pigs in? Most people don't let the livestock run loose. It's kind of strange to do that."

"_Joseph! _ Rob says aghast at his younger brother's words. "You heard Uncle Ethan earlier! Have you already forgotten what he told you? You are disobeying an order!"

"No, I haven't forgotten, but he can't hear me from way up there by the house." Joseph says haughtily.

"I can sure tell him! Now mind your manners and do as you were told or I will!" Rob fires back glaring at the smug boy.

"Why are you mad at your brother, Rob? It was just a question and I didn't mind it." Aaron asks curiously.

"His Pa told him not to talk about the livestock not being in pens because he said it wasn't our business. Joseph disobeyed him. If Uncle Ethan finds out, he'll be in for a walloping."

"Oh, well to answer the question, we let the livestock run loose so they can fertilize the ground. Pa says they make the grass grow better and the garden too. I'd rather not have to clean out pens for the chickens. We used to have pens and I hated doing that."

"I hate it too. It smells awful. The barn stalls are bad enough but the chickens PHEWW!" Joseph agrees smiling at Aaron. "Rob, maybe we need to let our chickens run loose. " Joseph says grinning.

"You let the chickens out of the pen or the horses out of the corral and you won't sit down for days! You had better not even think about letting the horses out or shooing the chickens into the yard! Uncle Ethan would take you to the tack room and whip you!"

"You're Pa whips you? So does mine. Does your Pa use a buggy whip, horsewhip or just a switch?" Aaron asks Joseph curiously.

"Most of the time if he whips us, he uses his belt or the long leather strap. If it's for something really bad, he might use the razor strop. He's whipped us both with a switch before but never a buggy whip. He's not ever used a whip on us. Not ever."

"Do you think I could come over to your house sometime? I don't have anyone close to my age to play with around here. Alyssa is my twin but she doesn't like fishing and frogging or going on adventures. Would your Pa let me come over do you think? I can ride over someday if you'd send word by telephone to us."

Rob listening to all of this talk between the boys asks "Did your Pa put up a telephone for your house Aaron?" Last he saw the family didn't own one.

"No but the sheriff's office has one and you could call my uncle. He'd let me know you said I could come."

"That's a great idea Aaron and we would love to have you come over to visit. I think you had both better ask your Pa's first before you make any more plans. I also think we should include Alyssa in the invitation. Claire would enjoy having a girl around to talk with."

"I guess that would be alright but it would have been nice to let it just be me. I never get to go anywhere without Scott or Alyssa going along." Aaron replies wistfully.

"Well, when you come over, we'll go somewhere just the three of us. I know all about not getting time to yourself what with Rob and my two nuisance little brothers Ben and George around."

"Now Look Here! I was gone two whole weeks and you must have had time to yourself then!" Rob sputters irritated.

"No I had to be available for Uncle Matthew to see me. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Besides that I had a billion extra jobs I had to get done too. If I didn't I wouldn't get paid my salary of fifty cents a day. There were two days when I didn't get my money because I didn't get all my chores done." Joseph answers scowling at Rob.

"Don't glare at me boy! I didn't cause you not to finish your work. I wasn't even there so drop the evil eyes will ya?" Rob answers giving Joseph a light smack on the arm.

Giggling at the way Rob smacked Joseph, Aaron says "I see you two really do like each other a lot. My brother doesn't like me. He doesn't tease around like you two do. If he was to smack me it wouldn't be a little light tap the way Rob did. It would be an all out fist to the face or body."

Joseph is about to punch Rob back when he hears "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Turning to look behind them, Joseph sees Mr. McGinnis and his Pa walking up to the corral.

"Why are you raising your hand to your brother Joseph?" Ethan asks sounding very stern.

"We were just joking around Pa. He gave me a light tap on the arm and I was going to tap him back that's all." Joseph answers watching his Pa's face for his reaction.

"Neither one of you is to raise a hand to the other. We'll talk about this later. Right now, it's time to leave so say good bye and wait in the wagon boys."

Rob and Aaron turn and walk off but Joseph decides to ask about Aaron visiting and stays where he is.

"Pa, we would like Aaron and Alyssa to come over to our house for a visit soon. Could they come please? We'd treat them really well Mr. McGinnis and they'd have a good time too. Please won't you let them come? My sister Claire is a good cook and you know Rob so we'd be really nice to them at our house." Left unsaid but implied is the children are not treated nicely at their own house. McGinnis' frown leads Ethan to believe he has picked up on Joseph's meaning.

"_Joseph,_ you are stepping out of bounds son! Go to the wagon, **now**. Mr. McGinnis and I will talk about your request and I'll let you know our decision." When Joseph continues to stand firm, Ethan leans down and whispers "Do you need me to take you over my knee right now to be punished for disobedience Joseph?"

"No Sir, I don't."

"Then go to the wagon immediately and this is my final warning!"

"Stubborn young one isn't he? My older son is a bit like that too. A good thrashing would help! " Joseph hears McGinnis comment as he heads to the wagon.

Rob, having been able to hear all that was said except the threat of a walloping, comments "You are asking for a hiding Joseph! You had better be very careful the rest of the day or Pa will give you what you ask for! Defiance and disrespectful behavior are the quickest way to a sore seat! You know that as well as I do."

"I know and I'll be careful. Do you think they will agree to let Aaron and Alyssa visit?" Joseph whispers as Aaron walks back towards his sister who is sitting on the front steps.

"Pa will but I don't know about McGinnis. He's so hateful he might make them stay here just for spite." Rob whispers back after checking to see no adults were within hearing range.

On the way home to the ranch, Joseph asks "Pa? What did Mr. McGinnis say about having Aaron come to visit? I liked him and he would be fun to play with. He said he didn't have anyone to do fun things with. We could go swimming or fishing or frogging or just on a walk. Please can he come over?"

"Joseph, if you would stop talking long enough for me to answer you would know." Ethan teases the boy standing behind the wagon seat.

"Sorry sir. I just want it so much. The twins are always busy in the hardware store these days and I don't have anyone to do stuff with either."

"What am I then? A tree?  I'm here to "do stuff" as you put it. What about Ben and George? Have you conveniently forgotten about them too?" Rob says indignantly while glaring at Joseph over his shoulder.

"Well, yeah but if you are here and not on punishment, then all you want to do is go spend time with Emily. You don't want to hang around the ranch to do anything fun with me anymore. The boys are too young to do things with very often." Joseph answers almost whining.

"I do things with Emily but I haven't been neglecting you. You must have forgotten our fishing trip not long ago."

"You had the boys go too so that wasn't just us. I want to do something just us sometimes. You never want to do anything with just me! It used to be fun with you around but now it's more like having two Pa's than a older brother!" Joseph responds getting loud in his irritation.

"Joseph, you've said enough. Both of you drop this subject now before you get to shouting at each other. I don't believe either of you want to be punished for disrespectful behavior before we even make it home." Ethan commands quietly. In the silence after his command, Ethan thinks how he needs to have a talk with Joseph regarding Rob's growing older and new interests.

"Joseph, when we get home today, you and I need to take a walk together. We need to talk. By the way, Aaron and Alyssa will be coming Thursday to stay through at least the weekend. Mr. McGinnis is going to go look for his older son while they are with us."

"That's good, I'm glad they can come. Pa? What did I do wrong? I'm very sorry for what I did whatever it is." Joseph answers meekly.

"What makes you think you did something wrong, son?" Ethan asks hearing the shakiness in Joseph's voice and knowing that he is nearly in tears. Ever since the boy turned thirteen, he's been more emotional at times, than he was the two years before. At eleven and twelve Joseph was angry and close mouthed but not as quick to be in tears as he is now. Ethan remembers.

"You said you wanted to take a walk to the barn so that means I'm in trouble. I didn't mean to do anything! Honest I didn't!" Joseph answers.

"Joseph, calm yourself. You are not about to be punished and I didn't say anything about the barn. I just said we need to take a walk and talk. You are not in any trouble at all. I promise. I'm not planning to punish you son." Ethan answers sending Rob a stern look when he hears him say "You are acting like George, Joseph. Scared of getting a spanking, are you?"

"The only person here in danger of getting a spanking would be you Robert! Close your mouth and leave Joseph alone! He doesn't need teasing at this time! That reminds me, I don't want to see or hear of you, **either of you**, raising a hand to each other again."

Hearing that statement causes Rob to shut his mouth quickly so the rest of the trip home is made in complete silence. Ethan is grateful for the quiet. The two boys' yammering back and forth was getting to him. His patience was wearing out with both of them.

As he drives the wagon into the ranch yard, Claire comes out of the house to meet them. "Pa, I'm glad you are finally back. There's trouble in town and Mitch has been out here twice to see if you were back yet. He said to tell you he "needs you in town right away."

"Thank you Claire. I'll go right now. Boys? You two take care of the team and stay here at the house. I don't know what is going on but you are to STAY PUT! I Do Not Want You In Town! Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Both boys answer immediately.

"Claire, where are Ben and George?" Ethan asks noticing their absence.

"They went with Uncle Matthew to do something. I don't know what."

"Didn't they tell you where they were going?"

"No sir, I just know they were going with him somewhere. They left right after you did so they've been gone about three hours now. I'd guess they'll be home by suppertime." Claire responds smiling.

"Hmm, they better be back by chore time if they plan to sit for supper. I'll have another talk with them and Matthew about telling where they are going to be when they go off like this."

Turning around to the wagon, Ethan reaches in and pulls his gunbelt out from underneath the seat. As he buckles it around his waist, he sees Joseph gaping at him.

"Joseph, don't look so astonished. You know I always carry a gun when we go away from the ranch. What's so different this time to make you have that look on your face?"

"You took the gunbelt. You never have before. You always put a rifle in the gun box under the seat but don't take the gunbelt with the revolvers unless you are going out as _The Sheriff_. " Joseph answers putting emphasis on the words the sheriff. "Were we on official Sheriff's business today?"

"In some ways, yes. Now help Rob with the team and do as he tells you. Everyone is confined to the yard until I say differently. I'll be home when I can."

* * *

When Ethan reaches town, he's surprised to see the normal activities going on. The men sitting outside the barber shop and hotel talking and playing checkers, the women shopping or visiting, the young boys running up and down the wooden sidewalk in front of the shops or playing marbles in the alley. Nothing seems to be going on in town to cause Mitch to have to request his presence. Confused, Ethan walks into the Sheriff's office and then stops dead in his tracks.

"MITCH!" He bellows staring at the two cells in shock. Getting no answer, Ethan checks the back room but Mitch seems to have disappeared.

* * *

**The ranch:**

"Claire, we'll be having company for a few days starting Thursday. The McGinnis twins are coming to visit. I'm sure Pa would have mentioned this but he was in a hurry it seems." Rob tells her as he and Joseph sit around the table having a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches with milk.

"More company? I don't know where we'll put them. You two are already cramped in Joseph's room so there's no room for anyone there. I can't see putting anyone with Uncle Matthew so that's out. I guess we'll have Alyssa sleep with me and Aaron can bunk in with the younger boys. It's going to be tough on Ben to have to share his bed. How ever am I going to fit nine people around this table though is what I'd like to know. We don't have enough chairs or room. I really don't want to have to have the little table set up like we did when Mr. and Mrs. McBride visited."

"I'll make a long bench seat so all the younger kids can sit there." Rob answers looking at his former girlfriend who is now like a sister to him. "I sure hope whatever the trouble in town is that it doesn't last past today. I want to get to town to visit Emily before the company comes. I know once they do, Pa isn't going to allow me to go away from the ranch. I really want to see Emily. It's been weeks!"

"Well Rob, why don't you go on to her house now? I won't tell on you and I know Claire wouldn't either. Will you Claire?"

"I don't tell tale on you or Rob, Joseph! I don't like getting you in trouble. That's Ben or George who enjoy that." Claire answers.

"Yes, they both are turning into regular little tell tales. Just this morning, Ben told Pa I had not brought in the firewood for the woodboxes. Pa started scolding me about it and would have punished me too, but I told him I just hadn't gotten to that yet. I told him I had just finished with the stalls and the wood was next but I had to take a brief trip out back first. Oh, thanks Rob for backing me up then. I forgot to say it this morning 'cause I was mad at Ben. That little brat nearly got me housebound for today! "

"Thanks Joseph and you too Claire for saying you'd keep quiet. I know you will. I am not going to risk it though. If Pa found out I'd disobeyed his order to stay home, he might just whip me again. That whipping he gave me four days ago coming back from Larabee was bad. The sting lasted so long that I'm just now able to sit down without stinging. I don't want to give him a reason to set me on fire again for a long time if ever! You'd better not be planning to go away from the ranch today either Joseph!"

"I wasn't. I'm with you on this one. There's no "might whip you" here Rob! There's no doubt about it, Pa would whip us for disobeying if we didn't do as he said. Whenever there's trouble around he means we'd better stay out of it."

"As much as I want to know what is going on in town, I'm not dumb enough to go find out. I did that one time when I was twelve and he told us to stay home because of trouble in town. At the time, there was a gunfight in the middle of town and I was right there watching. He caught me in town and he was so mad he dragged me to the horse by my suspenders! I think he had smoke coming out his ears he was so mad." Rob chuckles at the mental picture of that, which earns him a glare from Joseph.

"When he got me home he pulled me off that horse, carried me under his arm out to the woodshed and whipped me with the razor strop! I couldn't sit down comfortably for three whole days after that whipping! He said I could have been killed! I don't want to have my backside set on fire again anytime soon either! I don't know about you, but to me it seems he is getting way to good at giving out whippings lately! Not that he had much of a problem before, now that I think on it!"

Laughing at that, Claire says "How can he not get good at giving out whippings? He just keeps getting more and more practice with you boys around. If you want him not to be so good at it then stop giving him a reason to whip you. it's as simple as that, Joseph."

"_It's as simple as that Joseph." _ Joseph mimics her saucily. "It's not that easy Claire. Boys just get in more trouble than girls. You being a girl wouldn't understand at all."

Seeing the hurt look flash over Claire's face before she leaves to gather clothes from the clothesline, Rob hisses "Good going there champ! That's some mouth you have on you, you know that?"

"What did I do?" Joseph asks confused over Rob's words.

"You hurt her feelings and you need to go apologize to her. Telling her she doesn't understand hurt her feelings."

"But Rob! She _doesn't_ understand what being a boy is like. She can't because she's not a boy."

"It doesn't matter. She thought you meant she wasn't smart enough to understand. Go apologize! She went to take the clothes off the line so go after her." Rob says pointing to the door. Then seeing the stubborn look on Joseph's face and the fact that he isn't moving from the chair Rob adds "You heard Pa say you had to listen to me. Now do as I say or I'll punish you and so will he."

"Fine! I still don't know what it is I did that was so wrong!" Joseph complains as he goes out the door to find his sister.

"Claire? Please look at me." Joseph says when he finds her taking the clothes off the line in the backyard.

"Yes Joseph, what is it? Are you sure a girl can understand whatever it is you are going to say?"

"Claire, I'm sorry for what I said about you not understanding. I didn't mean you were too stupid to understand. Rob says that's how you heard it but that's not what I meant. You aren't dumb. You are much smarter than me. I came out to tell you I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Please don't be mad. If you are acting mad when we go in, then I'll get a spanking from Rob. Please? His spankings really hurt!"

"Joseph, I never thought I'd see a time when you were scared of Rob."

"I'm not exactly scared of HIM just his hand. His hand is like a steel plate and it _hurts _bad! He spanked me that night the barn burned remember? I was testing him and came home late and he wore out his hand on my backside. That's part of the reason I couldn't sleep and heard the animals that night."

"Let's don't talk about fires, please Joseph. Talk like that just brings back the nightmares. Help me carry this basket inside and I'll forgive you. I'll even tell Rob you apologized very nicely, if you fold the clothes for me."

"Claire! That's blackmail! I hate folding clothes and you know it too!"

"Yep but if you don't want to get a steel hand on your bottom you'll fold the clothes and put them up."

"What if I was to tell Pa you tried to blackmail me?" Joseph asks glaring at his sister.

"What if I was to tell him you called me stupid?" Claire responds with a smirk.

"You're a real gem, Claire!" Joseph replies angrily. He knows he would be in for a session with the strap for calling his sister stupid.

"Thanks Joseph!" Claire says smiling happily.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Joseph tells her still glaring furiously.

"It is when you take it as one. " Claire fires back seeing Rob smile as she walks through the door just ahead of her irritated younger brother. She knows Rob has been listening to them when he winks at her.

Rob having enjoyed the banter between the two, smiles knowingly as Joseph begins folding the clothes. Claire has a way to get the results she wants. With three younger brothers she's learned ways to make sure she gets help around the house when needed. She doesn't have to resort to threats if their Pa is around though. Any failure to do as she asks will earn them punishment. Ethan believes girls and women are treated respectfully at all times.

* * *

**In town**

Having been told where to find Mitch, Ethan walks briskly into the hotel restaurant. Seeing him come in, Scotty immediately comes out from behind the bar to talk to him.

"Now Ethan, calm down. I can see you are angry but you don't have the facts." Scotty says to the glowering man in front of him.

"I take it you know about the situation and why I'm here?"

"You're here to find Mitch about what's going on at the jail. Right?"

"YES! Now move out of my way Scotty! This is between me and Mitch and does not concern you. STAY OUT OF IT!" Ethan declares giving Scotty his best gunslinger death glare.

"Mitch is in the back private room. He's not alone though." Scotty answers moving away. "You hired him to be the deputy and he's doing just that. Hear him out Ethan, before you light into him. Won't you? Don't act the way you used to. **Listen ** first and then act. Alright? Remember your family."

"I haven't forgotten my family, Scotty. I'm angry but I'm in control. There won't be any bloodshed so stop worrying. I'm not going to shoot anyone. I'm not like that anymore, remember?"

"I remember. I just wanted to be sure YOU remembered also!" Scotty answers.

"Here, take my guns and hold them for me. That way you and everyone else who is about to fall off their chairs listening, will know I mean what I say. Right now, I say mind your own business or find yourself locked up for loitering!" Ethan says with a quick glare at the restaurant's patrons who are blatantly listening.

Most quickly resume eating or drinking after hearing his words. Ethan hears a few chuckles from the men closest to the bar.

"That's telling them Ethan!" one man says.

"Now Scotty, let me go see Mitch. There will be no more stalling. I'm the sheriff here and what I say goes. Let me pass."

"I will but you must remember Mitch is your friend as well as your deputy. He's only doing what he feels is right. You would do the same if you were him."

"_SCOTTY!"_

"Fine go on just try to keep your temper in check this time alright?"

"I will keep my temper, Scotty. "

As Ethan walks back to the private room, the men at the bar ask "What is all this about Ethan not keeping his temper? You keep reminding him of something. What is it?"

"I knew Ethan more than eight years ago. We met when I was tending bar in Texas. There were a couple of high spirited young men who kept needling Ethan for his reputation as a hired gun. Ethan lost his temper one evening after a long day of not catching the guy he was after. He wound up in a draw with one of the young men. It was to be a count of five but on the count of four the guy drew. When Ethan fired, the bullet went through the guy's leg and he bled to death. He shouldn't have but the Doc said he must have had some bleeding disease."

"Then what was the problem? The guy drew on Ethan first and had a disease."

"The kid was sixteen and the son of the mayor. They wanted to hang Ethan for murder. I helped him escape from the jail that night. He left Texas and has not been back. Eventually I hope his name will be cleared. The local judges were friends of the mayor so a fair trial wouldn't have happened if he made it that far. People wanted to kill him."

"Ethan is the best shot I've ever seen. If he wanted to kill the kid he could have shot him in the chest. Aiming for the leg was not a kill shot! Besides the kid drew on him first! That means he was defending himself!"

"Yes and most sane people would see it that way. Those men in Texas were not sane people."

* * *

**Private Room**

Opening the door without knocking, Ethan finds Mitch and Bill Anderson sitting and talking.

"Mind if I join in on this conversation?" Ethan asks walking into the room.

"Hello Ethan, we've been waiting for you. Have a seat and let's talk." Bill answers.

"Yes, let's do talk. I'd like to talk about why the two jail cells are full at this time. Care to tell me?" Ethan asks looking directly at Mitch.

"I had no other choice. You were not home so I had to do something fast. I chose that. Once you hear me out you'll understand." Mitch replies.

"I would never have expected that you would do this Mitch. I am truly amazed."

"I'm pretty amazed myself actually. It's quite the tale." Mitch tells him.

* * *

**Ranch: late afternoon**

Hearing the sound of hoofbeats, Rob looks out and sees Ethan riding up. On the horse with him are Ben and George. Ben is behind Ethan while George is in front. There's no sign of Matthew with them though.

Opening the door and going out to greet Ethan and the boys, Rob hears Ethan say "Do as I said boys." Watching curiously Rob sees the two youngest boys go into the house.

"Pa, may I please go to town now that you are home? I really want to see Emily before the company comes and I have to entertain them. Please sir? I've finished all my evening chores already and I'll be home on time."

"Go ahead Rob. Be back by suppertime and no later. I warn you now, I'm in no mood to put up with any disobedience."

"Yes sir, I'll be here on time. Thank you sir."

Following the boys into the house, Ethan finds them both at the table eating.

"After you finish, both of you go to your room for the night." Ethan tells them. Then seeing Claire opening her mouth to speak he says sternly "I will not talk about this at this time. I will explain later, Claire."

"Yes Sir."

"Joseph, let's go take that walk we were talking about. I need to walk some and you can keep me company. Let's walk down to the pond. We could even fish for a bit if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like that. Would we have a fish supper?"

"Well that would depend on how many we caught. Let's just fish for the fun of it and we'll see."

At the pond after they both have their lines in the water, Ethan says "Joseph, I wanted to talk to you about Rob. Son, he's growing up and is beginning to want to do different things than you. Right now, he still likes fishing and swimming as you do but I feel his interests are drifting into more things young men like. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"No sir, not really. What is it young men like more than fishing, exploring and swimming?"

"Girls, Joseph. Rob is becoming more interested in being with young ladies than the boy you used to know. He will want to spend his free time with Emily more and more. I don't want you teasing him or making him feel bad for doing it either. "

"Yes sir. Is this why he doesn't want to be around me anymore? I thought we were good friends up until lately."

"He's still your friend and older brother, son. He's just maturing into a young man more than a boy. He is nearly seventeen now and that's right at the time young men notice the young ladies. Some even begin earlier. I'm not saying he's going to forget you or not do things with you. He still will be your friend and brother as I said, it's just that he is going to put Emily first. I'll be making sure he doesn't neglect his family or responsibilities at home."

"Are they going to have to get married soon?"

"**WHAT? ** Son, what do you know? Why would you ask if they HAVE to get married? ANSWER ME!"

"I saw them kissing not too long ago. Right after I came home from Colorado Springs. They were in the barn and they were kissing each other. YEEECH! Why would he want to kiss a girl unless it was Claire?"

"Where were they when you saw this? What else were they doing?" Ethan asks, his voice sounding strange to Joseph.

"They were admiring the new ponies and Rob leaned over and kissed Emily. She kissed him back on his cheek. Don't you get married when you kiss each other?"

Watching his Pa's face, Joseph sees him close his eyes and sigh as if thinking about something. He then answers the question "No, Joseph, people don't usually get married when they kiss each other on the cheek. You've kissed Claire before and you haven't married her yet."

"She's my sister! Guys don't marry their Mama or sisters and they have to kiss them. You made me kiss her remember?"

"That I did! You needed to apologize and make up to her for how rude you had been speaking so I told you to kiss her. That does not mean I want you to go around kissing any other girls, young man!"

"Don't worry about that, Pa. I don't plan to kiss any girls ever. I'll let Rob do that. He seems to like it!"

"I wonder if he's ever kissed Emily the way men kiss their wives? Jason says his Papa and Mama kiss each other on the mouth. He says they did it a lot and then they had their little sister. Are Rob and Emily going to give us a baby to play with?"

"Not if he wants to live to see his seventeenth birthday he won't, Joseph. I think I need to have a long discussion with Rob about this subject. It seems I'm being kept in the dark about a few things and we need to clear that up." Then pulling his line out of the water, Ethan continues "Now, let's head back home. Claire said you and Rob built something for us to use when company comes. What is it?"

"Rob and I built a long bench seat with a back on it for the table. Claire said we didn't have enough chairs or room for nine people so Rob designed the bench. Five people can sit on it at one time."

"That will definitely be used when the McGinnis children visit. Later this summer, I'd like to have you and Rob help me while we add on to the house again. I think it's time to put in a water closet with a bathtub for bathing. What do you think of that idea?"

"I'd really like that and so will everyone else. We nearly freeze going to and from the outhouse in the winter. Claire will love having a bathing room! I'll be happy to help out Pa. Rob enjoys working with his hands so I know he'll want to help too. He's good at building things."

"Thank you Joseph. I don't know how I could ever get things done without your help around here. I do appreciate it even If I don't always seem to find the time to tell you. If it weren't for you and Rob I'd never get to have time for fun things. I'd be too busy running around doing chores. It's difficult to be the town Sheriff and keep up with the ranch work too. You and Rob working with the horses and all the other things you do keeps me from having to spend all my off time working at home."

Joseph's beaming smile was all the answer he needed to make this day be better. Thinking to himself as they walk home, Ethan thinks how life has changed since he became a Father. Worry and happy thoughts now revolved around his family instead of himself or his job. _Who knew six years ago, I'd be raising five children by myself, trying to run a ranch and be a lawman!  
_


End file.
